


The Collector

by Aros_Sage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Captive, Captured, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Minor Character Death, Missing, Protective!Jace, Protective!Magnus, Sex, Torture, hurt!Alec, kidnap, parabatai in trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 100,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aros_Sage/pseuds/Aros_Sage
Summary: Loosely attached to my last work, Submerged. You don't have to read it to read this.“We were told of this creature. He was always watching…making sure that you behaved and stayed focused. If you didn’t pay attention to your training or did anything bad…that The Collector would get you. He would take you from your home and add you to his collection. You would never get out.” Izzy explained in retaliation to Simon's story about The Boogie Man.What happens if a myth isn't just a myth? Our favorite group is about to find out.-Or: Alec goes missing & the group struggles to figure out what's happened to him. To make matters worse, Jace can't feel Alec through their parabatai bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in my head for a while now, ever since I knew I needed to get back into writing again. The beginning is opening up on the end of my first story on here, ‘Submerged,’ but this is stand-alone. I ended that story sans a scene I had wanted to add, but got too impatient to finish. If you’d like to read it though, please do & let me know what you thought!

It was early in the evening as Magnus strolled into the living room from his kitchen, a mug in his hand with steaming soup coming from it. He walked over towards Alec who, bundled in sweat pants, a sweater shirt, socks and a ton of blankets, was leaning against the corner of the couch, his legs stretched across the couch. 

“Thank you.” Alec said to Magnus as he reached for the cup. He rested the mug on his lap, stirring the chicken noodle soup with the spoon. 

“You’re very welcome.” Magnus smiled, going towards the end of the couch. He lifted Alec’s legs enough for him to take a seat, resting his long limbs across his lap. He rested his arms on top of Alec’s legs, glancing over at him.

Alec lifted the spoon, taking a bite. He went to take another but could feel Magnus staring at him and blushed, glancing over at him. “What?”

Magnus just smiled back at him. “Nothing.” He could see Alec’s eyebrow beginning to rise questionably. “Really. You just look so cute bundled up like that.”

The blush grew, Alec quietly chiding himself for having such fair skin, even though he knew rationally it wasn’t his fault. 

“You said this helps when you have a cold.” Alec wasn’t familiar to having a cold like this but had gotten it from drowning in freezing water. Alec had been rendered unconscious and if it hadn’t been for Magnus jumping in and pulling him out, he wouldn’t be sitting here looking ‘cute.’ He wasn’t breathing and Magnus had used up his magic helping him and Jace beforehand. Magnus was able to give him CPR and eventually, Alec came back to them. Catarina helped and was able to save Alec’s body from any potential hypothermia symptoms and treated his body from not having oxygen for several minutes. He was thankful that he didn’t suffer any lasting damage. Jace gave him a couple iratze, which helped with some pain he’d endured from their battle but after all of that, he still caught a bit of a cold. Magnus had offered to heal him but he didn’t want him using his magic when he was still regaining his full amount. He had the chills and sniffles with a slight fever but that was all. It wasn’t the worst, especially with Magnus taking such good care of him. 

“It does and it will.” Magnus reached over, grabbing the remote for the television. They had started watching Supernatural, curious to see what folklore they brought onto the show. It was something that could pass the time, something that would help Magnus convince Alec he needed to stay on the couch and rest. 

“Wendigos aren’t in that part of the country. Where do they get their information?” Alec scoffed as he focused more on his soup. 

Chuckling, Magnus rubbed Alec’s leg absently. “I don’t believe the writers know that they are in fact, real.” He didn’t have a good answer for him. 

After finishing the soup, Alec placed the mug on the end table, moving his legs off of Magnus. “Is everything okay? Do you need anything?” 

Alec waved his arm. “I’m fine…really. I just wanted to readjust.” He explained to him as he pulled his legs up to the other side. He grabbed a pillow, placing it on Magnus’ lap and then rested his head on the pillow. Magnus smiled, moving one of his hands through Alec’s hair, the other resting against his chest. 

“I like this view more.” Magnus told him, leaning down and kissing him on his lips. When he pulled back up, Alec looked almost...upset. He knew Alec well enough by now that he could tell when he was thinking about something stressful or important but was doing his best to pretend he was fine. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

Alec looked away for a second, knowing he’d been caught. “I just…” He sighed, staring at the ceiling for a minute or two before settling on Magnus’ face. “Jace said it looked like I had gone pretty deep. I just…I mean...” He frowned, rubbing his face with his hands. “It took a lot of courage for you to save me.” 

Magnus smiled softly at him, his fingers having stilled when Alec started talking but began to thread his fingers again through his hair. “I would do anything for you. In that moment, the memories of my past didn’t come to mind. The only thing I could think about was finding you. There was no scenario where I came up without you.” 

Alec’s smile grew to look relaxed on his face, knowing that Magnus wasn’t lying to him. “Thank you…I wish I could have been of some help.” 

“Coming back to me...that was most helpful.” Alec, reached around blindly, finding Magnus’ hand and holding it in his against his stomach. He turned his head, letting himself focus on the tv. 

Magnus could get used to this.

-

Two Weeks Later

It had been a difficult transition. The Institute had lost many in the Valentine attack. It took a couple weeks to bring in family members to accept their possessions of lost loved ones. The rooms had then needed to be turned around for the new Shadowhunters who came in for support. Some of them were temporary but most of them were going to stay.

According to Magnus, most of the New York Downworlders weren’t planning any sorts of attacks. Many were angry but everyone knew what would happen if they tried to attack a Shadowhunter in revenge. Alec believed what Magnus had to say but he couldn’t help but worry that, since world had spread about their growing relationship, that some of the Downworld now held distrust in Magnus. What if they thought he held a bias now, much like Meliorn had said to him when they had met before the attack? 

Alec had gone back to The Institute a few days after the drowning incident. Even though he had had a cold, he was a Shadowhunter and healed faster than a mundane would. Although he enjoyed being with Magnus and not having to worry about much, his leader instinct took control and he had to go back. 

Aldertree had gone back to Idris to give his reports in person about the attack. Since he was gone, Alec was once again acting Head. His siblings were there and he knew his place was to be there with them. He was never one to sit back. 

“It’s been quiet lately.” Jace said, sitting in the chair across from Alec in the Head of the Institute’s office. Alec was reading over the reports that he’d missed since he’d been recovering.

“All of the demons and forsaken were taken care of on the ship?” Alec asked, his eyes not leaving the report he was looking at. 

“Yeah. Some of the Foresaken dropped dead before backup even got there. They must have finally ran out of steam.” Jace shrugged, reaching over and grabbing the glass he had of water. 

“At least they didn’t get out.” 

Jace nodded. There had been many demons on an abandoned ship that had taken Jace and Alec by surprise. They almost didn’t make it. 

“I’m sorry I worried you.” Alec said, catching Jace by surprise. He looked up at him, seeing Alec looking at him a little nervously. 

Jace crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in the chair. “I wasn’t worried. I knew you were going to be okay.” Jace said to him, not wanting Alec to worry about this. In truth, Jace had been terrified but he didn’t want Alec blaming himself somehow. 

Jace and Alec talked about potentially going to Takis for dinner, not having gone there for a while. They walked down towards the training room, seeing Izzy reaching down to help a certain red head to her feet. 

“You must observe your opponent in their entirety…not just where their fists are going.” Izzy was saying to her once Clary was back on her feet. 

“Good form, Sis.” Alec said to her. Looking over, Izzy smiled and ran over, giving Alec a tight hug. He laughed, hugging her back. 

“You didn’t tell me you were back.” Izzy complained, punching him in the chest once they separated. Alec rubbed at the area she’d hit.

“I needed to catch up on the reports that have come in. I found you now.” He told her defensively. Izzy just smiled, unable to pretend she was mad still. She was so glad to see her brother. She had panicked when Jace told her what had happened but at that point, Alec was fine. 

“Glad to see you’re okay.” Clary said and Alec gave her a nod in response. Although they hadn’t been too close, it was good to see her. The events from the attack had been hard on all of them and they were just now beginning to come up from the painful feelings. 

“Let’s see if you’ve still got it.” Alec rolled his eyes at Jace as he started to remove his jacket, going towards his sparring gloves. He only managed to get one on before a fire message appeared in front of his face. He reached out for it, opening the letter up and reading it, his brows furrowing in concentration. 

Jace and Izzy noticed right away, Clary noticing not too long after. “What’s that?”

“A fire message.” Jace explained to her. “Texting with paper in the Shadowhunter world.” Clary nodded in understanding. “What’s it say?” 

“It’s from Mom. She’s going to be coming in the next two days. She wants to meet with us and the High Warlock.” He said, his voice uneasy. 

Jace plucked the letter from Alec’s hand, reading it over. “Yep…definitely business. Doesn’t look like we’ll be having dinner discussing your dating life.” 

Alec blushed but frowned at Jace. “It’s not funny.”

“Sometimes it’s funny.” Izzy giggled but quickly stopped when Alec glared at her. 

“Alec…it’s fine. Maybe The Clave has some more questions about what happened during the attack.” Izzy offered. 

“I doubt it’s that. We’ve all, including Magnus, have given strenuous reports. What else could they want to know? Something else might be happening. When it’s serious enough, she comes here rather than writing us.” Alec sighed, already feeling stressed for this. Though his relationship with Maryse had been better since she told them what was going on with their father, it was still strained because of his relationship. He knew that she was trying but it wasn’t something that could change over night. 

“Do you think it’s dad? Max?” Izzy asked, suddenly feeling worried.

“I don’t think so. If it was them…she would be here right away. I’m sure they’re fine.” Jace said, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from making a snide remark about Robert.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine.” Izzy said, patting Alec on the arm. 

-

“Remember that story your mom used to tell us?” Clary asked Simon as they sat at Takis eating dinner. After training, Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon and Magnus met at Takis. Magnus had tried to convince Alec to just ditch everyone and come to the loft but Alec told him that he’d already promised Jace he’d come to dinner. Magnus decided then that he’d just join them. 

“Yeah.” Simon said, taking a drink of his Bloody Mary. “Whenever Clary stayed the night, we always had a habit of staying out at the park until dark. She used to say that the Boogie Man would get us if we didn’t get home before sunset. We were so scared, we’d sprint home and dive into the house.” They both started laughing but the Shadowhunters looked confused by the story while Magnus remained amused. 

“You know the Boogie Man isn’t real, right?” Alec said, which caused Jace and Izzy to laugh under their breaths. Always the literal one. 

“Not when you’re a kid! We were so sure he was going to get us…like Pennywise the Clown or something.” Simon’s face fell when again. The Shadowhunters faces looked lost. “We seriously need to have a movie night so I can school you guys on pop culture.” He sighed. 

“It’s okay Simon. When we got older we realized it wasn’t real…but we were still always sort of nervous. Didn’t you guys have any tales your parents told you to behave?” Clary asked them curiously. 

Alec just looked annoyed and astonished still. Magnus smiled, giving his forearm a squeeze. 

“Wait…yes! There was one.” Izzy said and her brothers stared at her curiously. “Oh come on, you remember, don’t you?” She brought her arms up, her hands open and on either side of her. She let her voice get deeper. “The Collector.” And then she did her best attempt at an evil laugh. 

“Oh yeah. I remember that story.” Alec said, sounding much more excited than he thought he would. He realized this as soon as he did it, shrinking down as much as he could in the large circular booth, poking at his noodles. 

Clary and Simon looked at Izzy curiously. 

“We were told of this creature. He was always watching…making sure that you behaved and stayed focused. If you didn’t pay attention to your training or did anything bad…that The Collector would get you. He would take you from your home and add you to his collection. You would never get out.” She said, the story feeling scarier than The Boogie Man. The Boogie Man would only get you if you stayed out too late, The Collector made sure you were the most focused child Shadowhunter.

“What was in his collection?” Simon asked, munching on a fry even though it no longer was something he cared to eat.

“All sorts of things…priceless items from around the world. Artwork, furniture, jewelry but the secret collection was living art. Those who misbehaved were kept as art.” 

Simon and Clary looked nervous. Izzy and Jace laughed while Alec held a smile on his face. 

“It’s not real. No one has ever seen this person.” Jace told them, not wanting them to remain freaked out the entire time. 

“However, there are accounts of Art Exhibits popping up around the world, most notably in most of Europe claiming to be The Collector’s.” Magnus informed them as if this was general knowledge. He looked at the table when he realized everyone was staring at him.

“What? Ragnor and I went in the late 1800s to an exhibit. It was exquisite.” He explained, his eyes glazing in memory. “The living art, however, was merely actors painted and dressed up, walking among the curations. There were no chains on their feet.” He said, feeling like he needed to add that last part.

“Did you meet The Collector?” Izzy asked, eyes large and curious for his answer.

Magnus shook his head. “The exhibit claimed it was from his or her personal stash but there was never anyone there to take the credit. I never cared to dig around to see who put the show up in the first place. It may just be a myth that kept on living after death.” Magnus said, not having thought about those exhibits in a long time. 

“Why is the Shadow World so much more creepy and terrifying?” Simon asked, shuddering involuntarily. 

“Because it is much more creepy and terrifying.” Jace answered him without missing a beat. 

“So Alexander…I received a fire message from your mouth.” 

Alec groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you all for your comments and kudos so far. You sure know how to make a girl feel special! 
> 
> I hope I can keep your interest!

Alec couldn’t help fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. There were a few threads that had splintered apart and suddenly became the most interesting thing in the room. Maryse was due to arrive within the hour and he had no idea what they were going to be discussing. He didn’t think it had anything to do with his relationship but it still unnerved him. He didn’t like being unprepared for meetings. 

He sat alone in the meeting room for twenty minutes or so before Jace and Izzy came to join him. He glanced up, Izzy looking a little nervous as well but Jace almost always looked calm. How he managed to do it, Alec would never quite understand. 

Izzy sat beside him while Jace placed himself across from Alec. “Where’s Magnus?”

Alec shrugged. “The meeting isn’t for another 20 minutes. I doubt he’s eager to be at The Institute, nevermind a meeting with mother. He’ll get here when it’s time.” 

“Alec got back early this morning so it’s not like they’ve spent too much time apart.” Izzy commented, her voice teasing Alec who felt his face heating instantly. 

“How…” He fumbled with a few words, trying to figure out her methods of always knowing where he was.

“I was headed to the training room and saw your bow was missing. When I came out of the showers, it was back.” She shrugged as if it were obvious. 

“Alec…we don’t care if you’re staying the night with your boyfriend.” Jace told him, his voice similar to Izzy’s but he was also trying to comfort him. Jace had only recently moved back into The Institute. Although he didn’t mind living with Magnus, he felt like a part of him was always somewhere else. It only made sense to come back.

“We’re not going to tell Mother.” Izzy giggled though it was cut short when she and Alec both stood abruptly. Jace turned but stood as well. 

“Not going to tell me what?” Maryse asked, her face terse and stoic. Jace smiled and hugged her. 

“We weren’t going to tell you about our dinner plans with you tonight…but you’ve caught us.” Jace said before Alec had the chance to stumble over his words in a feeble attempt at a lie. 

“Dinner plans?” Maryse asked, surprised but touched, even though she didn’t show it. Alec met her around the table and hugged her as well. The last time he had seen her was briefly when she’d come to The Institute after the attack to help with damage control. The time before that had been when she’d told him and Jace about Robert cheating on her. Izzy still didn’t know and though the guilt of keeping something from her was heavy, Alec didn’t want to damage her relationship with their father. 

“Yes…we wanted to take you out for the mundane holiday this weekend. It’s called Mother’s Day.” Izzy chimed in though she stayed standing. Maryse took a seat at the head of the table, looking over each of her children.

“How’s Max’s training going?” Alec asked, wanting to fill the silence that had quickly began to seep in.

“He’s doing very well in his studies and well enough in fighting. He’s small for his age and so there’s only so much they can teach him at the moment.” Maryse said, her voice showing the pride she felt for the youngest Lightwood. 

“He should train here. Alec and Jace are excellent coaches.” Izzy said, hopeful to have their little brother around. He always managed to brighten up any space he occupied. 

 

Maryse sighed. “As much as I know Max would enjoy getting his training from his brothers, it’s not safe for him here at the moment. Everyone in Idris is aware of the tension between the Downworld and the Shadowhunters.

Alec would love to have his little brother here but she had a point. The Downworld was on edge and they didn’t need their brother sneaking out of the Institute only to walk into trouble.

“Where is Magnus Bane?” She asked, glancing at her watch and seeing that they had about 5 minutes until the meeting was about to start. She looked at Alec, expecting an explanation.

“He dresses to impress. He’ll be here.” Izzy said instead. Alec felt his face warm up but he busied himself with pouring himself a glass of water.

It was only a minute later before Magnus stepped into the room, looking as perfect as ever. His hair was tousled, a hint of purple on the tips. Alec realized he hadn’t seen him really style his hair with any color in a while. His makeup matched the purple hue as well as his shirt. He wore black pants that were fitted and black shoes. He looked handsome and Alec had to do his best to avert his eyes before his mother caught him staring. Magnus caught it, however, and winked at his lover before taking a seat across from him. Izzy sat on Alec’s other side while Jace sat opposite Izzy.

“Maryse Lightwood…what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?” Magnus asked her curiously, not having seen the woman since the trouble that had befallen them at Max’s rune party. Alec had assured him that Maryse didn’t blame him but he was sure she did, to some degree. It had been another warlock, after all, that had nearly killed her eldest and had her harmed by Jace’s hand.

“Warlock Bane…you look well.” Maryse said, attempting to be polite. 

Magnus just gave her a smile in return. “Please, call me Magnus.” 

“Very well, Magnus. A week ago, a werewolf turned up dead nearly 50 miles away from her home. She was found in the woods near another pack’s home.” She explained, passing out folders for the others to take. Once they all opened up the folder to the first photo, instead of a gruesome photo, they all just stared at it curiously. The werewolf woman was wearing what looked to be a black, silk slip. She looked as if she had been in the middle of a transformation and just died. It was odd, because if a werewolf were to die in wolf form, they would eventually change back into their human form. 

“Her nightgown is in tack, so we don’t believe she was traveling in her wolf form. She hasn’t changed fully back into human either.” Maryse went on to explain. “The local Institute in Ireland took her body in to examine her. Flip to the next page.” They all did, seeing upclose photographs of the woman on the examination table. 

“Is she wearing makeup?” Izzy asked, bringing the photo closer to her face, squinting her eyes to see it.

“A form of makeup, yes. Her entire body was covered in powder and paint. Her claws that were formed were painted.” Alec’s brow furrowed, looking over at his mother. 

“A werewolf begins to lose control once they start to change…how could she be able to do something so…mundane? Let alone, have someone else do it for her?” He asked, noticing how nearly perfect the claws looked. Her brow bone was also more prominent, the brows thick and heavy. She also had thick sideburns and her shoulders were larger, signs of more mid-change. 

“Cause of death?” Magnus asked, flipping to the next page but the report hadn’t finalized yet.

“They think it may have been a heart attack but they’re still examining the body. “ Magnus looked back at the photo of the woman.

“She can’t be more than 20 years old. A heart attack?” He asked, not looking for an answer. “Not to be insensitive…but what does this have to do with me?” 

Maryse gave a nod, straightening in her chair. “At first… we thought this may be an isolated incident. Unfortunately, please flip to page 10.” She waited until they did, everyone making the same shocked face. “6 months ago, a male vampire was found in an alley in London.” 

The man looked to be in his early 30s...physically, anyway. He wore a designer suit, expensive shoes and a top hat. He had been propped up against a wall next to a dumpter. He was smiling, his eyes were open, but he was dead. His face was paler than usual for a vampire, rosey cheeks, eyeliner, pink lips and his brows had been colored in. 

“He’s also…painted?” Jace asked, looking at the photo and then back to the werewolf. 

“Yes…we believe someone might be targeting Downworlders. What they’re doing with them… we don’t know.” Maryse said, not liking the fact that they had found no leads so far. “I would like to request your presence in the London Institute to examine the bodies yourself. The werewolf is being transferred as we speak. The vampire was put in a tomb to rest by his Clan members but they’ve agreed to get him out for further examination. 

Magnus glanced at her curiously. “Why me? I’m sure there’s warlocks over there that could help just as well.” 

Maryse sighed. “As I’m sure you’re aware, many warlocks went into hiding when it was confirmed that The Circle and Valentine were back. Although we have Valentine in custody, with The Mortal Cup and The Soul Sword missing, they haven’t been to eager to come out. They are having trouble trusting Shadowhunters.” 

“And I’m the only warlock that you know who is biased and may help?” Magnus asked, not meaning to make it an accusation though Maryse narrowed her eyes at him,

“I would not use my son’s...relationship as leverage. I will admit that I know that that is a reason you’re sitting here now but I believe we may have someone potentially dangerous on our hands. You are one of the wisest Warlocks known in the world and we would appreciate your professional opinion.” Alec felt on edge, having stopped himself from interjecting. He was glad that his mother wasn’t trying to offend their relationship or use it completely. 

Magnus rubbed his chin with his hand, the light stubble scratchy but something he had become accustomed to. It had been a while since he’d grown facial hair at all. 

“Let me give a friend of mine a call to see if she’d be able to take care of my clients in my absence. I’m sure I’ll get an answer from her before the end of the day.” Magnus decided, feeling that he should check this situation out. If Downworlders were being hurt, he had to do what he could to help. 

“Thank you. Once you are ready to leave, a Shadowhunter will be assigned to accompany you.” 

Alec looked at his mother, completely dumbfounded. “Mother…no one needs to be assigned to go. I’ll go.” He decided, seeing the protest growing on her face. “Tensions are high and he needs a liaison, someone that both he and the other Shadowhunters can trust.” 

“Alec…our duty is first. If someone is assigned to protect Magnus, then that is what they’ll do.” 

Alec sighed, frustrated. “There is bias here, whether anyone will admit it out loud or not.”

“You’re saying you don’t trust your fellow Shadowhunters?” 

“I’m saying I trust my intentions on both sides.” 

“Alec, you’re the Head of the Institute, your place is here. “ She said, turning to Jace. “You’re staying put because tensions are high and you know that many people are still uncertain of your allegiance.” Jace wanted to protest but he knew Maryse was right. He still got snide remarks from inside The Institute while Downworlders tended to attempt trouble whenever he was in town. 

“And Isabelle….” Maryse sighed, obviously not wanting to say this. “I know addiction when I see it. You’re my daughter, you can’t keep something like that from me. You must get well again before going on an assignment.” Isabelle looked shocked, her face taking on a blush that was usually reserved for Alec. 

“Maryse, if I may…” Magnus interjected, Alec seeing hope rise in his eyes. “Isabelle’s knowledge of anatomy and biology is exquisite. She would be able to further assist me on this journey. She has overcome her demon and I trust that she would never allow herself to slip again.” Alec felt his heart plummet. 

Maryse was silent for a long moment, looking at Izzy and back to Magnus, a quick glance at Alec. Inhaling deeply, she nodded. “Very well. Isabelle, you will escort Magnus to the London Institute and help with the examinations. I will let them know the two of you will be arriving within the week.” After acknowledging them, Maryse left the room. 

Jace and Izzy looked at Alec and then at Magnus, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Alec had begun picking at the staple in the folder, it becoming suddenly interesting. Izzy gave a nod towards the door to Jace who nodded, both of them standing up and leaving the room as well. Magnus watched Alec, waiting for him to say something. 

When it seemed like it wasn’t going to happen, Magnus got up, coming around the table and sitting beside Alec.

“Pouting is not very becoming, you know.” Magnus teased him, trying to ease the tension a little.

Alec frowned further, if that was possible, looking up at Magnus finally. 

“You’d really prefer Izzy going with you than me?” Alec asked, his voice strangely smaller than Magnus had expected .

“Alexander…” Magnus said, grabbing Alec’s hands in both of his before he stabbed himself with the staple he’d managed to wiggle out of the folder. He rubbed his knuckles gently with his thumbs. “I would love nothing more than for you to come with me on this trip. Your mother, however, has a point. You are the Head of the Institute and they need you here.”

“They can always find someone to take over while I’m away. Jace and Izzy could do it.” 

“Maybe, but you’re the Leader. Everyone looks up to you and they still do. There are so many new people here who are looking to you for instruction and guidance.” He smiled, seeing that Alec was actually listening to what he was saying. “Besides...I’m sure we won’t be gone long. We’re there to examine the bodies, not go hunting.” 

Alec let the tension out of his shoulders, giving him a nod. “Alright.” He decided. “I don’t want you to do this if you feel like you have to…because of me…because of us.” He worried about that becoming an issue and hoped it wouldn’t.

“If I can help them at least figure out who’s responsible, or if the two are even related, I should help.” Magnus said, giving his hands a squeeze before letting go and standing up. “I need to give my dear friend Catarina a call to see if she can help while I’m away.” Alec nodded, standing up with Magnus, walking with him out into the hall and towards the exit. 

Alec could feel eyes looking at them but ignored them, keeping his eyes ahead of them. 

“Please…have dinner with me tonight? How’s seven o’clock sound?” Magnus asked, his hand on the door but turned to face him. 

Alec gave him a smile, nodding. “Yeah, I’d love to.” And with that, Magnus turned and left The Institute. Alec smiled, turning and heading to find Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer to post. I’ve been super busy this last week with work. I’m hopefully going to get the next chapter up either tonight or sometime tomorrow. Please let me know what you think ☺


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days off are best spent writing! I’m so looking forward to what I have in mind to happen but I know I need to give it a better set up! Bear with me through these first several chapters to get to it! I hope you enjoy.

Alec liked to be prompt and so five minutes until 7 o’clock, he was unlocking the door to Magnus’ loft, going inside. He could smell the aroma of the food that was cooking and smiled. Usually, Magnus tended to magic takeout from around the world rather than cooking. Alec was almost certain he had cooked in his kitchen in the last month more than Magnus had in the last year. He set his bow and quiver near the door, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat hanger. 

Following the scent, Alec saw the various pots and pans on the stove and the counter. Magnus had made a pasta dish of some kind. He scanned the room, looking for the male but not seeing him. He walked towards the larger pot, seeing the steaming pot of sauce. Peering in it, he could see various vegetables and meat stewing in the red sauce. He grabbed the large wooden spoon that was sitting beside it, absently stirring it, in case it was burning or sticking to the bottom.

Arms suddenly came around his waist, a wine glass in one hand. Alec smiled, feeling Magnus’ chest against his back. 

“Doubting my cooking, Darling?” Magnus asked, Alec shivering, unaware until he spoke just how close his lips were to his ear. 

Alec put the spoon down, taking the glass that was offered to him. He turned, moving an arm around Magnus’s waist. “Of course not. I just wanted to help.” Alec assured him with a smile. 

Magnus leaned up, kissing Alec on his lips who received the kiss happily. Magnus stepped aside, finding his glass and taking a drink of it. He had already strained the water from the pasta noodles and so he grabbed the pot, bringing the noodles over and dumping them carefully into the sauce. 

“You’ve had a busy day…go on…I’ll be in in a moment.” Magnus told him, swatting at Alec’s behind to get out of the kitchen. 

Alec avoided attack, doing as he was told. He decided to sit in the living room until Magnus was finished. He would have asked to set the table, but he’d seen that he’d already done it. 

The instant Alec sat down, a ball of fur jumped into his lap. “Chairman…good seeing you today.” He greeted the cat, reaching down and scratching behind his ear. The cat purred happily, content to be receiving attention.

Alec only sat there for another five minutes or so before Magnus came looking for him, seeing the Chairman fast asleep in Alec’s lap. “I’m jealous.” Magnus told him when Alec looked up, pausing in his petting of the cat. 

Carefully, Alec was able to transfer the cat from his lap onto the couch. He protested but quickly got comfortable, sleeping in the corner. Alec stood up, walking into the dining room, now seeing the pasta, a salad and a loaf of garlic bread on the table. He took a seat where he usually sat, waiting for Magnus before they started to get their portions on their plates. Once they had enough food, they began to eat. 

“I spoke with Catarina earlier today. She’s going to be able to keep an eye on things while I’m gone.” Alec kept full attention on Magnus as he spoke, his fork in his hand but he had stilled his twirling when he spoke. 

“When are you leaving?” Alec asked, doing his best to get the stress out of his voice. He twirled pasta around his fork and lifted it, managing to not make a mess. 

“We’ll be leaving first thing tomorrow.” Alec nearly choked. 

“So soon?”

“I’m afraid so. They’re eager to find out if there is a connection between the two or not.” Magnus explained to him.

Alec nodded his head. “It makes sense. Do you know how long you’ll be gone?” 

“I hope no longer than a week. It depends on how quickly we can get tests completed.” 

Alec ate quietly for a little while, letting himself get used to the fact he’d be without Magnus for a week. It made him want to sulk. Magnus could see it.

“We can talk everyday. I’ll make sure my phone is charged.” Magnus told him, sometimes having a tendency to let it die and go without charging it for hours. He didn’t use a phone that often and was used to sending fire messages if he really needed to reach someone. 

“I wish I could go with you.” Alec admitted as he poured some salad dressing on the fresh produce on his plate. 

“I wish you could too but it’ll be over before you know it.” Magnus flashed him a smile and Alec found himself smiling back. 

They finished the rest of their dinner mostly with Magnus talking about different parts of London that he was looking forward to seeing again. Alec listened, interested and still wishing he could go with him. 

“Can’t you portal there whenever you walk?” Alec asked curiously as he began to clean up. Magnus smiled, snapping his fingers and suddenly the kitchen was spotless, everything cleaned and put away. 

“I could…but it’s not something I’ve thought about doing. I’ve been pretty content around here lately.” Alec felt the heat rise on his cheeks. Magnus noticed this but didn’t acknowledge it. 

Alec walked back towards the living room, assuming Magnus was going to follow him. Normally, they would settle in on the couch, watch a mundane show or movie that Magnus seemed to love and wanted Alec to love in return. He turned around to say something to Magnus but realized he wasn’t there. 

“Magnus?” Alec called, searching the hall for him but not seeing him. He felt tense, unable to ever fully relax. His soldier like training had made him become someone who was always on guard. 

He was glad for Magnus’ loft being primarily one large space. It was easier to check the place quickly. He wasn’t in any of the main rooms so Alec went back towards the bedrooms, opening Magnus’ door. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked again, looking in the room and seeing candles lit everywhere. He let his eyes glance around the room slowly, feeling the smile growing on his face. Had this been Magnus’ plan all along? His eyes paused when they took in the sight of Magnus standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the bathroom. 

He was still wearing the purple makeup, his hair still as perfect as it had been 5 minutes ago. His eyes moved down, examining the matching purple, silk robe he was now wearing. The tie was loose around his waist, the robe coming together just above his belly button, enabling Alec to see his bare, tanned chest. The robe ended mid thigh, revealing Magnus’ long, toned legs. His eyes moved back up his boyfriend, making eye contact with him. 

“I very well couldn’t leave without spending a perfect night with you.” Magnus told him, seeing the surprise and delight in Alec’s eyes. 

“This is amazing.” Alec finally stuttered out, coming out of the doorway and closing the door behind him. 

“You mean I’m amazing?” Magnus grinned, leaving the bathroom doorway and meeting Alec in the middle. 

Alec laughed, nodding his head. He brought his arms up, his hands resting on Magnus’ shoulders. The silk was so soft, the softest material he’d ever touched. He moved his hands down his chest, a mixture of soft skin and silk underneath his palms. He rested his hands on Magnus’ waist, his thumbs massaging his hipbones. 

“Are you just going to keep staring?” Magnus asked him, taking him out of his trance he’d seemed to be in. Before Alec could respond to him, Magnus’ lips were attached to him, arms going around his neck, bodies pressed flushed against one another. 

Magnus pulled Alec towards him and towards the bed. He didn’t stop until he felt the back of his thighs touching the side of the bed. They broke their kiss, breathless. Magnus moved his arms from Alec’s neck, his hands moving to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Alec obliged, yanking his shirt the rest of the wall off, discarding it on the floor. While Alec was removing his shirt, Magnus undid and began pulling Alec’s belt off. He had his hands on the button but Alec’s hands on top of his stilled them, looking up at him curiously. Alec’s eyes were glazed over, obviously enjoying what was happening right now. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulders, gently pushing him until he fell backwards onto his soft bed. Magnus crawled up onto the bed, looking up at Alec curiously.

Alec undid the button on his jeans, pulled the zipper down and then removed the pants along with his socks and shoes. He let himself focus on Magnus before he got onto the bed.

Magnus had climbed up the bed, his head resting on the pillows. The robe had opened up a little more with the way it settled, one of Magnus’ nipples showing. The opening underneath the tie revealed Magnus’ inner thigh. From the angle Alec was staring at him, he could see his growing arousal. 

“Like what you see?” Magnus asked him, patting the bed near his hip. Alec obeyed, starting at Magnus’ feet, crawling up the bed just beside him. He let his hand trail over his legs, thigh, hip and torso while using the other to keep himself propped up.

Alec leaned up, pressing his lips against Magnus’, hearing him moan happily into his mouth. Alec moved his body down more so that way his body covered half of Magnus’. As they made out, Alec moved his hand underneath the robe, massaging the skin as he trailed his hand down further. He stopped when his hand found the tie at his waist. He pulled his hand out, pulling the tie, feeling the silk fall apart, revealing Magnus’ body. His hand massaged Magnus’ hip for a minute or so before moving it down to rest on his hip. 

He leaned up from kissing Magnus, Magnus lifting his head up in an attempt to chase his lips with his own. 

“We’re not quite on an even playing field.” Magnus said in his best attempt at a pout, his finger in moving in the band of Alec’s briefs. He snapped the band playfully, Alec taking his hand in his and holding it beside Magnus’ head. 

“You’re right.” Alec agreed but he didn’t make a move to remove his briefs yet. Magnus tried to move his arm but Alec’s hand affectively pinned his arm down. Magnus smirked to himself, very curious as to what was going on through the Archer’s mind right now. Alec was usually a bit reserved whenever they had an intimate moment. 

“Something funny?” Alec asked him huskily, his head leaning down and letting his lips trail from Magnus’ ear down his jaw near his chin, soft kisses being left on the path. 

“I wish I was a..ahhh…” Magnus began but his sentence was lost as he felt Alec’s hand move between his legs, grabbing him. He was already hard and with Alec giving him the friction he needed, he worried he’d become undone much sooner than anticipated. Alec had a way to get him hot without having to do much of anything. 

“Hmm?” Alec purred lazily, his lips ghosting down his neck. 

“A mind reader…I want to know what you’re thinking.” Magnus managed to finish, his free hand moving to Alec’s shoulder, feeling the muscles underneath his skin. He had found a small scar on his shoulder blade once, a familiar indent on his skin that his ringer finger rubbed over. 

“Ask me.” Alec answered him, his face hovering over Magnus’. Magnus moved his hand up, rubbing the side of Alec’s face. Alec closed his eyes, nuzzling into his hand a little. 

“What are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking about how much I want to remember you in this moment, tonight. I want to memorize every sound you make so while you’re gone…I can think back on it.” Alec answered him, moving to kiss Magnus only to pull away at the last second. Magnus made a frustrated noise, moving his hand to the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him down and kissing him. Alec didn’t protest, the light foreplay they’d started being forgotten as the heat of the passion they both felt took over instead. 

Their kisses became harder, their breathing heavier and soon after Alec’s briefs had been thrown to the floor. Hands explored familiar territories, kisses became sloppy and skin began to sweat. Alec reached over on the bed, aware without paying much attention to it that Magnus had magicked a bottle of lube and a condom onto the bed at some point. 

Their bodies tangled together, groans turning into pleasured moans. Hands clenched and unclenched, toes curling and bodies arching together and off of the bed. Alec felt the warmth between their bodies and soon after felt that warm pull at the bottom of his stomach, his body stuttering, every nerve feeling as if they were on fire. 

Hearts hammering, both men carefully untangled, a wave of Magnus’ hand and any mess was cleaned up. As they began to catch their breath, Alec moved so they could pull the comforter up, settling onto his back with Magnus beside him. Magnus moved so he was lying on his side, his arm draped over Alec’s chest. 

After a few minutes, Magnus spoke up. “I should go out of town more often.” He joked, feeling Alec smiling without having to look at him. 

“I…I’m not sure what got into me.” Alec admitted, his fingers absently trailing along Magnus’ bare shoulder.

“Let’s figure it out so it happens more often.” Alec rolled his eyes but leaned down, kissing Magnus on the top of his head. Magnus snuggled more into Alec’s chest, his nose pressed just underneath his jaw. 

“I love you.” Alec whispered, his voice becoming sluggish as tiredness began to consume him. 

Magnus smiled. “I love you too Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t go into much detail for their love making because I don’t typically put those sorts of scenes into a story unless I feel like it goes with the story. I felt that they’d have a night together before Magnus went out of town. Perhaps later on, I’ll type something more detailed. I like smut, of course, but it isn’t the main plot point for this story! Ha. Hope that explanation makes sense! 
> 
> Thanks All!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read back over the last couple chapters and oh man, do I have some typos! So sorry! I’ll try to proof read before posting. I just get so excited to post sometimes, ha!

The morning had been too quick to end. Alec had woken up before Magnus, which wasn’t unusual, but was extra careful not to wake him. He made his way towards the kitchen, looking through his refrigerator for any breakfast foods. Luckily it was stocked with nearly everything Alec could even imagine. He had an inkling Magnus did that on purpose because he wanted Alec to be able to get food at any time, even if Magnus wasn’t here. 

After making eggs, bacon and toast with coffee, he found a tray and brought them to Magnus’ bedroom. He was going to miss him and he wanted to do something nice for him before he went. He smiled to himself, thinking about Magnus having done the same for him with the pasta dinner the night before. 

Magnus was stretching on the bed, already feeling the empty side where Alec usually was as he walked in, turning on the light. 

“Alexander…I know it’s way too early for us to be awake.” Magnus complained, his voice thick with sleepiness. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes, pausing when he saw the tray balancing in Alec’s hands. 

Smiling widely, Magnus moved so he was leaning against his headboard and then Alec carefully placed the tray down onto his lap.

“I…” Magnus shook his head, looking down at the food and then back at Alec. “Thank you.” 

Alec smiled, taking a seat next to his hip. “You’re welcome. I hope you like it.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous tick Magnus had picked up on.

“If it tastes as amazing as it smells, I know I’m going to love it.” He said, picking up his fork. He began cutting up the sunny side up eggs before pausing and looking at Alec. “Aren’t you going to eat?” 

“I already did. I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

Magnus grinned, digging into the breakfast. Moaning with a mouthful of food, Alec looked at him curiously.

“You never told me you were an amazing cook.” Alec felt the blush creep onto his face.

“It’s just eggs and bacon…it’s nothing fancy.” He countered, wondering just how tired Magnus was. 

“You put something in it…I can taste some spices.” Magnus countered, poking at the eggs a little bit more. 

“Our parents had to go to Idris so often when we were younger that I just sort of took over the cooking of the meals for me, Jace and Izzy.” He shrugged as if it were nothing. 

“You’re in trouble now…I may never magic us takeout ever again.” Magnus said to him, reaching for the coffee to take a drink of it. “Can the others cook?”

Alec laughed abruptly, surprising himself and making Magnus laugh with him. 

“Jace can barely make grilled cheese and Izzy…” He sighed, shaking his head. “She’s much more a soldier than a cook. Don’t let her make anything for you while you’re gone. She thinks she’s great but we don’t have the heart to tell her just how bad her food is.” Well…Jace would poke fun at her but Alec always pretended that it was delicious. He loved his sister but she had no business being in a kitchen. 

“I’ll be sure to convince her of all the places we should try instead. Have you or any of your siblings ever been to London?” Magnus asked curiously. 

Alec shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. We never went on many trips or vacations. For a while, I suspected it was because our parents were always about duty first, family second. Now…I think I know it’s because The Clave kept them on a tight leash because of their involvement in The Circle.” He sighed, that revelation something he was certain he’d never fully get over. It had felt like a punch to the gut. 

“Then I’ll have to take you soon.” Magnus said, smiling at him and not wanting to dampen the mood. 

Alec looked at him, knowing what he was doing and appreciating it. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Once Magnus was done eating, he had convinced Alec to take a shower with him when Alec’s phone rang. Groaning, he stepped away to answer the call. It was his mother and she wanted him at The Institute. 

Magnus turned the water on, leaning against the doorway naked when Alec came back in the room, blushing immediately. Magnus smiled, winking at him. Alec, knowing he really, really needed to get over the blushing, came over and wrapped his arms around Magnus who in return, slinked his arms around Alec’s waist.

“I have to go. I’m sorry.” He said into Magnus’ hair. 

“If you take a shower with me…I could just portal you there...same amount of time.” Magnus propositioned him, reaching his hands up to cup Alec’s face. 

Alec was going to protest, but the way Magnus was looking at him, he was putty in his hands. 

“Okay fine…but I really have to get there quick.” Alec said, resting his hands on Magnus’ hips. 

“We’ll be quick.” Magnus winked, leaning up and kissing him.

-

Alec had meeting after meeting the instant he got back to The Institute. His mother had asked him where he’d been the night before and why he hadn’t been to dinner with her and his siblings. Alec blanched, having completely forgotten the lie they’d made up to her. Izzy had covered for him and told her he had a debriefing that went long but she didn’t seem to believe her. Before he could blow his cover he didn’t realize he had, his amazing sister had texted him what he’d done. Maryse didn’t seem completely convinced but she let it go. 

“I have to get back to Idris.” Maryse told him as both of them stood up. 

“How’s Dad? How are you two doing?” Alec asked, feeling incredibly awkward but realizing he had a moment to check on her.

Maryse rested her hand on the side of Alec’s face, her thumb rubbing against his cheekbone gently. 

“Ever since the attack here…he’s been home more often. He doesn’t know that I know. I don’t know if I’ll ever confront him about it.” She said, her normal, tougher façade dropping, the pain evident in her eyes.

Alec wrapped his arms around his mother, feeling her strong arms around him. “I support you with whatever you want to do.” He told her and felt her nodding against his chest. 

“You’re the perfect son, Alec.” She said, pulling away from him. She straightened out her suit, brushing fuzz off of his sweater. “I love you. I’ll see you soon.” And with that, she left the room. 

“I love you too.” He said, sure that she heard him. 

It was only an hour later before Izzy was dragging two large suitcases towards the door. Alec, Jace and Clary caught up, trying to help her.

“You know you’re only going for a week, right?” Alec said, his eyebrows raising as she walked away from them, only to come back with a large purse and a smaller suitcase.

“At least a week. We could be there longer. Besides, Magnus knows where all the great parties are.” She grinned. The four of them brought her stuff outside of The Institute where Magnus was going to be meeting them. 

“You’re there to work, Iz.” Alec reminded her, pulling along her two large suitcases. 

“All work and no play makes Izzy a bored gal.” She whined, wrapping her arms around her brother in a hug.

“You’ve seen The Shining?” Clary asked, looking at her surprised.

Izzy looked at her confused and Clary just decided to not even start. Where was Simon when you needed him? 

Izzy hugged Clary and then Jace. When she was pulling away from Jace, a portal presented itself in front of them, Magnus stepping out with the same amount of luggage. 

“Dear Isabelle, are you ready to go?” Magnus asked, leaving his luggage behind him as he came up to the group. 

Izzy nodded and the group moved her things so they were beside Magnus’. 

“Seriously? You two are a match made.” Jace laughed, clapping Alec on his shoulder.

“Couldn’t you just magic yourself your things rather than bringing them with you?” Clary asked Magnus curious as she hugged him.

“I could, yes, but where’s the fun in deciding what to wear on an evening of a party?” Magnus asked her and Izzy flashed a large smile.

“Told you!” She grinned at Alec who just rolled his eyes.

“All of you, please behave while I’m gone. I won’t be here to help you when you inevitably need me.” Magnus said, it being a teasing jab but Alec couldn’t help but feel bad at the amount of times they tended to go to him for help. 

“I’m teasing.” He said, reading Alec’s mind as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Alec hugged him back, a little tense since he was in public and not used to showing any type of affection for anyone apart from his sister. 

“I know. We’ll be fine.” Alec assured him, letting him go. Magnus’ eyes searched over Alec’s face, letting them drop briefly before back to his face. He placed his hand against the side of Alec’s neck and he felt a shiver run down his spine at the light magic that went over him. He looked at Magnus curiously and he just smiled at him. 

“Something to remember me by.” Magnus said, leaning up and kissing Alec quickly on his cheek. He could tell he was nervous about being affectionate towards him out in the open. Magnus turned to look at Jace pointedly. “No rogue missions with only Alexander as backup.” Jace looked at him surprised but nodded. 

Magnus made a portal for them to step through. He flicked his wrist, all of their luggage lifting off of the ground and going through first. 

“You’re a lifesaver.” Izzy said, putting her arm around Magnus’ waist and the two of them disappeared. 

Clary said bye to the parabati, saying something about going to see Simon. 

“You should just tell her.” Alec said after a few minutes of silence between the two. 

“I can’t…she’s so happy. After everything that’s happened…she deserves it.” Jace told him, turning and looking at Alec as they began to go back inside.

“But do you deserve what you’re feeling?” Alec asked him, feeling awkward talking about this but knowing Jace needed it. Jace opened his mouth to answer but Alec raised his hand, a finger raised to indicate to Jace not to speak. “Don’t answer that. You don’t. You’ve been through Hell too.” Alec told him, clapping him on his shoulder. “You two have something. It was obvious the first time you brought her here. I think you should just talk to her.” 

They walked quietly towards the front steps of The Institute, Alec massaging his neck where he felt a ghost of magic still tickling his skin. Jace started chuckling.

Alec looked at him, his brow furrowing. “What’s so funny?” At that, Jace felt the full laughter bubbling out of him before he could stop it. Alec felt his lips quirk up, despite the fact he had no idea what he was laughing about. 

Jace looked around to see if anyone was around them before turning to face Alec. “That sweet gesture Magnus did to you before he left? He was healing your hickey.” 

Alec paled immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man how I want to get to the nitty, gritty of this story but I must set it up! We’re getting closer!

It was early afternoon when Izzy and Magnus arrived in London. Before they went to The Institute, they were going to get settled in the condo Magnus had reserved prior to the trip.

“How did you get this place so fast?” Izzy asked as they stepped into the large condo.

“My friend Ragnor used to live here. He left it as one place where only those he trusted could find it and use it if needed. I don’t suppose many people have used it.” He said, noticing that it was a bit dusty. Ragnor was gone and it was still a pain that Magnus felt in his heart. He was sure he’d never fully recover from losing him. Magnus waved his arms around and the dust cleared. The furniture and décor looked like they had come out of the 70s and it made Magnus smile. It definitely had a Ragnor taste to it. 

“There are three bedrooms, please choose whichever you’d prefer.” Magnus told her and Izzy nodded, grabbing some of her bags and going towards the bedrooms. She picked the one on the far right while Magnus took the one to the left, knowing that that was Ragnor’s room once. 

Magnus, thankful once more for his magic, waved his arms and instantly, everything he had brought with him was put away accordingly. He usually enjoyed long trips in other countries but this time he had a reason to be back in New York. He felt silly, missing Alec already. He shook his head, leaving the bedroom and heading into the common room. 

He searched through the liquor cabinets, smiling, glad that they had been stocked. He had sent a note to a friend in the city to do the shopping for them so they wouldn’t have to worry about it. He didn’t want to go to The London Institute today but he knew they had to. They would show their faces and then hopefully leave to get some dinner.

Izzy came out of the room she chose 20 minutes later, smiling and accepting the glass of wine Magnus handed to her wordlessly. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” 

She took a drink, walking towards the large windows, pulling the blinds so she could see out. She looked over the city, watching as the cars drove on the opposite side of the street. 

“My plan is to get the introductions over with so we can go enjoy some local cuisine.” Magnus said to her as he walked over to stand beside her. 

She smiled, nodding. “More than likely, they’ll expect us to get started right away. And by us, I mean me definitely.” She sighed, rolling her head on her shoulders. 

“I can be quite convincing when need be. I’ll make sure we stick together.” He assured her, taking a drink of the martini in his hand. 

Once they finished their drinks and had a chance to freshen up, the made their way towards The London Institute. Magnus looked up at the large castle-like church. It looked similar to the one in New York but it just felt different, it felt older. 

A Shadowhunter that was stationed near the front greeted them, having been expecting them. They were brought inside and though the New York Institute very much looked the part in this technological age, The London Institute was its opposite. Magnus felt like he had been transported back into the 1800s. 

The lights were dim and there were no computers in sight. The walls were covered with large tapestries that reached all the way from the top of the ceiling down to the floor. Magnus glanced around and noticed that some of the lighting was by candle. 

They walked down the hall, making a couple turns until the Shadowhunter who met them knocked gently on a door. 

“It’s open.” A voice called from the other side. The Shadowhunter gave them a nod and left.

Izzy opened the door and the two of them walked in.

A woman, blond and thin, sat at a large wooden table, folders in piles all around her. Neither of them envied her. Her glasses had fallen to the end of her nose as she hunched over the desk, reading over papers. 

Glancing up, she did a double take as she realized their guests had arrived. She jumped up, pushing her glasses up with one hand and straightening out her dress with the other. 

“Isabelle Lightwood. Magnus Bane. It’s a pleasure.” She said, reaching her hand out and shaking each of theirs. “My name is Meredith Tomlinson. Would you care for some tea?” She offered after letting go of Magnus.

“No thank you. You seem busy at the moment. Should we come back later?” Magnus asked her, being honest. 

“Oh...those are nothing, really. We’re just a little…understaffed at the moment. It’s noting to worry about.” She said, walking over towards a large pot that was steaming, pouring them each a cup. She brought over the cups, handing them to each of them

“Why are you understaffed? That’s unusual.” Izzy asked her, taking a seat at one of the chairs across from the desk.

“There’s been much more demonic activity lately and most of our team has been dispatched to constantly be on rounds. The streets haven’t felt safe…and everyone is on high alert ever since the attack in New York.” She told them, putting her cup down on the table. Realizing what she’d said, her eyes grew. “Forgive me…I don’t mean to sound inconsiderate. You both were there, correct?”

Izzy nodded and after a moment, Magnus nodded to. “A warlock child was being used by Valentine. I got her to safety, not knowing what had happened until I’d gotten back.” 

“You’re lucky.”

“I wouldn’t call it luck…but I am thankful to still be here today.” Magnus told her, remembering the fear in Alec’s eyes when they’d been reunited. He had never seen him look that way and hoped he’d never look that way again. “And I’m here to help. Please…let me know what we can do of service.” 

Meredith nodded, leaning over and pulling open on of the drawers. She grabbed a larger folder, handing it across the table to Magnus. He flipped it open, the first few pages identical to the one Maryse had given him. 

“I know that Maryse Lightwood debriefed you of the situation.” She began to which Magnus nodded, his eyes skimming the paperwork. Izzy leaned over so she could see as well. “We want to rule out the possibility that these two incidents are connected. You’ll see the initial findings from each biopsy that had been done. The werewolf body arrived this morning and has yet to be examined.” She explained when they noticed they only had the findings from the vampire. 

“We could do it.” Izzy chimed in, wondering if anyone was around to be able to do it in the first place. Magnus nodded. Though he’d rather get dinner somewhere nice, they did get here early enough and the sooner they were able to get their findings done, the sooner they’d be back in New York. 

“That’s so kind of you. Thank you.” Meredith said, looking visibly relieved.

“It’s my duty. It’s no trouble, really.” 

“So far we know that they’re different species and from different parts of the world. Have they been identified?” Magnus asked, closing the folder and looking up.

“The Vampire is from a Clan on the West End. His name was Stefan Dicardo. The leader of the Clan, Viktor, said that he was the one who would help fledglings get used to being turned. He had had a tough time and had been alone when he’d been turned and didn’t want anyone to feel the way he had.” She explained, having looked over the files so many times that she had memorized everything. “Viktor said that Stefan was kind and extremely caring. He was devoted to their Clan.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly. “They had been told about a wild fledgling that was stalking a nearby club and Stefan offered to bring him back to them. That was the last they’d seen of him until his body turned up.” 

Izzy looked at her curiously. “How long had he been missing?” 

“Five years.” Magnus and Izzy both looked at her shocked. 

“And they never heard from him? Not at all? No leads? Nothing?” Izzy asked, shocked at the amount of time their Clan member had been missing only to turn up dead. 

Meredith shook her head. “He was gone without a trace.” 

“When will his body be transferred here for additional examination?” Magnus asked her.

“He should be here in two days time. To say the Clan is unhappy of the request is an understatement, however, they are desperate for answers and are complying.” She explained. 

“We’ll let you get back to work. We’ll check out the werewolf woman.” It appeared that no one yet knew who she was or where she had come from. “Maryse mentioned she had a pack nearby?” Magnus asked, remembering her words.

Meredith nodded. “The pack we thought she belonged to had been missing one of their own but their leader came and it turned out it was a dead end. She’s not who they were missing. They’ve been passing the word around though, hoping to find who she belongs to soon.” 

Magnus and Izzy stood up, ready to get started. 

Meredith stood up with them. “Thank you for coming, both of you.” She said with a friendly smile. “Regan will show up where the autopsy room is. If there is anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask him.”

“Thank you.” Magnus said, opening the door and almost walking into Regan, the same man who had met them at the door. 

“This way.” He said, not waiting for them to respond. Magnus and Izzy looked at each other but shrugged, following him down the hall towards an elevator. They took it to the second floor, going down to the end, making a left and entering the infirmary part of this Institute. “The autopsy room is through the side door.” He explained as they entered the Infirmary room. 

Magnus and Izzy made their way in, going towards the door they were instructed to go towards, walking inside. On the slab in the middle of the room lay a body, covered by a white cloth.

They found coats to put on and gloves, not wanting to risk contaminating their findings. Magnus moved the sheet carefully off of the body, both of them leaning in to look at the woman.

“I’ve never seen a werewolf…stuck in midform.” Magnus admitted, reaching down and taking one of her hands, feeling just how stiff she was from death. 

He looked closely at her hands, her fingernails, long claws that had been painted, just as the photos had shown. They were slightly chipped, Magnus guessing it had been from a few day without touch up. “It’s not just her claws from a potential stress reaction. Look at the top of her hand.” He said and Izzy looked closer. You could see that her hand wasn’t completely human. Some of the bones had also begun to change. 

“Magnus…her tail is intact too.” Izzy said, having moved to the other side of the table, carefully moving her to her side a little more. Her tail was beautiful, as thick and beautiful as her hair was. It looked brushed even. 

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” He frowned, that sentence itself surprising him. “I’ve seen werewolves who were poisoned or possessed and had mixed trouble transforming, but nothing that kept them in an in-between state.” It unnerved him.

“Do you think she had begun to change in freezing temperatures? Maybe she died before she could transform?” 

Magnus put her arm down carefully. “Perhaps…let’s start running some tests and see what we can find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I obsessively check for any comments, haha! They make me happy, I can’t help it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi vey, I didn’t realize how much I need to set up! So much details are going into this story! There will be much more Alec in the later chapters! 
> 
> Thanks all for the comments!

Due to The Institute being nearly empty, Izzy took it upon herself to run tests on their samples. Magnus gathered said samples and Izzy would start mixing them with the appropriate chemicals. They were looking for anything that could properly show them the cause of death. As far as they could see, there were no physical markings that suggested a blunt hit or asphyxiation of some kind. 

Magnus was careful to take samples wherever he found them; on and under her claws, dirt, lint and hairs that didn’t belong to her on her head, blood spatter on the night gown, etc. If they were unable to find anything out about her, maybe they could at least find traces of whoever much have dumped her body. 

The tests would take a couple hours so they figured they’d be able to get the results first thing in the morning. 

“Do you think anyone will claim her?” Izzy asked, coming over from putting a blood sample in the machine, standing across from Magnus who was carefully cutting off her slip. It had become partially attached to her and so they had been unable to just remove it. Cutting it down the middle, they were able to reveal the rest of her body, looking for any injuries the slip may have been covering.

“I hope so. Someone must be missing her.” Magnus answered sadly, wondering if she was scared or alone when she had died. 

Her body, unlike the rest of her, appeared to be completely in human form, apart from her tail in the back. Despite being dirty, her body looked fairly clean and she didn’t seem to be suffering from hunger. She appeared to be well fed.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Magnus asked Izzy, looking up at her. Izzy nodded, grabbing the scalpel. 

 

After grabbing a quick dinner, Izzy and Magnus retired back to the condo for the night. It had turned into a much longer day than planned and they needed to get some sleep to be ready for the next several days. They hadn’t expected the lack of help around The Institute. 

Pulling out his phone, Magnus hit his speed dial, falling onto his back on the bed. 

“This is Alec.”

Magnus laughed into the phone. “Really? After all this time, you still haven’t saved my number?” 

He could see the blush through the phone almost. “No! Of…of course not. I had to get a new phone…Jace broke the screen on my last one. The numbers transferred but not with names.” Magnus’ smile grew. “How’s London? Did you go to The London Institute today?”

Nodding even though Alec wasn’t here, Magnus replied. “Yes…we ended up spending nearly all day there. They’re terribly understaffed. We did a preliminary autopsy on the woman and should be getting some results tomorrow. The vampire, Stefan is due to arrive in two days. It may be too long of time to pass for us to get anything from him but we may get lucky.” 

“Did they treat you well?” Alec asked, his voice sounding uncomfortable.

“Because I’m a Downworlder?” He asked rhetorically. “Honestly, as I said, we barely saw maybe 5 Shadowhunters in the entire building. It was eerie, really. I’m not worried and you shouldn’t be either.” 

“I’ll always worry.” Alec mumbled. 

“I’m okay Darling, I promise. If I thought there may be any issues, I would let you know.” 

“Okay.” He resigned. 

“What are you and Jace up to? Boys night out?” 

“What? No, not at all.” 

Magnus just laughed. Oh his soldier. “I’m just teasing you…I enjoy when you’re frazzled.”

“Being frazzled is a new feeling for me.” Alec’s voice lightened up finally. “Nothing has changed here. A few demons here and there but nothing a patrol can’t handle.” 

“I’m glad you’re bored over there. I worry about you too.” Magnus could hear Alec trying to stifle a yawn. “I should get some sleep. We’ll be up early tomorrow.” He stretched across the bed. “I wish you were here.”

“Me too. You could always send me a portal.” Alec suggested. 

Magnus felt his face hurting from grinning during the entire phone call. “But then I’d keep you here and your mother would be very unhappy with me.” Alec sighed, knowing he was right. 

“Okay, fine. Call me tomorrow then?” 

“Deal. I love you. Goodnight Alexander.”

“I love you too. Sleep Well.” 

 

Izzy and Magnus sat together in the infirmary on one of the beds side by side as they went over the results of the tests that Izzy ran. 

“She was very healthy. A little dehydrated but nothing deadly. Her stomach contents revealed she had eaten at least in the last 48 hours before she died. No water in her lungs, healthy heart, nothing burst.” Izzy read off, both of them skimming the paperwork. 

“The blood that was on her slip was hers. I saw some remnants in her mouth and…” He nodded. “Also hers...speaking of..” He flipped the page. “Nothing has shown up in her blood results either.” 

Magnus ran a hand through his hair. “Have we done all the mundane, typical testing?” 

Izzy looked over a list she had. “I took some samples of her hair but they’re not done yet.” 

Magnus got off of the bed, walking towards the autopsy room where their girl was still occupying. 

“Let’s see if there’s any magic.” He said, rolling up his sleeves. Magnus held his arms out above her, closing his eyes. He felt the tingle of his magic on his fingers and flicked his wrists quickly, his hands shining blue. He pushed down, his magic floating from his hands, beginning to cover her. The magic seeped into her body, searching for anything. 

Izzy watched curiously, making sure to stand back, just in case something bounced back. She knew it was silly to think like that, as if an explosion would occur, but it’s not like she’d been around warlocks too often before Magnus came into their lives.

His face frowned suddenly, his hands moving closer to her chest, just below her breasts, his hands resting on top of one another against her ribs. “Something’s there.” He mumbled out. 

Stretching his fingers out, her pulled them up, curling his hands into fists. He yanked up, as if he were holding a rope that he was yanking out of her. Among the blue of Magnus’s magic, a dim red swirled with it. Izzy watched in awe as it curled around the blue, as if it were trying to take hold but Magnus was stronger, and with a quick movement of his arms, the color left her body, the colors dissipating. 

“What was that?” Izzy asked, walking around to Magnus and putting her arm around his waist when it seemed like he was going to stumble.

He reached for her arm, using her to help him stop from swaying. “I’m not sure…I’ve never felt that …” But he stopped, looking down at the body. Izzy did the same.

The woman’s body had lifted slightly and then went back down. For a second, they thought she was alive but it had been her tail retracting which moved her body. They watched in stunned shock as every werewolf trait receded, turning her back into a complete human. 

 

Once they were done with her, they moved onto looking over the fully autopsy of the vampire, Stefan. They had seen the initial photos and report from when he’d been found, but didn’t see the examiner report.

And what they found, frustrated them to say the least. Not much testing had been done at all. The vampires said he looked as if he’d starved, been deprived of blood for too long and died. The examiner, Conrad, had seemed to have agreed. Besides the oddity of him being dressed and painted the way he’d been found, they decided that was the likelihood of his death and didn’t do a proper autopsy. 

Magnus and Izzy went to Meredith’s office but found that she was no where to be found. 

“Can I help you with something?” Regan asked out of nowhere, causing both of them to jump. 

“Were you there the whole time?” Magnus asked, hand on his chest as Izzy laughed at their jumpiness. The Institute was so damn quiet and nearly empty that they hadn’t expected anyone to be near them. 

“I’m advised to keep any eye on you…both.” He answered, forcing himself to look over at Izzy before back to Magnus. 

Magnus sighed. “Right…Is Conrad still around? The examiner who did the…autopsy on the vampire that’s part of our investigation?” 

He shook his head. “No…Conrad retired a few months ago.” 

“Retired? I didn’t know Shadowhunters really ever did that.” Magnus mused and noticed Regan didn’t seem amused. “Is there a way for us to contact him?” 

Thinking for a minute, he shrugged. Apparently he enjoyed doing that. “I haven’t heard from him or about him since he left. I’ll ask Meredith when she gets back if she knows his whereabouts.” 

Magnus nodded and they left The Institute for the day.

“I can count on Regan having my back.” Magnus said to Izzy once they were out of earshot. 

“Did The London Institute ever do dealing with the High Warlock here?” Izzy asked Magnus curiously, wondering if he knew. 

“I’m sure they do. Ragnor had that title for a while but had eventually passed it on. I’m honestly not sure who the current one is. Perhaps we should find out and see if they know anything. Something feels…off there.” 

Izzy nodded. “They seem…defeated.” That was the only word that really came to mind for her.

 

“His name is Conrad Barton. He was a Shadowhunter ME there for 30 years. Usually, someone in that position stays for much longer.” Alec said, typing at his computer, his phone on Facetime. Izzy was staring at him as he typed.

“Does it say why he retired?” She asked him, the camera staring at the ceiling of the room she was sleeping in while she changed. 

Alec clicked open a couple files. “No…at least, he didn’t do anything that warranted him leaving. He must have made the decision on his own.” He answered. “The only note it says is that it was a personal decision.” 

His sister came back into view, the camera showing her mouth and her nose. “Does it say where he went?” 

Alec looked over the file. “Uhm…” He mumbled, pulling up another tab he had opened earlier when Izzy had called for him to do some checking. “As far as this says, he never left London. There’s only one address. I’ll text it to you.” 

“Thanks Big Bro.” She said to him.

“What are you guys doing?” Alec asked, his curiosity spiking.

“Magnus knows about this really fancy restaurant that has a speakeasy in the back.” She said, her voice obviously excited. 

“You should really stay focused on the mission.” Izzy rolled her eyes at Alec. 

“We’re just going to have a little fun. Nothing crazy.” She said, walking out of the room and into the common area. 

She walked beside Magnus, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. Despite the fact that he wanted Izzy to stay in, he smiled seeing his boyfriend on screen. 

“Alexander…your face is so tiny.” He smirked, not very used to using facetime. 

Before Alec could respond, Izzy interrupted instead. “You get Magnus to yourself all the time. He’s mine tonight and you’re not allowed to bother.” 

“Izzy…” Alec started, almost turning into a pout. 

“Nope! Tell him bye!” She giggled, showing Magnus’s face once more.

“Bye Magnus…have fun!”

Alec watched the screen go black, wishing he was there.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Izzy and Magnus made their way to Conrad’s home, the address provided by Alec. They hoped that he would be able to give them some more information on the autopsy of Stefan. 

The small cottage was on the outskirts of the city, a 40-minute drive. Magnus would have preferred to portal there but unfortunately, he’d never been so they had to rent a car instead.

“I didn’t know you could drive.” Izzy admitted, rolling down the window, her hand waving through the wind as they drove.

Magnus smiled. “My Dear, I was one of the first to ever own one when they finally came to fruition. They were fun new toys to play with.” He didn’t own any cars because he lived in New York and usually took the subway to get around.

It made sense, she decided. They just weren’t used to driving around in cars in New York City, unless Simon was giving them a ride. It was funny to her; Shadowhunters on their way with weapons to fight demons, stuffed in a van driven by a mundane turned vampire.

“So…Alec’s birthday is next weekend and I was thinking about throwing him a party.” Izzy said after a few minutes of silence, her smile growing on her face. 

“And you’d like me to plan it?” Magnus asked, already excited about the idea.

“What? No! I want to plan it…I need you to be the distraction. He’ll expect it if you’re suddenly not around.” 

“How do you know he won’t suspect you’re up to something?”

“He’s so smitten whenever he’s around you…I’m almost certain he won’t even realize what day it is. He’s never really been excited about his birthdays.” She shrugged. 

“Really? Why’s that?”

“Heavy is the head…you know? He’s always been so focused on being the best that he never really stopped to let himself enjoy any birthdays. Our parents would get him a gift and cake but he downplayed it. I think they stopped when he was around 14. Instead of cake, he was given weapons.” She explained, wondering if maybe she was over sharing but also thinking that maybe Alec wouldn’t mind. “And then he just…never made a big deal about it. He never lets us celebrate it but I want to! He deserves it.” 

“You Shadowhunters and your sense of duty.” Magnus mumbled. “It’s settled then…we’ll throw him the best birthday party he’s ever had!” 

The remainder of the drive included the two of them plotting out the party. The talked about a few themes that Alec might like, catered food, location, guest list and how Magnus could distract Alec during the day and get him to said location. It was going to be fun. They laughed at how embarrassed Alec was inevitably going to be once he realized what was going on. Izzy was already planning on texting Jace and Clary to get them on board too. They would definitely want to help. 

Walking up to the house, they could tell that not many people had come around to visit, nor did Conrad tend to much of the landscaping. The grass was tall and vines were overflowing along most of the side and front of the house. It looked as if it could be vacant, which is what they were expecting.

Knocking on the door, Izzy wondered if it would creak open on its own, revealing a disastrous looking home. When Magnus raised his hand to knock again, there was a jostling noise and the sound of many locks unlocking. The door swung open and a man who appeared to be in his mid to late 50s stared warily at them. 

He looked at Izzy, noticing her runes immediately. He glanced at Magnus, staring at him almost nervously. “What are you?” 

Magnus was a little taken aback by the question but just smiled warmly. “Warlock. I’m Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” 

There was a look of recognition on the man’s face. “Magnus Bane? The Magnus Bane? What on Earth are you doing in London?” He asked, forgetting that they were still standing in his doorway. 

“Investigating a rather peculiar string of deaths of Downworlders. May we come in?” 

Conrad looked nervous but nodded, moving aside to let them in. 

“I’m Isabelle Lightwood.” 

Conrad’s eyebrows rose. “You’re mother is Maryse?” Izzy nodded, noticing the blush that crept on his cheeks. 

“You know her?” 

Conrad nodded, closing the door behind them. As they walked inside, going towards what appeared to be the living room, the cottage looked ordinary. If Conrad glamoured his runes, she would suspect him to be a mundane living a rather ordinary life. 

He was a bit of a pack rat in that there was stuff everywhere. It seemed like all of the furniture was doubled down on the amount of items it should normally hold. A china cabinet held plates and cups but there were so many that they were clearly pressed tightly against the glass doors. A secretary desk in the corner was overflowing with the amount of paperwork on top of it. As they moved their way into the living room, the two couches facing one another were even piled with several pillows. 

“Maryse and I grew up near each other in Idris. She was younger than me and used to play with my little sister.” He explained, taking a seat on one of the couches, Izzy and Magnus sitting on the other. “We kept in touch during our studies but once she became friends with Valentine, I heard less and less from her. And then once things got worse…there was no relationship anymore.” 

Izzy couldn’t hide the disappointment she felt about what her parents had been a part of. She understood doing something for the greater good but didn’t understand how they had managed to be duped into being cruel and doing all the wrong things. It was a difficult subject. 

“It’s hard to imagine her as a little girl.” Izzy admitted but smiled a little at the thought of her mother being a carefree child. 

An awkward silence filled the room momentarily. Conrad was clearly uncomfortable as he constantly fidgeted as he sat there.

“We were hoping you could help us out with a bit of a cold case.” Magnus said, deciding to get the conversation out of the way. He wasn’t sure why the man seemed nervous but he couldn’t help but assume it was because he was hosting a Downworlder.

“What case would that be?” 

Izzy reached into the back she brought with them, pulling out the file of Stefan Dicardo.” She handed it to Conrad who carefully opened it, unease obvious on his face right away. He closed the folder. 

“This isn’t a cold case. He died because he’d been without blood for too long. A vampire shrivels up…if you will, if they don’t drink enough blood. It’s the same for anyone else, even immortals, who need to eat and drink water. There was nothing wrong with him.” A vampire was difficult to do a proper autopsy on in the first place, considering most organs stopped working once they died the first time. Becoming undead, the brain was mostly the only organ that would work. Vampires were rather fascinating, how their bodies managed to work and heal, but there wasn’t much biology textbooks on them. Magnus couldn't help but frown. "I've never heard of a vampire dying of starvation." "In this case...it's what ended is life." Conrad said with finality.

“The Clan and even the Institute spoke highly of him. It wasn’t like him to just disappear as he did. The also found it odd, the way he had been dressed the all the makeup. Did you not find it odd?” 

Conrad shrugged. “Downworlder business is none of my concern…especially not a vampire who skipped out on his Clan for Angel knows why.” Magnus could hear the malice in his voice and suddenly realized that indeed, Conrad didn’t like having a Warlock here. 

“Downworlder business becomes our business if someone is attacking them.” Izzy said defensively, putting her hand on Magnus’s arm comfortingly. “It looks as though you didn’t take many notes from the autopsy?” Izzy inquired.

Conrad shook his head. “There was no autopsy. The vampire Clan agreed that it was lack of blood and so I gave them his body back so they could have a proper ceremony.” Izzy and Magnus traded a puzzled look. 

“That’s not really an official way to do your job completely.” Izzy said, not having meant to say it out loud. 

Conrad looked at her, clearly offended. “Just because your relationship is much more…intimate with Downworlders, it doesn’t mean the rest of the world is the same. Those vampires claimed innocence but they’ve killed many for many years.” Izzy could feel Magnus tensing beside her.

“Why did you retire so early?” She decided to change the subject. 

“Miss Lightwood…not every needs be public in our world. It was a personal decision.” 

Magnus sighed. “Mr. Bane, your reputation made you seem much different.” Conrad admitted, looking at him curiously. Magnus shared the same curious look. “When our High Warlock would speak of you…they praised you as if you were a God. A fiercesome God who wouldn’t think for a minute about helping the Nephilim. He would say that we were lucky to have him, for his price was high but nothing compared to Magnus.” Magnus wasn’t sure how to feel about this man. 

“I think we’re done here if you’re not going to be much help. I’m not going to sit here while you attempt to belittle me.” Magnus said, standing up and heading towards the door. Izzy got up, following him. Conrad followed after.

He watched the two as they made their way towards the car. Frowning, he followed them outside and held open Izzy’s door as she got into the car. “Leave this alone. It’s not worth the trouble.” 

Izzy and Magnus shared a confused look. “What do you mean? Is that a threat? I could report you to The Clave and…” 

“It’s not a threat. It’s a warning.” And with that, the man turned and stalked back into his home, slamming the door behind him.

“What’s he warning us about?” 

 

They arrived at The Institute after their mostly failed visit with Conrad. They didn’t get much out of him and it had been frustrating. They found out that he clearly had something against The Downworlder, which wasn’t surprising as he was part of a generation that degraded them. He also didn’t do his due diligence to find out the cause of death of the vampire. He left The Institute soon after the case and he was possibly afraid of something or someone. Surely that meant it was all connected.

Stefan’s body had been dropped off and they were eager to see if there was anything they could get off of him.

When they arrived in the morgue, they noticed that there was someone with him, standing over his body which was uncovered. They could tell that the body had begun its decomposition. He had entombed in a suit that looked rather pristine, a light layer of dust over him.

The man who was standing over him turned, looking at the two who were joining them. He was handsome, taller than the two of them and extremely thin. His hair was black and long, pulled back into a ponytail. He wore slim button down and black slacks. Coal black rimmed his bright blue eyes. He smiled at them, revealing his vampire teeth.

“Magnus Bane…the last time I saw you…you and Madame Camille were crashing a party at the Royal Castle.” He said, coming over and holding his hand out for Magnus to take. Magnus shook his head, attempting to recognize the man.

“My name is Viktor Conworth. I am the leader of the London Vampire Clan.” He turned to Izzy, studying her for a moment before taking her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it gently.

“I’m Isabelle.”

“Charmed.” Izzy felt herself blush but forced it away, moving to put on some gloves and to prepare herself for their autopsy. 

“I’m afraid I don’t remember you. Most of my time with Camille tended to be a bit of a whirlwind.” 

“When you have someone like Camille as your lover…everything but her passes you by.” Viktor smiled, a memory apparent in the look in his eyes. 

“Yes…well…that’s been over for quite some time now.” 

“Yes…it’s unfortunate that we are properly acquainting for these matters.” Viktor said, his voice pained as he turned to look at Stefan. “I loved him like a son. He was a good person…a gentle soul.” 

“We’re sorry for your loss. Thank you for being willing to bringing him here.” Izzy said honestly, looking down at Stefan’s sunken face. Carefully, she took samples wherever she could get them. 

“If there is a chance to find out what happened to him…I want to help. I don’t believe that he would disappear for so long, only to turn up the way he had.”

“The old medical examiner…he put in his report that he died from lack of blood and that The Clan believed that to be true?” Magnus asked, moving his hands over Stefan’s body, looking for any lingering traces of magic. 

Viktor nodded as he moved out of their way, leaning against the counter near them. “There were typical signs there that he’d been without blood but it takes much longer for death to fully take us. Despite the fact that it appeared that was the reason, his body didn’t look like it normally would. When we are without blood for a prolonged amount of time…it’s as if we are drying up. We can literally turn to dust. Stefan looked as if he just died…like a mundane would with a heart attack. He had no wounds, nothing to show what may have happened.” He frowned, feeling as though he had let his friend down in death.

“Stefan was well liked in the Downworld and even Shadowhunters that had met him weren’t cruel to him. Tensions between our people is better this generation than it’s been for a centuries…but we’re far behind other countries.” 

“Why’s that?” Izzy asked, snipping a small lock of hair from Stefan, putting it in a bag. 

Viktor took a moment to look around the room, seeing a camera. Magnus’s eyes caught what he was looking at. He flicked his wrist, blue dancing on his fingertips quickly. “The room is soundproofed. If anyone is listening in, they’ll think there’s a technical malfunction.” 

“Thank you.” Viktor said honestly, looking a little hesitant for a moment. “We don’t trust some of the Shadowhunters here. There is something nefarious going on. We keep our heads down…we don’t want to be involved.” 

“Do you know who is…nefarious?” Magnus asked, dropping his arms to his sides, satisfied with looking for magic, unfortunately not finding any. 

Viktor shook his head. “Whoever they are, they are quick. They strike randomly and without witness. We’ve gone to The Institute in the past but they’ve brushed it off, appalled that we would ever think they would do something dishonorable.” 

“How do you know it’s Shadowhunters?” Izzy asked him, glancing up for a moment. 

“The remains of those killed…only Angelic weapons can do that.”

“Could it be circle members?” Izzy asked, her eyes narrowing at the thought of more of them running around. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know. It would be simpler to ask for more resources but…if we are right and they’re here, hiding in plain sight, we don’t want to tip them off.” Viktor crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Meredith, I have known since she became the Head of the Institute. I trust her but that is about it.”

“While we’re working on this case…we’ll look to see if there’s anything we can find out.” Magnus assured him and Viktor smiled.

“The discrimination is nothing I’m unused to. It has happened for a long time, as I’m sure you’ve seen Magnus. Stefan was not killed by a Shadowhunter’s blade but I believe he was killed by someone or something, nonetheless.” 

“Look at this.” Izzy said, focused on Stefan’s foot. Magnus and Viktor stepped closer as she carefully lifted his pant leg. Around his ankle was discoloration. It was faint but it was there. 

“I never saw that before.” Viktor admitted. Izzy checked his other ankle but it didn’t appear to have any discoloration. “Once the examiner here finished, we cleaned him up to give him a prompt funeral. We felt that he had suffered long enough and that he deserved his rest.” If Viktor could become any more pale, then he was doing so now. 

“He was also found with makeup on, correct? Did he wear it often?” Izzy asked, taking a photo of his ankle before redressing that part of his body. 

“He liked to from time to time, mostly for parties. Other than that, no. And as far as the clothing he’d been wearing when we found him.” Because he knew that was going to be the next question. “Stefan enjoyed fashion in the sense that he always kept up with the latest trends. He would only wear a suit like that if he were at a costume party.” 

Meredith had explained to Viktor the werewolf woman as a way to help convince him to let them take another look at Stefan. He remembered the pain he’d felt when Stefan was found and felt that it was only right to attempt to help this woman too. 

 

Izzy finished taking the samples she needed an hour later, not wanting to miss anything by mistake. Viktor agreed to let them keep Stefan’s body there for two more days before he insisted on letting his friend continue his eternal slumber.

“If there is anything you need of me, please call.” Viktor told them as they walked out of The Institute with them. He handed them each a card with his number on it. Magnus flicked his wrist, a card appearing out of nowhere in which he handed to Viktor. 

“Same to you. We’ll keep a closer eye on The Institute as well…see if there’s any proof we can obtain regarding what’s been going on here.” Viktor shook their hands and left.

Magnus and Izzy walked side by side silently, deciding to grab something to eat nearby. 

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked, realizing that Izzy was much quieter than normal.

She nodded her head. “Yes...It’s just hard to believe that Shadowhunters could not only think so cruelly towards others who weren’t them…but to attack and kill them too? We’re supposed to be protectors…not killing the innocent.” 

Magnus put his arm around her shoulders. “As Viktor had mentioned…times are much better now than they had been in the past. The old generation is dying off and so is their discrimination. I believe that hopefully, someday, we’ll be able to find a true peace.” 

“Do you think that Stefan’s death is connected?” 

Magnus was quiet for a moment as he tried to piece everything together that they’d received today. “My gut tells me that they’re not connected, but something is peculiar about Conrad. It is either just that or he is one of those older generations who isn’t concerned about Downworlders…even though he should have put his duty first, not his prejudice.” 

“I think we may need some backup.” Izzy said and Magnus couldn’t help the smile that began to grow on his face, reading her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I think this is the last filler before everything starts taking off! I felt like I really needed to get more of a baseline for the story, which I didn’t think existed when the initial idea popped into my head. I hope it makes sense and didn’t feel too rushed. I think it was rushed a little but I want to get to the exciting parts! Ah! Sorry for any typos or grammar issues. It's late and I need to get to bed as I have an early flight for work tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

Although Maryse wasn’t happy about it, at all, it had been relatively easy to convince her to let Alec, Jace and Clary leave to assist at The London Institute. Alec had agreed to keep Clary here but the redhead, ever the determined one, was coming whether or not they wanted her to. Alec considered locking her in her room, but he could tell how much Jace wanted her to come with them. He couldn’t go against his parabati’s wishes. 

“Alec…one minute.” Maryse said in a voice that meant Jace needed to leave the room. Alec closed the door behind Jace, turning to his mother.

“Mother…I’m not going because of Magnus…I..” But she put her hand up to stop him.

“I know.” Maryse said, her hand up to cut him off. “What Isabelle and Magnus have claimed about the Shadowhunters in London…it’s a huge risk if they’re wrong. The fact that we’re taking a Downworlder for their word against The Institute...you could all be de-runed for it.” She sighed at the defensive look Alec began to give her. “I don’t mean Magnus, I mean the vampire. Believing that The Institute isn’t doing their duty…it’s not something anyone in The Clave would take lightly.” She came closer, putting her hand on Alec’s arm.

“You come to me with any evidence first. I will only present a case to The Clave if it’s decided there is, in fact, a case. I won’t let my children suffer the wrath of The Clave for these accusations.” She squeezed his arm and he nodded. She hugged him, Alec wrapping his arms around his mother. 

“We’ll be careful. I promise.” 

Alec left to collect his things in his room. He knew that his mother was right. If anyone outside of their group found out what they were up to, they’d be reported to The Clave right away. They wouldn’t believe the accusations because they came form a vampire. Their uncertainty towards Magnus would only grow, creating a suspicion that Magnus was up to something. He couldn’t let that happen. He also couldn’t let Izzy or Jace find trouble with The Clave. Jace was already on thin ice and they were fortunate enough to have been able to hide Izzy’s addiction. 

It only took a half an hour for the three of them to meet just outside The Institute’s doors. Magnus was waiting for them, lounging on park bench, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand as he waited. He smiled the instant he saw Alec coming down the staircase. He stood up to greet him, keeping his distance since they were in public. 

Alec smiled that shy smile that was only reserved for Magnus to see as he got closer to him. He placed his bag on the ground beside them, looking behind him and not seeing the other two yet. 

“Thanks for coming. You didn’t have to. I could have called you when we needed the portal.” Alec told him, the urge to hug him so strong but he stayed where he was..

“It’s quite alright. I don’t mind personally escorting you.” Magnus winked at him, watching the blush begin to creep on the Archer’s cheeks. 

“What’s Izzy up to?” Alec asked, having assumed she would have came with him. 

“She’s making sure dinner is ready once we’ve arrived.” Magnus chuckled at the look Alec gave him. “Don’t worry…I heeded your warning. I had food sent over…she’s simply making sure it stays warm.” 

“Is there enough rooms in the place we’re staying for all of us?” Alec asked, putting his arms behind his back, standing beside Magnus and facing The Institute so he would know when the other two joined them.

He glanced over, his brow furrowing a little at the look on Magnus’s face. “Due to the sensitive circumstances…I thought it best if the three of you stayed somewhere else, least we get caught out together.” 

Alec was silent for a moment as he realized what he meant. He looked disappointed but his strategic side won out. It was logical. He felt silly for not thinking about it prior to leaving. If they were seen with Izzy and Magnus, there was no doubt they’d be suspicious. 

“Viktor is giving you lease in a large Victorian just outside of town. It’ll be stocked with plenty of food. No vampires are dwelling in it.” Magnus explained to him and Alec nodded. Magnus moved his hand, resting it on his shoulder blade. “Tonight, we’ll have dinner together and I’ll portal the three of you there later.” 

Jace and Clary emerged from The Institute, walking side by side as they made their way towards the two. Jace nodded at Magnus while Clary wrapped him in a hug. Magnus hugged her gently back, still getting used to physical affection, especially from Shadowhunters. 

Waving his arms, the four of them went through the portal, entering the condo. It smelled delicious. Magnus had ordered Bangers and Mash from a nearby restaurant and the smell wafted throughout the home. 

Dark hair came rushing into view, a body nearly slamming into Alec as he laughed, hugging his sister as she attached to him. “It’s only been two days since you’ve seen me. Surely you didn’t miss me that much?” He asked, his brows rising curiously. 

“I always miss you.” She said, moving on to Jace and then Clary. “And you and you. You’re not that special Alec.” She teased. 

Alec rolled his eyes, moving into the condo more, depositing his bag near the couch in the living room. Magnus walked towards the kitchen and so he followed, the smell of dinner taking over his senses.

Magnus snapped his fingers, plates and silverware appearing on the table before Alec could even think about setting it. He sighed, instead going and grabbing the food, taking it towards the table. Wherever Magnus had gotten the food from, it was in a catering setup so everyone could just grab their own. 

“This looks delicious.” He admitted, opening the trays and putting them on the center of the table. 

“It’s one of the oldest restaurants in town. Their food is impeccable. Some of the best.” Magnus explained, walking towards the wine cabinet, grabbing a couple bottles and placing them on the table as well. 

Alec moved to grab some glasses but was stopped in his path by Magnus. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, smiling at him. Alec, shy as ever but equally as excited to see Magnus, placed his hands on Magnus’s waist. Magnus leaned up, kissing Alec softly on his lips. Alec returned the kiss, any stress that he was feeling coming off of him in waves. 

“It’s good to see you.” Magnus told him once they parted, moving his hand to the side of Alec’s face, his thumb caressing his cheek. 

Alec leaned down to kiss him again but froze, a noise coming from behind him. He let go of Magnus at the same time Magnus dropped his arms. 

“Right…” Jace said, looking anywhere but at the two as he and then Clary and Izzy came into the room. It was far too often that Jace walked in on them. 

Dinner was relaxing as they listened to Magnus tell them stories of his times in London. It was weird, realizing how much older Magnus was to them, even though he only looked maybe a few years older at most. His stories were intriguing though and eventually they had found their way into the living room. Magnus and Alec sat next to each other on one couch while the girls sat on the other. Jace took up residence in a large chair, his legs stretched and dangling off one of the arms.

Magnus and Izzy explained to them everything that they had found out so far about the investigation and then about the uncertainty surrounding The Institute. 

“It’s strange…there’s hardly anyone there. It’s no secret that they’re low in numbers…but we’ve been there for several hours each day and barely run into anyone at all.” Izzy told them while Magnus nodded. “Meredith said they’re on patrols pretty often but it’s still odd that no one is monitoring the rest of the city. Regan is there, but he’s usually lurking in the shadows near us.” She shrugged, not blaming anyone for wanting one of their own to keep an eye on their guests. “Whenever we see Meredith, she’s constantly in her office drowning in piles of reports. I feel bad for her.” 

“And Viktor is the one who told you that Shadowhunters are doing illegal missions?” Alec asked, trying to wrap his head around all of this. He too agreed that it was difficult to believe that Shadowhunters were attacking Downworlders for no reason. “Are we sure they’re not rogue Circle members?” 

“Viktor only knew that they were Shadowhunters but not much else.” Izzy answered him, tucking her legs underneath her. “Conrad warned us not to look into these deaths. He knows something, but he’s not going to tell us. All of this can’t be a coincidence.” 

“What plan did you have in mind to find out?” Alec asked, normally the one to come up with said plans. 

“There’s going to be a party tomorrow night. Meredith has been the Head for 20 years now and they’re celebrating her. It’s an exclusive Shadowhunter party in a large warehouse in Downworlder territory. We think they’re having it there to remind the Downworld who’s in control.” Alec could feel Magnus stiffen beside him as Izzy explained what would be taking place. “Magnus and I have been invited and we’re sure there will be some tension because Magnus is there. This will give us the opportunity to feel out more of the Shadowhunters here.”

Alec looked unhappy. “So Magnus is the bait?” 

“No! Of course not. I’ll be next to him the entire night…nothing bad is going to happen.”

“Remember Alexander…I can take care of myself.” Alec looked at him, the conversation they had shared before the attack at The Institute playing in his mind. Magnus was still his responsibility, regardless of what he thought. 

“Alec and Clary, you two can pose as a couple from The Clave who’ve come for the celebration.” Izzy went on and Alec admittedly didn’t expect that. He assumed Jace and Clary would be partnered together. 

“I’m really not the best actor.” Alec complained. 

“Although you’re right, too many people know what Jace looks like. We need him to be hidden.” Jace nodded, knowing they were right. Many of the Shadowhunters knew his face and even more still didn’t trust him. They didn’t believe he wasn’t in league with Valentine. 

“So I’ll be up in the rafters?” Jace asked and Izzy nodded. Jace wanted to be down on the ground but at least this way he was able to help and keep his eyes on the entire party.

“Don’t worry Alec…I’ve got your back for a change.” It seemed like every mission they had ever been on, Alec was the one staying back and looking out for him and Izzy. There wouldn’t be any trouble anyways, they weren’t dealing with a demon attack. 

“Everyone will have a small earpiece. If anyone sees something, say something and we’ll figure out who to should move in to check it out.” 

 

After talking for another hour, Magnus created a portal so the three of them could leave. Alec wanted to stay but Magnus was right that they had to be careful…even if he wanted to argue that they could sleep here tonight just as fine and then leave in the morning. He had a mission to focus on and didn’t want to be distracted.

The morning was uneventful and Alec spent some of the afternoon with Clary. He figured that, if they were going to look like a couple, they needed to practice to be convincing. 

“Ouch!” 

“Sorry!” 

Alec and Clary were attempting a slow dance but Alec was better at stepping on her small feet than he was successfully turning them in a slow circle. Jace sat in a chair nearby, doing his best to keep himself from laughing.

“It’s not that easy.” Alec complained, glaring at Jace.

“You’re overthinking it.”

“Is that so? Why don’t you try it then?” Alec scoffed, walking over and grabbing his water from the counter. 

Jace jumped up from the couch, standing in front of Clary. She blushed but she took his hand and he easily led her around the living room. He spun her gently before pulling her close to him once more, his arms sliding around her waist. Alec’s eyebrows rose as he watched the two staring at one another. Feeling awkward, he only took a step to remove himself from the room before Jace separated. 

“See? It’s not hard…just don’t step on her feet.” 

Alec frowned but they started up again, this time managing to not crush her poor toes. 

Shortly after, Clary disappeared to get ready so the two guys decided to do the same. Alec stared at himself in the mirror, focusing on tying his tie when Jace came into the room, already ready. How he managed to get ready so quickly and look flawless was a mystery to him. It was probably because he was usually the one going undercover while Alec remained in his usual gear. 

“You’re going to be fine...no one is even going to pay you any attention.” Jace said, walking over and swatting Alec’s hands away from his tie. He began to undo Alec’s attempt, fixing it.

“I know how to tie a tie.” Alec complained, bringing his hands back up only for them to be swatted again.

“Yes but I know how to tie a fancy tie.” Alec inhaled from his nose, deciding it was useless to argue with him. 

Alec stared at Jace’s face as he remained focused on the task at hand. When Jace came to live with them, Alec immediately noticed his eyes. It wasn’t just the heterochromia but the intensity in them. No matter what he was doing, he was hyper focused on it.

“I wish you would tell her. I can’t take the tension.” Alec said finally once Jace adjusted the length of the tie. His hands stilled as he looked up at him. 

“I can’t…especially not right now. We’re in the middle of a mission.” 

“We’re always going to have missions. You need to tell he before someone else does.” 

“Are you going to tell her?” 

“No…of course not. I mean Valentine. You know it’s only a matter of time before he tells someone and then she’ll be doubly upset if she finds out you knew.” 

“I will…I just need to find the right time.” He straightened up, turning Alec so he could see himself in the mirror.

“Right time for what?” Both men jumped at Clary’s unexpected voice. How she managed to move around to quietly was a mystery to both of them.

“The right time for Alec to ask Magnus if they could live together.” Jace said quickly, causing Alec to stutter out something unintelligible. 

“Awh! That’s so sweet. I bet he’d be so excited.” Clary grinned, falling for the lie. 

Jace walked over, grabbing his jacket. He was dressed as a waiter but only for as long as it would take him to pass through the front doors. He was going to wear a glamour to hide his runes, hoping to pass by without being noticed by anyone. 

“How will we know if there are any circle members there?” Clary asked as they climbed into their rental car. Alec chose to drive, knowing how terrible Jace could be at it.

“Magnus is going to cast a spell so that, if there are any Circle members who have activated their circle runes in the last year, it will cause it to glow red. We’ll all drink a potion with the active ingredient in it so only we can see it…as to not drawl any attention. Jace will have the best vantage point and we’ll be able to arrest them.” Alec explained, pulling out of the driveway and turning onto the road.

“What if ex-Circle members aren’t the ones causing any trouble?” Clary asked, causing Jace and Alec both to make faces. 

“That would mean Shadowhunters who made oaths to protect are breaking their vows.” Jace answered. 

“I know I haven’t grown up the same way you two have…but it’s no secret that there are still some Shadowhunters who are discriminatory towards Downworlders. Is it really that hard to believe that some of them are behaving so terribly?” 

They sat in silence for a while, all trying to wrap their minds around it. It was possible, definitely, but it was still hard to believe. To think that there were more people who thought the way Valentine had was difficult. 

 

Once they arrived at the location, Jace got out of the car while they were in line for valet. They would rendezvous back at the house they were staying in. Alec handed Clary a tiny vial, instructing her to drink it as he did the same with his own. After giving the keys to valet, Alec held out his arm for Clary to take, walking through the entryway into the party.

It was brightly lit and there were people everywhere. A band played music in the corner and chandeliers descended from the tall ceilings. Alec glanced up, relieved that the light from the chandeliers blocked out the rafters where Jace would be hiding. He hoped they wouldn’t be found out. Alec was a Lightwood and Clary was…Clary. The mysterious red head who just happened to be Valentine’s daughter. Alec had been to Idris several times in his life but not as often after he had turned 18. He had grown more and so he hoped he wouldn’t be recognized. 

“Let’s get a drink.” Clary suggested, steering them towards the bar. Alec wanted to protest, they didn’t need alcohol in their systems but it would be odd if they didn’t drink anything.

As they walked in that direction, Alec found Magnus and Izzy in the crowd. They were standing at a table, talking to three other people. Magnus wore a bright purple slim fitted suit while Izzy wore a floor length maroon, sequined dress. They looked amazing. Alec looked at them wistfully before focusing back on Clary. 

They each ordered a glass of white wine, Alec letting Clary decide since he wasn’t one to drink alcohol much and therefore wasn’t sure what was appropriate for certain situations. 

“Let’s go over there.” Alec whispered to her, taking her arm once again and guiding her through the crowd towards a small staircase which led to a balcony. They stood near a column, Alec’s back leaning against it. 

“Better vantage point?” Clary asked, glancing around the room as Alec nodded. 

“Jace will be able to see the circle runes, if there are any. We’ll be able to see if anyone seems out of the ordinary.” Alec explained to her, taking a sip of the wine. It was sweet, something he didn’t expect. 

Apart from strange looks, Magnus and Izzy were having a great time. Izzy was beautiful and so naturally any single man came up to them. Many of them wanted to dance with her but she wasn’t going to leave Magnus’s side. Magnus, on the other hand, regaled curious parties with stories about The Institute when he knew it over a hundred years ago, omitting the tensions between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. 

“Have you met Aria? She’s our High Warlock.” A young girl with curious blue eyes asked, obviously having already had too many drinks at such an early hour. 

“Aria?” Magnus tested the name on his lips, looking for a memory. He finally shook his head. “No…I’m afraid I don’t.” He truthfully hadn’t kept up with many people over the years. 

“She’s really cool but she’s always busy that we don’t see her very much anymore.” She told them, taking a seat but Magnus caught her gently by her arm. They were standing at a high table where there weren’t any seats. 

“I’ll have to reach out to her. See if there’s anything I can do to help her with her work load.” Magnus said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his martini.

“It probably won’t matter. I don’t think she likes us.” And then she walked away from them. 

“Add that to the list of the bizarre.” Magnus said to Izzy who smiled, keeping a pleased face but her eyes revealed that she was storing this for later. 

The party was fun. Everyone seemed to be relaxed and definitely partook in drinking. A speech was given on behalf of Meredith. She looked the least relaxed but she had at least gotten dressed up and even put on a little bit of makeup. Blushing hard, she gave everyone a shy wave and thanked them for coming before disappearing off the stage to blend into the wave of people. 

Magnus, knowing that this was the point of the night with the most amount of people in the room, waved his arm, his magic flowing throughout the room as glitter. People looked excited, thinking it was part of the party. 

Jace, sitting up on the rafters, leaned forward, seeing the glitter going over the room. He had been bored sitting up here, wondering how Alec was able to do it all of the time. His parabati was far more responsible at times than he himself was but surely he got bored keeping an eye out all the time. At least this part was finally happening.

Jace narrowed his eyes as the glitter settled, carefully looking over every person, trying to get a look at their necks. This was genius. They knew that there were some circle members who may had made deals, similar to The Lightwoods, but it didn’t mean they hadn’t joined the ranks once it was heard Valentine was back. 

“Nothing yet.” He mumbled quietly, almost annoyed. 

“We could be wrong. Hopefully no ex-circle members decided to bare arms once more when he started back up in New York.” Alec said, keeping his head low as he and Clary shared a hug for him to communicate with Jace. 

“But if any of them have, we’ll catch them before they can cause any more trouble.” Izzy chimed in, giggling after as Magnus dipped her on the dance floor. 

It was quiet for another five minutes before Jace piped back up. “There’s two…back of the room near the bathrooms. One male and one female. She has a white dress on.” Jace described.

“I’m on it.” Izzy said, breaking apart from Magnus for the moment, her whip slipping off of her wrist. She walked quickly towards the two, standing in front of the man. Magnus wiggled his fingers, the circle runes suddenly glowing for everyone to see.

“By order of The Clave…I hereby arrest you for your association and allegiance to Valentine.” She said, both of them jumping to their feet. The girl pulled out her blade, intent on fighting Izzy as the guy made a run for it. The woman swung her arm but Izzy dodged it, flicking her wrist, her whip circling the woman’s forearm, yanking her sharply towards her. Izzy used her elbow, hitting the woman in the face, disorienting her. She pulled the blade out of her hand, pointing it warningly at her. Angry, the woman put her hands up in surrender. 

The man ran towards Alec and Clary who were closest towards the next exit. A few Shadowhunters who caught on to what was happening began to run after him. Before Alec could react, Clary stuck her foot out, effectively tripping them man onto the floor. Two Shadowhunters pushed passed them, holding the man to the ground. 

They wrestled the man back up to his feet, holding onto him as they escorted him out but not before they stumbled backwards, pushing into a woman who had come closer to see the commotion. She stumbled back, arms flailing in an attempt to find something to right herself. Alec, standing behind her, grabbed her by her waist, stopping her so suddenly that her arm jerked to a stop, her drink emptying onto Alec’s face. He sputtered at the liquid suddenly all over him. 

“Here.” Clary’s voice said, putting something soft in Alec’s free hand. He dabbed at his face, drying off the alcohol. He blinked carefully, glad that his eyes weren’t burning now. 

A blond woman stared at him in shock. “I’m so sorry! I lost my balance completely. Oh gosh…are you alright?” She asked, beginning to dab at his face with the sleeve of her cardigan. Blushing, Alec nodded. They looked on, hearing the shouts from the pissed off man. She looked shocked and sad.

“Did you know him?” Clary asked.

She nodded. “Yeah…his name is Rupert. We’ve been at The London Institute for about 5 years now. He was a great guy…was that…was a circle rune burning on his neck?” She asked in disbelief. 

Clary nodded. “Yeah…he must have joined forces with Valentine once more when he found out he was back.” The woman looked hurt but then angry. 

“He’s a traitor…it serves him right.” She agreed. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” She said, having realized the alcohol she spilled had also spilled down her hand and arm, making her hand sticky. 

“Anymore?” Alec asked, placing his half drank glass of wine on a table nearby.

“It doesn’t look like it.” 

“Good job Iz.” Alec said, seeing the smile on Izzy’s face indicating that she’d heard him. 

“Are you alright Alexander?” Magnus’s silky voice came through his ear, sending a shiver down his back.

“I’m fine…it’s just a little…vodka…I think.” Alec sighed, smelling the liquor on him. 

“…But I don’t see why a Downworlder is here?” A voice caught Alec’s attention and he stared at Clary. He could tell she too heard the person’s voice. It was quiet but the type of quiet that comes after a few too many drinks. 

A slow melody was playing and people had begun to dance and chat again after the small fiasco. Meredith had gone to Magnus and Izzy, thanking them for finding the two, hoping it was only them and no more in their Institute. 

“Remember that dead vampire? The warlock is suspicious of us…thinks one of us did it.” The other voice wasn’t any more thrilled. Alec badly wanted to correct them, that they were simply looking for a correlation between the two deaths but bit his tongue, instead choosing to dance with Clary so they could both look without it being too obvious. 

“Ridiculous….revolting.” The first one spoke, glaring around the room. They looked older than them and not just with actual age. They looked beat down and exhausted almost. Alec felt Clary’s hand on his face, turning his head to look at her, surprised and curious as to what she wanted. 

“Look at me. I can feel how tense you are…you’ll give yourself away if you’re staring daggers at them.” Clary whispered, it looking like she was leaning up to kiss his cheek. Alec took a breath and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment and resting his cheek against her temple.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, knowing she was right. Dammit, he was really bad at this. 

“There’s two men near us complaining about Magnus being here…not sure if it means anything.” Clary said, hugging Alec so she could hide her face. 

Jace nodded, even if no one could see him, moving among the rafters to spy on them. “I’ve got them…” 

The song ended and they parted, looking on as the woman who had run into Alec approached them again.

“Sorry about that…again.” She said, looking at both of them for a moment, three drinks in her hands. She handed each of them a glass, clinking them with her own. 

“What is it?” Alec asked curiously, the color darker than the wine he’d had earlier. 

“It’s a raspberry liquor with honey and gin.” She said, smiling at the two of them, able to tell they were young. “Swirl it, give it a big inhale and then take a sip.” She explained.

Not wanting to be rude, they did as instructed, taking a sip. It was sweet but Alec could definitely taste the gin and made a face. 

“Not a gin guy?” 

“Not an alcohol guy.” He admitted, watching Clary take a drink of it. She seemed to be able to sip it with a better reaction.

“You two aren’t part of our Institute…” She surmised, leaning against a tall table near them. 

“We’re from Idris. We were invited to celebrate Meredith.” Clary lied easily, slipping her arm around Alec’s waist. 

“I’m Ally Branwell and this is my boyfriend, Jason Griffin.” 

“Are you related to the Branwell family?” The woman asked.

“Yes…distant cousins.” 

“Very good. My name is Marissa. Welcome to London. How long are you two in town?” She asked curiously.

Clary looked at Alec who did his best to look sweet and loving towards Clary. He hoped he was convincing. 

“We decided to go on holiday so perhaps another few days before we head back.” Alec answered her. 

“Well…if you need an recommendations on places to go…please don’t be afraid to ask.” She said. Marissa and Clary shared phone numbers and then she left shortly after. 

“Anyone see anything else?” Alec asked after they moved around the party, deciding it might look odd that they remained in one place for such a long time. 

“Nothing from here.” Jace said, Alec smiling to himself at how bored he sounded. 

“Everything seems okay here.” Izzy said, her end a little louder since she was closest to the band, twirling around the floor with Magnus. 

“Let’s reconvene at the house in an hour. Jace, meet us two blocks from here ,we’ll pick you up.” Alec said, knowing they all agreed. Clary went to use the bathroom so Alec lingered near the doorway, watching Magnus and Izzy on the dance floor. He had a feeling they wanted to stay a little longer to have fun, but they had a job to do. He watched as Izzy giggled when Magnus spun her back towards him, both of them looking graceful. Turning, he left the room, heading towards valet to get the car.

 

Magnus and Izzy slowly made their way out of the room and towards coat check for Izzy. They had left maybe 10 minutes after the others. They didn’t want to just disappear. Meredith had looked like she’d loosened up more and they were glad for it. She deserved this. 

“I hope Alec doesn’t make us stay up too late…I’m so tired.” Izzy complained, her cheeks flushed from the dancing and the drinks. 

Magnus smiled, thanking the woman for Izzy’s coat, holding it for her to put it on. “Let’s convince him we should sleep instead.” Magnus had an idea as to how he could do that. 

They had just stepped outside when they were nearly run over by Jace. 

“Jace? Shouldn’t you be heading back by now?” Izzy asked, looking at him. He looked upset.

“Why didn’t you answer your phone?” Jace asked, looking frazzled, his hair all over the place. 

“It was in my purse with my coat.” Izzy said, fumbling with the zipper to pull it out. She had several texts and missed calls from Jace. He looked at Magnus. 

“I rarely carry one.” He admitted, still not quite used to technology in this day. He’d rather send a fire message than deal with text messages.

“Where’s Alec and Clary?” Jace asked, walking passed them and into the main room. 

“They left…did they not pick you up?” Izzy asked, realizing that was a stupid question. She dialed Alec’s number, putting the phone to her ear. It went straight to voicemail. She dialed Clary. It rang and rang before going to voicemail.

Jace didn’t answer, instead going into the large room, the three splitting up and searching the floor for their friends. Not finding them, they regrouped near the entrance. 

“Can you feel him?” Magnus asked Jace, his eyes glancing down towards where he knew his parabati rune was. 

“Yeah but nothing out of the ordinary. He’s not hurt.” He said which gave them all comfort.

They walked into the smaller room outside the larger space for the party. 

“Jace…see if valet has the car. Isabelle and I will check the bathrooms.” Magnus said, already going towards the bathrooms, Izzy close on his heels. 

They inspected the bathrooms quickly, coming out at nearly the same time, both having looks of dread on their faces. 

“They have to be somewhere.” Izzy said, convinced that nothing bad had happened to them. 

Magnus agreed, both of them coming towards the entrance where Jace would be. 

“The car is still here.” Jace said, stress creeping up on his face. 

“Let’s search again…they’ve…wait… Clary!” Izzy said suddenly, looking around the two. Clary was walking towards them, looking perfectly fine. 

“Where have you been?” Jace asked, his hands moving to her arms, gripping her as if he didn’t believe they were there. 

Clary looked at all three of them slowly, confusion growing on her face. “The bathroom? Is that suddenly a crime?” 

Izzy made a face. “I was just in there, you weren’t.” 

“What do you mean? Yes I was.”

“No…you weren’t.” Izzy and Clary looked as if they were about to square up, stepping closer to one another.

“Ladies…now is not the time.” Magnus said, stepping between them. “Where’s Alexander? When did you see him last?” 

“Only a couple minutes ago. He went to get the car while I used the bathroom.” She could feel the tension between the three. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I waited for you guys for nearly 15 minutes but you never came to pick me up. Neither of you would answer your phones.” Clary’s face continued to look confused. She grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket, startled to see the missed calls and texts. 

“I…I didn’t feel it go off.” She looked confused and guilty. How could she not feel it? 

Splitting up into two groups, they scoured the venue once more, looking everywhere for Alec. He wouldn’t have left without Clary. If he had seen a lead, he would have told one of them. Izzy tried to reach him through their earpieces but only received silence. Clary and Alec had both removed theirs once they left the main room. Jace had done the same. 

Jace and Clary walked down a hallway towards a side emergency exit, another dead end. 

“Dammit!” Jace exclaimed angrily, shoving the door open, feeling the cool night air whipping through his hair. 

Clary stood next to him, wrapping her arms around her waist. The whole situation was confusing her completely. 

“He has to be here…somewhere. He wouldn’t go off on his own…right?” She supposed maybe if the right opportunity presented itself, maybe he would.

“No…he’d never do that. He’d tell me.” Jace sighed, going down the steps, deciding to walk around the building. 

Clary didn’t know what to say. At least Jace didn’t feel any pain from their bond. That was a good sign, it had to be. 

“Magnus could track him, right? We just need to get to the house to give him something that belongs to him.” Clary said, knowing that Jace would want to track him with their rune but it was too dangerous. 

“Yeah…I just…if he’s nearby, I don’t want to leave. What if he’s in trouble?” Jace asked, turning the corner, holding his arm out so suddenly in front of Clary that she knocked into it. That had been his point, to stop her from walking. 

Jace felt himself pale. On the ground were several items; a seraph blade, a cell phone, a wallet, a watch and an earpiece. Jace picked up the items, opening up the wallet and seeing Alec’s ID inside, filled with fake information on his alias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way long because I wanted to get to this dammit! I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope there’s not many errors. I’m sorry I’m so lazy about proofreading. I’m the worst! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Next chapter is mostly Alec centered ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I definitely wanted to wait a little longer to post a new chapter but I wrote this earlier and felt that I just needed to put it out there! Hope you guys like! 
> 
> Moving forward, there will be very heavily Alec centric chapters!

Jace and Clary moved quickly around the building, Clary holding most of the items except Alec’s watch which was in Jace’s hands. He focused all his energy on his parabati, doing his damnedest to track him. Warlock tracking was stronger but Jace was also a skilled tracker. He stayed outside near the valet while Clary ran in to grab their friends. He could sense the direction Alec was moving but the connection was faint. Wherever he was heading, he was moving fast. 

“Have you got something?” Magnus asked, breathless as he and the two women ran up to Jace.

Jace nodded, his eyes closed in concentration. “He’s moving West. We need to go…now.” Jace said, moving with the group towards the car. Magnus jumped into the driver’s seat, Jace next to him. 

Magnus stayed focused. He knew that if he let his stress take over, it would do none of them well. He had to focus on driving and finding Alec. He did a u-turn, cutting the wheel quickly to avoid a car that was coming from the other direction. He floored it, snapping his fingers every time they neared an intersection, making sure the light was green for them.

“Make a left up ahead.” Jace instructed, his face strained as he focused on his parabati. The car turned, moving down a one-way road. 

“Shit..” Jace said, groaning as he pushed harder, feeling the watch creating indents in his palm. 

“What’s wrong?” Izzy asked, her and Clary both leaning on the edge of the seats between the two in the front.

“It’s getting faint…I’m losing it.” Magnus reached over, wrapping his thin hand around Jace’s two clasped ones. He pushed, adding his magic to help track Alec. It was difficult, focusing on driving and tracking Alec but he could do it. He felt the pull that came with tracking, making a sharp turn, startling everyone. 

Magnus gasped, slamming on the breaks, causing everyone to fly forward. Jace was the only one who didn’t move much since he had put his seatbelt on to hold him still while he tracked. Ahead of them was a pond, surrounded by a local park. The car screeched to a stop at the edge. 

What they saw in front of them made them all gasp, quickly getting out of the car. They ran towards the edge, Magnus using his magic to pull the car that was sinking into the pond out of the water. Anxiety spiking, they saw there was someone in the driver’s seat. It was a male Shadowhunter, undoubtedly one who had been at the party. Izzy opened the door, the water spilling out and the body hunching forward against the steering wheel. 

“Only one in here…he didn’t make it” Izzy said, Magnus and Jace sharing a look as they looked on towards the pond. Magnus held his arms out, focusing on searching through the water, looking for anything that didn’t belong. He could feel coins, fishing poles, tires and other random items but there were no bodies in the water. 

“Jace?” Clary asked, stepping up towards him who’d turned his back to continue tracking. 

He shook his head, trying to find him. 

“Magnus.” Jace said, letting go of the watch and handing it to the warlock. Magnus held it out, his magic glowing from his hand as he began to track on his own. He pushed, trying to feel anything that would tell him where Alec was. 

“Magnus?” Jace asked again, his voice strained.

“I’m trying.” Magnus bit back, the stress on his own face apparent. After another minute, he frowned. “Dammit. It’s gone. I can’t feel him anywhere.” He looked at Jace in fear.

“He’s still alive…our bond hasn’t broken.” But then Jace’s eyes grew, his hand moving to his side. “But I can’t feel him…I can’t feel anything.” He remembered that feeling, it was the same when Valentine had forced him to go with him. He hadn’t been able to feel Alec then either. 

 

He knew something was wrong the instant he came back into consciousness. Hodge had taught them a lesson on how to react if they were in a situation where they’d been taken hostage. It was something that was possible, especially in a case where an angry Downworlder wanted leverage against the Institute. He kept himself relaxed, not wanting anyone to see he was awake, if he wasn’t alone. 

He let his senses take over, forcing his heart rate to slow down. He wanted to take deep breaths through his mouth but there was something over it. He could also feel something over his eyes. He opened his eyes carefully, confirming that something was blocking his vision. 

His arms hurt. They were above his head and something secured them around his wrists, his weight straining them. His shoulders hurt as well but he did his best not to move to attract attention. He was in a kneeling position, unsure how long he had been doing so. He could feel his clothing still on him which was a relief. The only thing he was pretty sure was missing was his coat jacket. 

Now that he was aware of the pain in his shoulders and his wrists, the feeling began to take over his thinking. While his shoulders burned, he could tell his fingers were numb. He strained to hear something, anything, to let him know if he was alone or not. It was too silent. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. 

He wanted to move, to sit down but he could tell that whatever was holding his arms wasn’t going to give him any more slack. Deciding he should attempt an escape, or at least get a better idea of his surroundings, he began to move. He tilted his head towards his arm, using the limb to help pull up the material that was covering his eyes. His eyes opened slowly as the bright light in the room blinded him. 

He blinked rapidly, forcing himself to be accustomed to the assaulting light. It was incredibly bright, reminding him of the bright light that was above him when he was younger and had a physical examine by a Doctor. 

He lifted his head, rolling his neck on his shoulders, feeling the kink there from leaning forward for however long. The room was empty, save for a chair a few feet in front of him. The walls looked like concrete and there was a door at the far end of the room. 

Carefully, he moved so he could stand on his shaking legs. His entire body was cramped and once he moved to a standing position, he felt the blood surging through his body. He was now at eye level with his wrists, seeing the handcuffs that went around both, a thick chain attached to the middle of them, moving up towards the ceiling. He could see where the chain was hooked at the top of a column in the room. His fingers were red and he carefully wiggled them, biting the inside of his cheek while the tingling started. 

Once he could feel them more, he brought his hands to his mouth, pulling down on the material covering his mouth. It seemed odd to him, that someone would go through the trouble of keeping him quiet and blind, only to leave him in a position where he could get both of those back. 

Wrapping the chains around his arms and hands, he pulled as hard as he could, wanting to see how much give it had. It didn’t have much, it was attached pretty well above him. Trying a different tactic, he flipped the chain, seeing if he could unlatch it that way. Nothing. 

“Shit.” Alec said softly. He walked over towards the post in the room and looked to see how high the chain went. It wasn’t too far but it wasn’t something he could easily reach either.

Alec wrapped the chain around one of his arms as much as he could, both of his hands grasping the next part of the chain. Steeling himself, he jumped up, groaning at the pain on his arm which was wrapped, feeling the chain tightening. He moved his hands as quickly as he could, carefully pulling himself up the chain, using the post for his feet to help his momentum.

It hurt and it was awkward for him since he didn’t have much distance between his hands to climb up the chain faster but he managed it. When he got to the hook that was holding the chain, he wrapped his legs around the post so he didn’t fall immediately to the ground. Lifting his hands, he managed to get the chain off of the hook, feeling the weight of the chain begin to fall towards the ground. 

He pulled enough of the chain so he could wrap it around the pole, holding it tightly with his hands as he carefully moved himself back down towards the ground. 

Once he was close enough, he dropped to the ground, the chain falling heavy in a pool by his feet. He pulled the chain up, holding it carefully, keeping enough lag on the end for a makeshift weapon. 

He walked over towards the door, angry that there was no window for him to see outside. He tested the knob and wasn’t shocked to find the door locked. He started at the door, carefully walking around the room, looking for any signs of a weak spot or anything else that could help him determine where he was. The ceiling was high but as far as he could see, there was no window. 

Finding the furthest corner of the room, Alec walked towards it, leaning his back against it. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened last night. He remembered watching Magnus and Izzy dancing, the urge to steal his boyfriend from his sister tempting. He furrowed his brow, trying to remember what happened after. He had turned to leave but bumped into someone. He remembered apologizing. The next thing he remembered was waking up here. How could that be? Had he gotten drunk by mistake? No…that was impossible. He barely had two drinks. 

Forcing himself to focus, he thought of Jace, hoping he could reach him. He only just started to reach out to his parabati when his eyes flew open. He pulled his button down out of his pants, lifting the material to look at his rune. Relieved…he dropped it, seeing that his bond hadn’t broken while he’d been unconscious. He was certain a pain like that could have knocked him out easily. Whoever had done this, knew he’d had a parabati and knew to hide him from their connection. 

As Alec stood there, he discovered that everything he’d had on him, apart from his clothing, were gone. No stele, blade or even his watch, which seemed odd to him. He felt naked without his bow and arrow but he hadn’t brought it with him, instead letting Jace use it in case anything got out of hand. If he had had it on him, it was possible whoever had done this wouldn’t have found it since it would have been glamoured. 

His eyes popped open immediately when he heard a lock clicking and the door beginning to open. He stood up straight adjusting the chain in his hands, ready to fight. 

Two men entered the room, looking surprised that Alec wasn’t where he’d been left. The instant they saw him, Alec already began his attack. The man closest to him was hit in the side of his head with the end of the chain, catching him off guard and throwing him into the other man. He pulled the chain back only to throw it once again, this time towards the other man. He pulled, the chain forcing the man to come towards him where his face connected with Alec’s elbow. The man staggered back, his nose bleeding. 

The other man jumped on Alec’s back but he used his height and momentum, running them back into the wall, slamming the man hard. He felt him slide to the ground. Alec turned, ducking as the other went for a punch. Alec swung his leg, knocking the man down and wrapping the chain around his neck. The man fought, trying in vain to break Alec’s grasp but it was in vain. The man went to the ground unconscious. Without worrying about the other man, Alec jumped to his feet, pulled up the remainder of the chain and sprinted out of the room. 

The hallway was long, the light much more dim than the room he’d been in. Curiosity made him want to check out the other doors, wondering if there were others who were in the same state he’d been in but he couldn’t. He had to get out and then come back to properly investigate. He just hoped he’d be back soon enough in case there were others in trouble. 

He climbed up a staircase, his heart thumping hard as thanked the Angel he was in shape and wasn’t getting out of breath from sprinting. He opened a door, going into a much larger room that was pitch black, save for a portion where the moonlight cast down from a large window. Seeing a door at the far end, he was certain it was the way out. Grunting as he ran into a table of some kind, he scrambled as he dropped some of the chain. 

Feeling a burning sensation, his hand flew up to his neck, feeling something small sticking into it. He pulled it out, running towards the door. His vision began to swim, his body slamming into the door, unable to see how close he’d been to it. 

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” An amused voice in the dark said. Alec reached down, finding the door handle, turning the knob, finding it unlocked. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, stepping outside into the cool night. He only took two steps before his legs gave out, causing him to fall to his knees. 

“We’ll make sure not to underestimate you, Shadowhunter.” The voice said, this time closer to him. 

“What do you want?” Alec asked, still trying in vain to move, beginning to crawl but realizing his body was shutting down on him completely. 

A foot appeared against his side, pushing until he was forced to roll over onto his back. His vision started going white, his head lying heavily onto the grass below him. 

“You, Alexander.” The person bent down closer to him, Alec able to see their face. 

Before he passed out, Alec realized he recognized his captor. 

 

“Dammit!” Jace had said for the hundredth time since Alec had been missing. After reporting the dead Shadowhunter, they made their way back to The Institute.

The cameras at the warehouse weren’t working and hadn’t been up and running for several years.

“Check the surrounding area.” Magnus suggested, himself, Izzy and Clary standing around Jace as he quickly typed on the computer. Ten street cameras appeared on the screen, each of them looking quickly between them all, looking for any sign of Alec. 

“Go back to the time Alec and Clary were leaving.” Izzy piped up, leaning over Jace and doing it for him anyways. They watched the cameras move forward. 

“Look! That one!” Clary said, pointing to the fourth screen on the top. Jace clicked on it to make it bigger. “Rewind...there.” 

They watched the camera as Alec rounded a corner, walking alone, hands in his pockets. He looked fine. They watched him walk until he was almost out of frame, walking up towards a car. The car, they all knew, was the one they’d found in the pond. The car drove away. 

Jace followed the car down the streets with the cameras. They weren’t speeding, they drove normal.

Jace’s heart sped up when he recognized the street, knowing the next camera would be the pond. They could get their next lead on Alec. 

But the screen was blank. The camera wasn’t on. He clicked, looking at other cameras near the area, nothing. None of them worked. 

Alec disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Alec this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

This time when Alec woke up, he wasn’t as quick to pretend he was still unconscious. He groaned softly, his head lolling to the side. His head was pounding. He remembered this feeing, the first time he drank alcohol with Magnus after he healed Luke. He had woken up with a start on Magnus’s couch, glad he’d woken up before he needed to report for duty but felt the hangover. Clearly Magnus had known what was going to happen because a glass of water and two pills were placed on the table next to his phone.

But there were no pills here, at least, if there were, none that he would take willingly. He forced himself to relax his face, trying once more, to familiarize himself with his surroundings. He was cold, that was definite. He was lying on his back and, disheartened, he felt straps holding him down. There were cuffs around his ankles and forearms. Beginning from his upper chest down to his shins, he could feel 5 large straps across his body, holding him tightly down. 

His body tensed ever so slightly when he felt someone touching his right wrist. Another gust of air and he did everything in his power not to begin struggling. He was naked. He was strapped to a table, with someone else in the room, naked. 

“I know you’re awake.” A voice said to him in a matter of fact tone. He didn’t move but the voice sounded young which confused him. Was he with a child? The thought of a child seeing him naked made his current situation feel worse.

“I’m not here to hurt you…just helping your wrists. You rubbed them raw yesterday.” It was a she. Definitely. He felt a small hand lift his hand by his palm, something cool rubbing over his wrist. Yesterday? 

“See…I knew you were awake.” She giggled. Giggled? Was this situation really amusing to her? How did she know? But he realized his habit of furrowing his brow must be the indicator. 

Opening his eyes, he felt the weight on his eyelids, much preferring to keep them closed. He was in a brightly lit room once more, looking similar to the one he’d been in before. The only difference this time being the table, the girl and another table with what appeared to be first aid. 

“Where am I?” Alec asked, forcing himself to look at the girl. He was surprised, seeing a girl who looked to be about 10 with light purple skin sitting next to him. Her eyes were focused on his wrist that she was now applying a bandage to. He tried to glance down but the strap across his upper chest prevented him from moving. He tested the restraints, feeling the tight leather around his wrists and ankles. 

“You’re in my home.” She answered him, putting his hand down and standing up. She collected the first aid box and moved to the other side of him, working on his other wrist. 

“You brought me here?” He asked, doing his best to ignore the fact that he was a grown man naked on a table with a child. 

She shook her head. “No…Sir did. Well…technically he didn’t, but he had others bring you here.” 

“How old are you?” Alec asked her, trying to change tactics. Maybe if he could gain her trust, she could let him go.

She looked up finally, Alec meeting her eyes. They were oval purples. No iris. They were beautiful if he was being honest. Her black hair was in a braid, resting over her shoulder. 

“I’ll be 300 in two weeks.” She said proudly…a big beaming smile on her face. 

“But you look like you’re a child.” Alec admitted which caused her to frown and then roll her eyes.

“Wow…first time I’ve ever heard that.” She said sarcastically. 

“I…sorry.” He felt as if he’d been chided. 

“It happens all the time.” 

An awkward silence fell between them as she tended to his wound. The cold salve she was putting on the cut felt nice, it took the slight stinging pain away completely. 

“Why…uhm…” He felt the heat on his face immediately. “Why am I naked?” 

She looked up at him curiously as if she was just now noticing that he was. 

“Sir needs to inspect you. To make sure you’re perfect like the others.” Was this his captor’s assistant? 

“Kidnapping a Shadowhunter is an offense that The Clave will not take lightly. If you let me go, I can get us both out of here. Whoever is doing this will get what they deserve.” Alec explained to her, trying once more to wiggle out of any of the restraints. 

“You can’t get caught if you don’t exist.” The way she said the statement was final, as if she’d had to tell herself this for a long while now. 

“My friends have to know I’m missing by now…they won’t stop searching for me and they will find me.” He said, feeling anger cross his features. 

Feeling a hand on his stomach he flinched, sucking it in as much as possible, not that he could actually go anywhere. 

“This…parabati rune…connects your soul to another.” She said, her thin fingers grazing the rune, causing Alec to go redder. “Sir has taken away its power. Your parabati will not be able to find you with it.” She removed her hand, finishing wrapping up his wrist. He remembered being unable to feel Jace when he was in the other room but he still hoped Jace could feel their connection. 

She closed the kit and sat back in the small chair she’d brought in with her. “You look perfect. Sir will like you.” She told him, looking him over causing him to feel the burn on his face. “As long as you behave and do as told…nothing bad will happen. Don’t make Sir angry. That’s always a really bad thing to do.” 

“What does…” He frowned, refusing to call this man Sir. He assumed it must be a man, anyways. “…he want with me?”

“Sir will explain everything to you once he’s made his decision. Are you thirsty? Would you like some water?” 

Alec was thirsty and hadn’t realized it until just now. He wanted to tell her that he was but he also didn’t trust her. So far, whoever was doing this to him liked drugging him. He needed to stay focused if he was going to get out of here. “No thanks.” 

She shrugged in response, glancing towards the door. “Sir is coming.” She stood up, grabbing something Alec had been unable to see on the table. “He won’t want to hear your attitude. This is to help you.” She told him, moving closer to him. Alec tried to struggle though it was in vain as she tied a cloth around his head, securing a knot behind his head, covering his mouth once more.

All he could do was glare at her who returned an apologetic look. She remained standing, taking a step away from Alec, putting her arms behind her back as the door started to open. 

A tall figured appeared in the doorway wearing a large, long coat. He had medium length, white hair that was slicked back. He closed the door, moving his hands to the buttons on his coat, slowly unhooking them. Once he was finished, he removed the coat to reveal a slim figure underneath. By the large coat, it looked as if the man was larger but it wasn’t the case. Alec was unsure if he’d ever seen someone so thin before. The man gave a looking towards the girl, something fond in his eyes though he didn’t smile. 

“How are you today, Winnifred?” The man had a deep voice, so deep it didn’t quite match his physical description.

“I’m great Sir, thanks for asking. How are you?”

He sighed, running and hand through his hair. “So many things to do, so little time. Where do the days go anymore?” He laughed, causing Alec to glare more than he was already. How could they have such a normal conversation in front of him like this? 

The man came closer, standing near Alec’s feet. Alec did his best not to move, not to give the man any satisfaction that he was uncomfortable. Alec watched as the man’s eyes began at his feet, slowly, agonizingly slowly, moving his gaze up his body. He felt the burn of embarrassment hit him once more when the man got to his most private body parts. His eyes flicked to each arm, slowly traveling up until the man stared into Alec’s eyes. Alec didn’t blink. 

“He’s exquisite.” The man said finally, coming over to the side so he was standing next to Alec’s chest. He reached down, a finger coming near his eye. Alec closed them, jerking his head to the side in a useless attempt at getting away from him. His hand rested on the side of his face, his thumb rubbing over his brow. “What happened here?” He asked, Alec feeling his finger press against his scar. 

“Childhood injury. His sister thought she could use a whip and accidentally hit him in the face with it. He didn’t want her to get into trouble so he hid it from his parents long enough that once they applied a healing rune to him…a faint scar remained.” Another voice answered, seemingly having come out of nowhere. Alec knew that voice, knew it belonged to the person who brought him here. How did they know about that incident? 

“Pity...but it does add character.” The man said, removing his hand from Alec’s face only for him to feel his fingers along his jaw. Alec’s eyes opened and he attempted to jerk his face out of the man’s grip but he simply tightened his hold, forcing Alec to face him. “Defiant…I can see it in his eyes.” A spark in his eyes wasn’t missed by Alec. He had a bad feeling about it. “It won’t last forever.”

He let go of Alec’s chin, his fingers trailing down the side of his neck towards his collarbone and down his arm. He rose his eyebrows at the matching bandages around his wrists. “When he attempted to escape last night, he hurt himself.” Alec wanted to argue that his weight on his wrists had started it but all he could do was stare at the ceiling, wishing he could be anywhere but here.

“Then heal him, lest we have more scars.” The man said. The Shadowhunter came up to Alec, realizing they had his stele in their hand. They drew the iratze on his left forearm. He felt the familiar burn before he felt his the dull, barely there pain in his wrists disappear completely. 

“I can keep you strapped down to a table or I can give you a room to move freely in. Know that there is no way of escaping. You are not the first to try and you will most likely not be the last. Winnifred, get him some clothing and prepare a meal.” Nodding, the purple-skinned girl left the room. “I won’t let you starve yourself. If you don’t eat, you will be force-fed. Until you submit, you will be kept in cuffs.” Alec felt like he was being given rules as if he were a child staying home alone for the first time. The way the man spoke was so casual that it caused Alec’s anger to double. This man was keeping him here against his will! This was insane. 

Stiffening once more, the man raised his hand to Alec’s face, carefully untying the cloth that prevented him from speaking. His hands were gentle and caring, opposite of the grip he’d had on his face only a few minutes ago. 

“Now…are you going to attempt an escape again? Should I keep you on this table?”

Alec glared at him. He wanted to argue that he was going to attempt escaping as often as possible…but it would be much more difficult if he was never released from this table. 

“No.” 

“No….” He dragged out, but Alec just stared at him, not knowing what he wanted. He sighed, grabbing Alec firmly by his hair. Alec would have winced but instead he bit the inside of his cheek. “Whenever you are speaking to me, you will address me as Sir. Do you understand?” He pulled his hair tighter. 

“Yes…S-Sir.” He forced out, eyes blazing at the satisfied smirk on the man’s face. He let his hair go, moving his fingers through it gently. 

“Good Little Angel.” He straightened up, letting his fingers move down Alec’s body, this time resting on his thigh. He chuckled, feeling Alec tensing under his touch. “You’re terrified I’m going to molest you.” He stated, tapping his index finger teasingly on Alec’s thigh. He patted his leg, drawing his hand back. Alec was relieved that he didn’t grab him…but the way he made the comment without any follow through with the thought unnerved him. 

Winnifred came back into the room, her arms full of items. The Shadowhunter, the traitor, grabbed something on the top. Cuffs with a foot long chain connecting them. They removed the cuffs from his ankles and the straps covering his legs. Feeling mores emasculated than he was already, Winnifred and the traitor worked together to pull the pants up his long limbs. Once they had finished, the Shadowhunter brought the cuffs to his ankles, carefully securing each one. They were a leather bound material as well, most likely to prevent him from cutting into his skin. 

“No need to attempt an escape, you won’t go far.” Alec frowned, watching as Winnifred removed the remaining straps on his body, sitting up slowly. He placed his hand against his temple, feeling the dizziness still there from whatever had drugged him before. She handed him a gray t-shirt, which he quickly pulled above his head to hide the rest of his body. He saw the other cuffs, tensing. 

“I won’t try to escape…” Alec said, trying to move his arms away from the Shadowhunter.

“You tried to escape last night. This is your punishment. The longer you behave, the quicker these will be removed.” The man explained. Alec glanced at the door and the man laughed. “You won’t be leaving this room without your accessories.”

Assessing the situation, he knew he wasn’t going to get far at all. With a defeated sigh, he held his arms out. The cuffs were secured onto his wrist, the space between them barely 6 inches. 

“One more thing.” The man said, pulling Alec out of his thoughts on how to get out of these. He looked up and saw a black material in his hands with a loop on one end and a hook of some kind on the other. Alec tried to move away but the Shadowhunter grabbed him from behind, preventing any movement. The man came up to him, wrapping the material a round his neck. He fiddled with it just below his adam’s apple, undoubtedly securing it. It was tight enough that Alec knew it was there but loose enough that it didn’t constrict his breathing. The Shadowhunter let him go and Alec instantly brought his hands up to his throat, feeling the material, finding what felt like a tiny lock keeping it together.

“Stand up.” Carefully, Alec moved to the edge of the table, carefully planting his feet on the ground. He went to take a step and immediately fumbled, only staying upright by the Shadowhunter who was next to him. 

“Now…I must be going, so much to do…but I’m warning you. Try anything, and you will be punished. If you somehow manage to remove your restraints…we can still stop you.” Alec wasn’t looking at the man to see what he did but suddenly he felt pressure on his throat. Gasping, his hands flew to his neck, trying to remove the intrusion that was beginning to block his airway. Unable to remove it and feeling the last bit of air enter his lungs, he fell forward, landing heavily onto his knees. His eyes began to water as he struggled to breathe, beginning to feel lightheaded. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, the tightness stopped. 

Coughing hard, choking on much need air, Alec leaned forward, resting his weight on his forearms. 

“You’re not going to get away with this.” Alec whispered, his voice rough as he managed to look up at the man who was standing in the doorway.

“I already have, Alexander Lightwood.” He left the room, the Shadowhunter in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far! I didn’t want to give away who is helping him or who the man is or what exactly is going on. Know that Alec isn’t going to just submit easily! He’s going to try and play this game!


	11. Chapter 11

It felt like it took Alec hours to finally make it to the room that apparently had been designated as his. The thought alone, ‘his room,’ made him feel uneasy. It was his cell. A place he was being forced to stay in. He had a long stride and the restraints on his ankles made it extremely difficult for him to walk. He almost felt like he could crawl faster than he could walk but like Hell he was going to be caught crawling around this place. 

Winnifred opened the door, moving to the side and waiting patiently for him to go in. The room was as bare as he assumed it would be. There was a twin-sized bed in one corner with a pillow and sheets. In the other corner was a sink, a mirror and a toilet. He could see toilet paper and what looked like a toothbrush and toothpaste sitting on the top of the sink. He let his eyes linger on the mirror, noticing that there was something covering it, most likely to block him from attempting to break it. 

Slowly, using the wall for support, he made it to the bed, sitting heavily down. Winnifred popped out of the room for a minute before reappearing, a tray of food in her hands. 

“I know you’re afraid…but it’ll get easier. It always does.” She told him, moving the tray, putting it beside him on the bed since he made no move to take it. 

“I’m not afraid.” He countered, chancing a glance at the food. He was taken aback, realizing it was some of his favorites. There was a grilled chicken breast, mashed potatoes that appeared buttered, grilled asparagus and….

“Yes…those are berries from Idris.” He glanced at the berries on the tray. They looked like raspberries except they were white. They were his favorite as a child; he would always pick them whenever he was near a bush of them. Often times, whenever his parents came to the New York Institute to visit, they would bring him some. 

Glancing up at her curiously, he didn’t know what to say. Not too surprised, she managed to read his mind. “Yes…the food is purposeful. This isn’t meant to be a prison. Sir wants you to be happy.” 

Alec frowned deeper. Winnifred sighed, sitting on the other side of the tray on Alec’s bed. She crossed her legs and faced him. 

“I can’t be happy if I’m being held here against my will. I have a family to get back to.” He has Magnus to get back to. He has Jace and Izzy and Max to get back to. Gods, what would Max think? “This.” He said, gesturing around the room as best he could with his bound hands. “This is a prison.” 

Winnifred reached over, snagging a berry off of his plate, chewing on it thoughtfully. She made a delighted face. “This is good.” She finished chewing it before speaking. “This…” She mocked his previous movement. “Isn’t it. There’s more rooms. You’re here for a purpose. Sir will tell you the next time he sees you.” 

“Why can’t you tell me?” 

“It’s not my place.” She shrugged. “Also…you can call me Winnie. Only Sir calls me by my full name.” 

Alec ran his hands over his face as well as he could. “Alec...unless you knew that already.” 

Winnie just smiled at him but frowned as he made no move to eat. “There’s nothing mixed with the food. You are only forced to sleep if you misbehave. Besides…he was serious. If you don’t eat and he realizes it…he will force you to.” 

Alec looked at the food again, feeling his stomach flip. He was hungry. Deciding to keep his strength, he relented, grabbing the tray and carefully placing it on his lap. It was awkward to eat with his hands bound, noticing that the chicken had been precut, most likely because of his hands and also that meant not giving him a knife. 

“Why are you okay with being here? Is he related to you?” Alec asked, trying to get as much information as possible. 

Winnie looked at him curiously, as if deciding if she should talk to him or not. “He saved me from a life of slavery.” She put up her hand before Alec could protest what exactly was going on right now, probably. “Sex slavery. It was awful. Sir found me and snuck me away from that retched woman. Sir has protected me ever since.” She explained, her eyes glazing over occasionally as she recalled the memories. 

Alec paused in taking a bite of the chicken as she told her story. “Did you have a family? Before that?” 

Winnie nodded. “My mother was a mundane as far as I knew. I was normal until around my 8th birthday. My mother thought I was going to die when I turned purple but it turned out to be my warlock mark. It was only her and I until she got the plague.” He could tell the story hurt and was tempted to reach out to her but then remembered she was on the side of the man responsible for him being here. “Shortly after…rumors of my existence grew in my village and I was taken in the night…sold into slavery. My mother and Sir are the only family members I’ve ever had.” 

Alec’s heart ached thinking of his. 

“There are others here…they’re family now too. And so will you eventually.” Her smile brightened as she looked at him, causing him to feel uncomfortable. “I can tell your heart is pure. There’s no darkness there. Everyone will love you.” 

Alec swallowed thickly. “I already have a family.” He said once more, moving so he could lean his back against the wall. 

“You said that.” Winnie responded, resting her elbow on her knee, her chin on her fist. “They’ll give up searching eventually. It’s best to just accept it now. It makes it easier.” 

Alec scoffed at that. “They won’t give up. They know me. I would never just…abandon them.” 

Winnie finally shrugged. “Like it or not, you’re going to stay here. The only way to leave is death. You’re his first. He’s not going to let you die on him.” 

“His first? His first what?” 

“Angel.” 

Alec frowned. “I’m not an Angel, I’m Nephilim.” 

“You’re close enough. You have Angel blood in your veins. You bare the marks of the Nephilim, you’ll soon be his favorite…besides me, of course.” 

“I’m not going to be anyone’s favorite.” Alec bit out, feeling a rage begin to stir inside of him. “I’m not an object to be owned. I will get out of here.” He ate some of the food but found himself suddenly at a loss of appetite. He placed the tray back down on the bed beside him. He pulled his long legs up, wrapping his arms, as best he could, around them, resting his forehead on his knee. If he ignored her, maybe she’d leave him alone. 

Tensing at a hand on his arm, he kept his head down, closing his eyes. She gave his bicep a gentle squeeze. “Please don’t make Sir angry. Defiance won’t last.” He could hear the man’s voice in hers from before. The bed shifted, Winnie getting off of it. He could hear things being moved. “Until you can be trusted, nothing sharp can stay with you.” 

He listened to her moving around until the door opened, closed and then locked. He glanced over at the plate, seeing that only the plate remained but the plastic fork was gone. He realized, belatedly, that the plate was made out of Styrofoam. He looked over at the sink, seeing only the tube of toothpaste remained, sans the lid or the brush. 

He leaned his head back against the wall, trying to keep himself calm. What did this man want with him? It was a small relief, knowing he hopefully wouldn’t be killed, but there was no chance he was going to accept this as his fate. 

 

Clary and Izzy continued searching on various screens for any sign of Alec. Magnus, feeling frustrated and restless, went back to the crime scene where the trail went cold. Magnus helped conceal the scene so the mundane police wouldn’t be involved. Instead, Shadowhunters, still in their dress attire, walked around the car with clipboards, taking notes. Jace accompanied him, feeling just as restless as Magnus. 

“My brother was in this car. We saw him enter the car on 2nd.” Jace explained to the lead on this case, detailing everything they had been able to find on the cameras. 

Magnus walked over towards the car, unlocking the doors and examining everything he could. They had taken the dead Shadowhunter, who suffered from blunt trauma to the head, out of the car who was currently laying on a stretcher on the ground with a sheet over him. Not seeing anything unusual, he moved on to the backseat. He used his magic to give him light, desperate for anything. Eyes scanning over the back seat, he was about to move onto the trunk when material caught his eye. He walked over to the other side, bending down and reaching underneath the passenger seat. Wadded up, was a suit jacket. Not just any suit jacket but a suit Magnus had had tailored specifically for Alec for Max’s rune ceremony. 

He held the waterlogged jacket in his hands, doing his best not to let his hands shake. He wrung out the jacket with one hand, holding it front of him. He snapped his fingers, his magic moving over it. His brow creased, feeling something there but unsure as to what it was. It felt like magic, sort of, but nothing he had ever felt before. It didn’t have a strong feeling of Angelic or Demonic power. He needed his spell book. 

Jace walked over towards him, glancing at the jacket, assessing it must be Alec’s. “Anything?” 

Magnus shook his head. “I need my book to be sure…but I think whoever did this enchanted his jacket to throw us off our ability to track him. I’m afraid that they did this while they tampered with your parabati bond. If you thought it was gone immediately, we may have been able to catch them.” Magnus explained his theory, not wanting to be right but having a terrible gut feeling that he was.

Jace’s hand rubbed over his parabati rune. “He can’t be in there, could he?” Jace asked, fear and uncertainty on his face as he glanced at the pond. 

“Tampered with or not…you’d feel it if he were dead.” Magnus said, handing him the jacket as he stepped closer to the pond. Magnus held his arms out, palm up, concentrating. He mumbled something in a language Jace didn’t understand as he stood behind him. A blue wave of magic cascaded off of Magnus’s hands, beginning to move over the pond. It moved like a fog, rolling quickly over the water. The wisps moved quickly, plunging into the water before coming out. It only lasted for just over a minute when the magic came rolling back and disappearing. 

Magnus opened his eyes, blinking a few times back into focus. “There’s nothing human in there.” Which was a relief but it still gave them questions. Where could Alec be?

“We need to go back through the night of the party…talk to anyone Clary and Alec had encountered or seen or thought was strange.” Jace said, Magnus nodding as he followed him. 

“I want to talk to Clary. If Isabelle did not see her in the bathroom, but she claimed that’s where she had been…where is the disconnect?” Magnus asked and Jace agreed. Something about that had seemed odd.

 

And so Jace and Magnus went back to The Institute, portaling in to see Clary and Izzy talking to each other in front of the cameras. They had time stamps from the times they followed the car on the streets until they lost him. 

“Anything?” Jace asked but by the look on the girls’ faces, they hadn’t uncovered anything else. Izzy glanced at the material in Magnus’s hands, knowing it must belong to Alec. 

“Clary…I want to check to see if anyone used magic on you unknowingly.” Magnus asked, holding his hand out to take Clary’s. She looked at him confused. 

“How could I not know?” Clary asked, placing her hand in Magnus’s. He placed the jacket down on a chair, placing his other hand on top of Clary’s. 

“It’s possible it was meant to make you forget what was happening.” Magnus said, pushing his magic into Clary’s hand. She nodded to what he said, everyone staring at the two as Magnus checked him over. 

Jace frowned as he watched Magnus’s face, seeing the frustration growing. Magnus let her go, disappoint clouded over his features. “I don’t sense any magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it so far. Let me know what you think, I thrive on comments! Just so you’re not too confused, Alec is a day ahead of the rest of the crew in this chapter. He first woke up a couple hours after being taken (so early morning 2-3am). When he wakes up again, it’s sometime in the late afternoon. Moving forward, they’ll be on the same day/time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to everyone who leaves me comments! I always look forward to seeing what you all think! It’s okay if you don’t, I just hope that you’re enjoying what you’ve been reading so far!

Meredith had found the group, surrounding a computer, having come straight from the party.

“I see you weren’t so forthcoming with some of your plan.” She said, reaching into her clutch and pulling out her glasses, placing them back onto her face. 

“We didn’t want to put you in an uncomfortable position. At least for now, we know that there were some Circle members in your ranks, possibly the ones who have been attacking innocent Downworlders.” Izzy explained, her hand resting on Jace’s shoulder. 

Nodding, Meredith looked over the solemn group. “It’s late. I know your friend is missing but you won’t get much done sleep deprived. Please…I’ve had rooms arranged for you to stay in. First thing in the morning, we will have a meeting and discuss options on how to track him down.” Izzy gave thanks as Clary stood up to follow her towards the rooms. 

“Come on Jace. She’s right.” Izzy said to him, gently tugging on his arm to get him to stand up. He moved unconsciously, letting his sister guide him towards the room. 

“Magnus? Are you coming?” Clary asked, seeing the Warlock who had stood off to the side. He snapped out of his thoughts, glancing at the red head. 

“I need to retrieve my spell book in Brooklyn. I’ll be back soon enough.” And without another word, he left towards the exit of the Institute, Alec’s jacket still in hand.

 

The morning came fast, not that any of them had gotten much sleep. Unsurprisingly, Jace had been the first one in the meeting center, only followed by Meredith. She walked over towards a coffee pot, turning it on. 

“I’m sorry about your parabati.” She said to him which she only received a nod. Meredith frowned, not familiar with this boy, apart from when he’d been wanted as a traitor to the Clave. She knew that was no longer the story, but knew that there were some who were apprehensive of him still. 

“I owe all of you a great deal of gratitude for what you’ve done for us so far. It hurts, knowing that there were Circle members here, hiding, posing as Shadowhunters who were supposed to do their duty…only to be going around and abusing their power. They will be presented to The Clave.” Jace walked towards the pot of coffee, pouring himself a cup. 

“Thank you.” Jace managed, looking up as he saw Clary entering the room. Her eyes met Jace’s briefly before she looked away. He could see shame written all over her face. 

Izzy and Magnus came in right behind her, Magnus looking annoyed. “I’m glad Isabelle checked her messages, lest I be stuck outside all day.” He complained, placing his book down on the table, Alec’s jacket, still in his hand, on the back of a chair. Magnus took a seat, opening his book to a tab he’d inserted at some point. Looking at him fully, Jace was certain he hadn’t slept at all. He looked as if he’d gotten ready and he’d changed his clothing, but he had a hunch he’d only used his magic to do so. The dark color under his eyes revealed his lie. 

Ten minutes later and the room was filled with every Shadowhunter that worked at The institute, all attentive and anxious. 

“Last night during the party, The Head of the New York Institute, Alexander Lightwood, disappeared. He was on a mission with his fellow New York companions to filter out Circle Members. During the party, I’m sure many of you witnessed their accomplishment even if it is hard to comprehend having traitors in our ranks.” Meredith explained, pushing a button on the remote in her hand. On the screens around them was Alec’s face. Magnus and Jace both looked away. “I want scouting parties all over the city. If anyone has any information or spoke to him during the party, please stay so we can interview you whether you saw anything odd.” 

Jace handed Meredith a piece of paper. She glanced down at it, a frown forming on her face. “Robert Wiseman and Arnold Richson…please remain back. Everyone else, you know your orders.” At that, everyone left the room, save for the two men who Clary recognized as the ones talking down about Magnus, a woman and another younger male. 

“Wiseman, Richson, please go into the interrogation room with Jace Wayland. He’d like to ask you some questions.” They looked annoyed but did as told, a glare on each face directed towards Magnus not missed. 

“Marcus…do you have any information that could help?” The young man looked nervous. He looked as though he couldn’t have been older than 17. He had curly brown hair that came down enough to barely cover his eyes. Behind the hair, piercing green eyes shown through. 

He rubbed the back of his neck the way Alec usually did when he was uncomfortable or stressed. It made Magnus’s heart ache. 

“I…I don’t know if it’s much help but…I saw him leaving as I waited for my car. He bumped into me. I apologized but…” He looked shy. Magnus leaned forward, eager to hear anything he wanted to tell him. “It’s hard to explain. He didn’t seem like he was aware of anything. He looked like he was drunk sorta…but he wasn’t staggering or anything. Like he didn’t even see me but tried to walk through me.” He bit his lip, obviously unsure if that was helpful or not. 

“You’re sure it was him?” It was Magnus who spoke up, his eyes large and staring at the younger Shadowhunter. 

Seeing the blush rise on his cheeks, Magnus could practically read his mind. He must have found Alec attractive in some way which had helped him remember his face so obviously. He nodded, unable to keep his eyes on Magnus’s. “I’m certain.” 

Marcus had only seen him go down to the sidewalk and start walking. He thought, at the time, that maybe Alec was drunk and had decided to walk home or back to his hotel. 

When Marcus left, Jace came out of the interrogation room, followed by the two annoyed Shadowhunters. Jace waited until they left. 

“Nothing with those two. It’s obvious they’re not fans of Downworlders but they were still at the party when Clary and Alec left. I had been keeping an eye on them and I know they hadn’t moved before you did.”

“Marissa…thank you for cooperating.” The woman who had spilt her drink on Alec nodded, coming towards the group and taking a seat. 

She explained what had happened and her follow-up with the drinks. “We shared a drink together and then I went home. Until this new mission this morning, I was scheduled to train the young ones in basic hand to hand combat and I didn’t want to be hungover for it.” 

“Where did you get the drinks from?” Clary asked her, her eyes narrowed at the woman.

“At the bar…where else?” 

“Did Alec drink all of his?” Magnus asked. Clary had to think for a moment before shaking her head. “No…he didn’t really like it so he placed it on the table.” 

“Did you finish yours?” She nodded. 

“You understand that you’re the number one suspect right now, right?” Jace asked Marissa who looked at him in shock.

“Suspect? I beg your pardon?” Marissa looked shocked.

“Clary was put under some sort of spell and I can only imagine Alexander was as well. You gave both of them something to drink. You don’t find that odd?” Magnus asked her curiously.

She considered the question before nodding. “I agree. It is hardly a coincidence. I did not see either of them when I left, however.” 

Clary could see Jace tensing next to her. She reached over, placing her hand on his forearm. 

“Marissa…I want you to remain here until we are able to rule you out. Do you understand?” Meredith asked her. Marissa stood, nodded and then left the room. 

They waited until she left the room. “It has to be here then. It’s so obvious.” Jace said, slamming his fist onto the table. 

“It’s very likely…but she’s innocent until proven guilty…even if we don’t like it.” Izzy interjected. “Magnus…is there any other way to test if Clary had had a spell put on her?” 

“I would have felt it.” Magnus frowned, running a hand through his hair. He paused, hand still in his hair as he looked at Clary. “Unless it’s not magic at all.” They all looked at him curiously. “A more mundane tactic.” 

Snapping his fingers, a bottle that looked like something pills would be put in appeared in his hand. He handed it to Clary. “Biscuit…I need you to pee in this cup. Maybe a drug was used instead.”

Clary felt her face redden but she nodded, taking the cup from him. She excused herself so she could do as requested. 

“Knowing Alec, he probably took a sip of the drink to be polite and then put it down. Surely a sip of a drink, even laced with something, could render him so powerless? He’s a big guy.” They all knew he was unable to drink much before getting at least really buzzed, but surely a sip of something wouldn’t do this to him.

“I don’t know…but it’s something to go on.” 

“I’ll take the sample to the lab. A urine sample won’t take too long.” She said, glad that this was something that wouldn’t take as long as some other tests do.

“I’m going to go through my book. I’m going to find out how or what is blocking the parabati bond.” Magnus stood up, dismissing himself without another word.

“Keep trying to reach for him…maybe whatever is blocking him will weaken and you’ll be able to feel him.” Izzy said to Jace who just nodded. 

Clary came back into the room, seeing that Magnus was no longer there. Izzy came up to her, “Come on..let’s get that to the lab.” She said, pointing to the cup in her hand. Clary looked at Jace one last time before following her. 

 

Several hours later, Izzy received a notification on her phone that the test was finished. She grabbed Clary who had been siting restlessly in her room, and headed towards the lab. 

As Izzy got to the computer, she noticed two reports sitting beside it. It had been the results from the hair samples for the dead Vampire and Werewolf. She felt guilty, having put that on pause right now. She was sure Viktor would be coming soon to collect his fallen friend. They had yet to form any connections between the two. As selfish as it sounded, the only person she cared about right now was her brother. 

Clicking on the screen, she scanned the results from Clary. Clary looked at the screen too but she didn’t understand most of it. She never took a medical class of any kind. 

“Anything weird?” She asked, unable to read Izzy’s face. 

“Nothing too our of the ordinary.” Izzy answered her, scanning down the screen, tapping the keyboard to move down more. 

She paused, frowning. “Have you taken anything for nausea?”

Clary shook her head. “No…I used to whenever my mom took us on a long car drive but I haven’t needed anything for years.” She admitted.

“You have high levels of hyoscine…it’s usually in pills for motion sickness.” Turning from the computer, Izzy pulled out her phone, typing in the drug.

Clary, feeling useless, did the same. They both stood there silently, scrolling on their phones. 

“It says it’s also called Scopolamine…I don’t know if that means anything to you.” Clary said and by Izzy’s nonresponse, she assumed it was a no. 

Feeling like an idiot, she searched that word instead, making a face. As she scrolled down google, she landed on an odd title. It was something that was uncertain to be an urban legend or not. Clicking on it, she skimmed the article, curiosity getting the best of her. 

“Izzy…read this.” Clary said, handing her phone over to her friend. Izzy took it, her eyes growing. 

“Magnus might have been right…I think you were drugged…and I bet Alec was too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh-Roh! This one was kind of short, but I wanted to keep the ball rolling on what the crew was doing!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to give you guys some answers to what’s going on! What do you think so far of Sir and what he wants to do?

Three days. 

So far, it had been three days since Winnie had brought Alec into this room. If he counted the night he was taken and the following morning, he’d been gone for almost 5 days. The only way he could keep track was due to a feeding schedule of breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was certain Jace and the others knew something was wrong. He knew that his parabati would stop at nothing to find him. He didn’t deny that the others would be just as worried, but he’d known Jace whenever he was determined. He couldn’t be stopped. 

It had also been three days since Alec had had any contact from anyone in this place. Although he didn’t trust Winnie, he had hoped she’d come by to talk to him. She seemed friendly, despite the circumstances. He wondered if this was also part of his punishment? To be trapped in a room with his thoughts. The only…being he saw was the one who brought him his meals. It sort of reminded Alec of those flying monkeys from the mundane movie that Izzy liked to watch when they were kids. The only difference was that they were taller, maybe only an inch or two shorter than Alec. It was dressed in gladiator clothing, weapons attached to its belt. It’s face looked more like a man except with its dark, hairy skin and protruding brow bone. 

The first time it had come, for dinner the night Winnie had left him, he had tried to speak to it but it ignored him, placed the plate on the floor and closed the door quickly. Alec had tried to get it to react to anything but nothing worked so far. It might make a grunting noise but that was about it. 

The second day, when Alec realized there was a schedule, he made the mistake of trying to attack it. He had woken up early, which was his biological schedule anyways and waited by the door. The instant it opened, Alec attempted to hit it with his arms, but the awkward way they were bound and the creature’s reflex being too quickly, landed with Alec slammed against the wall, hitting the back of his head so hard that he slid down, dazed. He had hoped it’d be dumb, similar to most demons they had fought but it seemed much more clever than he gave it credit for.

To keep himself occupied, Alec worked out as much as he could. Most of the workouts included core, considering he couldn’t do much else. His shoulders hurt from being unable to stretch his arms out properly and, despite the leather that was supposed to prevent him from hurting his wrists; he could feel the dull ache in them anyways. His legs were uncomfortable, wishing he could stretch out. His long limbs weren’t meant to be confined for so long.

Thankful for a toilet, he released his bladder shortly after eating his breakfast. He was still apprehensive of the food and drink he’d received but so far, he felt fine. Washing his hands in the sink, he looked up to his reflection. He looked tired more than anything. He leaned down, cupping water in his hands and splashing his face with the cool liquid. He desperately wanted a shower, doing what he could with the water from the sink. Bending low, he managed to get his hair wet, running his fingers through it in an attempt to remove any tangles. Luckily, is hair was pretty short so that didn’t happen too often. Leaning back up and shutting off the water, he ran his hands over his face, feeling the stubble that had come in from being unable to shave. He couldn’t help but wonder what Magnus would think about the facial hair. Would he like it?

Preferring a routine in his life, Alec moved to the floor, lying down on his back, beginning his work out like he’d done the past two days. He had given up trying to find a way out of the room because the only way was through the door. He had tried to break through it but it was solid and only landed him with a sore shoulder for half of the day he’d tried to get through it. 

After his workout, he moved carefully to the bed. He’d gotten better at being able to walk with the shackles on his ankles. He’d practiced purposefully in the event he’d have an opportunity to escape. He couldn’t move too fast, but he was able to walk briskly without falling or the need to use the wall for support. Lying down, he supposed he wasn’t surprised that the bed was just his size. It was comfortable too, softer than his bed at The Institute. Nothing matched up to the comfort that was Magnus’s bed. It was like sleeping on air. His felt a pang of sadness in his heart, thinking about Magnus. Was he okay? Did he miss him as much as Alec missed him? He refused to think that his friends had been taken too. He had worried about that at first but dismissed it. Somehow, he felt like he would have known if they were here somewhere too. 

Frowning, he closed his eyes. He wasn’t tired but there was literally nothing else for him to do. Most of his days, he floated in and out of consciousness. He spent his time daydreaming different memories. He watched as he and Jace sparred in the training room. He saw himself trying to teach Izzy how to shoot an arrow. He even saw himself clapping at Clary successfully knocking another Shadowhunter down. His thoughts were careful with Magnus. The first time he thought of him, he remembered the way Magnus’s hands felt trailing down his bare chest. The way his mouth would follow, teasing him, causing goosebumps to rise everywhere. They way he looked at him. Those thoughts caused a tingling sensation in his stomach and he would snap out of it. He would not have those thoughts cause him any problems here, in his kidnapper’s prison. As far as he knew, there was a camera in here watching him. That was a show he would not put on. Instead, he tried to think of simpler memories. 

He thought often of the night Magnus had saved Luke. Alec had cleaned up as much as he could, wanting Magnus to rest after using so much magic. He hadn’t meant to, but he’d ended up spending the night there. He had been nervous but Magnus was so easy to be himself around. He felt it comforting. Magnus could tell and instead they talked about the most random things. 

Alec found that he opened up like a book eager to being read by him. Magnus regaled him with stories of his past, telling him about some of the most beautiful places he’d been able to visit whenever Alec began to stutter or was unable to form a sentence. 

The moment he’d thought of the most was when he’d begun to doze off, still sitting up on the couch. He felt something heavy on top of him, a large warm blanket with Magnus looking fondly down on him. Alec had felt himself blush, reaching over place the half drank glass on the end table. 

“Sleep Well, Alexander.” Magnus said, leaning down and a ghost of a kiss just barely touching his temple. He was almost sure he had imagined it but then knew he couldn’t have. Magnus had kissed him. 

A noise startled him out of his thoughts, causing him to glance over at the door. It was too early for the creature to switch out his plates. He began to sit up, propping himself up on his elbow. Once he saw who was coming into the room, he sat up completely, swinging his legs around to the edge of the bed. The man was entering, apparently alone. 

“Alexander…how are you today?” He asked, his look so piercing, it was as if he could see into his soul. 

“Eager to leave.” Alec answered him, wishing he could cross his arms over his chest but instead could only rest his hands on his lap. 

“Well, unfortunately that is not why I’m here. I’ve come to show you the main floor.” He nodded towards the door and a wheelchair was rolled in. 

“I can walk just fine.” Alec bit out, shrinking away.

“Yes…I have no doubt you can, however, you’ll only slow me down. Now, will you get into the chair or will I have Stuart force you?” He asked, addressing the monkey like man. 

Alec frowned heavily, quickly assessing the situation and knowing immediately that he had nowhere to go. He wanted to see more and so he had to behave. Getting up, he proved his ability to walk as he crossed the room and sat carefully in the chair. He felt his face burn but he forced himself to be okay with the current situation.

He was pulled backwards out of the room, the man following him. He fell in step beside Alec.

The hallway was bare as he remembered. White walls and a bright light illuminating other doors going down the hall. He saw a couple more of the creatures coming closer, seeing that they were guarding random doors. Did that mean he wasn’t the only one here against his will?

They walked to the end of the hall, Alec vaguely remembering the staircase to the right the night he’d tried to escape. The man pressed a button on the wall, an elevator appearing. 

“Has your meals been to your liking?” He asked, pulling Alec out of his thoughts. 

“They’ve been fine.” Alec mumbled, biting the inside of his cheek to still his anger. 

“They’ve been fine…” He let the last word drag on. Alec looked at him confused, seeing the darkness growing in his eyes.

“Sir.” He bit out, unable to hide his anger in his own eyes. 

“Good Boy.” He said proudly, patting Alec on his damp hair. Pulling his hand away, he looked at the moisture. 

“Perhaps I’ll send you to the showers after. Would you like that?” 

“Yes...Sir.” He said, surprised that he truly meant his response. 

The elevator doors opened, bringing them into a large room. It was mostly a large warehouse like room, all the walls were brick with high ceilings. He looked around, seeing various tables and chairs, remembering when he’d bumped into something low to the ground. What he couldn’t miss were 7 large, glass-enclosed boxes all around the space. 

They were large, enough space for nearly 10 people to fit inside if they wanted. Each one had different items or furniture inside. He was able to see one door to one of them, it being glass as well with a large lock on the outside. They passed by two of them, Alec only able to see what the contents of one of them was. It had a couch inside with what appeared to be a television mounted on the wall. There was also some sort of computer attached to the television, remotes attached to cords coming out the other end of the computer. A small refrigerator in the corner and a bag of chips sitting on a coffee table. 

They stopped in front of another glass structure but it was bare. Nothing was inside of it. “This…is a work in progress.” The man said, his hands behind his back as he observed the room. 

“What…are these?” Alec asked slowly, trying in vain to figure it out. 

A chair that Alec hadn’t seen near them suddenly appeared, the man taking a seat beside him to face him. 

“I have been known to be many things, legend and folklore all over the world.” He smiled, obviously proud of this. “But I must never be seen or else the imagery would be erased.”

“What are you?” Alec asked, not wanting to hear stories, wanting to receive answers. 

“I know that I am not from this world. I…” 

“So you’re a demon.” Alec deadpanned.

The man smiled and laughed lightly, shaking his head. “No, Little Angel, I am not a demon. I have heard many names but I’m not sure that there is a word for what I am. I cannot die and seldom age. I am no warlock but I do have abilities.” He explained to him. Alec wondered why he was suddenly so forthcoming with answers. 

Alec was reminded that he couldn’t feel his parabati bond, assuming it must have been him that had caused it then. 

“Now…” He smiled, gesturing to the large, empty glass room. “This will be your space.” Alec looked at him confused, a feeling of anxiety pushing into his heart. Although he had felt claustrophobic in the room he’d been kept in thus far, this seemed somehow worse. 

He grinned, standing up and walking behind Alec, placing his hands on his shoulders. The grip was tight, a dominating tactic meant to scare him. Alec forced himself to relax his muscles. 

“I have heard of a story that Shadowhunters told their children.” He began and Alec already began to feel déjà vu. Certainly he wasn’t going to say what he thought he would. He could hear Izzy’s voice, as if it were a layer of the man’s voice.

“If you misbehaved as a child, The Collector would come for you. He would take you away from your home and keep you, never to return.” The man chuckled, causing Alec to frown, his hands tightly squeezing the other to keep his anger in check. 

“That’s just a myth.” Alec answered him, able to see his distorted reflection behind the glass. 

“That version of the story, yes. I am real…as you can tell.” He squeezed his shoulders. “I have collected all beautiful things throughout my life. Someday, I’ll show you my material objects. Fascinating items.” He sounded proud of himself. 

He could hear Magnus talking about the art exhibits he’d seen before during their conversation at Taki’s. 

“My favorite collection…is the beauty of different species. It is very rare that anyone sees it. Only those who aren’t so inclined to report my endeavors are invited. I’ve never had a Shadowhunter before…as I’ve never found one exquisite enough to be part of my collection.” Alec couldn’t help the blush forming on his face. “Until you…of course.” 

Alec felt like his mind was going on over drive. A myth to scare children was real. Magnus had once seen a version of his exhibit. Alec…was taken to be part of this collection.

“Why me?” Alec felt sick. 

“I saw you…months ago in Hong Kong with another. I was drawn to you. I saw the rune on your neck and knew what you were immediately. I begun my research on you, found out who you were. Truthfully, I had planned to collect you in New York City in a couple months. It was by happenstance that you had decided to come here to help your friends. It didn’t take much planning after that.” He explained, moving away from behind him to sit next to him again. 

Every muscle in Alec’s body was tense and he was sure the man could tell. Alec was certain he’d never felt this much anger before, except maybe when he’d caught Raphael drinking his sister’s blood. He had been pretty pissed off that night too. 

 

“Ahh…” The man mused. “There’s that defiance again.” Alec went to get up but strong arms grabbed his biceps, forcing him to remain seated. 

“I wont participate in this madness.” Alec spat, struggling fruitlessly against the creature holding him down. 

“As I’ve mentioned, you have no choice. You will be part of my next exhibit in a couple weeks.” Alec’s eyes grew at the thought of being here for weeks. The man stood, placing his hands on either side of Alec’s face. “By then…you will bend to my will.” 

A loud cracking resounded in the room. Alec with his lightning fast reflexes, jerked forward and smashed his forehead into the man’s nose. He was certain he broke the bone. His satisfaction was short lived as a large hand came swinging towards his face, backhanding him so hard that his face snapped to the other side. 

“Take him back to his room. No food for the rest of the day or tomorrow. Shut his water off.” The man said, a handkerchief in his hand, pressed against his nose. Alec could see the blood staining it. He could taste blood in his mouth, his tongue gingerly touching a split in his lip. 

The man didn’t join him on the way back, but instead two other creatures on top of the one pushing him in the wheel chair, to stop him from trying to escape. They got back to his room quickly, grabbing him by his arms and tossing him in. Alec stumbled, tripping over the short chain between his ankles, causing him to fall to the ground. He fell onto his elbows, turning just as the door closed and the room was swallowed into complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec won't be broken so easily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was a little behind. I've been getting pretty busy lately. I'm hoping to add another chapter either tonight or tomorrow. 
> 
> And OH MAN! I have so many feelings about episode 2x12. I loved it but oh man...I was thinking about it all night last night. I may do what many have done and add a follow up or a tweak that I would have liked to have seen just as a one-shot.

Five Days.

How had it been five days already? Technically, they were closer to a week. Magnus knew the exact hour and minute but did his best to ignore it.

Magnus had never heard of a parabatai bond being blocked the way it was. He searched through his spell book but couldn’t find anything. They all knew that tracking over water made it difficult but this was different. When Jace was missing and he attempted to track him, he could feel that he was there, but that was it. With this, he couldn’t feel Alec at all. He reached out to his dear friend Catarina to see if maybe she had any insight. At a time like this, he wished Ragnor were still here. It pained him to remember his friend and what had become of him. It wasn’t right for him to have lost his life. His death was one that Magnus wouldn’t recover from for a long time. 

_Izzy and Clary had come to Jace and himself, showing them the results. They did some more research on Scopolamine, seeing some articles showing that it was used as a potential date rape drug._

__

__

_“If you don’t remember anything between the time you and Alec walked out to when you came walking towards us…it’s possible whoever is behind this used some to make sure you didn’t remember them.” Jace said as they stared at their individual tablets that either showed the lab results or various internet searches._

__

__

_“I don’t think I drank anything…but I just can’t remember.” Clary said, her face screwed up in frustration. “I’m sorry.”_

__

__

_“It’s not your fault. You didn’t do this.” Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her._

__

__

_“There’s an article about its potential use in South America.” Izzy said, tapping on he screen and the article going to everyone’s tablets. “To summarize, the article is saying how tourists, mostly men, are picked out to be scammed or robbed. Women come up to them with either a drink or…something, and the next thing they know, they’re somewhere random with all of their possessions missing with no recollection of what’s happened.”_

__

__

_“Do you think that’s what happened? We ran into someone and we drank something offered?” Clary asked, hopeful to find out what had happened. It bothered her deeply to have a blank spot in her memory. “We…we had that drink with Marissa but I didn’t feel strange. We were apart from her for a while when we drank that anyway.”_

__

__

_“It seems suspicious, that she gave you both something to drink but as of now, we can’t prove she’s done anything. We also can’t prove she’s innocent either. I’ve kept an eye on her…she hasn’t tried to run off.” Jace explained, having remained mostly at the Institute to keep an eye on her._

__

__

_“From what Marcus said…Alec was out of it. I don’t think this is a possession. I would have felt that type of demonic presence. He wouldn’t leave without telling us where he was going. He may have been induced to leave. That way, any witnesses would have seen him alone.” Magnus ran his hands over his face, filled with exhaustion._

That conversation had been days ago and nothing more had come from it. They had split up over the days. Magnus mostly remained holed up in the condo, trying any and every spell to find Alec. Jace and Clary had gone back to the warehouse where the party was held and traced and retraced their steps to where they found the car. Izzy had gone back to New York for a couple days to speak with their mother. They couldn’t wait any longer, she needed to know. They needed to put out an alert that one of their own was missing. Maryse also needed to make arrangements to stay in New York longer than she had planned. Someone needed to run the Institute. 

Today, Izzy was coming back and they all agreed to meet at the London Institute to formulate a plan. Magnus had finally tracked down the London High Warlock and was planning on meeting her. He hoped she would have any insight. Was there more nefarious Shadowhunters in this area? 

Clary and Jace had gotten to the Institute first. Magnus was assisting Isabelle with her return.

“Do you think Magnus blames me?” Clary asked out of the blue as she and Jace walked into The Institute, going towards some of the meeting rooms. 

“What? Of course not. Why would you say something like that?” Jace asked, pausing where they were standing so he could look at her. 

“Because…I was with Alec last. I saw him last and yet I can’t remember anything.” Clary frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Magnus doesn’t blame you. He’s not petty to think something like that.” Jace said to her, placing his hand on her arm. “We’re going to find him. Everything is going to be okay.” Clary looked down, certain the shame she felt was never going to go away even if…when they found Alec. “I’ll get us some coffee. Go sit.” Clary nodded, watching as Jace walked down the hall.

Sighing, she started walking to the room designated for them. Opening the room, it was a plain conference room. A large silver table in the middle with several chairs aligning each side. There were computer screens on most of the walls along with tables at each chair. 

Clary took a seat in the middle, glancing at one of the screens which was showing a slideshow that had been created from Meredith’s party. She didn’t really pay much attention to the photos but didn’t know what else to do while she waited for the others.

The pictures were all different, clearly having been collected by various attendees from that night. Clary frowned. It had been such a nice night until everything went to shit. She saw all the smiles, even remembering some that they all had shared. This situation made her feel sick but she had to keep hope that Alec was okay. He was strong, smart…he would play it safe until they figured this out. 

Clary smiled, someone having taken a really nice photo of Magnus and Izzy. They were both smiling and Magnus was dipping Izzy on the dance floor. They looked amazing. The next photo showed a group who had clearly more than enough to drink, attempting a human pyramid. Smiling faces were pretty common as the photos changed from one to the next. Clary was just about to pull out her phone to see if she had any messages when she paused, eyes glued.

The photo was of a couple, posing in front of a sculpture. It was an ordinary, nice photo. What caught her attention was red hair next to tall individual in the background. Off the shoulder of the tall person was a woman, staring back at the near the entrance. 

It was Clary and Alec…talking to Marissa. 

Clary jumped out of her seat, pulling the door open only to nearly run Jace over. Thankful for his quick reflexes, he jumped back, managing somehow to not spill even a drop of either coffee in his hands. 

“Woah…everything okay?” Jace asked, walking into the room and placing the cups on the table.

“Jace.” Clary said, grabbing his arm to make him look at her. “Marissa…it was Marissa.” She felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

“You’re sure?” 

Clary was already nodding furiously. “Background of a photo…she’s talking to us. I’m certain.” She said, pointing to the slide show that was continuing on. 

Without another word, Jace ran from the room, sprinting towards Meredith’s office. Clary sent a text to Magnus, letting him know that Marissa was definitely a part of this. 

Clary ran to catch up to Jace, only to find him and Meredith leaving the office, heading towards the training room. At this time, Marissa would be training the kids in hand-to-hand combat. 

They rounded the corner, ran down two flights of steps, made another turn, entering the room. Clary was shocked, she fully expected Marissa to have caught on to them knowing, as most bad guys do in the movies, and fled by now. But no…there she was, standing in front of a group of 10 kids, training them on boxing techniques. 

Marissa noticed the three immediately, finishing her explanation. 

“Okay…Now I want you to pair up with another and practice.” She clapped her hands together and they did as told. 

Marissa walked to the back of the room, coming up to three.

“Good Morning. What brings you down here?” Marissa asked, looking at each face carefully. She could sense fury mostly and disappointment. 

“You’re under arrest under suspicion of kidnapping.” Jace said through his teeth, doing his best to stay calm and to keep his voice just above a whisper.

Marissa’s jaw dropped. “I beg your pardon?” 

“Please Marissa…hand over your stele. We are going to escort you to a cell where you will stay until further notice.” Marissa’s wide eyes only grew. With a shaking hand, she reached behind her, grabbing her stele from her waist, handing it to Meredith.

“Merry…you know me. I would never do something like that. Never.” She said, arms falling to her sides as she went with them towards the cells. 

“There’s evidence to support this.” Meredith explained to her, her hand gripping Marissa’s bicep firmly. 

They walked down another flight of stairs, going to their holding rooms. Meredith pressed a few buttons on the nearest one, the door opening and the four of them stepping into the room.

The room was similar to the ones that were in the New York Institute. A plain room with 3 cement walls and the fourth bullet proof, magic proof glass. There was a small cot in the corner and a chair for interrogation in the center. Clary couldn’t help but imagine Valentine in the room back in their Institute, waiting for a trial. 

“I told you. I did speak with them briefly but I left shortly after. I didn’t see them. I’m telling you the truth.” Marissa said, her eyes beginning to pool with water. 

“You’re in the background of a photo talking to us when we were leaving.” Clary shot back, glaring daggers at the woman, wanting to know what she did to take her memories, to take their friend. 

Marissa looked at Clary, trying to determine if she was lying to her. She hung her head. “I...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said sadly, moving and sitting down in the chair, feeling as though her legs too weak to stand at the moment. 

Jace, seething in place moved forward, grabbing her roughly by her shoulders, shoving her into the seat. She gasped in surprise, grabbing onto his arms to steady herself. “Where’s my brother?!” He demanded, shoving her once more before letting go, unable to trust himself not to hit her. 

Tears fell as she recoiled into the chair. “I’m telling you the truth… I don’t know.” 

Clary placed her arm on Jace’s arm, pulling him away from her. “Jace…” But he was still glaring at the woman responsible. “Jace! Look at me.” Clary said, this time more sternly, placing her hands on his cheeks, coaxing him into looking at her. He didn’t put up a fight, blinking a few times as the rage settled just a little, letting himself look at the red head. “Magnus can search her mind. He’ll be able to see what happened.” Jace nodded, turned and stalked out of the room. Meredith and Clary followed behind. 

They went back towards the conference room, Jace slamming his fist into the wall in frustration. “Damn whoever is responsible for stealing the Soul Sword. We could force her to talk otherwise.” He said in growl. 

“I know but let’s see what Magnus can do. If anyone can see what she’s hiding, it’ll be him.” Clary said, trying to comfort him but also feeling angry herself towards the woman.

Meredith, a heavy frown worn on her face, wrapped her arms around herself. “I just can’t believe this. I’ve known Marissa since she first came to us fifteen years ago. She would never hurt another Shadowhunter or plot against us.” She rubbed her forehead with her hand, a headache coming on. 

“When The Circle came to be, no one thought that could happen either.” Jace said, running his fingers through his hair. He opened his mouth to add to his statement but groaned, placing his hand against his abdomen, the other on the table to keep standing.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Clary asked, looking at him concerned.

“It’s…it’s Alec…I can feel him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks All! Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized not too long ago that I've been spelling 'parabati' wrong this whole time. Parabatai. Whoops! Sorry about that. 
> 
> Also, sorry about the delay in posting. I have three jobs and they ebb and flow with how much time they take from me. 
> 
> Hope you like!

Trapped in the dark, it’s amazing what your mind can conjure up. Alec had never been afraid of the dark, but he’d also never been held against his will, thrown into a room and forced into total isolated darkness.

His face hurt from headbutting the man who kept him here, but it was a pain that comforted him. It reminded him that he wasn’t going to bow to the man’s will. It gave him a sense of being in control, even if that was limited.

Carefully, Alec felt his way in the dark until he found the bed, climbing onto it to rest. There was nothing he could do except lay there. 

He had tried to sleep but it eluded him. Every time he was close to falling asleep, something managed to jolt him awake. He couldn’t help but wonder if the man was doing something to him somehow. He didn’t feel anything coming from the collar around his throat or the shackles. Maybe it was something in the air?

He had an unnerving feeling as if someone or something was in the room with him. He felt on edge, forcing himself to sit up, leaning against the corner, straining his eyes to see anything in the dark. Whenever his eyes would begin to droop or he’d go out of focus, in hopes of taking his mind somewhere else, he was sure something moved. A corner of the room would seemingly get darker and catch his attention. 

He forced his eyes closed, trying to make himself stay calm. There was nothing in the room, just himself and silence. 

0000

Jostling awake at some point, Alec groaned in discomfort. He had remained sitting up against the hard wall for however long he’d been out. His head, at some point, had fell down, his neck aching. 

His heart was pounding which confused him at first. The room was still dark and as he strained to hear, he didn’t think anything was in the room. He rested his hands awkwardly against his chest, rubbing it and then doing the same with his neck. 

Leaning his head against the wall, he remembered he’d been having a nightmare. Jace, Izzy and Max were trapped in a glass room and across from them, Magnus trapped in another. They were both filling with water rapidly and Alec was being forced to choose which one to save. He wouldn’t have enough time to run to one, break it and then run to the other. He was trapped, unable to move even though he struggled, trying to get close enough to them, hoping the decision would come to mind. 

He felt anxiety as he thought on the dream some more. He never had made a decision and didn’t know if he honestly could. He loved his siblings and he loved Magnus. He could never be asked to choose between them. Alec would rather die than ever have to make a life or death decision between them, 

“It was just a nightmare…just a nightmare.” He whispered to himself. 

0000

A while later, Alec carefully made his way towards the toilet, relieving his bladder but also realizing that he was hungry. He frowned when he went to flush the toilet, forgetting that the water was gone for now. He tried the sink anyway but nothing came out. 

Slowly, he made his way back towards the bed, feeling for it so he wouldn’t fall. He lay on his back, his mind wired and flighty. 

His thoughts were on his family and friends. Surely they weren’t here. The man, who Alec refused to even think of as ‘Sir’ even in the privacy of his mind, would have bragged about it, right? He could have used them to force Alec to be complacent. They must have gotten away. 

He tried to remember what had happened to him but he couldn’t. It was a blank. He and Clary had been leaving. Jace was going to kill him if something happened to her. 

He had to organize his thoughts. His training needed to take control. What did he know so far? The man who was in charge was a lunatic; that was for sure. He claimed he wasn’t a warlock but he had magic capabilities of some sort. Winnie, a warlock, was helping him because she claims he saved her life. Could it be Stockholm Syndrome? A Shadowhunter was helping him too. He recognized her, realizing she had been at the party. She bumped into him. Was that on purpose after all? He had thought she’d lost her balance because of the Circle Members trying to escape. Was he the only prisoner here? 

Alec rolled over onto his side, curling in on himself a little bit. He rested his hands against his stomach, trying in vain to ignore the hunger. Now that he was aware of it, it was practically pulsating. 

0000

Alec didn’t know how much later it had been when he woke up, eyes closing quickly at the light that was back in the room. He hissed, blinking his eyes rapidly as he carefully began to sit up. He groaned softly, his stomach making a noise in protest at its empty contents. Rubbing his side, he let his eyes focus on the ceiling. The light was back on…that had to be a good sign, right?

“How are you feeling?” Alec startled at the voice, his entire body nearly jolting off the bed. He sat up quickly, his head swimming, looking for the culprit. There, standing near the door was Winnie. 

“How long have you been there?” Alec asked her, moving so he could swing his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up to face her. 

Winnie smiled at him, shrugging innocently. “Maybe an hour. You looked so peaceful in your sleep, I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

If she wasn’t in cahoots with his kidnappers, he’d comment on how unnerving that was. Instead, he just scowled, staring at his hands that were folded together in front of him, elbows resting on his knees. 

“Thirsty?” Despite his best efforts to pointedly ignore her, his eyes glanced quickly towards her, suddenly noticing the water bottle in her hand. He licked his lips unconsciously, glancing back down.

“No.” 

Winnie sighed, moving across the room until she was next to him, taking a seat after a moment of possibly debating on if it was okay to do so. 

“What you did was really stupid, you know. You broke Sir’s nose. Luckily, I know a great spell that helped mend the bones pretty quickly.” She said, her voice obviously proud of herself. 

Alec groaned to himself, bending his head so he could run his hands through his dirty hair. “What part of kidnapping do you not understand? This is wrong. He can’t expect me to stay here willingly.” 

Winnie shrugged again, moving so her hand with the water was in his peripheral. She moved it until it slid into his grasp. The cold pressure in his hands was welcoming. His throat suddenly itched, his stomach thrumming with hope. With a frown on his face, Alec unscrewed the cap, bringing the water to his lips, quickly drinking more than half before stopping, knowing he needed to savor it.

“How long have I been in here like this?” Alec asked her curiously. 

“Almost two days. He wanted to punish you for longer but…” She looked at him nervously, closing her mouth. When Alec was going to press for an answer, she started up again. “I didn’t think it was a good idea.” 

“So what? This is a peace offering?” Alec shook the water bottle for reference. Could Winnie really have that much say over what the man did? That seemed highly unlikely to him and something told him she was lying. But why? 

Winnie nodded. “And more. You get to be cleaned up finally. You’re really handsome but you stink.” She said as she stood up. She waved her hand towards the toilet and sink. Alec blushed, remembering he’d used it a couple times without being able to remove the waste. He heard it flush, assuming she must have also turned the water back on in the sink. 

“Am I supposed to make use of the sink with my shackled hands?” Alec pulled on them, the ache that had been in his shoulders reminding him suddenly that they were still sore. 

Winnie came back over to him, placing one of her hands unexpectedly against his cheek. He could feel his stubble that was far past a five o’ clock shadow rub against her skin. “Alec, you’re going to listen to me and listen real good, okay?” He froze at the sudden sternness in her voice. He gave a nod since it appeared she was waiting for him to say something. “You’re doing all of this to yourself. If you just be nice and behave…these won’t be an issue.” She removed her hand, taking a step back. 

Alec’s frown returned on his face. His pride was building inside of him, wanting to erupt like a volcano. She had a point though and there was something in her eye that was almost chiding him. If he kept his head down, maybe he’d have a better chance at escaping. As it was, he was going nowhere with these on him. 

Before Alec could comment on what she said, he saw her reach into her pocket. Alec tensed, one hand crushing the bottle, the other going into a fist. Whatever she was going to do to him, he had to go down fighting. 

But all that came out of her pocket was a weird looking key. At least, it looked like a key but it was much longer. “I’m going to take those off but I’m warning you. If you try to do anything, your punishment will be immensely worse than this. Got it?” Alec fumed to himself but nodded, that tiny bud of hope in his chest wanting to blossom just a little. 

Winnie came closer to him, Alec raising his arms up for assistance. Winnie tapped the edge of the key against his left wrist and then his right. Within seconds, they popped open, falling onto his lap. She did the same, bending down to remove them from his ankles. 

“Thanks.” Alec said, the words sincere though he was unhappy that he’d said it faster than he could contemplate actually saying it. He rubbed his wrists, examining them and seeing the edges where he had pulled against the skin, hoping for release. They were only bruises though, nothing that broke the skin. He raised his arms above his head, carefully stretching out, hearing his shoulders pop from how tense and uncomfortable they’d been since he’d been in them. 

“You’re so very welcome.” Winnie said, smiling at him. “Can you walk?” Alec looked up at her, his brows rising questioningly. She rolled her eyes at him. “You’re going to actually get clean…in the showers. So…come on. Unless you’d prefer to stay in here.” She smiled, turning on her heel and going towards the door. She opened it up, waiting for him. 

Alec stood up, his legs feeling shaky. Of course they’d free him from his bonds when his body was feeling a little weak from the lack of food or water. Unsure if he should bring the water bottle with him or not, he decided to finish it. There wasn’t a chance he’d drink it once he returned in the event it was drugged. Alec was slow and steady, making it to the door pretty quickly despite his speed because of his long legs, now that he could take normal strides.

Using the wall to help keep him balanced, Alec followed Winnie down the hall, this time going the other way. He hadn’t realized when he was being moved down the hall in the wheelchair that he wasn’t at the end. He was close though, double doors at the other end only about 15 feet away. 

They went through the doors, going into a large bathroom. It was plain, not that Alec expected anything better. On the far left side was a row of 4 stalls with toilets in each. Next to them were two urinals. In the center was a row of 4 sinks with a large mirror. On the far right side were three stalls though these were wider, meant for taking showers. Beside them was a large oval tub. Alec smiled sadly to himself. Magnus would love how large it was, his boyfriend really enjoying nice baths. 

“I’ll leave you to it but you can’t leave the room. It’ll be locked and I’ll be waiting outside. If you take too long, I’ll come in anyway, even if you’re naked.” Alec felt his cheeks burn at the thought of her seeing him that way. Not again. 

Winnie walked over towards a cabinet, opening the door. Inside of it was several different sized towels, toiletries and folded clothing. She dug through the clothes, finding the right sizes for Alec. Coming towards him, she put the clothes in his arms. 

“I’ll come back in 30 minutes. If you’re done and ready, I’ll let you shave. I have to watch though in case you…” But she let the words drop off. 

“I wouldn’t.” Alec said, as if he needed to defend himself. 

“Sometimes people get desperate.” She said, patting him on his arm and then leaving. 

0000

The shower was single-handedly one of the best showers Alec had ever taken. He had never missed a shower. Izzy used to tease him that he had a germ phobia. He had never enjoyed being dirty when he could change it. 

The room had been stuffy and so he enjoyed a cold shower, using the shampoo and conditioner that was in the cabinet to help detangle his hair. The soap felt great against his skin. He never wanted to go so long without a shower again. Ugh. 

As he cleaned his body with a hand towel with soap, he moved down his torso near his stomach. It had been festering more and more, Alec tempted to ask Winnie if he was going to be granted food any time soon. Logically, he knew he should be nicer to her because at the very least, maybe she would take pity on him and help him sometimes. Maybe, sooner than later, he’d be able to somehow convince her to help him escape, with the promise of taking her with him. Pressing against his side, Alec gasped, the pain stinging. 

Paranoid that he was somehow hurting himself, he quickly cleaned the rest of his body, the suds pooling down at his feet. He wanted to stay under the water but reluctantly turned it off, remembering that Winnie threatened to walk in here, regardless of his state of dress. 

He dried himself off, pulling on the gray tshirt and pants that she’d handed to him. It was a weird quirk of his, but he hated not having socks on.

Alec was just circling the room, looking for a hamper for the towels that he’d used when a jolt of pain hit him. He grabbed onto the edge of the sink, being that was closest, bending over a little. He moved his free hand, the one one holding the towels up to his stomach. He looked in the mirror as realization began to dawn on him; his parabatai ruin was throbbing. He closed his eyes, doing his best to focus on the pain. The pain was Jace’s worry, Jace’s rage. Alec pushed back, knowing Jace hadn’t activated their rune. The last time they had done that, they almost lost their bond. Alec was too afraid to ever try that again and he knew Jace felt the same. If their bond severed, they’d lose any chance of finding him. 

“Please…” He whispered as loudly as he dared, not wanting to alert anyone. Hearing the door open, he straightened up, looking over to the side. Winnie looked at him curiously, a bag in her hands. “Hamper?” Alec forced out, trying to seem calm. 

Winnie came in, pointing toward the cabinet. “There’s a laundry shoot.” Alec nodded, walking over and pushing the towels against the flap, feeling silly for not having noticed it. 

“You’re not going to kill yourself, right?” She asked causing Alec to roll his eyes. 

“I already told you, I wouldn’t.” 

After looking him over, she nodded, handing him the bag. Alec took is carefully, moving towards the sinks and mirror. He set up the product and the razor, feeling meticulous as he mechanically began his regime. 

Alec focused on the careful strokes of the blade against his face, ignoring the feeling on his stomach. Please….please let Jace be able to track him. Staring at his reflection, he saw the faint bruise, between his left eyebrow and the center of his head, from head-butting the man. 

“So now what?” Alec asked…wanting Winnie to talk and not see him wincing. 

Winnie just smiled sweetly at him, sitting on top of on counter, watching him. “Sir wants to see you. To see how you’re doing and bring you dinner.” Alec wasn’t looking forward to that. Not at all. 

“I’m doing awful. Can’t you tell him for me?” Alec asked her without glancing over. 

“I’m not a messenger.” 

“Right.” 

0000

Once he was done, Alec ran his hand through his damp hair, already knowing it was going to dry sticking all over the place. 

Winnie walked with Alec back to his room but didn’t go inside. Alec turned to face her. “Please…just don’t make him mad again.” And with that, she left. 

Alec moved towards the bed, taking a seat. He noticed the bed had been made and the room obviously cleaned. At least he wasn’t meant to kept in a dirt hole. He didn’t have much time to think of much else as the door opened.

Instinctively, Alec stood up in a defensive stance, watching as the man came into the room with a tray of food, covered with a dish. 

“Alexander…you’re looking well.” Sir said to him, nodding to someone behind him, the door closing. 

Alec, unsure how to answer, decided not to, keeping his eyes on the male’s movement. Sir came closer to him, placing the tray on the bed. Alec took a step over, moving closer to the wall. Sir straightened up, his eyes looking over Alec’s body, causing him to become uncomfortable. 

Sir raised his hand and Alec took another step, cursing himself that the wall was behind him. His hand grab Alec’s chin, albeit gently, the tip of his thumb brushing against Alec’s lower lip. “I see the split has healed quite nicely. I do apologize for that.” His eyes flickered towards the bruise but he didn’t comment on that. He let Alec’s face go, taking a step back. 

“I do believe we’ve consistently been on the wrong foot. I want you to be happy.” He held his hand up as Alec glared, opening his mouth. “You’re not leaving. I will not have this conversation with you again. Accept this and you’ll be in more comfort.” Alec crossed his arms over his chest, unable to speak logically to this man. 

Sir walked around the room as if searching for what to say. He turned to Alec, putting himself between him and the door. “I do not wish to break you…to make you a shell of a man. You have too much potential.” 

“I have potential.” Alec agreed. “Potential to be a great Shadowhunter and to protect my friends and family. To protect the Downworld and mundanes. I can’t do that, trapped in a box like a prize.” Alec answered him, feeling pathetic with the yearning in his voice. “Let me get back to them.” 

Sir watched Alec carefully as he spoke as if he were really listening to what he was saying. 

“You’re a protector and a leader. I’ve seen that.” He agreed, moving closer to Alec. Alec refused to let hope show on his face. He knew it’d be for nothing. “Then be a protector here. There are those here who could use someone like you. Someone to look up to. To believe in. If you help ease them into our little world, you’ll help keep them alive.” 

Alec gaped at him as if he’d been told something in another language. He rubbed at his side as he took a step towards the man. “Let me get this straight.” Alec said carefully, licking his lips. “You want me to convince others that you’ve kidnapped, that they should accept it? You may have convinced Winnie…but you’re not convincing me.” There was no way. 

Sir walked over towards Alec, his hands moving so quickly, he had no chance to move. So much for being a Shadowhunter on his guard. 

Alec felt intense pain on either side of his face, a pained sound wanting to escape his lips but he bit down instead. Alec felt spasms going throughout his body. He felt like he was being electrocuted. His legs shook and suddenly he was looking up at Sir. When did he fall to his knees? 

“Your sense of duty will convince you otherwise. It will happen. I don’t care how long it takes. I’m patient.” Sir said to him though Alec could barely hear him. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die? 

Sir was speaking but Alec couldn’t hear him. His eyes grew, a white film covering them, his regular hazel color transforming into an icy blue. His dark runes shined brightly, his limbs paralyzed, unable to move. Alec could hear yelling, faintly. The only reason he could hear it was because he knew it was coming from him. The odd part about feeling as if he were being electrocuted was that he felt frozen. His body felt like it was being plunged into ice. He was gasping for air. His vision was blurred. His head wanted to explode.

And just like that, his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, his body going completely lax. He slumped forward and the only reason his head didn’t meet concrete flooring was because Sir caught him. He lifted him carefully, laying him on the bed. He moved the tray, placing it on the floor next to him. Alec’s face was twisted in pain though it slowly started to relax, sleep taking over. Sir reached down, grabbing the hem of Alec’s shirt and lifted it, staring at the rune on his stomach. Alec’s parabatai rune was outlined with a gray-blue that was prominent against Alec’s fair skin and then the jet-black of the rune. It began to fade as Sir stared at it, watching a it settled into his skin. 

Satisfied, Sir pulled his shirt back down, straightened up and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to add the others badly to make this a longer chapter but it's gotten late over here and I really wanted to post something. I'll try to make the next one long to make up for it! Also, the new episodes are giving me so much life! Man oh man! 
> 
> Also sorry if there's typos which I'm sure there are. I'm the worst!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! How has it been nearly 2 months since I’ve posted. I was SO busy in July that I didn’t have time to think. 
> 
> Thank you all for the great comments! I love hearing from you all! It makes me so happy and excited to see them. I love getting feedback, especially when it comes to the pace of the story, the plot and most importantly, making sure that I’m in character as best as I can be. I want them to sound and react like they really would. 
> 
> I’m glad you guys are enjoying so far. It’s going to get worse and a bit darker later…a scene that popped in my head quickly after the plot came to mind is coming and it’s going to suck! I started with the idea and have made some details a little convoluted so I need to make sure everything makes sense! 
> 
> Also, realized that I earlier stated that Alec’s stele was left behind but then had Sir with it. Let’s pretend the stele is with Sir!

After leaving the room his Shadowhunter was occupying. Sir made his way towards the elevator. He went inside, waving his hand across a blank pad above the numbers. Doors closing, it moved upwards, going above the main show floor towards his private chambers. The only one ever permitted up here was Winnifred and that was only because she’d been with him for many, many years now.

The floor held three large rooms. The first room was his living quarters, which mimicked that of a large condo. The second door was an office while the last was his testing room and the one he was currently headed towards. Waving his hand over another blank pad, the pocket door moved, allowing entry. 

Inside of the room, it looked much like a laboratory. The counters and the table in the center were all stainless steel. On top of the counter were various tools(beakers, test tubes, incubators, hot plates, to name a few). Against the far wall to the left, stool a stainless steel shelf with hundreds of glass jars filled with various items. 

Sir walked towards the side of the room, going towards what looked like a large refrigerator. He moved his hand over it, hearing the sound of locks opening and the door popping open. He pulled it fully open, reaching inside and grabbing a small item. He glanced at his other items that were in there; his own personal safe. 

Closing the door, he walked to the center of the room where the table sat. On top of it was a computer. He typed into it, pulling up a file that he’d looked at earlier on. He studied the photo as he pulled up one of his sleeves to reveal his left forearm. Placing the item down on the table, he walked over, grabbing four knives out of a drawer. He took a marker, walking across the room, removing the cap and marking four tiny ‘x’s on the wall. Satisfied, he walked back over towards the computer, picking up the item. 

He studied the photo a little longer, waiting until he was certain he could do it. He closed his eyes, taking a breath. When he opened them, they were clouded over, his dark brown eyes turning a light blue. Turning the stele in his hand, he looked down, beginning to draw the ‘Precision Rune’ on the inside of his forearm. It burned but he bit down any complaint, watching the mark take hold against his skin. When he was done drawing, he placed the stele back onto the table. He closed his eyes, the feeling strange throughout his body as the rune took hold. 

Opening his eyes, he took a breath. He grabbed one of the knives and glanced across the room at the wall, seeing the first small x. Sir smirked, tossing the knife without a second thought. In quick succession, the other three knives followed, being thrown towards their targets. Sir walked over towards the wall where the knives were now protruding. 

Yanking out the first, he grinned, seeing that it had hit the center of the x. He walked to the next three, all with the same result. 

“Fascinating.” 

0000

Izzy was in the middle of telling her mother goodbye when Clary called Magnus, explaining to him that Jace could feel Alec through their bond. He grabbed her arm, created a portal and made it as quickly as possible back to The London Institute. 

They ran into the room Clary and Jace were occupying, Clary’s arms wrapped around herself as she watched Jace doing his damnedest to track Alec. Alec’s phone had been in the pocket of his suit jacket and he was using that. 

“Can you find him?” Magnus asked in huff, his chest rising and falling quickly from sprinting throughout the building. 

Jace’s face was twisted in confusion, frustration and hope. “It’s hard…I can feel him but I can’t sense him.” His grip on the phone tightened as he grunted. “Usually tracking comes much quicker. It’s faint.”

Magnus felt himself stagger back a moment against the wall, catching Jace’s attention. 

“No.” He said quickly. “I don’t mean faint…as in dying. He feels…” He searched to figure out what word would best explain it. “Tired…I think he’s pissed off but he’s calm. He’s Alec calm.”

Snapping his fingers, a portal appeared. “Come on…we’re going to the condo. I have more things there that can amplify the tracking.” And with that, the four of them went into the portal, stepping into the condo. 

“Biscuit…why don’t you make us all some tea and coffee?” Clary looked almost thankful for his suggestion, needing something to do. “Isabelle…there are maps in a trunk in the bedroom…could you please grab those?” Magnus said as he shrugged off his jacket, walking towards a chair and grabbing Alec’s suit jacket. “Jace…keep trying.” Jace didn’t need to be told twice as he started once more with his tracking.

Magnus ran around the room, grabbing various jars, a couple spell books and a bowl.

“Magnus…if we activate our rune…maybe I can get a better link to him. Maybe he could tell me where he is.” 

Magnus looked at him sharply. “You can’t. The last time when Alexander tried…your bond almost snapped. That was not long ago. If we activate the rune, we could risk you losing your parabatai bond forever and the only link we have to Alec. We need to try other tracking methods first.” Not to mention Alec’s soul becoming lost when he’d tried other methods of tracking. Although Jocelyn was now gone, Magnus was still angry that she’d thought that would work. 

Izzy came running back into the room, several maps in her hands. She already had the one of London spread out, smoothing it out on the table, followed by a larger one of England and then of Europe. 

Magnus made a motioning gesture, Izzy nodding. She grabbed Jace’s arm, pulling him over towards Magnus. Magnus pulled a crystal that was attached to a thread out of his pocket, letting it dangle over the map of London. With his free hand, he placed it on top of Jace’s which were crushing Alec’s phone between his palms as he tried to track him. Magnus pushed his magic into him, once more to amplify the tracking. 

“I can feel him…he knows it too. He’s not in pain.” Jace said, his eyes tightly shut as he concentrated. “I’ve got you Alec…hold on.” Only when their bond had been opened could they communicate so he could only hope that somehow, Alec could hear him. 

The hand holding the crystal moved away from the London map, going towards the map of the entire country. Magnus kept his eyes closed, not wanting to break concentration on helping Jace. 

Magnus could feel his hand moving on its own, being pulled by the tracking magic. He felt Jace’s hands clenching underneath his own. 

“Jace?” Izzy’s voice floated through the silence, worry evident.

“I’m trying! I’m losing him again...” Jace bit through his clenched teeth.

“Just a little more.” Magnus said, opening his eyes and looking at the crystal that was no longer hovering England at all. 

“Alec! Shit...Dammit!” Jace cursed, feeling the bond leave him again. Jace placed the phone on the table, punching said table with his other fist. “He’s not dead…I’d feel that. Whatever is blocking him has been put back up.” Jace rubbed at his side. 

Lifting his shirt, Jace made a face at his rune. The rune was outlined with a gray-blue color. “Magnus?” Jace asked, timidly touching the rune. Nothing hurt. He was certain that if he hadn’t looked at it…that he wouldn’t even know this was there.

Magnus forced himself to look away from the phone, glancing at his stomach. “I don’t know much of the Nephilim but I can’t imagine that that is normal.” He said, trying to go through his memories and knowledge of the Nephilim. Nothing that he knew could explain the discoloration.

“Magnus…” This time is was Izzy who had come to stand beside him. He turned to look at her, seeing that her eyes were staring at his hand that held the crystal. The crystal no longer hovered over England….

“He’s in France.” 

0000

Alec woke up slowly. He moved one of his arms up so his forearm could rest of his head. He felt sluggish, again. 

In his haze of awake and asleep, he hoped that this was all a nightmare. He wanted to believe that he was going to wake up in the bed at The Institute, a text message from Magnus telling him he was on his way back from the mission with Izzy. He wanted so badly to believe that would happen.

Instead, he woke up in the plain room that had become his. He sighed, rolling over to his side, swinging his legs over the edge. He yawned, stretching his body. He felt so weak. 

He closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. Sir had grabbed his face and that was all he could remember. Eyes widening, Alec lifted his shirt up, frowning at the color around his rune. He tried to focus on Jace but he couldn’t feel anything again. Somehow, whatever Sir had done to him, he’d broken their bond again. 

After washing his face in the sink, Alec walked back over towards the bed only to pause. What he hadn’t noticed was that the door to his room was open. Feeling like this was a trap, but not wanting to remain in the room, he left it. 

The door to the far end was open, as well as a couple other rooms. Alec confirmed his earlier thoughts as he walked down the hallway, peering into the rooms. They looked much the same as Alec’s except one or two had a few other personal items inside like books or a chess set. 

The stairs were blocked so Alec’s only choice was to go through the door at the end of the hallway. The closer he got, the more voices he could hear. As he neared, he realized he was going into a cafeteria style looking room. There were four people sitting at a large table in the center of the room. 

“Alec!” A voice called causing Alec to frown. Winnie was waiving at him excitedly from the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing to face him. Some of them looked excited while others looked nervous. 

Part of Alec wanted to sit with them to figure this out. Maybe they could give him more clues about this place and how to escape. Another part of him couldn’t imagine sitting with them, giving in to this situation. Groaning inwardly, Alec decided to meet these people. He had to believe that they were prisoners here too. 

Sitting at the end, he felt his face heat up as they continued to stare at him. “See…I told you he was cute.” Winnie said which earned a giggle from a female that was sitting there.

Alec looked up, analyzing everyone that was sitting at the table. The female who had giggled, sitting next to Winnie looked to be around his age, if not a little older. He could tell immediately that she was a faerie. She had leaf tattoos down the side of her face, going down her neck. Her ears were pointed and vines wove through her hair. A male vampire was sitting across from her. Apart from his pale skin, he was drinking blood. The male next to him, Alec couldn’t figure out. He was handsome, another one around his age. He had no physical indicators of what species he could be. Hearing a door swing shut, Alec glanced up, watching as a beautiful woman came towards them carrying a tray of food. It smelled awful and it took everything he had not to gag. The woman smirked at him as she sat down across from him, her eyes, a light green switching to black orbs. A demon. 

“We’re becoming more and more a Breakfast Club.” The male that Alec couldn’t identify said, stabbing at his eggs. 

It dawned on Alec almost right away; he was a mundane. He reminded Alec of Simon a little bit. It was either because he knew he’d made some sort of reference that only a Mundane knew or because Alec had only really known one mundane for a period of time, that being Simon.  
“This is Alec. He’s a Shadowhunter. He also has a parabatai.” Winnie said since it was obvious Alec wasn’t going to speak. “If you want to eat, go through that door. They make our food separate and it’ll be prepared and ready for you to pick up back there. You won’t be getting it delivered anymore to your room.” Alec frowned at her. 

Getting up, he decided he needed to build back up his strength since it’d been forcibly taken from him. He could only deduce that that was what Sir had done to him. That and the fact he’d only had water after his punishment so it’d been days since he’d eaten. 

Going through the door, he came into a much smaller room. There was a trashcan, a shelf for plates and cups and then an opening. A tray appeared in said opening with a breakfast that he’d eat any other day. He picked up the tray and headed out though went for the door back towards his room. He barely made it before one of the guards blocked his path. 

“Excuse me?” Alec asked, trying not to be combative but the guard just continued staring into nothing. 

Turning around, he made his way back to the table. He sat down on the edge, eager to leave the room as soon as possible. 

“It’s not so bad Angel. I like it here.” Alec looked up at the demon that was speaking to him. 

“I’m sure being here is much better than whatever dimension of Hell you’re from.” Alec replied, picking up the coffee and taking a drink of it. 

“Touché.” She smirked, stabbing at...well, Alec had no idea what she was eating. 

Alec ate silently as the table continued on with their conversation.

“When is the next one?” The Mundane. 

“In two and a half weeks. It’s going to be very exquisite.” Winnie.

“Do we know the theme yet?” The Faerie.

“Not yet…but he’s narrowing it down.” Winnie again. 

They continued pushing Winnie, trying to get answers out of her for Angel knows what.

“How can you sit here as if all of this was normal? Are you all delusional?” Alec asked, his voice snapping as he glanced up, wide eyes staring back at him. 

“Of course it’s not normal. We’ve just been able to accept it.” The Faerie said, looking a little sadly at her food. 

“Do you want to escape?” Alec asked her, wanting a truth badly out of someone. 

The Faerie looked up at him, fear in her eyes. Getting up quickly, she ran out of the room. It seemed the Guard didn’t mind her leaving. 

“That wasn’t fair.” Winnie complained, crossing her arms over his chest. 

“Speaking the truth isn’t fair? She didn’t answer because she can’t lie.” Alec retorted, finishing the food on his plate. 

“You have to adjust. I’m still working on it.” The Vampire spoke up, as if he’d just become aware of the conversation. 

“How long have you been here?” Alec asked him. 

He was quiet for a few minutes as he thought. “Time is uncertain but I would wager nearly half a year, if not a little longer.” 

Alec nodded in his answer. “The rest of you?” 

“The Faerie child was here before I was.” The Demon.

“I was after you.” The Mundane said, speaking to the Demon. 

“There were others that have come and gone but only those who are strong survive.” The Demon smirked, as if proud of herself for being here still.

“A young werewolf is here too. She got here before you.” The Vampire explained. “Her room is beside mine…I’ve heard her cries in the night.” But he didn’t seem as caring as he might have wanted to.

“Can anyone tell me what we’re doing here or what…what being part of the collection means?” Alec knew Winnie was very loyal to Sir but maybe one of them would be more talkative.

Unfortunately, none of them answered him. After a few minutes, Alec spoke again. “Let me guess…he has to be the one to explain it to me?” Seeing a few eyes glance at him before back at their food, he rolled his own. “Fine.” Finished with his food, Alec got up, depositing his tray where the trash was, seeing that the guard was gone. 

One last glance at the table, he noticed something they all had in common; a black band around their necks, except Winnie, of course.

Deciding he didn’t want to go into his room, he went straight, going into the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay! It feels like another filler chapter. I’m going to jump into stuff hopefully next chapter or so. I’ve been moving at a slow space due to the time Alec’s been missing but I need to start jumping ahead, at least a little bit more! 
> 
> Sorry again for the delay! Please let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been a little slow. I wrote this story with a few scenes in mind and so I’m actively writing around those pieces so I don’t have all of it aligned. 
> 
> I LOVED 2x20! It was so good! I feel like there were some scenes missing but…they only had so much time to get everything in. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s the next one!

Alec had no choice but to create a routine for himself. He woke up in the morning, doing as many work outs in the room before getting breakfast. He had to stay in there to eat, so he ate silently at the end of the table, listening to their conversations though nothing gave him any further information on how to get out of here. After eating, he would retreat towards the bathroom, taking as long a shower as he could. He still wasn’t trusted to shave his face alone, so he had to ask a guard to supply him with the items. 

After finishing in the bathroom, Alec would retreat to his room. Winnie had gotten it out of him that he enjoyed reading and so the second morning after his first encounter in the cafeteria, he’d entered the room to discover a couple books sitting on the bed. There were three books, all old and mostly histories of different cultures. Alec actually enjoyed those types of books, though he usually stuck to his own and not those of mundane writing and teaching.

He would read a couple chapters, not wanting to finish them quickly in fear he’d have nothing once he was done, then take a nap. After his nap, it’d be close to lunch and so he’d have to be social again. After lunch, he worked out some more in his room. Occasionally, someone would come to talk to him but once they realized he didn’t want to, they’d leave. 

Once he’d finish eating, he’d casually walk around the floor they were on, testing other doors to see if he could see anything else. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. The vampire, Marcelo, had mentioned a werewolf was here. He had walked past her room, but the door was locked. Going back to his room, he would read a little more. He spent most other spare time desperately trying to reach Jace. He couldn’t feel anything still but he had to believe that maybe, hopefully, Jace could feel him.

It was the third day after Alec had first been allowed to walk around freely, going into the bathroom to take a shower. Thankfully, no one ever came in while he was there. The stalls had no curtains so they’d see him in his entirety if they had. He had a feeling his need to be left alone kept them away. A guard was near the door, but Alec could tell it never… let its eyes wander. It’s not like he’d be able to convince it to leave anyways. 

Alec removed his clothing after turning on the hot water, stepping into the stall. He sighed, the water feeling good against his skin. The only time he felt remotely calm was when he could take a shower. Sometimes he’d been in here for over an hour, not caring how pruney his skin had become. 

Alec washed his hair, the product they had here always making his hair feel extra soft once it dried. He couldn’t help but think of how much Magnus would love to try it. Alec had never cared about his hair being soft or not, he washed it because he liked being clean. His perception had changed, however, whenever he would shower at Magnus’s instead of The Institute. The shampoo he had there was dull. He smiled sadly to himself, remembering Izzy catching him using some of hers because it was better product. She just laughed and promised to take him to the store to show him what kind he should use instead. 

Dammit, he missed them so much. He hoped Jace was okay and staying relatively calm. 

Cursing as he let some of the product go into his eye as he got lost in thought, he placed his face under the stream, getting it out of his burning eye. He reached blindly for the towel, pressing it into said eye. The sting went away and Alec placed the towel back, stepping into the water again. 

Hearing something, Alec barely turned before he was pressed into the wall, one of his arms pulled harshly behind his back, the other pressed against the wall with a hand against that shoulder. He turned his head to the side, seeing the vampire behind him. 

His heart began to beat faster. “What the Hell are you doing?” Alec asked, pushing to fight against the man’s hold. Had he not gotten the jump on him, Alec wouldn’t be in the position. Marcelo smiled, though it was hard to see since the spray of water and the steam was between them. 

“I wanted to get a taste of you, Shadowhunter.” He said, leaning closer to him and pressing his lips between Alec’s shoulder blades. “And I don’t mean just a bite.” Alec shivered, but not in pleasure, at what he was insinuating. 

Feeling panic wash over him, Alec managed to turn his palm against the wall, pushing back hard and getting the vampire to step back. Alec managed to turn himself, one hand coming to grab the vampire’s upper arm, which in turn caused him to do the same to Alec. Alec tried to grab at him with his free hand but Marcelo was faster, grabbing Alec’s wrist and pinning that hand back against the wall. 

Alec glanced over, seeing the guard watching them. “Stop this.” He called to him, hoping he wouldn’t let this happen. 

“They don’t care about who we fornicate with.” Marcelo told him with a laugh, arms locking to hold Alec tight. “Now now…no need to fight me. Don’t you want a gentle touch in a place like this?” 

Alec growled under his breath, bringing his leg up and kneeing the vampire in his stomach. This caused him to let go, Alec removing his limbs from his grip and slipping in an attempt to get out of the shower stall. He only made it two steps before he was slammed into the wall, his temple connecting with the tile. He saw white, feeling the vampires’ hands grabbing his arms and forcing them behind his back. He struggled but he felt him pressing up against him. It didn’t go unnoticed to Alec that Marcelo was naked, causing him to flush in both fear and embarrassment. This wasn’t happening. 

Alec’s head was turned to the side, Marcelo’s face barely in his eyesight. He leaned in, kissing him on his shoulder and neck, lips lingering on his pulse point. “Please don’t do this. I don’t want this.” Alec said, cursing himself internally at how weak his voice sounded. 

“You’ll want it eventually. We can give each other comfort.” He said to him, Alec feeling him open his mouth, his teeth touching his skin but not biting down. The Vampire chuckled, turning to look towards the guard. “Ready for a show?” He asked it. 

Alec closed his eyes, trying to will himself to remain calm. He could fight him off, despite the fact that Marcelo’s vice grip was stronger than he’d ever had expected. Alec could hold his own against a vampire, but in such a vulnerable state, he had failed to listen to his training. His heart was hammering in his chest; sound going away from him as the impending fear of what was going to happen came closer. Was the vampire going to drink from him until he was too weak to fight him? 

But nothing happened. He opened his eyes, feeling the hands on his wrists still but they weren’t as tight. “Don’t punch me if I let you go.” Marcelo warned and Alec barely nodded. He was let go and Alec turned around immediately. The vampire was looking at him with a look he couldn’t describe. There was some lust there but something else…amusement? 

“What do you want?” Alec asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Shh!” The vampire said, coming towards Alec.

Alec put his arms up in a defensive stance but he’d wrapped his arms around his back, hiding his head in Alec’s neck. He was hugging him. Alec froze for a second, unsure what to make of it. 

“Just put your arms around me and pretend you’re okay with this.” He said. Alec was absolutely dumbfounded. 

Alec did as he was told, closing his eyes because he wasn’t the best actor. 

“I want out of here too. We can’t talk in front of the guards. They never stick around if there’s any sexual encounters between prisoners.” He whispered quickly into Alec’s ear. Alec could hear the smile forming on his face. “Sorry for scaring you. They also don’t care if there’s no consent.” 

Alec wasn’t sure what to think about this. He did realize, after a beat, that they were both naked and pressed against each other. Alec started to move but the vampire held on. “I know you’re uncomfortable but just pretend. Just because they’re not watching, doesn’t mean they can’t hear.” The vampire said. 

Alec frowned but opened his eyes, pulling away only a little to look at him. “What do we do?” 

Marcelo smiled, leaning forward. “Act accordingly.” He said and then his lips were pressed against Alec’s. His eyes grew in shock, frozen temporarily before seeing why he’d done that. A guard had looked into the room, stared at them for several seconds before leaving the room. Marcelo moved back, looking at Alec’s face.

“You’re handsome Shadowhunter, but I have a wife who I’d like to get back to.” He said to Alec who was still in a little bit of shock. “If we appear to be in some sort of relationship, physical or other, it may help Sir believe that you’re becoming used to being here. I wager our best bet to get out of here is during an event.” Marcelo explained, Alec’s eyes lighting up. “Adjust…” He said, Alec looking at him curiously before he felt himself being pulled. They moved into the corner most of the shower stall, the water shielding them away. Alec, who was larger between the two, used his body to block Marcelo’s who leaned against the wall. 

“How do I know this isn’t a trick played on me by him? That he’s using you to find out where I stand?” Alec asked him curiously, unsure if he could trust what he was telling him. “Or you’re just as brainwashed as Winnie?” 

Marcelo looked at him for a minute or so, pondering an answer. “My wife and I…we don’t belong to a coven. We both have lived through our fair share of problems that sometimes comes with them. The last time I saw her, she had left our home to check on a distant relative of hers, a mundane girl who was graduating college. I was attacked one night by a group of demons who paraded around as Vampire Hunters. I nearly died when a man came to my aide, sending the demons away immediately. He claimed to be a Shadowhunter from the nearby Institute. He was going to take me there to get me some medical help.” Alec could see the honesty in his eyes. He’d always had a knack for being able to read people. 

“As you can guess, he lied and I never made it to the Institute. I tried to resist at first but it made my life Hell here…worse than it already is having your freedom taken. Then you came and I can see the determination in your gaze. You haven’t let him win. I know you’ve been here a short time…but I don’t imagine you are the type to give in.” Alec gave a quick nod. He wasn’t going to stay here. “I want to get back to her. We’ve been together for 200 hundred years. The only reason I don’t find a way to end my life here is because I must get back to her.” 

“I know my family is looking for me. They’ll find us.” Alec said, his voice still hopeful.

“There is some power here…something that blocks most tracking abilities. I’m certain Elizabeth would have reached out to our warlock friend. She would have tried to track me.” 

“They won’t stop trying.” Alec countered, he then realized what he’d said. “I…I didn’t mean that she stopped.” He frowned, running a hand over his face. 

“Let’s hope they find us and that we’re not killed before we’re saved.” Marcelo looked a little dejected. “Some of the others have been here for years. None of them believed their loved ones would give up on them but they did.” 

Alec nodded in understanding. 

“As nice as this has been…I should go before it gets too suspicious. We’ll talk again soon.” Marcelo told him, stepping aside and leaving the stall. 

Alec stood, facing the wall, feeling the heat on his cheeks begin to go down from the entire situation that had just happened.

0000

Days had gone by since they’d failed to track Alec. Clary tried to be reassuring, that they had at least tracked him to France but it wasn’t good enough. They wanted to leave right away but Izzy needed to remain in London to finish what she and Magnus had been called to do in the first place. Not wanting to leave her alone, Clary stayed with her. Magnus and Jace swore they’d get them the instant there was any update. 

Magnus found them a large flat in Paris that they could stay at. He’d also reached out to Catarina to see if she could ask around about any stronger tracking spells. He needed to find a loophole of sorts, or any other way to get through the parabatai bond without breaking it. 

He sat on the floor of his room, ideally letting a ball of magic twirl around his fingers on one of his hands. It had been three days since they’d nearly tracked him. Two days since Jace and himself had done everything possible to attempt tracking him again. Jace couldn’t feel anything but the color remained on his rune. 

Unconsciously, Magnus’s magic transformed the ball of magic into a small horse with a rider on top. He looked at it curiously, recognizing it but unsure as to why. It was there, on the edge of his memory. 

A knock on the door and Jace was standing there, looking as bad as Magnus probably did. Both of them cleaned up but neither had cared about shaving or looking properly decent. Magnus was sure he was more a shock than Jace was, without his makeup or hair styled. 

“What’s that?” Jace asked, his eyes glancing at the figure moving over his hand.

“I’m not sure…it just created itself.” Magnus said, looking back at it. He watched curiously as the ride sat straighter, holding something. His eyes grew, a sudden chuckle escaping him. “Of course.” 

Jace, looking at him curiously, especially the laugh that came out of him, came over and sat down on the floor next to him. “It’s an archer?” 

Magnus nodded. “Want to see a memory?” He asked Jace. Jace looked at him curiously before nodding. 

Magnus reached over, pressing his hand against Jace’s neck, his thumb resting on his face near his ear. He closed his eyes, opening up his mind to this particular memory to share with Jace. 

_Magnus walked through the portal, looking around The Institute. He hadn’t been here since the Valentine attack. He had wanted nothing to do with the Shadowhunters after those events._

_He did all he could to avoid the New York Institute but, if he wanted to remain the High Warlock, he eventually had to come when they called. He asked for a high price which he knew they’d pay handsomely for._

_“Warlock.” He rolled his eyes before turning around, a smile on his face._

_“Maryse Lightwood. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, sure there was no eminent danger around._

_“We need to add wards to The Institute. More and more demons have been coming into our world and if they manage an attack here, there will be no one here to kill them. With wards, we’ll be able to better prepare ourselves.” She explained, walking away from him to which Magnus took as a cue to follow._

_“Wards will also protect The Institute from the Downworld…except myself, of course.” Magnus said, going into her office._

_Maryse’s face was cold, stone. There was no emotion in her eyes. “Relationships have been tense. It is in our best interest to keep ourselves protected from anyone with ill will towards the Nephilim.”_

_“You mean towards yourself and your husband. Everyone knows you were part of the Circle…regardless of making deals.” Magnus said back to her, seeing the nerve he struck._

_“We made a mistake, Warlock. Our views were not to the extreme of Valentine’s but it was too late to leave.”_

_“Of course. I should get started. Wards as strong as you’re requesting in a place this large are going to take time.”_

_“You have access to the entire institute. If you need any assistance, Hodge will be there.”_

_“To keep an eye on me?”_

_“In case you get lost.”_

_Magnus knew that having Hodge with him was only to keep an eye on him, but he wasn’t in charge here. He had heard of Hodge Starkweather, another one of Valentine’s followers except he was a prisoner here. He was cursed to remain instead the Institute._

_Hodge walked Magnus down the corridor, turning until they were in the training center._

_“I’ll just be outside the room.” Hodge said, leaving without casting a glance at Magnus._

_Magnus rolled his eyes, removing his jacket. He deposited it on top of a bench, rolling up his sleeves._

_Taking a deep breath, Magnus began to thread the wards together, adding layers of strength, making them impenetrable. He added in a few spells into it, in the event that they were breached, cursing different types of creatures if they tried. Nothing would kill, in case there were any accidents, but it would definitely make them incapable of running away._

_He didn’t like the Nephilim but they were their best bet at removing demons affectively._

_Magnus lifted his arms up, the wards leaving his hands and moving throughout the room, going up and through the walls._

_One room done. Magnus really wished he had brought someone else with him to help. It would have been much faster. He was definitely going to be depleted of energy once he was done. At least the spell was fully formed, so now he just had to copy it around the rest of the building._

_He looked over at a weapons rack, admiring the various equipment settled there. He remembered seeing them slash through the air in Alicante…Shadowhunters fighting one another. It had been chaos. Magnus hated being there but was thankful that they didn’t all follow Valentine blindly. If that were the case, he’d have walked into his own slaughter._

_A sharp, sudden pain hit him in his shin. Magnus gasped, looking down immediately. Standing next to him was a small Shadowhunter. He looked to be a toddler, maybe 4 years old. He had a large mop of dark brown curly hair. His hair was so dark it almost looked black. Large, determined hazel eyes started back at him. The small body was in a defensive stance._

_Magnus’s eyebrows rose when he noticed the step back the little one made. He took a large step away from him as the Nephilim child swung at him, only to hit air this time._

_“I’m not here to hurt you, little hunter.” Magnus said to him, amused mostly._

_“You’re a Downworlder.” The little one’s voice stated. “You’re a demon. We kill demons.”_

_Magnus felt a pang of hurt in his heart. They taught their children terrible things so early. They wanted them to discriminate towards the Downworld, much like they’d been taught for hundreds of years._

_“A Downworlder is different than a demon. What’s your name, little hunter?” Magnus asked him, watching as he faltered a little, probably deciding what he wanted to do._

_“I’m Alec Lightwood.” He said, his chest puffing out a little causing Magnus to chuckle._

_“Well, Alec Lightwood….your mother asked me to come here to help protect you and the rest of the Nephilim here.”_

_“Momma wouldn’t ask a Downworlder for help.” Alec said, this time crossing his arms._

_“In this case…she has. Fret not…I’m not your enemy.” Magnus said to him, magic sparking in his hands. Magnus watched, in shock, as Alec’s large eyes grew and he stumbled back, quick to get away from him. He fumbled over his backwards steps that he ended up tripping, falling back onto his butt, using an arm to try to catch himself. He dropped his wooden sword, eyes beginning to water, the arm he used to break his fall coming quickly to his chest, the other arm holding it protectively._

_Shit. “Hey…don’t be afraid.” Magnus said, suddenly feeling bad for scaring him. Magnus came closer, seeing Alec’s untrusting, teary eyes looking at him with fear._

_Magnus knelt down in front of him, seeing that his little limbs weren’t doing what he needed them to, wanting to get away but stuck in place. “Did you hurt yourself?” Magnus asked him._

_Alec sniffed, nodding his head, a blush creeping up on his cheeks._

_“I’m going to use my magic again but I promise I won’t hurt you, okay?” Magnus said softly, waiting for Alec to acknowledge what he’d said. He gave him an unsure nod._

_Magnus held his hand out, snapping his fingers and a light blue once more came to life in his hand. Alec looked at it with fear and curiosity. “May I see your arm, Alec?”_

_Alec stared at him, a tear having fallen down his chubby cheek. He sucked in his bottom lip but did as he was asked, holding his arms out, not sure which one Magnus wanted._

_Magnus gently took Alec’s injured arm in his other hand, holding onto the bottom of his forearm. He hovered his other hand over the little one’s arm, pressing magic into it. Alec gasped and then giggled as he watched in awe at what Magnus was doing. He was finished quickly._

_“Does it feel better?” Magnus asked, letting him go. Alec flexed his small hand and nodded, a smile growing on his face. He used his other hand to wipe at his face._

_“How did you do that?” Alec asked, looking back at Magnus’s hands as if the magic would appear when he did._

_“I’m a warlock, young one. I have magic. My magic is going to keep you safe.” Magnus told him, standing up. He reached down, offering his hand to Alec. Reluctant for a second, Alec reached up, his small hand managing to circle three of Magnus’s fingers as he helped him to his feet._

_“What else can you do?” Alec looked excited now which caused Magnus to smile._

_“Many things.”_

_“Show me.” Alec demanded. The look he was giving him made there be no denying he was Maryse’s son._

_Magnus waved his arms around, creating a small Shadowhunter riding on a horse. The Shadowhunter had a bow in its hands, notching an arrow. He shot the arrow, Alec watching as it sailed across the room. The hunter on the horse rode up Alec’s arm, over his shoulders and then back down. Alec giggled and began to chase it around the training room._

_Magnus watched the Little Lightwood giggle and run around the room for a few minutes before grabbing his coat and leaving. He had plenty to do and wanted to get back home._

Magnus pulled his hand away from Jace, both of them opening their eyes at the same time. 

“You met Alec when he was little?” Jace asked, a smile on his face at what he’d just witnessed.

Magnus had a smile on his face too. “I guess I did. I’ve lived for centuries…I don’t remember everything that’s happened in my life because it’s too much. I compartmentalize the things I feel important to remember. This memory didn’t seem important enough for me to keep cataloged.” Magnus explained, hoping it made enough sense to Jace. 

“But even once we came to you the first night? Noting rang a bell? At all?” 

“It was such a quick moment in a place where I wasn’t welcomed. I guess not.” Magnus said, looking at the little Shadowhunter on the horse that was still in the room with them. 

“Do you think that’s why Alec took up archery? Because of you, I mean?” Jace asked, the thought not having even occurred to Magnus until Jace said it. 

“I have no idea.” It made his heart clench at the thought he’d had something to do with it. 

“Maryse said that Alec wanted to take up archery randomly. He marched into her office one day and said he wanted to learn when he was really little.” Jace’s smile started to falter. “We’re going to get him back. I’m going to kill whoever it is that has him.” 

Magnus looked over at him, nodding. “We’re going to kill them. Together.” Magnus promised. He would get his lover back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter...at least some parts are moving.
> 
> I loved the idea of Magnus not realizing he'd met Alec when he was a toddler. I don't know why, but the idea of toddler Alec was just too cute to pass up. I wanted to do it for a while now so I thought it would fit here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments! I am always SO excited to read them! They make my day! 
> 
> I realized, mostly due to my delay in posting, that I TOTALLY forgot a scene! I’m going to backtrack for the first part of this so that that piece is in there.

After their attempt at tracking Alec, they stood around, seemingly lost. No one knew what to say or how to break the tension. 

Jace walked out of the room. Izzy all but collapsed into a chair. Magnus stared blankly at the map in front of him. Clary wasn’t sure who to go to first or even what to say when she did. 

She slowly went into the living room, taking a seat across from Izzy. 

“Alec is one of the strongest, most stubborn people I’ve ever met. Whatever has happened, he’s going to get through it. You have to know that.” Clary said, managing to get Izzy to look at her. 

“Nothing like this has ever happened before. We’ve been on so many missions and we’ve been hurt but nothing like this. I’ve never been so afraid before.” Izzy admitted, pulling her legs up to her chest. 

“He’s going to survive. He has the most caring family and friends. We’ll get him back.” Clary said it partially to make her feel better but also because she truly believed it. Alec was smart, he’d do whatever it took to stay alive. 

“We could have tracked him. We’re back to the beginning.” Izzy frowned, resting her chin on her knee.

“Something else will come…wait. Izzy! Magnus! We never had Magnus look into Marissa’s mind! We were too distracted by Jace feeling Alec again. She’ll show up what happened.” Magnus had perked up when she said his name. She was right. 

“Let’s go.” Magnus said, already turning to create a portal. Clary ran out of the room, pulling Jace along, reminding him about Marissa.

0000

Arriving inside The London Institute, they made their way towards the cells immediately. Meredith had noticed them and began to speak to them, only to see they were on a mission. Sighing, she quickly followed behind them.

“Now…Mr. Bane, I know you’re eager to look into her mind to see what’s happened but…this isn’t regulation. We need to make sure The Clave is okay with this sort of interrogation.” Meredith said, walking faster so she was in the front next to him. 

“If it is done with permission from the one who’s going under the search, then no laws are being broken.” 

“And if she doesn’t give her permission?” 

“If she has nothing to hide, she will.” 

The five of them made their way towards the cell, looking inside. Marissa was inside, curled up on the bed against the wall, facing away from them. She was hunched in on herself, as if she were cold. They opened the door and she turned to face them. 

“Marissa. I need you to allow Magnus inside of your mind. If you have nothing to hide, then you’ll have no problem with him doing so.” 

She nodded, standing up and walking over towards the lone chair in the room, taking a seat. “I have nothing to hide.”

Magnus walked over, standing in front of her. 

“Is it going to hurt?” She asked, uncertainty in her eyes.

Magnus wanted to lash out, wanted to scare her. He wanted her to fear him. If she feared him, however, she could resist him and it would make it much more difficult to find the memory he needed. 

“It won’t hurt. You must relax and let me in. I will only go for the memories I need to see. Nothing more.” Magnus assured her, standing until he was inches away from her. 

Marissa, glancing at Meredith for reassurance, nodded. She rested her hand on the arms of the chair, trying to relax her grasp. 

Magnus lifted his hands, placing them on either side of her temple. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He said something in a language no one understood, opening his eyes. They were clouded with white, Marissa’s doing the same. 

He flashed through her memories, seeing her at a young age, practicing with her sword. 

“Try again. Hold you chin up…you’ll be hit if you’re not watching.” The man said, older but he shared physical similarities with her. 

“Papa, I’m trying.” She swung low but he dodged it. 

Magnus pushed the memory away, moving forward. He thought of the night of the party.

He skimmed through images. She was in her home, looking in the mirror as she put her earrings in. She was nearly done, leaving soon. He watched her get up, grab her clutch and walk out the door. She went outside but paused, turned and went towards a noise. It had sounded like a portal. 

The next image he saw was her walking inside of the party. She dropped her coat off and went inside. 

She went to the bar, ordering a drink and sitting down. She was looking around the crowd, eyes pausing on nearly everyone before flitting to the next few. Magnus watched as her eyes found Alec and Clary entering the room. She followed them as they moved through the crowd, ending up where they stationed themselves near the column. 

Magnus watched her walk around the room, aimless conversations here and there. He moved through it, as If hitting fast forward on a video. She had moved closer to Alec and Clary but then a commotion had broke out and she fell into Alec. 

_“Here.” Clary’s voice said, Marissa turning to see the two clearly. The confusion on her face was obvious that she hadn’t meant to trip into them._

_“I’m so sorry! I lost my balance completely. Oh gosh…are you alright?” She asked, beginning to dab at Alec’s face with the sleeve of her cardigan. Blushing, Alec nodded. They looked on, hearing the shouts from the pissed off man. She looked shocked and sad. Of course Alec would be blushing._

_“Did you know him?” Clary asked._

_Marissa’s voice. “Yeah…his name is Rupert. We’ve been at The London Institute for about 5 years now. He was a great guy…was that…was a circle rune burning on his neck?” She asked in disbelief._

_Clary nodded. “Yeah…he must have joined forces with Valentine once more when he found out he was back.” The woman looked hurt but then angry._

_“He’s a traitor…it serves him right.” She agreed. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” She said, having realized the alcohol she spilled had also spilled down her hand and arm, making her hand sticky._

_Marissa walked out of the crowd and towards the bathroom._

Magnus could feel his breathing labored, getting closer to seeing what she’d done. 

He frowned as the memory faded. He continued going forward, the next memory being a ceiling. Magnus watched longer, watching as her vision turned, looking towards a closet. The closet had mirror doors. She looked like she was hungover in the reflection. Magnus cursed, removing his hands from her head. 

“Where’s the rest of the memory?” Magnus asked, watching as Marissa blinked a few times, coming out the memory sharing. 

“I’m not lying. I don’t know what happened. Truly.” Marissa’s eyes shone with tears but she didn’t cry. 

“Magnus?” Izzy asked, coming closer to him.

“Her memory is blank. The last thing that I see at the party is her departing towards the bathroom after knocking into Alec. After that…she’s waking up in what I assume is her bedroom.” Marissa nodded.

“Is it possible her memory’s been tampered with? Or maybe she had it removed so we couldn’t figure out what she’d done?” Izzy asked, her eyes angry as she began to walk closer to Marissa only to be stopped by Clary.

“It feels similar to when I searched Clary’s mind.” Magnus admitted, leaving the room. The rest quickly followed. 

“She’s our only lead to Alec. We can’t hit a dead end now.” Jace spoke first, his arms wrapped tightly across his chest. 

“Why don’t we check her for the same drug that we found in my test?” Clary asked.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to pee in a cup.” Izzy frowned, wondering if she’d still be as open to helping as she had been so far. 

“Or we could just use her a sample of her hair?” Everyone turned to Clary who was holding her hand up, a few pieces of hair poking out from her closed fist. 

Clary just shrugged at them. “No one was paying attention and they were sitting on the bed anyways.” 

Izzy smiled, nodding for Clary to follow her towards the lab. 

0000

Izzy hated how long it took for samples to be tested. She wished they had been able to contact the High Warlock to see if she’d help. So far, their fire messages had gone unanswered. 

After failing tracking Alec, Izzy and Clary made their way back to London the following day. They spent the day trying to track the High Warlock, wanting answers and also hoping that maybe she knew Magnus and if so, maybe she’d be willing to help. Every time they would get a lead to where she could be, it’d end up in either a dead end or another hint, only to go to another and another. Izzy couldn’t help but wonder if she had put these pieces in place on purpose, for them to chase a trail that led to nowhere. 

“But why wouldn’t she be accessible? Isn’t she supposed to be available to at least have an audience with the London Institute?” Clary asked as they returned to the loft Izzy and Magnus had been occupying. 

“She’s supposed to be. Maybe Magnus knows someone who knows her to see what’s going on.” 

0000

The next morning, they returned to The London Institute. 

The last thing Izzy wanted to focus on was her mission while Alec was missing but she had to put her emotions to the side. She had agreed to this plus she trusted Jace and Magnus to call them immediately if anything turned up.

“Marissa’s test should be done by now.” Izzy told Clary as they entered the lab. 

Izzy walked over towards the machines, booting them up, hoping that she was right. 

Clary walked towards the other side of the room where they had stared, waiting for her test to come through. It was frustrating, knowing she’d possibly, somehow been drugged but not remembering it. They had been theorizing that that had been the case only because Magnus hadn’t felt any magic presence surrounding the mysterious black space in her mind.

Clary moved her hand over a couple folders, being drawn to them. She opened up the first, reading over the medical file that was inside of it. 

“What was the name of the vampire?” 

“Stefan.” 

 

“Izzy…did you read over his file yet?”   
Izzy turned as the computer beeped, printing out the results that she wanted. “The first round yeah but then everything happened with Alec…Why?” She began but stopped, growing tense. 

“You did a hair sample on him…” Clary handed her the folder and then picked up the one below, the one that belonged to the werewolf Jane Doe. She flipped a couple pages until she found the right one.

“Hyoscine…” Izzy read, her eyes growing. She looked up at Clary who was staring at a piece of paper. 

“Same with this report. You don’t think…these couldn’t have been a coincidence…could they?” 

“In this life…there’s no such thing as coincidences.” Izzy said, turning and grabbing the paper that had printed out for them.

0000

The next morning after breakfast, Alec was admittedly on guard while he took a shower. Although Marcelo appeared to be on his side, he still wasn’t sure if he could trust him. For all he knew, Sir, who Alec relented to call him that in his head, asked him to see how Alec was handling all of this. He could be using him as a mole to see if Alec had any escape plans. 

A part of Alec, though, believed him. There was something about the way he spoke about his wife that screamed truth. He’d always been able to read people, knowing quickly who was trustworthy or not. 

Regardless if he was on his side or not, he wasn’t going to let him sneak up on him like he had before. Alec wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he had had a moment of true fear, terrified that Marcelo was going to use him and his body for his benefit. The worst part about the situation would have been how disappointed Alec felt with himself for being so weak and easily manhandled. He had to stay on guard. 

After his shower, he started to walk back to his room but paused before he went in. A couple doors down, the door still open, was the room that belonged to the werewolf who he had yet to see. 

A part of him told him to let her be but he couldn’t help himself. Marcelo had mentioned that first time they’d met that he could hear her crying. Was she still? Was she hurt? He couldn’t help but want to check. 

Walking towards the door frame, he timidly poked his head in, knocking his knuckles against the side of the door. The room was dark and it was hard to see inside. He could see a figure huddled in the corner on the bed.

“My name’s Alec. Can I come in?” He asked, not wanting to provoke her. There was a muffled sound in response. He had a feeling it resembled something of a ‘no.’ Alec sighed, leaning against the doorframe. “You might not believe me…but I’m not one of them. I was taken from my home too.” Nothing.

After standing there another minute or so, his eyes adjusted a little more to the light. He could tell that the girl was definitely smaller than him. He knew that, in the event that she changed or grew aggressive, she’d be easily as strong, if not more, than him. He knew he had to be careful; the last thing he needed was to be attacked and then turned into a werewolf. 

“I’m going to come in. I promise I’m not here to hurt you.” Alec said, slowly making his way into the room. His long legs made his way over towards the bed in no time. He was going to sit on the bed but he remembered when he’d woken up and Winnie had been there. She had invaded his space without invitation and he had hated it. 

Instead, he sat on the floor near the bed. He sat close enough so he could get a better look at her but far enough away that, if she did want to attack, he’d manage to either get away or hold her on the defensive until he could calm her down. 

She heard him, curling in on herself more. Currently, her back was to him. Her clothes were similar to what everyone else was wearing so it was hard to gauge how skinny she might be. He couldn’t see her arms as they were draped across her legs, her long, curly hair flowing all over the place. 

“I’m from New York City in America. I’m a Shadowhunter, though I’m sure you can smell it. My friend Luke is an Alpha and he told me that sometimes Shadowhunters smell really bad to them.” He said, hoping to get her to do anything. “Ever since he told me that, I’m extra paranoid whenever I leave home whether I put on enough deodorant or not. I have a feeling it doesn’t matter, that’s not the scent he’s referring to, but he humors me anyways.” Alec smiled sadly, remembering when Luke had drunkenly told him that. Alec took it to heart anyway, and it was true; he was always worried that he smelled even if it wasn’t what his friend had meant. 

Alec fell silent as the memories of his friends flickered through his mind. He missed them so much it was painful. “Luke’s also a detective. Maybe my family will bring him to London to help search for me. I know they’re looking.” 

“London?” A rough, albeit feminine, voice asked, nearly startling Alec. He had almost forgotten that she was in the room with him. 

Alec nodded even though she wasn’t looking at him. “Yeah…that’s where I was when I was taken. I was there on a mission with my friends. Are you from there?” 

The girl slowly turned. Her long red, curly hair covered most of her face but he was right in assuming she was small. Her arms were thin and he could guess that her pants clad legs were about the same. Even in the darkened room, he could see freckles all over her fair skin. Bright green eyes were staring warily at him. 

She shook her head. “Blarney…Ireland.” 

A switch clicked in Alec’s head. He remembered the meeting with his mother; she had said that the dead werewolf was found in Ireland. 

“Do you know how you got here?” 

The girl stared at the wall behind Alec, seemingly getting lost in a memory. Alec sat patiently, unsure if she was going to answer him or go into some sort of catatonic state. 

“I was walking home from the pub. I…I’m…” Her lip trembled. “I was…a singer. It was a normal night. I just wanted to go home.” 

Alec watched her tense and put his arms out to stop her but she was suddenly toppling him over. He was ready to remove her from him but then realized she wasn’t trying to attack him. She latched onto him, her arms around his waist, her face in his chest as she started to cry. 

Carefully, Alec sat them back up, adjusting so the wall was behind his back. He slowly put his arms around her, remembering when Izzy would run into his room when they were little because of a thunder storm. 

The girl had a tight hold of the shirt he was wearing but he didn’t mind. “It’s going to be okay.” He whispered to her, a mantra that he had needed to tell himself many times so far. 

“I want to go home.” She choked out, her breathing shaky.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I'm not in love with this chapter. It felt sort of rushed and just meh. I'm trying to make sure I don't forget any pieces that I've set into motion earlier on...pieces that I didn't realize I was making exist. I just want to make sure there's continuity and everything fits into place, ha. 
> 
> I almost didn't put Alec in this one but..eh...I think the little bit was enough.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the comments! It’s been hard getting any writing done at home because we’re in a heat wave and my ac unit is a piece of shit. Hoping to get this up soon!

“Do you think this is going to work?” Jace asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed he’d claimed since they’d gotten to Paris. 

“Truthfully, I’ve never tried this before. At least, not without the other person present. I’ve done it before and it’s worked, but there was physical contact.” Magnus said, standing in front of a bowl, stirring a potion he’d brewed up. 

“But you think our parabatai bond will make this work?” Jace swung his legs up on the bed but leaned against the headboard. 

Magnus nodded, scooping up some of the potion with a ladle, pouring it into a small cup. “You have a bond bound by your souls. You’ll always be connected, whether you’re conscious or not. If you weren’t parabatai, then I’m not sure this would work.” He walked over, handing Jace the cup. 

Jace gagged when he smelled it. “Does it taste as bad as it smells?” 

Magnus made a face but nodded. “Unfortunately, the uniqueness of the potion and the spell warrants no additives for taste.” 

Jace groaned, plugging his nose. With a quick gulp and a gag, he managed to swallow the potion. While he did that, Magnus moved onto the other side of the bed, mimicking the way Jace was positioned beside him. 

“What now?” Jace asked after placing the cup on the stand. 

Magnus gave him a smile. “Well…we need to get into a more comfortable position. I need to maintain contact with you while you’re asleep or you’ll be pulled out of the dream state.” 

Jace raised a brow, wondering what he had in mind. 

“Depending on how long it’s going to take you, I’m afraid I’ll lose my contact.” He smirked. “I think it’s best if you lay with your body between my legs and I sit up. That way, my arms will be in a relaxed state with no chance of letting go.” 

Jace continued to stare at him before rolling his eyes. “Alright…fine.” He waited until Magnus propped himself up and got comfortable before moving. 

Magnus’s upper body stayed in a sitting position against the head body. He spread his legs enough so Jace could fit between him. Jace moved over, sitting between his legs. He scooted down so that once he laid down, he was using a pillow between Magnus’s legs for support. He looked up at Magnus, a small blush creeping on his face. “If Alec were to see us now, he’d lose it.” That caused both of them to laugh away the slight awkwardness. 

Jace began to blink a few times, his body sagging heavier into the bed. There was a strong sedative in the potion to help him sleep quicker. 

Magnus placed one hand on Jace’s shoulder, underneath his shirt for skin-to-skin contact, the other resting his palm over Jace’s forehead. 

“Find him.” Was the last thing Jace heard before he dozed off. 

As soon as Jace fell asleep, Magnus closed his eyes, quietly chanting the spell he’d familiarized himself with hours before.

0000

Alec opened his eyes, the bright blue skin blinding him for a moment. He moved his arm, letting his rest over his eyes while he got his bearings. 

It was a warm summer day in Alicante, his home. It had been such a long time since he’d been here last. Whenever he was allowed to go, it was strictly for work. His assignments would be so short that he’d have no time to explore. 

But now…he knew he didn’t have anything to worry about. He was allowed to spend some time just relaxing. 

Moving his arm, Alec sat up, looking along the Lake water in front of him. He was lounging under a large oak tree, the smell of wet grass filling his nose. It was strange though, to have that smell when he could tell the grass was dry. The air was cool against his skin but the warmth from the sun made it perfect. He could stay out here for hours. 

“Alec! Alec! Where are you?!” Alec jumped at the sudden interruption. His head moved in a circle as his body twisted, looking for the source of the familiar voice. No one was around him. He felt his body tense up…something felt wrong but what, he couldn’t figure out. 

“Alec! It’s Jace!” Alec looked around again, hearing the voice to his left. Alec got to his feet, feeling woozy as he did so. 

He walked around the tree beside him, looking at a large field filled with sunflowers. In the center, fighting to get around them, was his parabatai. 

“Jace!” Alec called, waving his arms in the air for him to see him. Jace’s eyes met his instantly and he smiled, moving towards him. 

“I didn’t know you were here. Were you looking long?” Alec asked once Jace was several feet away from him.

Jace seemed out of breath, his hair in disarray, which was unusual for him. Even during a fight with dozens of demons, he somehow managed to have flawless hair. Jace was almost as annoying as Izzy when it came to looking barely touched after a fight. 

“Alec…” Jace said, his voice relieved. He crossed the shorter distance between them, hugging him tightly. 

Alec laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jace’s shoulders. “You’re hugging me as if we didn’t just see each other yesterday. I’ve only been in Alicante for two days…you know I’m coming back tomorrow.” Jace’s face fell at what Alec said. 

“Alec no…you’re no really in Alicante.” Jace said, dropping his arms from his parabatai.

Alec’s face fell slightly. “Where do you think we are right now? Did you hit your head?” He joked.

“No…Alec.” Jace sighed, running his hand through his hair while also putting it back into place as much as he could. “Let’s sit down.” 

Alec nodded. “I know the perfect spot.” He said, turning and walking back towards the spot he’d been lounging in.

Taking a seat in the shade underneath the large oak, Alec patted the ground for Jace to join him. Jace did so, taking a moment to enjoy the scenery. 

Sighing, Jace looked over at Alec who looked as content as ever, looking calmly towards the water. 

Alec, feeling his gaze, glances over. A smile starts to grow on his face. “What?” 

Jace shook his head. “Nothing…I just miss you.” 

Alec’s brow furrowed, not sure what he means by that. Jace sighs again. “Alec…you went missing, in London. Do you remember? We were helping the London Institute. We were at a party. You and Clary left but then you never showed back up.” Jace explained to him.

Alec was silent for a few minutes, studying Jace’s face, looking for a fault, a lie, a joke. Alec reached into his pocket, producing a pocket knife. Jace’s brows rose questioningly. 

Without warning, Alec flicked open the blade and cut his palm. Jace stared at him in shock, glancing down at his hand, expecting it to be gushing blood. Except it wasn’t. There was no blood. He looked back up into Alec’s face. 

“What the Hell was that?” Jace asked, watching Alec put the knife away. 

“I’ve always had this weird ability to lucid dream. Sometimes though, they would feel so real that I couldn’t tell if it was a dream or not. It started when I was young, maybe around 9 or 10. When I got a little older, after a particularly frightening dream, I looked up ways to know if I was dreaming or not.” Alec explained calmly. 

“So you cut your hand...If you bleed, it’s real. If you don’t, the blade can’t hurt you.” Jace deduced. Alec nodded. “Have you ever cut your hand in the real world?” 

This time Alec shook his head. “Our lives can be terrifying sometimes but there’s always a beginning…waking up in bed usually. Somehow, I always know I’m really awake. Usually in dreams, you’re in a situation without knowing how you got there.”

“Do you ever dream without it becoming lucid?” Jace was genuinely curious. 

“Yeah. I have to admit, you’re the weirdest version of Jace I’ve ever seen in a dream.” 

Jace smirked, nudging him in the shoulder. “Am I in your dreams often?” 

Alec rolled his eyes but the blush on his cheeks didn’t go unnoticed. “Shut up.” 

“I’m not like your usual Jaces because it’s really me, Alec. Magnus found a spell to link us subconsciously. Do you remember London?” 

Alec bit his lip, his face falling, nodding. “Yeah…a little, I think. We went to help Izzy and Magnus on their case.” 

“You disappeared. Where are you? We’ve been trying to track you but it’s blocked.” 

Alec’s frown only grew, along with the sorrow building in his eyes. The sky, once blue and serene started to cloud over, the wind picking up and whipping their hair all over the place. 

“I don’t know where I’m at. Jace…I want to come home.” Alec said, his large hazel eyes beginning to pool with tears that threatened to fall. 

Jace moved closer to him, putting his arm around his shoulders, drawling Alec into his arms. Alec let him, resting his head on Jace’s shoulder. 

“We’re going to find you, I swear it. Tell me everything you can. I’m not sure how long Magnu can keep this spell going, we might not have much time.” Jace told him quickly, feeling Alec taking a slow, shuddering breath. 

“I…” Alec paused, searching his mind to find anything he could tell him. “There’s others with me…one of each species…I think. There’s no windows. I don’t know where we are or even how long I’ve been gone.” Alec lifted up, trying to sort through his thoughts, trying desperately to pull his conscious memories to help him. 

Jace frowned, feeling ashamed. “It’s been almost two weeks..” He hated this. “We’re doing everything we can to find you.” 

“Do you know who did this? What do they want with you?”

Alec’s eyes went wide. “He’s the…” Jace watched Alec’s mouth move but no sound came out. Alec looked just as confused. “He’s the…” But again, whatever Alec was calling him was silent. 

“Dammit!” Alec cursed, pulling at his hair in frustration. “…doing it…has to be…only explanation….somehow knows how to block….name…” Alec’s voice went in and out, Jace straining, watching his lips, wondering if he was having a neurological problem.” 

“It’s okay…stay calm.” Jace told him, feeling before he saw the rain falling around them, a storm brewing. He could only assume it was Alec’s stress causing the weather to change; it was his dream after all. 

“I can’t stay there, Jace. I can’t.” Alec said, somehow curling in on himself so much, he looked smaller than Clary. 

Jace grabbed his face with his hands, forcing Alec to look at him. “You’re my brother, my parabatai. I will find you. I. Will. Find. You.” Jace said slowly, forcing Alec to focus on each word. 

Jerking from Jace’s grasp, Alec scrambled away from him. “Alec!” Jace said, watching as Alec got to his feet and moved over towards the water, motioning for him to follow. 

Falling to his knees, Alec stared at the ground as if he’d found gold. Jace joined him, looking at him curiously. 

Reaching down, Alec traced his index finger into the dirt. At first, Jace thought maybe it was something Alec did to help him calm himself. 

Jace looked down, his eyes growing as he saw what he was doing. The space around them started to flicker, Alec pausing, looking at Jace. 

“Can you come back?” Alec asked, both of them grabbing the other’s arm at the same time. 

“I…I don’t know. Magnus said this was dangerous…messing with the mind too many times could cause irreparable damage. We have to be careful with our bond.” Jace confessed, knowing he was going to beg Magnus to let him go under again. 

“I think I’m being woken up. I don’t want to go back.” Alec said, his voice tight. Jace moved closer to him, wrapping him in a bear hug, Alec doing the same. 

“I won’t let you go. You’re not alone. Don’t forget that. We’re going to find you Alec. I swear to the Angel, we will find you. You have to stay strong.” 

Alec’s arms tightened around Jace as he did the same. He didn’t want to let Alec go. He could feel his fear, their bond stronger than he’d felt it in weeks. 

0000

Jace jolted awake, his heart pounding in his chest, his arms flailing in the air, grasping for nothing. He was surprised he wasn’t moving, but realized it was because of a tight grip on his chest and his head. 

Spots danced in front of his vision before he looked up, seeing Magnus looking down at him. Magnus looked exhausted. 

“You’re awake.” Magnus said to him and Jace nodded as best he could. Slowly, Magnus removed his hands. Jace sat up, groaning at the stiffness he felt in his neck and most of his upper body. He felt like he’d been working out for hours. 

“I need to go back. There wasn’t enough time!” Jace said, turning so he could face Magnus. 

“Time is different in a dream state.” Magnus said, moving so he could pull his legs up, various popping noises from his joints filling the silence of the room. 

“What do you mean? It was maybe 10 minutes.” Jace frowned, turning his neck, trying and failing to crack it. 

“It’s morning, Jace. You’ve been under for 10 hours. It’s early afternoon.” 

Jace looked at him as if he were ready to tell a joke. He paused, however, when the window in the room came to view. The sun, indeed, was shining into the room. 

“Did you find him?” Magnus asked, the exhaustion taking a seat while the concern filled his eyes. 

Jace nodded. “Yeah…he was dreaming about Alicante.” 

Magnus looked at him, waiting for more.

“He said there’s other species with him…one of each but he didn’t say what or how many. When I tried to get him to tell me who did it…it’s like his voice was muted. He couldn’t tell me.” He frowned, getting up and stretching his body. “He doesn’t know where he is. Wherever he is, there’s no windows…no way to tell time.” 

“The person who has him…has somehow managed to prevent even his dream state to conceal his identity? I’ve never heard of that.” That was impossible. 

“He started to figure out a way to tell me but he started to wake up.” Jace had a faint smile on his face. “Leave it to Alec, always the clever one.” 

“Well? Am I to guess how he did it and what he’s told you?” Magnus asked, his arms crossing over his chest. 

Jace rolled his eyes. “No. He started spelling it out in the dirt. He only got the letters C and O before he realized he was waking up.” Jace sat back down on the edge of the bed. “I should have pushed him to keep going but he was scared, Magnus. I couldn’t protect him.” 

“Jace…it was a dream at the end of the day. You couldn’t pull him out of there through a dream. What’s important is that he knows we’re looking for him. As for the letters…I’m not sure what to make of it.” 

“Did you get any sleep?” Jace asked, taking in Magnus’s drooping eyes. 

“I needed to stay conscious to keep the connection going.

“Get some rest. You’ll be useless otherwise. I’m going to give Iz a call to update her. I’ll wake you in a couple hours.” Jace said, patting Magnus on his leg before standing up and leaving the room. 

Magnus slid down into the bed, his mind wandering to beautiful hazel eyes and a smile that could light up a room. How he wanted to see that combination again. 

Jace walked into the living room, the feeling of defeat settling into his core. Alec had always remained the stronger, braver older brother. Dream self or not, the fear he saw in Alec’s eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had to find Alec; he couldn’t live without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have more scenes in this but it got a bit longer than planned and it’s super hot and I should attempt to sleep. Which, won’t happen because it’s so hot. Anyway, hoping to get more chapters out soon! 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, I'm often too tired to do a thorough check.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the thanks to my wonderful commenters! I get so excited after posting, waiting for them! They remind me to keep going, even if I get stuck sometimes!

Alec jerked awake, one of those times where you’re not sure where you are or what’s going on. He was aware of something tight around his midsection, his neck hurt and his butt was numb. 

Blinking quickly, he recognized the room the werewolf girl was sleeping in. He was sitting against the wall. His arms tightened, realizing he was grabbing onto the girl who had a death grip on him. 

“NO! NO! I DON’T WANT TO!” She was screaming. Alec saw a couple guards in the room, one of them prying her off out Alec. 

“Leave her alone!” Alec shouted, keeping hold of her. The other guard stepped in, grabbing at Alec to hold him down. Seeing what was coming, Alec kicked out, managing to knock the guard backwards onto the ground. Alec started to get up to fight the other guard, but she wouldn’t let go of him. “I can’t help you if you don’t let go.” He said quickly, trying to pry her arms off of him. 

The other guard saw what was happening, pulling out what looked like a remote. He pressed it and instantly, Alec felt the band around his throat tightening. He gasped, grabbing feebly at it. Now with Alec distracted, the guard pulled on the girl some more, managing to get her off of him. She snarled, her eyes turning yellow. 

Alec managed to move onto his knees but leaned over, his eyes watering and his vision turning whiter. The guard who Alec had knocked down was on his feet, grabbing Alec under his arms, hauling him to his feet. 

The guard who had the werewolf pulled something else out of his pocket, pushing it against her. She shrieked before going limp and falling onto the ground. 

The instant Alec knew he was going to possibly pass out and never wake up, the restriction lessened, air flowing into his lungs. He coughed, not struggling as he was led out of the room and shoved into his. He caught himself with his hands before he could hit the ground, hearing the door behind him close. Once he was able to breathe normally again, he stood up, going and trying the door handle. Alec sighed as he let go of the doorknob, not surprised it was locked.

Walking over towards the bed, he sat down heavily. He ran his hands over his face, his dream starting to resurface after being woken up so abruptly. His hand ran against his parabatai rune. He wasn’t sure if it was just a dream or truly a spell from Magnus. Had he really spoken to Jace? Why couldn’t he tell Jace who had him? 

Frowning, stuck in the room, Alec went about his usual routine of working out to pass the time.

A little while later, Alec guessed maybe a couple hours, he heard the door unlock. Unsurprised, it was Winnie who was coming in. Sitting up, Alec looked at her curiously, seeing a paper bag hanging off of his arm.

“Is the werewolf girl okay? Do you know?” Alec asked, hoping she would. 

Winnie came over, plopping down on his bed next to him.

“She’s okay. She just needs taught how to accept her new life here.” At that, Alec crossed his arms over his chest. 

“No one wants to be here…except you…and possibly the demon.” Winnie rolled her eyes at him. 

“She has a name…you know.”

“Actually, no, I don’t.” 

“Her name is Jahi. She’s actually really nice if you took the time to get to know her.” Winnie said with a matter-of-fact sentiment. 

“She’s a demon. Demons are only nice if they want something from you or are waiting for the right time to kill you.” 

Alec ran his hand through his hair. “What do you want? Why are you here? Unless you’re going to get me out of here, I’m not interested.” 

“You seemed pretty interested in Marcelo the other day. Word travels fast.” Alec could feel the flush on his face but he just stared at her, one eyebrow rising in defiance of giving her any information. 

“Okay fine…don’t gossip. You’re so boring Alec.” She said dramatically, reaching into the bag. Alec tensed but relaxed just as quickly when he saw a book come out. She held the book out for him to take.

“The Iliad?” Alec asked, flicking the pages with his thumb. In his peripheral, another book presented itself. “Apollo: The Origins & History of the Greek God.” Alec just glanced at Winnie with a questioning gaze.

Winnie clapped happily. “We finally have the theme! Greek Mythology!” Alec was still confused for several seconds before it began to dawn on him.

“You mean for the…show.” He refused to call this art.

“Yes! It’s in one week! I can’t wait. They’re so exciting. I love seeing the guests! They’re always so impressed.” 

“Let me guess…they assume we’re here because we want to be?” 

Winnie shrugged. “I’ve never asked.” She paused, looking at the books in his lap. “Anyways!” She clapped her hands together. “For the Greek theme…everyone is assigned a God or Goddess to personify.”

Alec sighed, glancing down at the books. “And I’m to be Apollo?” 

“I knew you were smart!” Winnie grinned causing Alec to roll his eyes. 

“And if I don’t bother reading these?”

Winnie’s smile fell quickly. “You will cooperate, whether you want to or not. I would recommend cooperating. It’s not fun being forced into it. Then you really look like a statue.” 

Alec frowned further at that. “What do you mean, look like a statue?” 

Winnie shrugged again. “Hopefully you won’t find out.” She smiled at him again, as if this conversation was completely normal and not sociopathic. “I also have your costume.” 

Alec felt himself pale at that. He looked around her, wondering where she possibly could have hidden a costume while she came into the room. He felt his stomach drop when she reached into the small bag she’d carried in. 

“No…” He started, shaking his head as she pulled out a material from the bag and handing it to him. Carefully, he unfolded the golden, glittery material. It felt like a type of spandex. Alec continued shaking his head as he held the small article of clothing in his hands. He tossed them on the ground. “Absolutely not.” He folded his arms across his chest.

“You’re going to look so hot in those. Trust me. And don’t worry…they’ll fit.” She giggled, getting off of the bed and picked them up. She stretched them with her index fingers. She flung the tiniest excuse for shorts at Alec, nailing him in the face. 

And there she went…skipping out of his room.

0000

Izzy, Clary, Jace and Magnus sat at the table in the living room in Paris. Magnus conjured up a delicious dinner for them, though none of them were able to eat much. Everyone’s minds wandered, worry and stress preventing them from taking care of them selves. 

Izzy handed out a file folder to everyone, addressing the first page. 

“These are the reports done on Stefan and the werewolf. Unfortunately, we still don’t know where she’s come from or who’s missing her.” Izzy frowned, looking at the photo of her on the autopsy table. Someone surely would be missing her. “The other pages are the tests we ran on Clary and Marissa. “ 

“They all have hyoscine in their systems. Clary and Marissa both have blanks in their memory. We did some research…” Izzy explained, flipping to the next page.

“There have been rumors of a drug being used in South America. It’s called Scopolamine…an iteration of hyosine. It’s used on tourists to rob them without them even knowing it. There was one guy who could vaguely account his actions and all he could remember was giving a woman all of his valuables.” Clary finished, having done most of the research on a hunch. 

“You think Alec was slipped this somehow?” Magnus asked, searching his mind for any familiarity of that substance. 

“It’s odorless and tasteless…neither he nor Clary would have noticed anything strange.” Izzy answered him.

“We did a sample of my stomach contents…it’s not there either. We’re not sure if it’s because the drug is quick to leave the stomach or if it was presented in another form.” Clary interjected. 

Jace glanced up from reading the research they had done. “It says in this article it was blown in victim’s faces? Maybe that’s how you were influenced by it?” 

“It’s possible. In a large dosage, it can be lethal but in small enough amounts, it could control someone. There’s not much research out there regarding this. There’s conflicting reports done on it and not enough conclusive evidence. Some think it’s a myth while others swear by it.” Izzy frowned, running a hand through her long hair.

“We don’t think this is a huge coincidence that…the mission which brought you and Magnus here to investigate in the first place is also the reason why Alec is missing? Why Alec?”

“Maybe we were getting closer than we thought. Whoever it is…knew Alec was with us and took him.” Magnus frowned, swirling the drink in his hand, taking a sip of the martini. 

“But why not Izzy or you?” Clary asked. 

“If we assume this person has a warlock…they wouldn’t need Magnus. As for me…I don’t know.” Izzy wished she had been the one taken. Alec was forced into this by them. He wasn’t even supposed to be here. 

“I can see where your head is going. Don’t. Izzy, it’s not our fault that Alec’s missing. He wouldn’t want you blaming yourself.” Jace said softly, reaching over and placing his hand on her arm. She stiffened but didn’t make a move to pull her arm away. 

“Besides, we also don’t know why they took Alec and not Clary. If our assumption is correct, both of you were hit with the drug but they only sent you to the bathroom while making Alec leave to be abducted elsewhere.” 

Clary just shook her head. “I wish I knew. I’d give anything to remember.” 

A loud ringing blared in the room, causing them to tense. Magnus swore, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. He didn’t recognize the number. “This is Magnus.” 

“Yes, Viktor. Is everything alright?” Magnus asked, standing up and excusing himself from the room. 

The others watched him go. Izzy explained to them who Viktor was, assuming it was the vampire they had met what felt like ages ago. 

“If we have a dead vampire and a dead werewolf…we should assume that whoever has done this is looking for replacements…if they haven’t found them already.” Jace didn’t like the sound of that at all.

“This person…whoever is doing this, how are they getting around the world so easily? There doesn’t seem to be any connection between them. None of them are taken from the same region or the same country.” 

“The only connection, if we wanted, is Alec and Stefan both being taken from London but they’re years apart from each other.” Clary mused out loud. 

“But there’s no way they’d have known Alec was going to be there.” Izzy groaned, reaching over and taking a drink of the glass of wine she was nursing.

Magnus came striding back into the room, his jaw set in determination. 

“What is it?” Clary asked. 

“Isabelle…I believe we need to make another visit to Conrad.” His eyes blazed with a fire. 

“Why?” 

“Viktor let me know that Conrad is closer to this than we thought.” He reached down, grabbed his martini and finished it in one gulp. “He’s Marissa’s father.” 

0000

“It’s Meera…I haven’t seen her for a week now. It’s not like her to run off. She’s newly turned…she’s too afraid to go out on her own right now.” A woman with long red hair said to her friend. The male, who sat behind a desk, frowned.

“You’re sure? Sometimes newly turned werewolves run off in a panic.”

“She’s my twin…she…she knows what it’s like.” The girl felt the tears fall down her face. “She wasn’t supposed to be there that night…I lost control.” She wiped at her face. 

“It was an accident. Meera has you and her pack to show her the way.” The man said, standing up, placing his hand on her shoulder. “I’ll rally the pack to search for her. If any leads turn up, you’ll be the first to know. Stay strong, Kira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…hope you like this one! What I am excited about is to tell you that…the next chapter…will be, THE ART SHOW! Alec’s real unhappy right about now…more so than he has been.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a little bit of a delay. Work is busy and life is crazy.
> 
> & WOW! So…I’m embarrassed. You know how sometimes you get an idea but you’re not sure where it’s come from? Well, that was me with this story. I was like…”oh yeah, this would be real cool.” Well, if you’re not a fan Marvel or some of the movies, you might not have realized it either. I went to Disneyland a couple weeks ago and well, Guadians of the Galaxy has that character named…you guessed it, The Collector. I mean, if you look up his origin and stuff, he collects many things, he’s forever old and even tried to collect The Avengers a few times. Oi vey. I’ve seen all the Marvel movies so it must have been in the back of my subconscious. 
> 
> My Sir/Collector isn’t based off of any of The Collector’s origins. I feel like an idiot but I hope you all bear with me and enjoy this fic as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it so far.

Όποιος γίνεται πρόβατο τον τρώει ο λύκος.

Is engraved on a large, silver platter in front of a set of doors. Four men in white suits stood in front of the doors, checking guest’s identification to see this part of the exhibit. If you didn’t have an exclusive invitation or managed to buy your way in, the door wouldn’t appear to you. It’s not to say that those clever enough had been able to sneak in before. It was very important to Sir that no one snuck in who wasn’t invited. His collection was incredibly private and he preferred it that way. His guests paid handsomely for the opportunity to see past his popular exhibits. 

He hired on a small team of private investigators, a mixture of downworlders, to make sure that those who wanted to come weren’t going to cause any trouble. The Collection never stayed in one place for long, constantly moving to other parts of the world without a trace. If there was even an attempt at ruining what he had, that person would cease to exist. He wasn’t going to let anyone destroy what he’d created. 

Sir walked through the doors, exhaling slowly in content at the final product. 

The large room was brightly lit. The walls and floor were a white marble. Large golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling every ten feet. The light was bright but not blindingly or a dull florescent. The light was warm but not dim. 

Waiters walked around the room with trays of Hors d'oeuvres, wine and champagne, only the freshest ingredients and finest drinks for his guests. They were dressed in silk toga attire. They wore golden leaf crowns on their heads as they moved around the crowds. 

To the left, after the guests have entered the room, was the first installation. 

“MOMUS”

Inside of the glass box looked to be a stage. Red velour curtains framed the sides and top of the stage. On the center of the stage stood The Mundane. He wore a red hat on his head. It rose about 6 inches high, splitting down the center. The two sides hung down, settling just above his ears with bells on the ends. The outfit he wore was a mixture of colors. The top was tight with sleeves down to his wrists. The shoulders and chest were puffy with added material that flowed as he moved. At his waist was similar matching colored skirt that puffed out. The skirt ended at his thighs. He wore long, red stocking and pointed heels. 

In one hand, he held a clown mask. In his other hand, he held a long stick that reached down to the ground. On the top of the stick was a puppet that The Mundane was able to control with his fingers behind its back. 

His face was painted white while his lips were stained red. 

After dancing around, he put the stick and mask down, instead grabbing three balls. He began to juggle while moving in circles. It didn’t take long for him to lose his juggling rhythm and lose one of the balls. He then stepped on said ball, slipping and falling onto his butt. The crowd erupted with laughter, clapping and moving closer to the glass to see what he would do. He scrambled up to his feet, bowing at the crowd. 

A few more steps and to the right side was the next one:

“SELENE”

The top of this encasement was marble, preventing some of the light from the chandeliers from getting in. The mood was darker in this one. The room was decorated to look like a lush forest. Thick trees with heavy, tall leaves took up most of the space. A ball of moonlight came from one of the corners, giving the space a light blue hue color tone. In the center was a large flat slab of rock. 

The werewolf sat in the center of the slab. She wore a light green and silver near-sheer dress with a deep v cut. She wore a silver crown on her head. In the center of the crown, above her forehead, were two horns that turned in a crescent shape towards each other but not touching. A staff rested across her lap, both of her hands holding onto it. At the top of the staff was the design of a torch, a small fire lit. 

The werewolf’s true, green eyes glowed in the darkened light. Her fingers looked more like claws, her brow bone more prominent. She simply sat there, casually looking around. 

“HECATE”

The room looked like a lavish throne. All of the furniture was black leather. A large chaise lounge sat in the center of the room. Smaller, circular seating surrounded the lounge. There was a large rug on the ground that had a golden pentagram drawn on it. Black tables with lit candles surrounded most of the room. Candles were placed all over the room, even on the floor. There were books scattered around about witch craft.

Jahi, the demon, lounged on the chaise, a smile on her face. She held a large goblet filled to the brim with red wine. She wore a silk red dress that was more revealing than covering with large spiked heels to match. Around her neck she wore a long chain, a key that rested between her breasts as the pendant. 

Whenever Jahi turned her head, another version of her face shown at the side where her ear should normally be. The faces all held different emotions. The front was amused, happy, seductive. The one on the left side had signs of crying with mascara running and shining eyes. The one on the right looked like she could catch you on fire with just a look. 

“CIRCE”

Winnie sat on top of a large column wearing a conservative light yellow toga. The ground below her looked like a mixture of mud and dirt. She wore a flower crown made out of chrysanthemums. Orbs of different colors floated around the room she was in. She would move her arms around and the orbs would follow, as if a current of water pushed them in waves. The orbs would move outside of the glass, moving just above the guests. If a guest was tall enough to touch one, it would burst, sending a shower of golden or black glitter all over the area below it.

Running around the ground of the enclosure were pigs of various sizes. Some were sleeping while others were digging in the mud. When one got closer to expect the pigs, they noticed that there was something different about them. Only the front half of the pigs were…pigs. The lower bodies were human; female and male, writhing around in the mud. 

“HADES”

 

A black throne made of twisted metal sat in the center of the room, around it, a mote of water so dark; you couldn’t tell if it was 2ft deep or 20. Thick, heavy chains descended from the ceiling, small candelabras with flames illuminating the area attached to them. The remaining ground around the water was filled with various bones, mostly human. There were some full body skeletons and then piles of random parts. 

Marcelo sat lazily on the chair, one leg dangling over the arm, the other stretched out on the ground. He wore tight black robes that covered most of his body. A necklace around his neck looked to be small bones and teeth. He reached over to the left of the throne, petting one of three of the heads of the dog that rested beside him. The dog was black, two of the heads sleeping soundly while the third remained up, looking curious at the people walking by.

“ARTEMIS”

This room was brightly lit, as if someone stepped into a meadow around noon on a cloudless day. There were flowers, poppies, scattered in the green grass. A large oak tree stood in the far corner, the sound of animals echoing off of it. The leaves moved around as if said animals were scampering around, hidden behind the safety of the green. 

In the center of the room stood Poppy. Her body was completely covered in a light shimmer of golden glitter. It wasn’t overbearing, as you could still see her light skin underneath but enough to shine no matter what angle you looked at her. She wore a golden bandeau and matching bottoms that only covered what was necessary. A bow was slung across her back. She wore a tiara that rested on her forehead, lifting up a few inches high. She held food in her hand to which she fed a doe from. 

“APOLLO”

Most of the crowd had gathered around the last piece, for this one was brand new. There had been rumors about a Shadowhunter added to the collection but no one believed it. The Collector had wanted one for a long time but he’d been unable to find the perfect one. 

The room was similar to the one Artemis stood in. It was a field with bright sunlight illuminating the space. More trees were on both sides of the room. Instead of flowers, the grass was the purest, freshest color of green anyone has ever seen. Alec stood on a large tree stump in the center. He wore gladiator sandals that laced up his calves. He wore the small golden shorts Winnie had previously given him. He wore a crown that matched Poppy’s tiara though instead of her flat one, his looked like leaves that wrapped around itself. His skin was as also covered in golden glitter, covering every ounce of his body. Two golden metal cuffs fit perfectly on his wrists. Next to the tree stump he stood on was a golden rod stuck in the ground that forked at the top. Hanging from the top was a quiver with several arrows. In Alec’s hand, he held a large bow, nearly the size of him. 

Slowly, Alec reached into the quiver, drawing out an arrow. He lifted the bow, notching the arrow. He stood with the string pulled taught for several minutes, focusing on his target; a red circle on the furthest tree. After nearly five minutes, Alec let the arrow fly, it sinking perfectly into the center of the circle. People applauded, pressing against the glass to get a closer look.

A large kithara rested in the corner against a tree, Alec having put it down an hour or so ago to focus on shooting arrows. He turned to look at the crowd, letting others see more of his body from the angle they were staring. His eyes went unseeing, unfocused. 

0000

12 Hours Earlier.

The morning of the event, Alec was in panic mode the instant he’d woken up. He couldn’t do this and wasn’t sure how he was going to even attempt to get out of it. Winnie had come to remind him that he was going to do it whether he wanted to or not but he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

He wondered, as he woke up, if he’d be able to barricade himself inside of his room. He felt that, if he tried hard enough, maybe he could move the bed from the floor and get it wedged over there. 

Getting up, Alec walked over towards the doorway to casually close his door. He frowned, cursing quietly to himself when he realized the door was gone completely. 

Walking back into the room, Alec ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. He was completely trapped in here now. The closest chance of a possible escape would be near the cafeteria. The staircase was just outside of it. He had noticed the last couple days that several servants, those who he hadn’t seen before, had been going up and down the stairs carrying various party supplies. He had tried to get some of them to talk to him but they all ignored him. There were guards near the stairs but they simply stood there, only rising to their full height if Alec got too close. 

Taking a few calming breaths, Alec walked towards the cafeteria. He kept his eyes forward, pretending he didn’t notice the lack of guards at the stairs. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes once he entered the room, he saw Winnie chatting excitedly to the group about tonight.

“Apollo!” Winnie cheered which just elicited Alec vehemently ignoring her and walking towards his breakfast. If he was going to attempt something, he needed to have as much energy as possible. 

Not surprised the exit was blocked for now, Alec sat down at the end of the table. 

Marcelo gave him a small smile, moving and sitting next to him. Alec’s knee jumped into the table, startling everyone, even Alec. Marcelo had reached down, resting his hand on his thigh. Alec forced himself to relax, knowing that he was doing it to keep up appearances. 

0000

They had spoken the other day about trying to find a way out of here. Alec had gone to Marcelo’s room, awkwardly curling up on his bed, resting his head on his lap while Marcelo held a book in his hands. Alec felt his stomach turn in knots. He felt like he was cheating on Magnus even if this was just supposed to be a rouse. 

Marcelo rested his arm on Alec’s chest, the book partially blocking Alec’s face. His other hand moved to his hair, idly running his fingers through it. Alec hated to admit the slight comfort he got from Marcelo. He wasn’t attracted to the man but it was…reassuring to know he wasn’t alone in his need to escape. 

“If we attempt something too early, it’ll hinder any future plans. We have to be ahead of him. We must go through with it.” Marcelo told Alec for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“I can’t do this Marcelo. I need to get home. I need to get out of here. I won’t be part of his madness.”

“You’re too tense, Shadowhunter…I promised I wouldn’t bite.” Marcelo said, quirking an eyebrow playfully.

Alec huffed, feeling his face heat up. He did his best to force himself to relax in the position they were in. 

Marcelo was quiet for a small while. He too wanted to leave but their options were limited. 

“Have you done it before?” Alec asked with hesitation in his voice. 

Marcelo nodded his head. “It was very unsettling the first time. I thought that playing along until the event would work. The night of the first one I was apart of, I pounded on the glass, begging anyone to let me out. It wasn’t long until my space was blacked out entirely. No one could see or hear me anymore.” Alec could tell in his voice that it was an unpleasant memory. 

He was quiet for so long, Alec was sure he wasn’t going to continue but then he blinked back into the present. “I don’t remember much, I was out of it. I know that he starved me. We are immortal, it’s true, but starvation is the worst form of torture. There is no sweet release of death, we just continue to exist with the excruciating pain.” He sighed, his hand stilling in Alec’s hair for a moment before continuing. “Obviously, he deemed me special enough to be kept alive so I was fed and forgiven. I never tried to escape again.”

Alec worried his bottom lip as they remained in Marcelo’s room, staring at the ceiling. How could he possibly get out of there? What if The Collector killed Marcelo? What about Meera, the werewolf girl? Surely he knew that he had become a little closer to them. Even if they were complete strangers, he still didn’t want them to be hurt. No one here deserved this. 

“We need to get the others on board. I don’t think Winnie can be convinced.” Alec frowned, annoyed. They needed a warlock, especially one with as much leeway as she did. He highly doubted it would work. 

“Jahi enjoys being here too, she is a demon, after all.” Marcelo told him, causing the furrow in Alec’s brow to deepen.

“A Shadowhunter with no weapons or steele, a Vampire, a Sealie, a young Werewolf and a Mundie…against whatever he is, an old Warlock and a demon…not to mention all of the henchmen.” Alec placed one of his hands over his face, rubbing furiously. Alec was fast, strong and an expert at hand to hand combat but that wasn’t much, especially when they all hand bands on them that could capacitate them easily.

“The odds are certainly not in our favor.” Marcelo admitted. 

“Maybe if we created some sort of diversion so one of us could escape, find help. Contact the Clave or the nearest Downworld group.” Alec was mostly talking out loud, quietly of course.

0000

Alec blinked out of his reverie, glad no one had noticed him spacing out at breakfast.

The rest of the morning went pretty normally and the same with lunch. Alec felt on edge the entire day but so far, nothing different had happened. Jahi wasn’t at lunch and apparently that was because she was getting ready and her makeup and hair took time. 

When Alec walked into is room, he frowned. On the bed was the embarrassingly small golden spandex shorts, two metal rings, a crown and a large box. Alec peered into the box, seeing that it was full of glitter. Alec couldn’t help his thought straying to Magnus; he would love to have this box in his collection.

His hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. He tensed, turning around, doing his best not to start at The Collector, as he’d refuse to think of him as Sir, was standing in the doorway.

“Do you need something?” Alec asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I wanted to see how you were coming along with preparations. The girls always take the longest to get ready, but I would hope you’d get started.” He said conversationally, walking more into the room. 

“What’s the glitter for?” Alec couldn’t help his curiosity.

“It’s for a full body shimmer. You’re going to look like a spitting image of a Greek God.” Alec felt his face blush bright red. “Winne can help you with the glitter, I know it’s a huge undertaking.” 

Alec moved away from him a little, watching as he looked at the assortment on his bed. 

“I’d rather not have help.” Alec countered, having a feeling he didn’t have a say in it. 

“So I’m to believe you’re going to do this willingly?” Sir asked, standing up and looking at Alec.

Alec knew his face showed his defiance was strong. He tried to mask it with indifference but he knew the man had seen through it. It had only been a couple seconds but it was too little too late.

Sir walked closer to Alec, his hand grabbing his chin. Alec clenched his jaw, jerking his face out of his grip, stepping back. 

“There will come a time where you will not fight back. Usually…” He said, snapping his fingers. Three of the guards came into the room. 

Alec got into a defensive position, ready to fight. The first guard came at him but Alec was able to duck his grasp, kicking out and forcing that one into the wall hard. The next two came towards him, Alec managing to get in a couple hits but they were bigger and stronger, inhumanely so. In no time, they’d managed to grab Alec’s arms, pinning him to the wall. The one that had gone into the wall came over, grabbing Alec by his hair, eliciting a gasp from him. He held his head tightly in place. 

“Now…” Sir said, walking back over to Alec after making sure he was unable to kick out. “You’re going to be my newest edition. I apologize that it is so soon after you’ve arrived. It makes sense you won’t be ready to comply yet.” He said in what sounded like a genuine, apologetic tone. 

“We both know you’re going to ruin the show by making a scene and I can’t have that.” Alec, with his head being held so tightly, was unable to look down to see what Sir was pulling out of his pocket. All he could see was Sir looking down, something opening and what he assumed was something being put into his hand. 

Sir grabbed Alec’s chin again, Alec knowing it was a dominance tactic that he was using on him whenever he got the chance; he wanted to show him who was in charge. 

“Haven’t you been curious as to how you wound up here in the first place? It wasn’t just Marissa, you were coerced. You left the party of you own volition.” Alec tried to think back to the party, but it was a blank. “You may not even remember this conversation but…” Sir shrugged. “I like to explain my methods.” 

Raising his hand, Alec couldn’t help but glance down as best he could. In Sir’s palm was what looked like flour or some sort of powder. 

“You’re going to do as I say and do it well. You’re going to be beautiful, Apollo.” Sir grinned, moving his hand closer. Alec smashed his lips together, refusing to eat anything. Sir chuckled at him. “Close but not quite.” And with that, Sir blew the powder, the substance flying all over his face. Alec stopped breathing but he could see what he was doing. Sir reached over, plugging Alec’s nose. He tried in vain to struggle against the four but in no time, Alec gasped, his mouth flying open to take a deep breath. He could feel the powder going into his mouth. It tasted like medicine. Sir blew more of the substance into his face and by the third, Alec was lost. 

0000

“He’s exquisite.” The woman observed, her martini in her hand temporarily forgotten as she moved closer to see Apollo with Sir. 

He grinned. “He is indeed.” 

Alec turned slightly, a better view of his front exposed by where they were standing. The woman gasped. 

“Is he really a…” The word dropped off, the woman eager to get just a little closer.

“A Shadowhunter, yes, truly.” Alec’s runes, instead of their usual black, had been painted with a gold paint that perfectly colored them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that took forever. I’ve been crazy busy and then bummed about my realization with the character. Sigh. I hope you guys liked this and please tell me what you think! I tried to make this one a little longer to make up for the time. 
> 
> The text at the beginning (hopefully) translates to: "He who becomes a sheep is eaten by the wolf."
> 
> Notes about the Gods: 
> 
> Apollo – God of poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague medicine, sun, light & knowledge.  
> Artemis – Virginal Goddess of the hunt and twin sister of Apollo.  
> Hades – God of the dead and riches and King of the underworld.  
> Circe – A goddess of magic who transformed her enemies, or those who insulted her, into beasts.  
> Hecate – The Goddess of magic, crossroads, moon, ghosts, witchcraft and necromancy.  
> Selene – Goddess of the moon.  
> Momus – God of satire, mockery, censure, writers and poets and a spirit of evil-spirited blame and unfair criticism.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m SO sorry I’ve been a little MIA. I put way too many details into this story that I got myself super confused! Moving forward, I need to make notes about why I have certain thing happening. The confusion gave me massive writers block, which is partially why I started on another story. 
> 
> I haven’t abandoned this one, I promise!

“Do you think this guy is going to talk this time?” Clary asked as she drove herself and Izzy to Conrad’s house. 

“He’s going to talk.” Izzy answered tersely as she continued staring out the window.

The four had arrived back in London a few hours before. Magnus, thanks to help from Catarina, was able to finally get into contact with the High Warlock, Leon. Magnus and Jace were headed to meet him at an undisclosed location in town.

Izzy had explained to Clary on the drive about how odd Conrad had acted before. Now, Izzy worried he had been speaking about something else, not the Downworlder deaths. 

Clary glanced over, noticing how Izzy was worrying her hands on her lap.

“We’re going to find him.” Clary said, reaching over and placing her hand on top of Izzy’s. Izzy gave her a strained smile.

“I know it’s just…” She inhaled deeply, turning her head to look over at Clary. “The last time I was on my way to Conrad’s, Magnus and I were planning Alec’s surprise birthday party.” 

“When is his birthday?” 

“It was last weekend. We were so busy tracking down leads that I forgot about it.” Izzy chewed on her bottom lip. “I bet he doesn’t even know his birthday has passed, that’s such an Alec thing to do.” Izzy tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

“Once we get him back, we’ll still throw the party. It’ll be a welcome back party too.” 

Izzy nodded. “He’s going to hate it. He hates being the center of attention.” Clary pretended not to see her wipe a tear from her cheek. 

“You two are so different. If I didn’t know you were related, I wouldn’t believe it.” 

Izzy smirked. “Alec had so much pressure put on him from our parents. They wanted him to be perfect, better than perfect. They focused on making him the perfect Shadowhunter that they didn’t worry about me much. At first, I wanted to be just like Alec but I could tell he wasn’t happy, not truly. Shortly after, Jace joined our family and then he became the golden child. I just sort of stayed hidden in the shadows. I was a little jealous of them but then I realized how much more freedom I had that they didn’t.” Izzy sighed, moving her hair behind her ear. “I wish I would have stepped up more…insisted on taking some of the pressure off of Alec. He was just so good at hiding the stress that I didn’t see it.” 

“I know I’ve only known him for a short time, but it seems that he’s finally been able to do things for himself.”

Izzy nodded. “I’m so glad he met Magnus, he’s given him the chance to be himself. I love seeing how happy he is now.” 

Clary pulled the car to a stop outside of Conrad’s home. Izzy took a deep breath before getting out of the car. It looked the same since she’d last been there. 

Knocking on the door, both girls waited impatiently for the man to answer. After a minute with no response, Izzy knocked harder on the door, a scowl permanent on her face. In this moment, Clary could see similarities in her and Alec. 

Izzy was about to knock on the door again but Clary held up her hand, pressing her ear against the door. “I can hear someone in there.” 

“I guess we’ll just let ourselves in then.” 

With that said, Clary moved out of the way just in time for Izzy to kick open the door. Moving quickly inside, they scanned the room, finding it empty. They heard clinking to the left, nodding to one another, drawing their seraph blades out.

Izzy went first with Clary quick on her heels. 

Before Clary could focus on what was happening, it was too late. Izzy had unleashed her whip and had caught Conrad around the ankles, pulling him out of the doorway he’d been halfway through. The man yelped and fell hard onto the ground.

“Going somewhere?” Clary asked as she and Izzy stood on either side of the man. 

The man glared at them before carefully sitting up. “This is trespassing. You’re not welcome here.” 

“Why were you in such a hurry to get away?” Clary asked, looking around, making sure no one else was lurking in the corners.

“I told you to leave this alone…but it didn’t matter…you coming here in the first place.” Conrad was nearly mumbling to himself. 

Sighing, Izzy uncoiled her whip around his ankles. With a look, Clary and Izzy went on either side of him, helping him up by grabbing him under his arms and moving him towards his couch. 

“What’s going on?” Izzy asked, her voice firm as she stared him down. 

“Our friend is missing and your daughter, Marissa, has something to do with it. What do you know about it?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Conrad bit out. 

Izzy narrowed her eyes. “Our friend is my brother, who just so happens to be dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You’re lucky it’s me who’s here to interrogate you and not him.” The look of surprise and disgust didn’t go unnoticed by the two but they ignored it. They were used to the prejudice that still remained, especially in the older generations. 

Conrad didn’t seem like he was going to answer. 

“If you don’t cooperate, Marissa is going to be tried for hurting a fellow Shadowhunter. She will be de-runed and banished from our world.” Clary added, knowing that that was the only leverage they had in this situation. 

At that, he looked over at them finally, inner turmoil in his eyes. 

“I don’t know where your friend is.” He saw that Izzy was about to protest. “I’m telling you the truth. I don’t know who’s doing this or why…or why they’ve gone after Marissa.” He put his face in his hands, silent for a few minutes. 

“What do you know?” Clary asked, her voice gentle, unsure Izzy would be able to give any type of sympathy at the moment. 

“You were right…about the vampire autopsy.” He said, looking at Izzy. “I didn’t do a complete inspection because I was threatened not to. I helped convince the Clan that the vampire had starved even though I knew it seemed like something was strange about it. “

“What was strange?” 

“I’ve seen vampires that had been starved…either by suicide or homicide…the vampire you were referring to looked different. You saw the body.” He said, glancing at Izzy. “What was wrong with my prognosis?” 

Izzy furrowed her brow as she thought about Stefan. “When a vampire starves, they basically shrivel up or seem to accelerate in aging. Stefan looked the same, as if he’d gone to sleep and never woke back up.” 

Conrad nodded his head. “Exactly. I couldn’t do the autopsy but I would have guessed he’d been bled dry…except I didn’t see any exit wounds for that to happen either.” 

“Why couldn’t you do the autopsy? Who threatened you?” Izzy asked, her fear for Alec spiking although she remained a calm exterior.

Conrad glanced anxiously around the room. “You’ve probably signed my death sentence by coming here once more.”

Izzy sighed. “Then come back with us to The Institute. You’ll be safe there.” 

Conrad hung his head. “I won’t be. It will get to me, no matter where I go.” 

“What is the connection to Marissa? What does…It have to do with her?” 

“I’ve heard it’s voice in male and female. I’m not sure what it is but it’s always invaded wherever I’ve been. It’s threatened Marissa’s life if I didn’t do what it wanted.” He rested his elbows on his knees, looking at the girls. “It’s used her a few times but I don’t know what she’s done. I’m only needed to clean up any messes she might leave behind. If she were in her right mind, I’m sure whatever deeds she’s had to do would be clean.” He gave a tiny smile, knowing it wasn’t appropriate but proud of the Shadowhunter his daughter had become. 

“She was the last one I saw before my memory went blank and it’s the same for our friend. She’s behind him being taken and she’s our only link to whoever is pulling the strings. There has to be something more.” Clary glanced over at Izzy who was wringing her hands together in her lap. It looked subtle but Clary knew her long enough to know how upset she was. 

“What has Marissa done that you’ve had to cover for?” Izzy asked, her eyes searching, looking for what he wasn’t telling them. 

Conrad looked tired, when they looked closer. Large, dark bags under his eyes, sunken in cheeks, frown lines more prominent. 

“A vampire went missing 8 months ago. His partner came to the Institute, in search of help.” He admitted.

“Why didn’t she speak to Viktor? He’s the Head of the Clan.” Izzy asked.

“We asked the same thing. She explained that, since her and her partner turned away from the Clan, they had been shunned.” Conrad shrugged. “I don’t care for Downworlder politics so I never asked more. A couple weeks before that, Marissa came to me with injuries sustained from a vampire. I asked her about it but she didn’t know what had happened to her. She didn’t even know how she’d wound up in the Infirmary.” He ran a hand through his messy hair. “I went through the security footage and she just…appeared in there. It looked like the remnants of a portal.”

Conrad stood up, causing both girls to tense for a moment before watching him walk over towards a large hutch. He opened a bottom compartment, pulling out a small box. He opened it, retrieved what he was looking for and put it back. He held it out for Clary to take.

It was a necklace with a small pendant on it. Clary turned the pendant over in her hand. It felt like metal, possibly out of silver but she wasn’t certain. It was oval and small. Inside the pendant was what looked like a faded anchor with a heart in the middle of it. 

“When the vampire came looking for her mate, she had several photos and one of them had this pendant. Marissa had it in her pocket. After I cleaned her up, I was headed to give my report but a voice stopped me. A force of some kind, pinned me against the nearest wall. It threatened her life if I went to anyone.” Conrad looked down, ashamed at himself. 

“You should have told someone. Marissa is a Shadowhunter…surely she wouldn’t want to be used as she was.” 

“I’d rather that be the case than have her dead.” 

“You need to talk to her.” Izzy stated, standing up. “We’ll give you a ride back to The Institute.” 

“What happened to the vampire?” Clary asked as she too stood up. 

“A team went with her to her home to search for any clues but, apart from a struggle, there was nothing. There were no clues.” Conrad shrugged again, obvious that he hadn’t kept up with what had happened to the vampire. 

“Did she kill Stefan? Was she responsible for that as well?” Izzy asked as they walked outside. 

“I don’t know…I’m serious. Whoever is doing it is clever.” Izzy and Clary began walking down towards the car as Conrad locked his door. “I don’t understand why…”

When he didn’t finish his sentence, both girls turned around, eyes growing and running back towards him. Conrad was standing at the door, three holes, almost as if he were shot in the chest, pooled with blood. Conrad stood there shocked, as if he wasn’t quite sure what had happened. 

Clary helped catch him before he could fall while Izzy had pulled out her stele to give him an iratze. 

Conrad coughed, blood gurgling out of his mouth and trickling out of the corner. “Find whoever is doing this…s-save my…little…girl.” He said slowly, closing his eyes and groaning against the pain.

“Iratze isn’t working.” Izzy complained, pulling at his shirt, trying to see what had hit him. “Just hold on.” 

“Conrad?” Clary asked quietly, causing Izzy to still and look at the man’s face. His eyes were open but unseeing. Izzy reached up, placing her fingers against his neck. 

“He’s gone.” 

0000

“Why has Leon been so scarce? He’s the High Warlock, he should be keeping in contact with The Institute here.” Jace asked as they walked towards the warehouse they’d been instructed to go to.

“You’ve seen it yourself, how difficult it can be to get Nephillim and Downworlders to play nice. New York is peaceful compared to most parts of the world.” Magnus answered him, feeling an energy around them. 

“Why do you suppose he agreed to meet with us with Catarina’s help?” 

“I can only surmise that he never forgave me for his girlfriend leaving him to go to Russia.” Magnus shrugged, unconcerned with that piece of information. Jace just rolled his eyes. 

“I wonder if I would have liked the earlier version of you.” Jace mused, stepping inside of the building. 

“Everyone, especially immortals, have times in their lives that they’re not particularly proud of. The blessing and the curse with being immortal is that we have time to change but also time to remember those moments. There is plenty I regret and I’m sure there will be other moments in time I’ll reflect on, wishing for change.” Magnus explained, looking around the large room. “Over there.” He pointed and the two moved forward.

Near the back wall in the corner were two chairs. “I can feel the magic on them.”

“Is this going to be another situation like what had happened at Ragnor Fell’s?” Jace asked, looking uneasily at the chairs.

Magnus felt a pain in his heart, remembering how his friend had died in his arms. “I hope not, considering Clary isn’t here to convince them we come in peace.” Even if Ragnor knew Magnus. He rolled his eyes fondly at his old friend’s memory.

“Well…here goes nothing.” Jace said, taking a seat on the chair. For a moment, nothing happened. 

Magnus raised a brow and was just about to sit when Jace suddenly disappeared. 

“Jace?” Magnus called, looking around the room but not seeing him. “I better not regret this.” 

The instant Magnus sat down, his vision blurred and he felt a pressure on his body. Before he could so much as blink, the scenery changed. No longer was he sitting in a dirty, barren warehouse, but in a large library looking room. Or maybe it was a study. Magnus looked beside him, blinking rapidly, seeing Jace on the couch next to him. 

Once his vision settled, Magnus took stock of the room. It was a wing of a large house; that much was obvious. Outside the windows, they could see a large garden. A desk was near the corner of the room. 

“Magnus Bane…it’s been ages, truly.” A voice said from behind them. They both turned, revealing a young looking dark skinned male walking in from the doorway.

Magnus stood up, holding his hand out for Leon. Leon clasped it in both of his hands. “Leon Joy. It has been some time. I see you’ve changed your hair.”

“I see you’ve decided to date a child of the Angels.” Leon looked over at Jace who made a face. 

“Woah…wrong assumption buddy.” Jace said, looking something close to mortified at the statement. 

Magnus smirked, taking a seat once Leon dropped his hand. 

“I feel a connection between you two. These things don’t get past me.” Leon told them, reaching in front of him for the teapot on the coffee table between them.

“This is Jace, he’s the parabatai of my boyfriend.” Leon looked between them briefly before nodding. 

“I see. Interesting, the parabatai bond. I’ve always wanted to study it closer.” He gave Jace a critical look. 

“The bond is sacred…it’s not something to be studied.” Jace said, unconsciously touching his side, which didn’t go unnoticed by Leon.

“Thank you for seeing us Leon.” Magnus said, wanting to change the topic. 

“Catarina Loss was rather convincing.”

“I apologize that I was not.” Magnus looked at him curiously, wondering if he was correct in thinking the warlock was still upset with him. 

“Your message didn’t seem urgent. You’re distracted, Magnus. Distraction can sometimes look misleading or false. We have to be careful in this day with who we let in, especially into our homes.” Leon answered, handing Magnus and then Jace cups of tea. 

“The London Institute has told us they haven’t heard from their High Warlock for quite some time. What’s going on?”

Leon frowned. “Now that word has spread that you’re sleeping with one and generally spending time with the Nephilim, there are those who are questioning your loyalty to your own kind. Now you’re making house calls for them?” 

It was Magnus’s turn to frown. “I was asked to accompany a Shadowhuner from New York to London to investigate a couple Downworlder deaths. I came here for the Downworld. A vampire and a werewolf were found dead months apart from one another with subtle similarities.” He took a sip of his tea before setting it on the table. 

“We wanted to rule out the Shadowhunters in New York and so Jace and Alexander joined us. Though we were able to find circle members attempting to hiding in plain sight, it’s not them who’ve been hurting Downworlders. We worry it’s someone, something else.” 

Magnus went on to explain the drugs also found in their systems, including Clary and Marissa’s system. 

“Alexander has been missing for over two weeks now and I’m concerned the same being might have him. I refuse to give up our search for him.” Magnus finished, his eyes more determined than Leon had ever seen him.

“You really care for this…Alexander.” Leon assessed. “How are you certain he’s not dead already?” He could see the anger boiling in both of his guests’ eyes. “I do not mean to sound inconsiderate, it is simply a question. And if he is alive, how are these connected?” 

“He’s alive.” Jace answered him firmly. “If Alec was dead, our rune would disappear. More than that, a part of me would die with him. I would know if he were dead.” 

Leon looked fascinated but Jace’s glare was enough to prevent him from asking questions about the bond. 

“I’ve lived long enough to know there are no such things as coincidences. Alexander’s disappearance, the dead Downworlders and this strange drug, it all has to be connected. “ Magnus said, answering the second question. 

“What do you need me for, Magnus?” Leon asked finally, now that he had the information.

“Whoever is doing this, must be creating some type of magical rifts in the energy here. I know you used to study remnants of magic after uses. There has to be residuals and possibly a trail.” 

“I’ve only studied remnants from warlocks and an occasional Seelie. If this being isn’t either of those, I’m not sure what I could find or even how to do it.” 

“Then I’d like for you to start looking, find what we’re missing.”

“Why me, Magnus?” 

Magnus inhaled deeply, obviously unhappy with this conversation and where it was headed. “Because I know you’ve been dabbling in dark magic, Leon. That’s very unbecoming, especially for a High Warlock who is no longer fulfilling his position.” 

“Is that a threat, old friend?” 

“It’s only a threat if you take it as one. Once the rest of the High Warlocks realize you’re no longer answering the call to other warlocks or the London Institute, you’ll be revoked of your title. As far as dark dealings, Nephilims have a duty to report this knowledge to The Clave.”

Leon glanced at Jace who wore a neutral expression, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I haven’t helped the Nephilim because they haven’t asked. They haven’t asked for me for years. They don’t trust Downworlders. They never have and they never will, not fully. They will always choose their own over us. I just hope you’re not caught in the middle when that inevitably happens, Magnus.” 

“It’s time for you to return to them. The Head of the Institute, Meredith, is a good person. She too wants to see change, positive change, between our worlds. As for participating in dark magic, it can remain a secret if you’ll look into what I’m asking.” 

“You wouldn’t report it?” Leon asked, clearly skeptical of Jace.

“Report what?” Jace asked back without missing a beat. 

Leon sighed exasperated. “I can’t promise you anything but…give me the locations the bodies were found, as well as where your Alexander was last seen. I’ll do what I can.” 

“That’s all I ask.”

0000

Magnus and Jace walked through the portal he’d created once they’d returned to the warehouse, appearing outside of the London Institute. Jace had received a text from Clary to meet them there.

“Do you think Leon is really going to help Meredith?” Jace asked as they walked inside, giving a quick nod to the Shadowhunter nearest the doors once they’d past the threshold. 

“Being a High Warlock is an honor and it comes with responsibilities. Any warlock who has decided not to fulfill those duties, can no longer have the title. He’ll come back.” Magnus was certain of it. 

Ahead of them, bright red hair came quickly towards them.

“What’s wrong?” Jace asked, seeing the strain on Clary’s face.

“Conrad.” Clary began, telling them what had happened as they walked towards the Infirmary. 

“But he wasn’t shot with bullets?” Magnus asked as they rounded a corner.

“No…at least, I don’t think so. Izzy is with the temporary coroner to see what killed him.” She raked her hand through her hair. “We looked all around where he’d been standing but there was nothing out of place. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

They made their way into the Infirmary and behind the back door; which led to the morgue. 

“Anything Iz?” Jace asked as soon as they’d walked into the room.

Izzy glanced up briefly before concentrating again as she assisted with the incisions being made. “Nothing yet.” 

“One minute he was talking and the next…he was bleeding out.” Neither Clary nor Izzy had heard anything prior to the attack. 

“If someone had wanted to hit us, we wouldn’t have had a chance.” Izzy commented, using clamps to keep his skin open where the coroner was digging in. 

They waited patiently as the two worked. They had already looked into two of the wounds and were now on their last one. 

The coroner lifted up, shaking his head. 

“Nothing. There’s nothing in him!” Izzy growled, hitting the table beside her in frustration. 

“Are there exit wounds?” Magnus asked from where he was standing. 

The coroner shook his head. “The injuries look similar to a knife wound. A plunge into the body and then pulled out…except there are no jagged edges. It’s as if a bullet went almost completely through him before exiting back out the entrance hole. They’re perfectly cylindrical. I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“Where did they it?” Magnus came closer to the body to inspect it himself.

“I need to do a proper autopsy, but preliminary results indicate that, whatever pierced him, took out vital organs. One went through the top artery of his heart and subsequently his left lung. Another through the right lung and the last through the liver.” 

Izzy, having removed her gloves and washed her hands, turned back to them. “He said we were signing his death wish and he was right.” 

“Don’t blame yourself. If what Clary told us is true, he’s been hiding information for months from everyone.” 

The four left the room, deciding to go back to the condo Magnus to discuss everything further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partially for me to try and wrap up some storylines and pieces I had that I don’t need much anymore. I hope it doesn’t seem too rushed and that everything makes sense! 
> 
> I also hadn’t given myself a way for them to find Alec which was frustrating though I’m pretty sure I’ve got it now! There’s also something not so awesome that’s going to happen soon that’s been a scene I’ve seen in my head since I started this story. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It’s taking forever to get a reunion in place! I did not expect this story to get to Chapter 23 and still nothing! I’m trying!
> 
> I hope this chapter will make up for the lack of Alec last chapter!

_“What do you think?” Magnus asked, martini in one hand, his other resting on the railing of the terrace._

_“It’s amazing.” Alec admitted, the night lights shining in his eyes as he gazed over Tokyo from their room. “But Magnus, didn’t this cost a lot of money?” He gestured towards the entrance to their suite._

__

__

_The suite was the size of a condo easily. There was a large king sized bed in the center of the space. A large bathroom, a sitting area, a small patio and a large terrace made up the entirety of their stay._

__

__

_Magnus shrugged lightly, moving his hand against the railing until it was on top of Alec’s hand. “I called in a favor. It was no big deal.”_

__

__

_Alec glanced down, turning his hand so he could properly hold onto Magnus’s._

__

__

_“Thank you for bringing me here.”_

__

__

_“You’re very welcome.”_

__

__

_Alec placed his drink down, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist, pulling him closer. Magnus waited for Alec to say something but instead, the taller male just gazed down at him._

__

__

_Eventually, Magnus laughed gently, placing his hand that was on the railing against Alec’s chest. “What is it?”_

__

__

_Alec smiled, even more than he currently was, seemingly breaking out of his trance. “Sometimes, I can’t help but wonder if this is all a dream. What did I do to deserve you?”_

__

__

_Magnus placed his glass down, resting his free hand on the side of Alec’s face. “I can’t help but wonder the same thing.” He rubbed Alec’s cheekbone with his thumb gently._

__

__

_“I’m nothing special.” Alec said, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment._

__

__

_“You are to me, Alexander. I just hope someday that I can make you see it.”_

__

__

_Alec felt the heat rising on his cheeks, hoping the lighting hid it for once. Bringing Magnus closer so their bodies were pressed together, Alec tilted his head, closed his eyes, lips surging forward, finding Magnus’s._

__

__

_Most of the times they’d kissed, it’d been slow, soft, gentle. There were times when Magnus could tell Alec was learning himself and Magnus in their kisses. Sometimes Alec would kiss him flat on the mouth, other times he’d take Magnus’s bottom lip between both of his, occasionally his teeth would nip at his lip, causing Magnus to shiver. The only time they’d made out with tongue had been when Magnus crashed Alec’s wedding._

__

__

_This would be the second time._

__

__

_Alec’s lips pressed firmly against Magnus’s, except his lips were parted this time. There was a little bit of hesitancy at first, more like open mouthed kissing, which Magnus also liked. Quickly finding courage, Magnus felt Alec’s tongue gliding along his bottom lip, causing him to curl his hand into Alec’s jacket, tugging on him._

__

__

_Magnus tentatively moved his tongue between them, feeling Alec’s in the middle, encouraging his younger partner to continue with his exploration. Alec took the cue, pulling away only to adjust the angle, this time moving his tongue into Magnus’s mouth. Magnus elicited a moan into Alec’s mouth, his hand previously on the side of Alec’s face sliding over his neck, gripping now at the nape of his neck._

__

__

_They stood there, tightly embraced for several minutes, as they both became acquainted with the other’s mouth. Hands began to wander as their bodies attempted to meld into one._

__

__

_Magnus finally pulled away, taking a breath. Alec blinked, looking curiously at Magnus._

__

__

_“I may be immortal, but even I need to breathe every now and then.” Magnus said, beginning to laugh at what he said, Alec joining him. Magnus didn’t miss the way Alec licked his glistening lips._

__

__

_“I never understood what was so great about kissing until I kissed you.” Alec admitted._

__

__

_Sometimes Magnus forgot about his purity in this aspect of his life. It was endearing and something Magnus wanted to treat gently. The last thing he wanted to do was ever put Alec in a position he wasn’t ready for._

__

__

_“Please…continue.” Magnus grinned, eyes halfway closed before Alec complied._

__

__

_Magnus felt Alec’s arms around him lowering, hands traveling from his lower back, down his hips and stopped on the back of his thighs. Before he could ask Alec what he was doing, he felt it._

__

__

_Alec lifted quickly up, Magnus taking the cue and wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist. Alec kept his arms underneath Magnus to support his weight, tilting his head up so he could keep kissing him. Magnus kept one hand on Alec’s shoulder to hold onto him, the other traveling into his messy hair, tugging lightly._

__

__

_They kissed in this new position for a few minutes before Alec began to walk carefully back inside. Magnus ducked so he wouldn’t hit his head in the doorway once they were close enough._

__

__

_“What are you…” Magnus started to say, ending the sentence with a surprised sound as he tumbled gently onto the bed._

__

__

_Magnus laid back against the sheets, glancing dreamily at Alec who was looking down on him._

__

__

_“Are you just going to stand there?” Magnus asked, quirking a brow._

__

__

_Alec smiled, that shy little smile Magnus was so fond of, crawling onto the bed after stepping out of his shoes. One knee rested between Magnus’s legs, the other on the opposite side of Magnus’s left thigh. He used his right elbow to keep himself propped up, the other hand resting on Magnus’s hip._

__

__

_Alec leaned down, kissing him once more, his body leaning down and pressing Magnus further into the bed._

“Magnus?” 

Magnus was sitting curled in a chair in the bedroom he was occupying, eyes focused on the omamori charm in his hands. 

“Magnus?” Clary called again, stepping into the room.

Blinking out of his daydreaming, he glanced up, seeing her concerned face.

“Yes Biscuit?” Magnus asked, curling his hand around the charm as he gave her his attention. 

“I just…I wanted to see how you were holding up.” She hesitated a few steps away from the doorframe. 

Magnus motioned with his free hand for her to come into the room. Clary did, walking towards him and taking a seat in the chair next to him.

Clary glanced down at the item in his hand. “What’s that?” 

Magnus looked down at the charm, smiling to himself. “It was a gift from Alexander when we went to Tokyo.” He said and after a moment of inner conflict, he opened his hand, extending his arm to Clary.

Taking it carefully, Clary examined the Omamori charm. “It’s beautiful.” Sensing Magnus didn’t want to give it up, she handed it carefully back. 

Magnus took it back, tucking it safely into his shirt pocket. 

“Where are the others?” Magnus asked. 

“Izzy went back to The Institute to speak with Marissa and to let her know about her father, as well as what’s been going on without her knowledge.” Clary explained. “Jace is trying to get some sleep.” 

“You should get some sleep too.” Magnus pointed out, looking across the room towards the windows, seeing that night had fallen over them already. Another day without Alec. 

“I should be saying that to you. Magnus, when was the last time you slept? When you really slept?” Clary asked, reaching over and placing her hand gently on top of Magnus’s. 

“I’ve gotten a couple hours in here and there.” Magnus admitted. He knew it was important for him to get enough rest to be properly charged but it was difficult. 

The knowledge that the Soul Sword and the Mortal Cup were out there, somewhere, didn’t scare him as much as he felt now. 

“We’re going to find him. I’m sure of it.” Clary said softly. “Alec is strong. I’m sure that, wherever he is, he’s keeping himself above water.” 

“I just want to bring him home.” 

“We will.” Clary said with certainty. Magnus watched as she stood up, moving closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Magnus decided to let himself have this moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking his face into her shoulder. 

0000

Alec lost count of how many of these shows had happened. He stared blearily at his ceiling as he woke up, once again, nauseous. 

Sir drugged him every time and in turn, he couldn’t separate the days because he couldn’t remember them. 

He raised his arm slowly, lifting it so he could look at his hand. His fingers were sore and, on closer inspection, he could see the new callouses over the old ones; clear signs he’d been using a bow. His hands and arms were still speckled a glittery gold, though it was obvious he must have been instructed to shower afterwards as it was mostly gone. Hell, for all he knew, someone could have given him a sponge bath. The thought made him uncomfortable.

Carefully sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge, Alec groaned, placing his head in his hands and rubbing gently at his temples. He felt extremely hungover, that being the only feeling he could equate this to. 

He had wanted to get up for nearly an hour now but was unable to will his body to do as he said. He felt such a bone deep tiredness all over. 

“Morning.” A familiar voice said from the doorway. 

Alec glanced up as Marcelo made his way into the room, sitting next to him. “Here.” He handed Alec a mug with something steaming inside of it. It smelled good, like flowers and fresh fruit. “This is a blend that Winnie made.” Alec made a face. “I know, I know, but she is a warlock after all, she knows how to heal and soothe when she wants to.” 

Marcelo sat there quietly for a couple minutes while Alec sipped at the drink. It was soothing. He expected it to burn his lips and tongue but once it reached his body, it seemed to warm to the perfect temperature.

“Thanks.” Alec finally mumbled as he slowly sat up straighter. 

“I’m sorry we haven’t’ had the chance to talk since the event has begun. Sir has kept visitations from you.” 

“It’s alright.” Alec could only guess it was because he wanted him to be as delirious as possible. “How many days has it been?” 

“We’ve done 3 shows so far.” 

“So far?” Alec asked, his voice a little dejected.

“He puts them on for as long as he sees fit. This one could happen for a week, it could be a month. People are enamored to see it.” Marcelo explained, it not going unnoticed by him the tension building in Alec’s shoulders.

“I can’t remember them, not at all.” 

“It’s probably best that way. We are animals in cages to be stared at.”

Alec felt the heat burning on his face. Marcelo wasn’t going to point out that people were especially interested in Alec, the newest addition. 

“Can you see me while we’re there?” 

“During? Not so much. I’m seated facing away from you and Poppy.” Alec realized that that was the Seelie girl he was referring to. He had yet to know her name. 

“Am I…do I have a weapon?” Alec asked, trying to ignore the small blossoming of hope in the pit of his stomach.

Marcelo nodded. “Yes. You have a bow with arrows.” 

Alec glanced back down at his hands, looking at the inside of his other hand, seeing the area that was getting slightly calloused from holding a bow for so long without any gloves.

“I wish I was present for it. I can’t attempt to strategize with no knowledge of what’s going on.” Alec frowned, taking another drink, realizing it was the last bit left. He didn’t notice he’d drank it all already.

“You must be patient. The time will come.” Marcelo reminded him.

“The time will come for what?” Winnie asked as she walked into the room. 

Marcelo’s face changed almost instantly, his vampire speed having brought him against Alec’s side, his arm around his shoulders loosely. “For a break in this nonsense, so we can have proper alone time.” He narrowed his eyes at Winnie as Alec looked at anything but Winnie. “With no interruptions.” 

Winnie grinned dreamily as she looked between the two. “Honestly, I did not see this coming. Marcelo, you never told us you went both ways.” 

“You never asked.” Marcelo shrugged.

“I think it’s cute.” Winnie walked further into the room. “Sir would like you to meet him at your space. He has something new he’d like for you to try.” 

Marcelo ran his hand comfortingly over Alec’s back. “I’ll see you later, Shadowhunter.” Alec willed himself to give him a small smile, hoping he seemed convincing enough.

“What do you want Winnie?” Alec asked, looking up and seeing her still standing in his room. 

“I just…you never said you could sing.” 

“W-what?” Alec asked, completely perplexed by what she was saying. 

“During the event…sometimes you pick up the kithara and sing. It’s so...soothing.”

If Alec’s jaw could detach and fall to the floor, it would. 

“I…” Alec was literally shocked silent. He was singing?! He never sang, ever. Well, when Max was really young, he used to hum a little tune to him to help him sleep whenever he woke up from a nightmare but that had been years since. 

“Don’t be bashful. You have an amazing voice.” Winnie placed her hands on her cheeks, literally gushing over him.

“Please just…stop.” Alec grumbled, wondering idly if his face would ever stop burning.

“Now, now Winnie, let’s not make him uncomfortable.” Alec’s head snapped up quickly at the newest voice to enter the room. 

“Alexander, you’ve done marvelous thus far.” Sir said, his tone calm and even.

“I haven’t had much of a choice in the matter.” Alec answered him, standing up, not feeling comfortable with this man in his room. 

It had happened every day so far. Alec would wake up slowly, try to eat some food and then Sir would come in and drug him again. That was what Alec could assume he was doing; otherwise he’d never seen someone use this substance before. 

“No but…eventually I’ll give you creative control of your space. Once I know I can trust you.” 

Alec just crossed his arms over his chest, not answering him. 

“You have quickly become a favorite. We have return guests so they can see you again and again.” 

Alec lifted his chin, staring at the man, unwilling to show submission or a response. 

Sir quirked a brow, a ghost of a smile on his face. It looked more one of amusement. “That defiance is a thing of beauty. Perhaps my next show will be about emotional depths.”

Still, Alec said nothing. 

“Not in the talking mood today. Fair enough. I will be back later but I needed to give you your next treatment first.” He said, removing his gloves on his hands. 

“What treatment?” Alec asked, his entire body tensing. 

“Winnie…if you would be so kind.” Sir said, ignoring his question.

Instantly, Alec felt pressure on his body, causing him to groan and fall hard onto his knees. The pressure bowed his head, making him unable to see Sir coming closer, except when the toes of his boots came into line of sight. 

Alec grimaced, forcing his head against the pressure being put on him, undoubtedly by Winnie, straining his neck to look up just in time for Sir to place his hands on either side of Alec’s head. 

Alec gasped but his body went rigid, freezing as Sir washed him over with what felt like electricity running through his veins. This was the second time he’d done this to him but it wasn’t something Alec liked to remember. 

Alec’s mind drifted before going black as his body sagged.

Once Sir was done, he lifted Alec’s unconscious form, placing him on the bed. “I really should do this when he’s on the bed.” Sir complained, situating his limbs for maximum comfort.

“Make sure he wakes up in two hours so we can get prepared for the show tonight.” 

Winnie nodded, leaving the room after Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized another idea that will help make sense of some things! AH! Now that the end is getting closer, the threads are all coming together in my mind. I was at such a blank for a while. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me. I know it’s been a long road.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love so far! I appreciate it.

Sir walked down the hallway, glancing in the rooms, making sure everyone was getting ready for the event later on in the evening. Winnie was assisting Meera into her costume while Jahi and Poppy helped prep Alexander. The two of them were still new, so he couldn’t take chances on them acting out. Eventually, he thought to himself with a smile on his face, they would accept their fate and look less statuesque. 

After stepping out of the elevator, Sir made his way back towards his quarters, going to his lab. He removed his coat, hanging it on the rack beside the door. 

Spread out over the table and the far wall were several photos of different runes with descriptions written below them. Sir had been experimenting with different runes but had had to pause in his tests. 

Now, he felt once more energized and eager to continue. He didn’t have much time now, due to his events but he wanted to make time to test out a couple more.

He pulled one of the photos closer to him, examining the lines and curves. He’d practiced drawing them before putting them on himself, as he had messed up before and had caused himself an immense amount of pain.

Sir walked towards the cabinet, waving his hand over it to open. Inside, he pulled out Alec’s stele. He moved back over towards the photograph. 

After pulling up his sleeve, he carefully drew the rune onto his forearm. He hissed at the slight burn as the design settled into his skin. He felt a rush of energy go through his body, thrumming under his skin. 

Placing the stele down, he looked around curiously. Walking over, he grabbed a paperweight and stepped back. Tossing is across the room; he focused on making it across the room before the paperweight could crash onto the ground. He moved remarkably fast, coming to a halt and managing to catch it. 

“Heightened Speed, indeed.” Sir said to himself, rather smug. 

He walked back over towards the table, looking over the photos and notes he’d taken over the time he’d had Alec in his custody. He was fascinated by the Nephilim and their power. He wanted to observe Alec using his different runes but he also didn’t want to give him too much power. He chuckled at the thought, considering he had enough power over the male, if need be. 

Gathering up several photos, he quickly flicked through them. He wasn’t sure which one he wanted to try now. He had photos of every rune known, but they only worked if they were the ones that were permanent on Alec’s skin.

He had tried it already before. He had found a rune that wasn’t on his Angel’s skin and nothing happened. Strangely enough, the rune had hurt much more than he had thought putting it on. He had had Winnie take the pain away for him because it had been nearly unbearable. He wanted to learn how to make more permanent runes on Alec’s skin so he could then use them for himself. 

Hissing suddenly, Sir pulled his and away, revealing a thin line of blood beginning to seep out of the paper cut he’d accidentally given himself. Smiling, he placed the photos down, sifting with one hand through them until he found the one that he wanted. 

“A healing rune.” He said to himself, studying the photo once more before drawing it onto his palm. 

Sir watched in awe as the cut on his finger slowly sealed itself up.

“Fascinating.”

0000

“Dammit!” Izzy shouted, slamming her fists into the desk. 

“No luck?” Clary asked, coming closer to her and looking at the screen.

“I’ve gone through all of the security footage for the past year. There’s no signs of portals entering or exiting the infirmary, let alone The Institute.” Izzy ran her hand through her hair. “I went back around the time Stefan was here and Marissa would have been portalled in but nothing.” 

Izzy sped up the tape, showing Conrad on the screen, checking on Stefan’s body, which had soon arrived, Viktor showing up to confirm the body, Stefan being removed. There was nothing involving or showing Marissa coming to the infirmary at all. 

“Do you think Conrad or…whoever is doing this, fudged the surveillance?” 

“It’s possible.”

“Well, then all we need is a hacker.” Clary stated, taking a seat beside Izzy.

“A hacker?” Izzy asked uncertainly.

Sometimes Clary forgot just how out of the loop Shadowhunters could be with the real world. “Yeah…you know…like someone who’s really good at using computers and technology. They have codes and back codes to get into anything. My mom’s bank account was once hacked because someone was able to get into it.” 

“So…we find a hacker…and they can find the missing footage? If there is any?” Izzy asked, putting the pieces together.

Clary smiled. “Exactly.” 

“A hacker, you say?” A voice asked behind them, both turning to face the stranger. 

The male was tall and thin with blond hair. He was dressed in typical Shadowhunter gear, as if he’d just come back from an uneventful patrol.

“Yes. Do you happen to know anyone? Maybe a warlock would be able to find what we’re looking for.” Izzy asked.

The stranger shook his head. “As wise as warlocks can be, technology is still advancing rapidly and if they’re not learning the intricacies that go into it, they’re just as behind as our grandparents I’m afraid.” The male explained, glancing at the screen curiously. “Luckily for you, Miss Lightwood, I may be of some assistance.” 

“How do you know my name?” Izzy asked, her voice a little guarded. 

“Oh, my apologies. As you can see, there’s not many of us here. Word gets around quickly when anyone new arrives, especially if they’re with a Downworlder.” At the look Clary and Izzy both began to give him, he put his hands palm up in surrender. “I mean no disrespect. Our relationships are unfortunately strained here, given what’s been happening lately. We were briefed about your arrival shortly after you arrived here.” He smiled. “Plus, everyone saw what happened at the party.” 

“Why do you want to help? It doesn’t seem like anyone here, apart from Meredith, will even spare us a glance.” Clary asked, unable to help being defensive.

“Trust must be earned around here, I’m afraid. Please don’t let everyone’s hesitation towards you speak for us all.” He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly before opening them back up. “I’ve heard about your brother. If you’re here going through footage, I can deduce that maybe there’s something here that could help.” Izzy gave a slight nod. “I know what it’s like to lose family. I would just like to offer my help.” 

Izzy and Clary shared a look before both beginning to smile a little. “Alright. If you think you can do it.” She moved out of the way so the male could take a seat instead. 

“This is Clary and...I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.” Izzy gestured towards Clary before giving him an apologetic smile. 

“No worries. My name is Sebastian Verlac.” He smiled, shaking each of their hands. 

0000

After the four of them had returned to the condo the night before, Izzy and Clary recounted their day in full to Jace and Magnus who then recounted theirs. After discussing a few possibilities, Clary had brought up the surveillance footage. 

“If Marissa portalled in at some point, then it must be on camera. Maybe it’ll help us out somehow.” As Clary said it out loud, she realized how little of a clue it actually was. 

It was Magnus who nearly shot out of his chair, exiting the room. They all looked at each other curiously for a few minutes until he came back.

“Tomorrow we’re going back and Leon is meeting us there.” Magnus said, looking at Jace whose eyes grew as realization hit. 

Izzy and Clary looked at the men curiously. 

“Leon studied magical remnants.” 

Jace went on to explain what those were and how maybe this clue would be beneficial after all.

So here Jace, Magnus and Leon were, standing in The Infirmary. 

“Do you know which part the portal would have shown up?” Leon asked, his body as rigid as possible, careful not to touch anything unless absolutely necessary. He even made Jace open up and door in his way for him. 

Magnus shook his head. “The girls are looking through video footage now to see where.” 

“Remnants do fade over time. If you’re saying this could have been over 6 months ago, it’s tough to say if anything is left.” Leon’s hands were glowing a soft yellow as it misted over the room. 

“We have to try.” Magnus answered as he watched Leon. “Is this all you have to do?” 

“This is just a quick scan…I would be surprised if it picks up anything at all.” Leon told him as he stepped further into the room. “I may need to grab a few of my books to figure out how to dig deeper, to find a thinning remnant.”

“Whatever assistance I can be of, please allow me.” Magnus hated feeling so powerless, as he could see the same feeling in Jace’s gaze as he too watched. 

“So parabatai. You say you cannot feel him at all?” Leon asked without turning around to look at him.

Jace sighed. “My name is Jace.” He reminded him. He wrapped his arms around his torso. “I started to feel him once but then it just stopped again. I think whoever is doing this is able to block it.” 

“Has this happened before?” 

Jace and Magnus grimaced. “Yeah. Only it was the other way around. I was in a place that was heavily warded and on water. Once I was back on land, the connection snapped back into place.” He felt there was no need to explain how Alec had almost died too, because of him.

“Fascinating that…even though it is a soul bond, trivial things like large bodies of water and magic can block it.” Leon said out loud though neither Magnus nor Jace bothered with an answer.

Leon dropped his hands. “Where else do you think a portal may have appeared?” Magnus led him towards the morgue and after that, they would venture to the area where the car Alec had gotten into ended up. 

0000

“Did you see that?” Poppy asked as she paused in her spraying of Alec’s back. 

Jahi glanced up at her from kneeling in front of him, spraying his legs. “See what?” She asked, her voice clearly bored and annoyed.

Poppy paused, glancing around his torso, looking for whatever it was that had caught her eye. “Strange. I thought I saw something.” Shrugging, she continued her work. He was nearly covered in the gold paint and then they would accentuate the runes on his body. 

“I really want just five minutes alone with him.” Jahi grinned, her hands working from his knee down to his ankle to make sure there was no spot missed. 

“Sir would punish you if you did…and me for allowing it.” Poppy muttered, moving towards Alec’s shoulder blades and back of his neck.

They were silent for a few minutes as they continued as they were instructed. Jahi stood up, her hands, covered in the gold, began moving over his face. “Maybe once we’re done and I’m rewarded…I can ask for him.” She grinned, fingers carefully going over his eyelids. 

“Marcelo beat you to it.” 

“Marcelo will have to learn to share.” Jahi pouted, resting her hands on his face for a few seconds, just admiring him. 

“I admit, he is attractive but without his consent, I would never.” Poppy said, nudging at Jahi’s arms to drop from holding onto his face. 

“Making bad choices isn’t always the end of the world.”

“Says the demon.”

“Touché.” 

0000

Sir walked around his guests, doing his best to weave through them. Tonight was the busiest yet and he couldn’t stop smiling. He usually hit capacity during his functions but not so quickly since his opening. He was certain he’d never been so over capacity either. 

He sipped champagne from his flute as he walked over towards Marcelo, admiring the work they’d created. 

Marcelo still remained in his throne though this time there was a helmet sitting next to him. Sir watched as Marcelo, in a bored fashion that would only suit the personality of Hades, reached over, idly looking over the helmet, as if inspecting it. 

Onlookers took notice and came closer to witness what he was doing. Smiling and looking out, he waved to everyone. Usually, as a rule, Sir didn’t like his collection to break the 4th wall, but earlier, he gave Marcelo permission to do just that. 

Marcelo stood up, circled around to wave at everyone who could see him. Once he was facing forward, he carefully lifted the helmet and placed it over his head. 

And vanished. 

Gasps filled the room as they moved closer to the glass, peering in, trying to see where he’d gone. One person, an acquaintance, near Sir asked him if he’d left the show. He simply smiled and continued watching.

After a few minutes, Marcelo reappeared, except this time he was at the end of his space, standing on a rock. The three-headed dog looked over at him before one of the heads moved down to sleep again. Everyone applauded.

Alec walked slowly towards the target he’d been hitting, carefully and methodically extracting the arrows from the wood. He placed them in the quiver, slinging it over his shoulder, walking back to his post to set up again.

The quiver was placed back on its post and Alec stood there, motionless, a pose he’d been instructed to give. His arm that dangled at his side still, except a minute twitch in his fingers.

Minutes later, Alec pulled out and an arrow, notched it with his bow and held still. A beat later, he fired the arrow, hitting the center perfectly. He blinked.

Alec reached for another arrow, pulling it up and leveling it with his bow. He blinked again.

And again. And again. 

And then he could see. Really see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s happening?! 
> 
> OMG SEBASTIAN! I KNOW! But I promise he’s just a red herring. If you remember, my story takes place after 2x10 during the break in the show so anything between 2x11-2x20 hasn’t happened yet. The only slight change really, is that Izzy was able to get clean from yin fen without Sebastian’s help. I wanted to try and stick to the show as much as possible, so here we are! I thought this could just be a way to keep true to that.
> 
> The next chapter might take a little longer to post because well, I’m not going to give anything away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I'm sorry this one took a while. The last part of this chapter is one of the first scenes I ever envisioned. 
> 
> WARNING: There’s going to be somewhat graphic depictions of violence in this one.

The first sensation that Alec really became aware of was the pounding of his own heart. His subconscious was very aware of what was happening and just how precarious of a situation this was. 

He breathed slowly through his nose, keeping his eyes straight and willing his body to stay still. Once his eyes properly came into focus, he saw a target ahead of him and saw his body language. He must have been prompted to shoot the target; it made sense, considering he’s a skilled archer, drugged or not. He could shoot bulls-eyes in his sleep. 

In his peripheral, he could see many, many people standing around him, watching him. Forcing himself not to panic, he let the arrow fly, not needing to check that it was aimed correctly. Shooting arrows was as easy as breathing to him. The arrow hit the center of the target and Alec could hear those around him clapping or gasping in excitement. 

Turning to his left, he grabbed another arrow slowly, making sure his eyes remained neutral, trying to see all he could without letting his eyes roam. He had a feeling that he didn’t look at people when he was here. 

His eyes looked over the glass encasement as he slowly began to raise his arms to notch the arrow. He gave himself as much time as possible to search for any type of exit route. He remembered when Sir brought him here, what felt like months ago now, and memorized the area. It was a large warehouse type building with multiple exits. He wasn’t entirely sure if they all led directly outside or towards any type of backstage areas but he’d manage. 

The tip of his finger grazed the tip of the arrow, feeling the cold metal point prick his finger ever so slightly.

He shot the next arrow, watching it sail across the room, hitting the board next to the first arrow. He aligned the next arrow, letting his eyes remain looking straight but looking past the glass, seeing many bodies but not noticing any of those large guards Sir had around. He wondered if they were glamoured but he should be able to see them anyways. 

He shot the last arrow, trying to remain calm but fighting the urge to turn around too soon. He needed to see behind him but he couldn’t give himself away. He could tell there was another glass enclosure to his right but he wasn’t sure who it was. 

Alec stood, waiting a moment to see if the arrows would come back to him. He didn’t remain standing there too long, figuring he must be moving to get them, at least he hoped that was the case. 

Glad for his natural grace, he managed to remain looking forward as he walked, not worried of tripping over anything. His feet felt strange but he resisted the urge to look down. He also realized how cold he was.

Checking mentally as he walked, he became very, very aware of how under dressed he was. He was certain his cheeks were burning at the realization. As a soldier, he was trained to use his senses in a state of emergency; thinking about what you were wearing was never the first thought to come to mind. Now, however, he was too aware of it. 

As he pulled the arrows out of the target, he lets his eyes glance down, taking in his arm. It was golden and glittery. The cuffs on his wrist were tight but comfortable enough for movement. He could feel something around his head and the edge of his vision allowed him to see what felt so funny on his feet: gladiator sandals…at least, that’s what he was pretty sure they were called. 

Plucking the last arrow from the target, Alec carefully turned around, eying the rest of the room. He could see some of the other encasements past the ones closest to him. He only had four arrows, so his shots had to count.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a glint of light in the corner of the encasement. He narrowed his eyes quickly; realizing light was bouncing off the thin, barely noticeable hinges of this enclosure. 

_Weak spot._ He thought.

An exit door wasn’t too far away. He felt as if he could make a run for it. If he didn’t know any better, he could have sworn it felt like his speed rune had been activated. He could make it, he just couldn’t miss and avoid hurting any spectators. A part of him didn’t care, since they were doing nothing to help him, but then again, maybe they didn’t know. 

Alec turned on the stoop, aiming once again for the target. Alec took a deep breath to center himself, turning quickly and shooting the air just above the glint of the hinge. He ran towards the glass that was now shattered, raising his arm and using his momentum to bust through the cracks. 

He landed in a roll, which he quickly moved back to his feet. He still held onto the bow and arrow, sprinting through the stunned crowd towards the exit doors nearby. He had no time to feel bad for the people he shoved out of the way, determination steering him out of there. 

Over the startled screaming and shouting from the people attending the event, he was certain he heard a much louder shout over everyone. It had to have come from Sir. He had no double about it. Using his shoulder once more, he slammed the door open, hearing it hit the wall hard, barreling into two unsuspecting people. He knocked them over, heard them curse but didn’t care. 

He skidded around a corner, cursing to himself as he ran through what looked like a large commercial kitchen. Alec heard something slam behind him but didn’t dare look behind him, 

A set of double doors were in front of him, propelling him forward. As soon as he hit the doors to open them, he felt pressure against his back, causing him and, what he suspected as a body behind him, to hurdle through the air, slamming into the brick wall across from the doors.

Alec groaned from the momentum he had slamming into the wall, his temple cut from the impact and stars swimming in his eyes. He didn’t realize he was on the ground for a few seconds but quickly scrambled to his feet. 

Grabbing the bow he dropped, he pulled and notched an arrow, pointing it at the one responsible for his newly acquired injuries. 

“Don’t make me shoot you.” Alec warned, knowing his aim was perfect.

“Why would you want to shoot me? I’m a prisoner, just the same as you.” 

“Don’t.” Alec warned when Jahi took a step closer, her eyes black, unglamoured. 

“You know I have no choice in this matter.”

“Get out of my way or I’ll send you back to Hell.” 

Jahi began to laugh, her voice soft despite her being a demon. Alec’s fingers began to release the arrow but hearing something, he barely had time to react, jerking back, the arrow flying towards the sky instead. Imbedded into the wall next to his head was a dart, reminding him of the first time he’d nearly escaped. 

Jahi ran at him and Alec cursed, holding the bow with both hands to block her from trying to grab him. He managed to shove her away, kicking her in the chest and sending her sailing back. 

Looking over, he saw Poppy standing not too far away with a weapon that must have been what shoots out the darts. 

Alec ran down the alley, frowning when he saw large containers for ships. Was he near docks? Alec began running, hoping he’d be able to somehow lose them or find help. Once Winnie got on his trail, he knew she’d be able to find him, if not Sir himself. If he could get to the water, then he could swim away…hopefully. 

His heart pounded in his ears as he continued running, taking any turn available. He cursed himself when he suddenly found himself at a dead end, all except a small crevice in the corner where one container had begun to fall. Alec dove into it, kneeling a little, doing everything possible to get his breathing under control. 

He closed his eyes, focusing on getting his heart rate back down. He had two arrows left against too many people with magical abilities and unconscious-rendering darts. 

“Tsk…tsk…” Alec heard, his eyes popping open. The voice sounded far, as if it were above him somewhere, or maybe in his head. He was certain he hadn’t been found. 

“You just made a huge mistake, my dear Angel. I’m going to give you a choice. Come back with the beautiful Jahi or I will begin killing the ones you’ve grown to want to protect. First I will force the werewolf to fight the mundane to the death. We know who the winner will be. I will force the vampire to drain her. Once he’s got his fill, the sun should be rising and he will go for a walk. Their lives are on you. You have five minutes.” 

Sir’s voice left his head while Alec let his head thump against the container. On one hand, he knew Sir would kill them anyway eventually. That seemed like the obvious for some of them. Mundanes and werewolves would grow and their looks would change so there’d be no need for them eventually. Defiance also meant death for anyone else. Alec didn’t think Poppy would go against him but it seems he was wrong. Maybe she was scared. 

He was certain he’d be punished for what he’d done. He could keep running; keep running, find help and hope to bring reinforcements to save those who remain. Those who remained wouldn’t be the ones he wanted to save and Sir knew that. 

Alec lifted his free hand to run through his hair, pausing at the crown on his head. He pulled it off, looking at it in disgust. He tossed it to the ground, running a hand through his hair. 

“Angel…where are you?” Alec perked up, hearing Jahi, knowing she was close. 

_Send her to Hell. Get out of here._ Alec thought, wanting to grab an arrow but then Meera’s terrified face entered his mind along with Marcelo’s kindness…his story about wanting to reunite with the love of his life. “I love you Magnus. I’m sorry.” Alec whispered, stepping out from where he was hiding. 

“I’M HERE!” He shouted, holding the bow like a baseball bat and smashing it against the container. He pulled the quiver off of his shoulder, throwing it at the warehouse wall in anger. 

Jahi appeared at the other end, an amused smile on her lips. “Have you ever played hide and seek? You’re doing it wrong.” She teased, indicating with her index finger to come closer. “I can’t take that defiance of yours seriously in those shorts.” If Alec weren’t so pissed, he’d be blushing as he watched her eyes lower, clearly staring between his legs. 

“These are for you.” She said, pulling out golden handcuffs and swinging them around her index finger. 

“I’m coming with you. I don’t need those.” Alec answered her as he came within a couple feet from the demon. 

“But Sir insists.” She saw Alec lift his chin. “We’re running out of time.” Alec bit hard on the inside of his cheek. Relenting, he held his hands out in front of him. “Uh-uh. Behind the back.” Alec heard a crunch, certain he’d cracked a tooth with how hard his jaw was clenching. 

Once Jahi got the cuffs on him, she wrapped her arms around one of his, walking back towards the warehouse with him. “You may be his newest prize possession, but he’s pissed. If Winnie can’t successfully wipe everyone’s memories of the disaster you caused tonight…he’s going to be even more pissed off. You’re in for it. Good thing you’re stronger than a human.” 

“Surely you know if you were to escape, there’s much more to the world than this. I don’t condone demons running around the Earth, but even you must know this.” Alec said, trying to see why she was doing this. 

“Shadowhunters are everywhere and with their technology getting better, it’s fairly difficult to remain hidden anymore. I’d be sent back to Hell quickly.” He stopped to look at him, her black orbs narrowing on him. “This might be awful, but you’ve never been to Hell. You don’t know what it’s like to feel your skin burn down to your bones only for it to regenerate and it to happen all over again. Being tortured endlessly because of how I was created. There is no escape.” She resumed walking, finding a quicker way out of the maze Alec had found himself in. 

They made it back quickly, Alec feeling anxiety creeping in but doing his best to keep his face neutral. 

Although he’d been gone maybe 10 or 15 minutes, all of the guests were gone. Alec wondered how they had removed them so quickly, though he didn’t even know how they got here or knew about this in the first place. 

In the middle of the now empty warehouse, Sir was standing with the others kneeling beside him. Marcelo chanced a quick glance up, a frown on his face as his head tilted back down. 

“Here he is Sir. Mostly in one piece.” She grinned, poking Alec in the temple where blood had trickled from hitting the wall: The red standing out against the gold paint. From sweating and running and falling, the golden paint was running down his body, his pale skin blotchy. 

Feeling a shove, Alec fell to his knees, several feet away from the others.

Sir was silent for a long time, Alec watching as Jahi and Poppy joined the others. Meera wasn’t accounted for, as far as he could see. She was still under the influence of the drug and was in her enclosure; Alec just couldn’t see her. 

Finally, Sir began to move, walking closer to Alec. “In all my years putting on my collections, I’ve never had a night like this. Look at the mess you made.” He said, coming to stand beside Alec. He grabbed his hair, jerking his head to the side so he could see the glass and the permanent damage he caused the enclosure he was in. He let go, walking back towards the group. 

“Winnifred, my sweet.” He said, Alec watching as Winnie smiled up at him. “ Were you able to erase the memories of tonight for our guests?”

“I’m not certain that I got everyone.” She frowned and for the first time, Alec could sense some fear coming off of her. “Once the commotion started, I was too far away from the exit Alec chose. It’s possible a few people may have gotten out before I was able to freeze them in here to tweak their memories.” 

Sir looked angrily towards her before somewhat relaxing. He walked towards her, placing his hand on the top of her head, stroking her head. “Thank you for your honesty.” 

Taking his time, Sir walked towards the enclosure that previously housed Alec, going towards the area Alec had smashed through. Feeling a phantom pain, Alec glanced at his arm, seeing the cuts and bruises from hitting the glass. Sir reached up, forcing the arrow Alec shot into the glass out of it, observing it as he came back towards the group. 

“Impeccable shot, I have to give you that. I suppose it’s partially my fault for giving you real arrows. I’m most curious as to how you managed to get yourself out of the drug-induced state. Very curious.” He mused, staring at the tip of the arrow, as if more interested in that. 

“Everyone, you’re dismissed. The show tomorrow is cancelled but we will be back the following the night.” He told them, watching as they all began to rise to their feet. Alec began to fumble without his hands to rise to his feet but groaned, feeling pressure forcing him to stay down. “Oh no…not you.” Sir practically growled. 

Suddenly, Sir moved and Alec couldn’t react fast enough, not that he was in any position to do anything anyways. Sir grabbed the Mundane by the scruff of his neck, the guy still dressed as a jester, minus the hat. Sir turned him to face Alec, plunging the arrow into his back, through his heart and out of his chest. 

Alec heard someone yelling, his brain taking him a minute to realize it was him, as he struggled against Sir’s influence keeping him down. 

The mundane looked mostly in shock as Sir let him go, falling to his knees. He reached up, gingerly touching the arrow protruding out of his chest. Blood began to drip out of his mouth as his eyes raised, finding Alec’s and holding them until they slowly glazed over, his body falling to the side. The mundane, whose name Alec never found out, died, his eyes unseeing. 

The pressure on Alec released, causing him to pitch forward. He managed to keep his balance, scooting closer to the mundane as much as he could, pulling uselessly at the cuffs rendering him completely useless.

Alec hung his head, closing his eyes as he fought back the stinging in them. 

“Why?” Alec finally asked, his voice not as strong as he’d hoped it would be.

Sir came closer, kneeling down so he was eye level with Alec, kneeling behind the mundane. “You think what you did comes with no consequences?” He asked, his voice unnervingly soft. When Alec didn’t answer, only raised his head to look at the man, he continued. “The obvious answer was to kill Marcelo or Meera, as you’ve gotten closer to those two. Marcelo is a hit to my crowds and Meera is too beautiful and too new to throw away so soon.” Sir grinned. “Aaron was the obvious choice.”

“Why not me instead?” Alec asked, forcing his eyes to stay on Sir and not drift down to the mun…no, Aaron. His name was Aaron. 

“Your selflessness is your Achilles heel. Killing you would give you a way out and I have no intention to do that.” Sir stood up, snapping his fingers. Two of the guards appeared from nowhere, pulling Alec up by his arms, half dragging him towards the living quarters. 

Alec frowned but kept moving, the guilt in his mind taking over most of his thoughts. He was so consumed with his self-loathing that he hadn’t noticed they went to a different floor. When he realized he was in a different place, he noticed there were fewer doors here. 

He was brought to the door at the end, a guard opening it. It was small, like a broom closet almost. He was shoved in, hitting the wall pretty quickly. He could tell that, if he sat down with his back against the wall, his feet would just barely touch the other end of the room. The width of the room from door to wall was about the same distance. If Alec wanted to jump up, he’d definitely hit his head on the ceiling. 

When Alec turned to face the doorway, full intention to glare at the guards before the locked him in, his face turned to horror instead. Behind the guards who brought him here was another guard, carrying the body of Aaron, the arrow still sticking through him. 

“NO...no no no no no!” Alec shouted, trying to get out of the room but it was useless. The third guard stood Aaron’s body up, just so it could fall into the closet with Alec, partially on him and the door closed.

0000

It took Alec a while to finagle Aaron’s body to one end of the closet. Alec felt sick but refused to let himself purge the contents of his stomach. There was nowhere for it to go. He carefully sat down on the ground, his eyes staring at the body for what felt like hours. He turned Aaron’s head so he didn’t have to look at his face, he couldn’t bare it. He wished he could use his hands to adjust him better but he did what he could with his elbows and feet. 

Alec shivered during the time he spent in there, feeling the goosebumps all over his body. The room was freezing and it didn’t help that he was nearly naked. 

The blood from Aaron’s body began to ooze out, moving across the floor, coming closer to Alec. 

Alec pulled his legs up to his chest, leaning forward and resting his forehead on his knees. He needed to stay calm and ignore the ache in his heart from this. He had been so close and yet he couldn’t let everyone be punished because of his choice. He was angry that Sir decided to kill Aaron anyways. 

He couldn’t take this. He lost track of how long he’d been a captive here. He wanted to be strong and he knew he’d done it for a while now. He was sure his friends and family would never give up their search for him. 

Jace had said as much in his dream, right? They wouldn’t give up. What if the Clave forced them to go back to New York? They couldn’t defy them, not matter the cause. He knew Magnus would keep looking for him, right? Magnus wouldn’t give up. 

Alec tried to be optimistic but it was very possible they weren’t looking for him anymore. His siblings and Clary would have to get back to duty and Magnus had eternity. Alec was just a quick flash in his long life. He would find someone else and forget about the Shadowhunter. 

0000

When guards came to collect Alec, he had lost track of how long he’d been in there. It smelled awful from Aaron’s dead body and when they forced Alec to his feet, his legs wobbled and immediately gave out on him. They felt weak. 

They forced him to move between them, walking towards another door, another room he was unsure about. 

When they walked inside, however, Alec recognized it. It was the same room he’d been in when he woke up strapped to a table, which was still there. He gave a weak attempt at fighting the guards but it was useless. They pressed his chest against the table, forcing his legs up. He felt straps going around his ankles, his thighs, his lower back, and above his shoulders. The cuffs came off of his wrists, only for his arms to be forced down and underneath the table where new straps were waiting for him, trapping his arms around the table. He turned his head to the side, feeling dizzy from dehydration. 

“I wish you didn’t do that.” Winnie, of course.

“I didn’t.” But Alec coughed, his voice weak from not being used. Winnie came to view, a straw being pressed against his lips. Not caring for once, Alec sipped tentatively, relieved it was water. “I didn’t mean for Aaron to be killed.” 

“We know but Sir is really angry.” She said, her voice missing the usual annoying playfulness. Winnie waved her hands, snapping her fingers. Alec could feel a warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He closed his eyes, letting it move over him. 

He opened his eyes, looking at her curiously. “You needed to get cleaned up.” Alec turned his head awkwardly, able to see the top of his shoulder and his arm around the table, all the golden paint gone. He could also feel pants against his legs. 

He tugged his arms, testing out the straps, not surprised there was no give. 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Alec asked, dreading whatever torture was undoubtedly going to happen but needing to know. He didn’t like the unknown. 

Winnie came closer, running her fingers through his now clean hair. She knelt down so he could see her face. “You’re strong enough to get through it.” 

And before Alec could ask anymore, her hand removed from his hair as Sir walked into the room.

“How’s the patient?” He asked, his question directed to Winnie. 

“He’s clean and sterilized.” She answered him. 

Sterilized? Alec felt his heartbeat quicken. What did that mean? 

“Good. Now…Alexander…I hope you had time to think properly about what you did.” Sir said, his hip coming into Alec’s line of sight. 

“You could say that.” Alec answered him bitterly. 

“I’ve been thinking. I was tempted to keep you in there until Aaron began to properly decompose but…that would take far too long. And then I had a thought…a thought I had when I first acquired you.” Alec kept his mouth shut, determined not to bite. 

He inhaled sharply as he felt a hand on resting on his lower back. “You’re strong. You have abilities. You are a soldier of the Angels, made from the blood of the Angels. It’s remarkable, truly.” He felt his hand slide up his back, resting between his shoulder blades. “But…the Nephilim are missing something.” 

The hand moved from Alec’s back and Sir turned, going towards a table that was higher than Alec could see. He could hear metal clanking against other metal objects. 

Sir turned back towards Alec. Alec saw the glint of something in his hand. Sir leaned down, his lips a centimeter or two away from his ear. “Wings.” 

Alec’s mind went into overdrive, as did his body. His entire body began moving, struggling, doing anything he could to get free. He couldn’t be serious!?

“Don’t…No…” Alec struggled to say, surprising himself that anything came out. For as much as he was moving, the straps holding him down was making sure movement was minimal. The straps were too tight…there was no give. 

He felt the tip of something against his right shoulder blade, closer towards his spine. The pain was hot and burned and sudden that, although Alec felt it coming, it was shocking to his system all the same. It was deep and Alec could feel blood beginning to trickle towards his neck. 

He breathed heavily through his nose, forcing himself to deal with the pain. He could bear it. 

The knife dug into his skin, moving down before going to the right…then back up and then to the left. A long, bloody rectangle of sorts. 

Alec was sweating all over, breathing heavily. 

“I’m going to make you better.” Sir said, placing the bloody knife on his lower back as if he were his own table. He turned back towards the real table that had more instruments on it. 

Alec wasn’t ready for the knife, that was definitely larger, to plunge into the wound Sir started, feeling it hit bone. 

Alec screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me!
> 
> Sorry about any typos...I'm regrettably lazy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all of your enthusiastic comments. I thrive off of them, seriously! In lieu of commenting to them individually, I thought I'd just answer some things here!
> 
> I am sorry I don't have a set update time frame. If I have to force myself to write, it's not going to come out the way I want it & that's not fun for any of us. I'm hoping this story will be completed no later than May (hopefully sooner..I see the horizon approaching).
> 
> Wings! I know, I went there. The only comment I'll say regarding those is that Alec's anatomy does not include wings. He has a human body ;)

After several hours, Izzy, Clary and Sebastian decided to call it a night, not making much process with the computer system. It was late and though the girls wanted to keep going, they also didn’t think it was fair to their new comrade to keep him awake. 

Sebastian had gotten a head start in the morning, unknown to Izzy and Clary. Izzy went to grab them coffee and breakfast while Clary sat with Sebastian. 

“May I ask you a question?” Clary looked away from the screen and at Sebastian’s face instead. 

“Uhm, yeah. Sure.” She answered him, her voice a little guarded.

“Are you Clarissa Morgenstern? Valentine’s daughter?” He saw the guarded look on her face. “I don’t mean to be nosey…everyone has heard about what’s happened in New York. We were told many Downworlders lost their lives in the capture. It must have been terrible.” 

Clary frowned, nodding. “It was terrible but Valentine is in our custody now.” She moved her hair off of her shoulder. “Yes…he’s my father, though I didn’t know that until somewhat recently. He’s as good a stranger than anyone else.”

“I’m sorry. My mother died shortly after my birth and my father was killed in the name of duty when I was young. I never had the chance to really get to know them.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. I lost my mother recently too. Honestly, it doesn’t feel real yet.” Clary admitted, her eyes cast down towards the desk.

“I didn’t mean to bring up such sad memories. I hope that our world hasn’t treated you differently because of your father.” Sebastian said to her, his hands moving back to the keyboard as he got started once more. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure you won’t be the first, or the last, to ask me about Valentine.” 

“There was nothing in the kitchen…so I went down the street to the café.” Izzy’s voice announced as she walked closer to them with two bags in her arms. 

“Thank you.” Sebastian and Clary said simultaneously. 

“How is Marissa?” Clary asked as she and Izzy sat at a table behind Sebastian so he could focus. 

“She’s shaken up. Meredith had guards escort her to his body so she could say goodbye.” 

“It’s very possible Marissa has been telling the truth. She’s just a pawn in all of this. She shouldn’t be in a cell anymore.” Clary poked at her breakfast, guilt beginning to weigh on her.

“If she is a pawn, she’s safer in custody here than if she was let go. We can talk to Meredith about it.” Izzy had been thinking the same thing. 

“If I were here…I wouldn’t want to be sidelined. I’d want to help.” Clary rebutted. 

Izzy sighed. “Then we’ll talk to both of them.”

“I don’t mean to interrupt but…is this what you were looking for?” Sebastian asked, causing both girls to turn, eyes going wide as they looked at the screen.

On the screen, they saw what was clearly a portal opening up in the infirmary. Sebastian slowed it down as they watched; Marissa and another person step out of a portal, a body carried between the two of them. They watched as they put the body down on the table, the other person disappearing back through the portal. Marissa moves towards the other table, leaning against it like a statue.

“Can you speed it up a little?” Izzy asked, now both girls standing behind Sebastian.

“Yes.” 

They watched her continue to stand there, not moving for nearly fifteen minutes before Conrad comes into the room, noticing the body first then Marissa, running towards her. There’s no sound but Conrad is obviously trying to communicate with Marissa. He finally pulls her away, out of the camera’s reach. 

“Pause it.” 

“Sebastian! You’re a genius!” Izzy exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind in a hug as she looked at the screen. “We can show this to Magnus and Leon. Now, he’ll know exactly where the portal opened.” 

“It was no trouble, truly.” Sebastian stood up, stretching his body. “I’m afraid I must report for duty but please, I’d like to help at any capacity.” He glanced at Clary. “You’ll let me know, won’t you?” 

Clary felt a little off as he stared so intently at her but she nodded. “Yes, we will. Thank you again.” 

Before leaving, Sebastian made sure to save the file and sent it to each of their phones. 

0000

After sending the video to Magnus and Jace, the girls made their way towards the cells with Meredith to speak with Marissa. 

The woman was sitting on her cot in her cell, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. Although she seemed to have a strong front, her red eyes couldn’t go unnoticed. 

“Marissa…how are you doing?” Meredith asked as the three entered the room.

Marissa all but glared at the three, letting her knees go so her legs would stretch out. 

“I have to prepare for my father’s mourning…how do you think I feel?” 

“We’re sorry about Conrad. We believe his death is connected to what’s happened to you and my brother’s disappearance. We will get justice for everyone.” Izzy said in her best attempt at gentle. 

“We don’t believe you’re at fault here and for that, I take responsibility.” Meredith began. “We are afraid that, if we were to let you go, the person behind all this could come after you again.” 

“If what you’ve told me is true.” Marissa began, looking at Izzy pointedly. “Then it doesn’t seem like they want me dead…they want me as their puppet.” 

“For all we know, whoever this is, is waiting to kill you too.” Clary added.

“We don’t know that for sure.” Marissa wiped at her face, straightening up. She looked at Izzy. “Would you want to sit and wait if you were capable of saving your brother?” 

Izzy frowned. “Of course not.” 

“I can’t save my father, but maybe I can help you save your brother. I want justice for both of them.” 

0000

“Mostly likely, this Alec person was moved to another location before being portalled away…if that’s the case. There’s definitely nothing here.” Leon told a dejected Magnus and Jace as they stood near the water where they found the car. “Magic makers don’t come around here. This is vampire territory.”

“But they’re all Downworlders.” Jace commented, receiving annoyed glances from both Magnus and Leon. 

“That’s the same as if we were to say all Shadowhunters are the same.” Magnus gave Jace a pointed look. He frowned, rolling his eyes.

“Okay…okay…sorry.” Jace mumbled. 

“As I said before, relationships here are different than where you’re from. The Downworlders have no alliances. I kept the peace for as long as I could but for the most part, species keep to their own…it’s not safe to befriend each other. It’s definitely not safe for them to wander in another’s territory.” 

Jace began to speak but paused as his phone rang. He stepped off to the side to answer it.

Leon adjusted his scarf, pulling his gloves back on. “Now…if you’ll excuse me, I would like to be left alone until you have something for me.” 

“Leon…if I had your expertise, I wouldn’t have insisted in the first place. This is our only lead.” Magnus folded his arms around his waist.

“You really care for this boy, don’t you?” Leon had a curious look in his eye.

“I do. I will bring him home.” Magnus ran a hand over is chin. “Whoever is doing this isn’t any known species. It can’t be. It’s a threat…one that needs to be stopped.”

“Magnus!” Jace called as he jogged towards the two warlocks. “A Shadowhunter was able to find the deleted footage. We know exactly where the portal was opened.”

Magnus smiled, looking over at Leon who looked less than pleased. “I’ll do the honors.” Magnus waved his arms, creating a portal back to the institute. 

0000

The three of them stepped into The Institute, meeting Izzy and Clary who were waiting for them. 

Izzy handed Magnus a tablet to view. Leon stood next to him to observe it. 

They were quiet as they watcehd, Jace squeezing in to view the footage as well. 

“Well…this is exactly what I needed. Lead the way.” Leon said to Magnus who nodded, everything in his power forcing him to walk and not run to the morgue. 

Clary, Izzy & Jace trailed beind the two as they made their way through The Institute. 

It hadn’t been that long since they’d last been in here when Magnus and Izzy were observing the dead werewolf and then again when Viktor brought Stefan to them. 

Magnus and Leon stopped in the doorway, playing the video again, zooming in to see where the portal may have touched. 

“Whoever created the portal made sure to keep it as small as necessary. They wanted to have a small remnant. It doesn’t appear to touch the ceiling…but it was on the floor…and…” Leon squinted, leaning closer to the tablet. “Possibly the counter. Everyone stay out of the room.” Leon removed his coat, tossing it at Jace who managed to catch it with his Shadowhunter speed, lest it be tossed on his head.

The four of them waited impatiently as Leon walked towards the area where the portal had opened up all those months ago. His magic flashed out of his hands, painting over the area slowly. He pushed his magic with focus on the counter and the floor. 

Izzy grasped Magnus’s hand as they watched, all anxious but hopeful. Magnus gave her hand a squeeze, leaning into her a little bit for comfort. 

It was another thirty minutes before Leon finally snapped his magic back to him. “There!” He said, kneeling down and observing the small blot on the ground. It was very small, less than an inch but, as the others came closer, they could see a small glimmer of ‘orange’ on the ground.

“Parabatai…in my pocket is a bag…please retrieve it for me.” Jace huffed but did as told, handing the bag to the warlock. Carefully, Leon used his magic to pick up the glimmer, putting it in the bag and closing it. “I need to take this home with me. I’ll be able to create a trace on it. If all goes well…it should be able to portal you to wherever it had originated from.” 

They all nodded in understanding. 

“How long with it take?” Jace asked, seeing as no one else seemed to want to ask. 

“I’ve only ever studied remnants that were only a day or two old. I’m not sure if this will be difficult to decipher. I will work on this right away and let you know when I have something. Do not despair.” Leon patted Magnus on his shoulder before exiting the room. 

0000

A painful sound escaped his lips before his brain fully began to wake up. Everything hurt. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His face scrunched up, his eyes unwilling to open up.

His instincts were to stay calm and assess the situation but he couldn’t think straight this time. He wanted to move and his training told him to try but he had no energy left. 

He felt something wet and cold touching his forehead suddenly, it feeling good against his hot and clammy skin. His entire body was drenched in sweat. Apart from the pain, his felt like he had a fever. 

“Alec? Are you awake?” A voice asked, gentle, whispering. 

“Magnus?” Alec’s voice cracked, his voice rough, the name difficult to get out. “Everything hurts.” 

Marcelo felt his heart ache at the sound of Alec’s voice. He was most likely in a feverish state of mind, not to mention the trauma of what he’d gone through.

“I’m afraid not.” He answered him quietly, watching as Alec’s eyes slowly started to open. He waited until he could see recognition in his eyes. “I’m not supposed to be in here but I convinced Winnie. I needed to make sure you were…” He paused. “Alive.” 

“I can’t move.” Alec whined, a voice in the back of his head telling him how pathetic he was. He was a soldier, he should be able to handle anything. 

“As you shouldn’t. The procedure was delicate…if you were to move right now…you could hurt yourself further.” 

Alec was in the same position he had been when he was conscious. His head was turned, is cheek resting against the bed. His arms were still around the table, secured just as tightly as before. 

Alec licked his lips, tasting copper. He wondered if he bit his lip at some point. 

“Magnus can make it better.” Alec whispered, his eyes closing again. 

Marcelo frowned as he dabbed at Alec’s face some more with the wet cloth.

He had been able to hear Alec screaming hours ago but knew he wasn’t allowed where he was. It wasn’t until they were done that Marcelo cornered Winnie. Her face had signs of tear tracks and her eyes were red and puffy.

Although Winnie resisted at first, she eventually agreed to sneak Marelo into the room to see Alec. By the time he got to him, it was obvious Alec’s body was reacting negatively to what had happened. Marcelo was worried he might have an infection but also knew Winnie would be able to heal him in that aspect.

“You just have to hang on, alright? Your body is in shock but you’re going to be okay.” Alec did his best to nod before his body went completely limp again. Marcelo was briefly alarmed but he focused, able to hear the steady thump of his heartbeat. 

Marcelo stood up, examining Alec’s back. He placed his hand on the back of Alec’s neck, feeling the heat coming off of the male. He hoped Alec would be able to make it through this. 

0000

“I have it.” Magnus had read the text several times on his way to Leon’s. It had been two days since they last saw the warlock. He had been having some trouble putting the spell together but it seemed that finally, they had a breakthrough.

“Thank you for coming.” Leon greeted him as Magnus entered his home. 

“Of course. It’s the least I could do.” Magnus tried to remain calm but his insides were tearing apart. He couldn’t handle the anticipation. 

Leon pulled a piece of paper off of the counter, handing it to Magnus. “Instructions on how to preform the spell are written first, then the words needed to be said.” He explained as Magnus examined it. “It will only work one way. If there are any blocks on portalling wherever you go…you won’t be able to get out that way. You can only do this once, as there was not much left of the remnant. Check everything carefully.” 

Magnus nodded, pocketing the parchment. Leon then handed Magnus a small glass tube with orange dust inside. “This is the remnant.” 

“You don’t want to come with us? We could use your help.” Magnus asked, carefully pocketing the remnant. 

“I’m going to sit this one out. I’ve been neglecting my responsibilities for too long. Perhaps it’s time I start caring for my city again.” 

Magnus extended is hand which Leon took to shake. “Good luck Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to get anyone too excited but uh...the next chapter is going to be a great chapter! 
> 
> I didn't go into detail about Alec's procedure...because I have in mind another way for it to happen.


	27. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need your opinions, this is not a chapter. I'm sorry if you were excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeelp

UPDATE: Photoluv6o volunteered to be my lovely soundboard (many others offered, thank you for that) & I've been able to work out some kinks. I'm hoping to get something up this week & will explain in the beginning notes what was decided. Thank you all for your super enthusiastic help! You're all fantastic.

Hey friends!

So sorry that this isn't a chapter. I need to take a poll to see what you all think.

I have the next chapter partially written (around the 5K mark) but I've hit a wall. I can't figure out how to write the next portion. I have some of the pieces but I'm not finding the connection I need to make it all work. 

Here's where you come in. Would you rather I:

1\. Post what I have now, even though it's in the middle of chapter's plot & I'm not sure when the rest of it will be put out.

2\. Give myself some more time to figure out the missing pieces & post the completed chapter so it's all together.

Please really think on it. I think my first pick would be 1 if I were reading a story I was invested in but I would also be bummed at it not being completed either. 

 

Thanks Y'all. I hope you understand! 

P.S. Also, if there's possibly someone I can bounce off what I'm stuck on, that would be helpful too! But NO BIG DEAL if no one is interested. Sometimes plot points find a way of putting themselves together & it's great when that happens!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, this chapter got real long.
> 
> I have to take a minute to thank all of you for your opinions regarding what I needed to do. A HUGE shoutout to Photoluv6o for being my soundboard and helping me talk out what was causing me to hit a wall. I think I've got it all figured out and I just hope I don't make you all wait too much longer for it all to come together.

When Magnus returned from seeing Leon, he went to the London Institute to pick up Clary, Jace and Isabelle. He knew it seemed impractical but, if Alec was still in France, he wanted to be as close as possible. 

Fortunate for his contacts around the world, not to mention the amount of favors owed to him, Magnus was able to get the ingredients he needed in little less than a day. He had carefully gone over the spell several times, practicing it in pieces, making sure he got everything down to the last pronunciation correct. He couldn’t risk making a mistake, even if he was confident in his ability.

While Magnus had been gone to see Leon, the other three made sure to stock up on weapons to take with them. They wanted to be as prepared as possible. 

They were sitting in the living room in France, each Shadowhunter anxious to hear from Magnus who was in the bedroom. Izzy promised Meredith that, once they were ready, they would send for backup. They wanted to remain a small team, not wanting to take a chance of being seen. Marissa and Sebastian would meet them via portal travel, thanks to Leon. 

It appeared that after the four had left, Leon had sent a fire message to Meredith, requesting a meeting with her to discuss their relationship. Magnus was hopeful that Leon would stick to helping be a liaison once again; to do what a High Warlock needed to do. Although Leon had claimed not to want to be involved, Magnus was appreciative that he was at least willing to let him only focus his magic on the tracking spell.

Glass of wine in hand, Magnus strolled into the common room, watching as the others stood. “The potion is brewing. It’ll be done soon. We need to figure out a proper game plan.” He said, taking a seat next to Izzy. 

“We go in, grab Alec and stop anyone who tries to get in the way.” Jace answered him, his entire body tense. 

“As much as I’d love to destroy everything and everyone involved in taking Alexander…we don’t know what we’re facing. So…” Magnus took a sip. “What do we know?”

Jace ran a hand through his hair, his other hand twirling his stele between his fingers. “In the dream, Alec told me there was one of each species there.” 

Clary pulled out a small sketchpad and pencil. “So Shadowhunter…” She tapped the end of the pencil on her lip. “Vampire? Werewolf? Seelie?” She listed, getting nods from the rest of the ground. 

“There must be a warlock…but it doesn’t appear to be a hostage.” Izzy said, her eyes darkening.

“Maybe there are two? One helping whoever is pulling the strings and another as a hostage?” Magnus suggested. 

“What other species do you think he could be referring to or is that all?” Clary asked after she wrote down what they had so far. 

They all were silent for a minute or so as they thought.

“Maybe mundane?” Jace tossed out, which Clary wrote down. 

“An angel or a demon wouldn’t be that easy to acquire but those could be options too.” Izzy added. 

“So potentially eight hostages and at least one rogue warlock.” Clary said to the group after doing a quick count of her list. 

“To hold so many with various degrees of abilities would be no easy feat.” Magnus mused. “Alexander, even without his runes activated, is still strong and a natural strategist.” He scratched at the stubble on his chin. “If a drug is keeping him docile, surely it has to wear off eventually. I don’t imagine this person able to constantly drug so many, especially with varying degrees of species. The chemical balances are all different.” 

“And if Alec was drugged the entire time, he wouldn’t have been able to tell me that there were others with him in the first place. He also knows that wherever he is, there are no windows.” Jace chimed in, recalling every moment he had had in the dream with his parabatai.

“So he’s underground?” Clary asked. 

“It’s possible. That or contained in a building with no visible windows. A building like that would be easy to spot.” Magnus answered. 

“Maybe there’s something keeping them physically restrained in some way?” Izzy chimed in, twirling some of her hair around her finger absently. “Let’s assume Stefan and the werewolf are involved in all of this too. Stefan had a strange bruise around his ankle.”

“But the werewolf girl didn’t have any obvious signs of bruising?” Magnus added, though he didn’t want to discount Isabelle’s theory.

“No but she did have higher levels of the drug in her system. Maybe she overdosed? Or maybe being kept in such a half-shifted state for too long was too hard a strain on her. I can’t imagine that’s fine on their heart.” 

“Alright. Do we think he...” At the assumption, everyone looked curiously at Jace who just shrugged. “He, she, whatever. Just using that for conversation purposes.” He signed, continuing. “Is he drugging all his hostages? If this drug..hy…hype…”

“Hyoscine.” Clary, Izzy and Magnus all answered at the same time. 

“Right. The drug can control people so why is this person controlling them? For what purpose? It’s not as though we’ve been hearing about any robberies or attacks anywhere by a band of Nephilim and Downworlders.” 

“Stefan and the girl had no other traces of drugs in their systems, but most drugs filter out of bodies eventually so that doesn’t really help. We can’t be sure if there are anything else in them but a cocktail of drugs could kill them which doesn’t seem to be what this person is after.” Magnus mused. 

“It’s been almost three weeks now. If he wanted to kill Alec, he would have done it by now.” Jace surmised, the barely controlled frustration obvious in his tone. 

“I hate to even suggest this as a possibility…” Clary began, three sets of eyes on her, causing her to clear her throat uncomfortably. “You don’t think it’s some type of sex trafficking ring, do you?” She asked, her eyes on Jace but glancing over at Magnus.

Magnus swallowed slowly, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. “Although we can’t prove it wrong, I don’t think so. Sex trafficking is much more common in the Mundane world. I’m not ignorant to think it doesn’t happen in the Shadow world by any means.” He finished his glass of wine, flicking his wrist to refill it. “Based on statistics, Alexander would be considered too old.” 

“That’s a small relief.” Izzy added, a chill going up her spine at the thought of people sexually abusing her brother. 

“We could sit here and come up with a myriad of scenarios of why and what has happened to him. Let’s just focus on anything else we know. We can ask Alexander when we find him.” 

“We have the Ring Leader and a warlock who’s doing this. Do we think it’s one person?’ Clary asked but Magnus was already shaking his head.

“The magic I found inside of the werewolf was something I’ve never felt before. It wasn’t any type of magic I could recognize.” He wished he had been able to hold onto a piece of it to study it further. “The portals, however, are from a warlock. So there’s at least two behind this.” 

“Do you think they have any goons working for them? To help keep the hostages in line?” Jace mused out loud, his mind wandering to Valentine and the ship with all of those who wanted to serve him. 

“I wouldn’t rule it out. For all we know, the hostages are in cells or locked in rooms. A vampire is strong, but weakened, it would be difficult for them to break through a door. Even if they were at their best, a door reinforced enough can’t be broken down.” Magnus had done his best to avoid thinking of where Alec was being held. 

Magnus had dreamt many nights of Alec. He saw him in various states of distress: locked in a cell, in a cage too small for his larger frame, tied to a chair, hanging by his wrists in a void to name a few. He could only hope that Alec was simply locked in a room somewhere, frustrated more than anything. 

“Should we request more backup?” Clary asked. 

Magnus opened his mouth to answer her but Izzy beat him to it. “Magnus is right that we don’t know what we’re facing. I know we would prefer to rush in but we need a plan.” She looked at each of them. “Once we have the location, we need to portal near it but not right on top of it. We have to canvas the area and see if we can get any more information. We have to be tactical for the best chance of survival for us, Alec and the other hostages.” 

Magnus smiled and Jace began to grin, causing Izzy to look at both of them suspiciously. She could feel the corner of her mouth curling up. “What?”

“You sound just like Alec, Iz. He’s rubbing off on you.” Jace and Magnus shared a look. 

Izzy rolled her eyes at them. “I do listen to what he says. He’s not the acting Head of the Institute for nothing.” She scoffed but a smile remained on her face.

“You’re right, especially with not portaling straight in. For all we know, this place could be heavily warded and protected. It might have a magic alarm that would alert them the instant we’re there.”

“Will you be able to detect any sort of force field around the location?” Clary asked curiously.

“I should be able to…even if it’s made from the other magic maker…I’ll at least feel it. If it’s from a warlock, I’ll be able to take it down...if it’s not, we’ll have to find a way to break through it anyways.” Magnus answered her, hoping it was something he could get through on his own. He wouldn’t be able to bear being so close to Alec but unable to get to him.

“Do you think the potion is almost done?” Jace asked, his body language beyond restless. 

“It should be done soon but I think it best if we go first thing in the morning. It’s late and we won’t do Alec any good if we’re tired.” Magnus noticed Izzy and Jace share a look. “Look…as much as I want to bring him home, we can’t afford to be sluggish. We all need to be on alert. I know I have spells and you have runes to fake it, but those do wear off.” 

“Then let’s get some sleep.” Izzy suggested as she stood, the others following her lead.

0000

Magnus woke up earlier than everyone else, preparing the spell. He didn’t want to waste any more time than necessary. The potion had mixed perfectly the night before but it was able to become more potent if they waited longer and let it sit. 

The last ingredient needed was the magic remnant. Leon had been able to turn it into a liquid form that would be enough to track. He placed the potion on the counter, watching as Izzy came into the room first, dressed in her battle gear. 

“What is it?” She asked, noticing Magnus’s look.

“I’m intrigued as to how you manage to fight in heels, is all.” 

Izzy smiled. “It’s part of my charm.” 

They both looked over when they saw Jace and Clary both coming into the living room to join them; both geared up as well. Magnus’s eyes couldn’t help but go to Jace’s shoulder and then meeting his eyes. 

“If Alec is able to fight…he’ll want his bow.” 

0000

The tracking spell worked perfectly and soon enough, the group landed on a rooftop, overlooking the city.

“Where are we?’ Clary asked, looking around, seeing a large body of water in the distance. 

“We’re in Nice.” Magnus answered, adjusting his coat as he too looked around. 

“How far away are we?” Jace.

“Only a couple blocks.” Magnus told him as he pulled out a vial from his pocket. The vial was glowing a light green and Magnus could feel the pull towards the warlock. 

“I don’t see anything obvious from up here. Iz?” Jace asked as he stood at the edge of the rooftop. 

Izzy joined him, looking around. “No…I don’t sense anything either. Let’s get closer.” 

Magnus nodded, opening a portal once more to bring them a block closer but on the ground level this time. 

“Everything seems so…ordinary.” Clary observed. 

It was before noon and the weather was perfect. Clary guessed most people were busy at their jobs as the streets were pretty empty. She could see some mundanes walking down another street, happily chatting with shopping bags hanging off their arms. 

The group walked another two blocks before Magnus held his arm up, pausing them in their steps. He held the vial up, the vial lightly shaking between his fingers. 

“They’re in there. I’m sure of it.” He said; his finger extended out, pointing to the right of where they were standing. 

The building itself looked rather bland compared to the colorfulness that most of the surrounding buildings held. It was moderately tall, maybe four floors total. Apart from the door and a window to the right, it didn’t appear to have other windows. 

“I’m going to check for any magic protecting the building.” Magnus said, the others acknowledging him and taking a step back to stay out of the way. They watched as Magnus swirled his arms out to his sides. He made fists with his hands, bringing his hands in front of him, his fists on top of one another. At the same time, he opened his hands, his palms facing the building and blue shooting out of them. The blue pressed against the walls of the building, moving up and over the top of the roof. 

They stayed quiet as the blue of Magnus’s magic slowly started to retreat back to him, looking as though it was being sucked back into his body. 

“Oddly enough…there’s no protection spells.” Magnus frowned. He had expected something difficult he would need to break through.

“Can we get near the building?” Jace asked. “We need to check the perimeter.” 

Magnus nodded. “Yes…but we shouldn’t all go, lest we be discovered.” 

“Izzy and I can go. We’ll be quick.” They both went to take a step forward but Clary grabbed Jace’s arm. “What?”

“Don’t you think you two should look a little less conspicuous?” She asked, her eyes trailing over their gear. 

“Good point.” Jace and Izzy both pulled out their steles, changing their outfits and glamouring away their runes. 

Izzy put her arm around Jace’s, both of them walking calmly towards the building. They looked like any other young couple out for a walk. 

Magnus and Clary went around the corner, not wanting to look too obvious just standing there.

“Do you think it’s weird there’s no magic barrier or anything?” Clary asked as Magnus leaned against the wall of the building they were near.

“It is weird. It’s either a trap or whoever is doing this is too cocky to believe they’d ever get caught. I’m hoping for the latter.” The person had managed to block Alec being tracked and maybe they thought that was enough. 

“Do you think you’ll be able to see inside the building before we go in?” Clary remembered Magnus telling her how he’d managed to get Alec’s stele, which seemed like so long ago now. 

“I should be able to but it’ll take much of my energy to see the entire building.” 

“What if…” But Clary paused, causing Magnus to look at her face curiously. “I just…what if this isn’t connected to Alec’s disappearance? What if it’s something else entirely?” 

Magnus had been thinking about that being a possibility as well but refused to think about it much. He had a gut feeling that this was all connected in someway. 

“If we’re wrong…then we will keep searching.” Magnus said, is voice holding a finality to it. 

Magnus and Clary straightened up as they heard Izzy and Jace approaching them.

“There’s a back door directly headed towards the docks and a small side door to the alley, most likely for trash.” Izzy told them as they both removed their glamours. 

Magnus nodded. “We should keep running surveillance tonight. The last thing we need is to rush into a trap.” He could tell the others, especially Jace and Isabelle, didn’t want to hear that but they didn’t fight either. 

“Where do we set up?” Izzy asked, looking around, searching for their options. 

“There.” Magnus pointed.

0000

The building directly across from the warehouse they were led to appeared to be an abandoned apartment complex. The group entered and Magnus led them to the top floor, which gave them the best vantage point. 

The building was old and they had walked past many homeless mundanes who had taken to living in this place. 

The apartment they entered was a mess, but it took nothing for Magnus to spruce it up and make sure it had enough comforts for all of them. The size of the apartment they now had wasn’t physically possible but it wasn’t the first time Magnus had done it; his closet, for example back in Brooklyn. 

Jace immediately dragged a large cushioned chair towards the window facing the building. They couldn’t see behind the building, but they were able to see the other three sides. 

“I’m going to call the others…let them know what we’ve got so far.” Izzy said, walking towards a bedroom, not bothering to wait for acknowledgement. 

“It’s not right...being so close to him.” Jace complained, his eyes not leaving the building as Clary came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“No, it’s not.” Magnus agreed, walking into his peripheral as he remained standing, looking out the window. “But we’re Alec’s best chance. We have to be sure we won’t be blindsided.“

0000

After Isabelle finished her call, she let the group know that their allies in London would be ready whenever they were called. For now, they told them to remain there and to attempt to get some rest. Hopefully, they would be summoning them in the morning. 

Once the evening began to come around and nothing having happened, Clary suggested they should get some dinner. None of them wanted to leave, so Clary checked her phone for a nearby restaurant. 

“Biscuit, I can summon food from anywhere in the world…we don’t need this technology to get it.” Magnus complained, pushing buttons on the phone that was handed to him. Clary found a restaurant that sounded delicious and was currently gathering everyone’s orders. 

“Yes but you also need to be at more than 100% when we go in. Magnus…I was a mundane my entire life. I can pick up takeout.” She smiled, watching him scrutinize the phone in his hand. Magnus knew how to use phones but he didn’t bother with them all that much. 

“Fair enough…but you shouldn’t go alone.” Magnus conceded…selecting a dish that looked delicious. 

“I’ll go. I need to stretch my legs.” Izzy chimed in, already pulling on her coat. She could tell Jace had wanted to go with Clary but Izzy just placed her hand on his shoulder. “Stay here. I know you want to.” Jace gave her a thankful look. He wanted to protect Clary, just in case, but he couldn’t move away from his post. 

The men watched as the two women exited the apartment. 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked, watching as the tension returned in Jace’s shoulders.

“Inadequate.” Jace answered, sighing as he took his eyes off the dark street below so he could look at Magnus.

Magnus had pulled over a large chair as well towards the window, all four of them taking turns keeping watch. “Inadequate? How so?” 

“I haven’t been able to do anything to help Alec. You were able to track him, Clary found the tip that connected Marissa and Conrad. Iz was able to find the drug that’s caused this trouble. What have I done?” Once Jace was done, he looked taken aback, surprised at the admission he’d given so freely to Magnus. 

“Your soul bond to Alec was able to give him hope, you can’t doubt that. You’re the only one who’s been able to speak with him since he’s been gone.” Magnus replied to him, gently placing his hand on Jace’s forearm in a brief, comforting gesture. 

“It doesn’t feel like enough. Alec is always looking out for Izzy and me. When we were kids, if one of us did something we knew would get us in trouble, Alec would cover for us. We wouldn’t even ask him to, he’d just do it. Sometimes he would lie and say he broke something and then take the punishment.” Jace ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know why neither of us told our parents the truth.”

“Maybe you didn’t want Alec to have been punished for nothing or maybe there was no reason at all. You were children, Jace.” 

Jace let his eyes leave Magnus, glancing back down at the warehouse. There was very little streetlight and though he had his vision heightened, there was nothing to be seen anyways.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes that, when Jace spoke, Magnus nearly missed it for how quiet it was. “Thank you.”

“What?” 

Jace turned to look at Magnus, a rare, emotional side that Magnus wasn’t privy to, stared at him. Magnus had seen Jace look this way before; when Alec was dying and he’d come, thankfully pulling him back from the depths of which he fell. 

“Thank you.” Jace said again, this time a little louder. “Thank you for loving my brother.”

Magnus’s expression softened, giving Jace a smile. “Thank you for not giving me any more “talks”.” His smile grew until he was smirking, a chuckle slipping out of him. Jace couldn’t help but laugh too. They both remembered when Jace confronted Magnus on the balcony about protecting Alec and his emotions. 

0000

“This was a good idea…to leave and collect the food.” Izzy admitted as the two walked down the street. 

Clary gave her a smile. “I can’t wait for us all to go home.” 

Izzy nodded. “Me too.” She sighed. “Mom is a wreck. She’s trying to hold it together but I can see how worried she is.”

“She’s a Shadowhunter, but she’s also a mother. I don’t believe you guys are as good at hiding your emotions as you think you are.” 

“You’re right. Our mother is strong, one of the fiercest of our kind, but her crutch is us. At first, I wouldn’t have believed hearing that, let alone admitting to it but now…it’s becoming more and more apparent how she feels. It’s refreshing, honestly.” Izzy didn’t think her mother saw them as more than soldiers but the more she saw of her, the more she could see her human side. 

The two entered the restaurant, telling the hostess they were picking up takeout. The hostess asked them to take a seat at the bar; that their food would be out shortly.

“On the house for two beautiful ladies.” The bartender said to them, placing a drink in front of each of them. Izzy grinned, gazing flirtatiously at the handsome bartender. 

“Thank you.” She picked her the drink, waiting for Clary to do the same. “Cheers.” 

“How did he know we didn’t speak English?” Clary asked after taking a sip of the drink she was given.

Izzy shrugged. “Never question a free drink.” She smiled, taking another drink. She almost finished the drink when her back suddenly stiffed. Clary could see the way Izzy became alert immediately.

“What?” Clary asked, dropping her voice to a whisper. 

Izzy pointed to her ear. Clary took the hint, activating her hearing rune.

_“I thought the event was cancelled? There hasn’t been one all week.” A woman’s voice said disdainfully. “I didn’t make arrangements to travel across the country for nothing.”_

_“It’s opening back up tomorrow. I guess it had some renovations to go through but…” The man’s voice lowered. “Want to hear some gossip?”_

_“Always.” The woman’s voice was very amused._

_“The live museum. Nigel was leaving when he heard a crashing sound. He was putting on his coat when he saw a living art piece crashing into people.” The man sounded amused as well. “He watched him take off through some doors followed by, amusingly, another two pieces. At first, he thought it was a show but the building went into lockdown. He managed to get out the door before it happened.”_

_“I’m intrigued.” The woman admitted. “Was it the Nephilim? I’ve heard good things about the new addition.”_

_“You’re intuition suits you. It was.”_

_“I assume you have an invitation for tomorrow then?” The woman asked, this time, hope flooding through her voice._

_“Yes.”_

Clary and Izzy jumped out of their eavesdropping at the sound of glass shattering. Izzy heard, before she felt, the broken glass in her hand from squeezing the glass so tightly. 

“Are you alright?” The bartender said, having also heard the busted sound, coming towards them.

Izzy blinked out of her stupor. “Oh yes. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He said, handing her a towel. “These glasses are cheap.” He was just about to offer her another drink when a hostess brought them bags of their food. 

“Thanks.” Clary said, taking the bags. She looked at Izzy curiously who had turned, zeroing in on the couple they had heard talking. They watched as the man pocketed something into his jacket, standing up and excusing himself. 

“I’ll be just a minute.” Izzy said, not looking at Clary and following the man towards the bathrooms. 

Clary smirked, walking towards the front door, standing in the waiting area for her. “Is everything okay with your order?” The hostess asked. 

Clary nodded. “Yes. My friend just needed to use the restroom.”

0000

Five minutes later, Izzy strolled out, using her thumb to wipe off her slightly smeared lipstick. She smiled at Clary as the girl turned and they walked out.

“What did you do?” Clary asked as they hurried down the street.

“I was very convincing.” She said, pulling out the invitation she’d taken from the man. 

After kissing the man senseless and pulling him into a stall, Izzy knocked him out, stealing the invitation. 

“It has some sort of magic on it. I can feel it. Hopefully Magnus will be able to detect what it is.”

0000

The girls arrived back to their temporary apartment in record time. They explained to Magnus what they had heard. Izzy placed the invitation onto the table. 

“You’re Cordially Invited to  
La Pièce de Collection  
Événement cravate noire  
2 Octobre 2018  
7:00p.m.”

They all looked at it curiously. It was 5”x7” in size and gold. 

“I can feel the magic coming off of it.” Magnus said as before carefully waving his hand over it.

“Is it hostile?” Clary asked.

Magnus shook his head. “No.” He put his hand down. “It’s a key.” They all looked at him curiously.

“The only way Alexander can get into the loft when I’m not around is with a key I enchanted. My wards are powerful and without it, no matter what you do to the door, you won’t get through.” He explained. “When I’m home, he can easily pass through the wards without it. I wanted him to always feel at home.” He smiled gently to himself. “This…” He gestured to the card on the table. “Does the same.” 

Jace looked alarmed and they all looked at him curiously. “Do you think that was Alec who was running? Could he have gotten away?” 

Magnus frowned as he thought. “It’s possible. Can you feel him?” 

Jace closed his eyes, focusing on his bond with Alec. He pushed out, trying to grasp anything that was Alec’s emotions or feelings, not his. He sighed. “No. He’s still blocked.”

“If Alec isn’t in there…then we will begin a search party, assuming Alec was here in the first place. If need be, I will contact the local werewolf pack to see if they could offer any assistance.” Magnus thought out, taping his fingers on the table.

“Luke would be willing to come.” Clary suggested, having spoken to her surrogate father a couple days ago about any updates they may have had. 

“What is…” Izzy began, furrowing her brow as she looked at the invitation. “The Collection’s Exhibit?” She asked, looking around to see if any of them knew what that meant. 

“My French is rusty. I lived here for a time in the late 1800s. I was friends with a woman named Marie-Jeanne Lecarde. She came to once, begging me to help save her nephew, who had contracted typhoid during war in Algeria. I managed to save him, even pulling a few strings to get him back home.” Magnus started, reminiscing on a past life he had enjoyed. “Turns out, her nephew had a talent as an artist. You might know him.” He said, looking at Clary. “Claude Monet, to be exact.”

Clary’s face lit up. “I wish I could say I was surprised to hear you say that. Really?” 

Magnus nodded. “Wonderful man who had a mostly wonderful life. I remained friends to them for several years until…” His face dropped. “Well…immortals must keep moving around sometimes, lest anyone notice we’re not aging.” Magnus had reconciled with Camille around that time, going on another, albeit briefer, whirlwind with her.

They all looked at Magnus, waiting for him to continue. Magnus laughed lightly. “Right, sorry. It says ‘The Collector’s Exhibit’…not Collection.” 

Jace gasped while Izzy’s face shown confusion and then horror. 

Clary and Magnus stared at them curiously. 

“The Collector! That’s what he was trying to tell me! Magnus, By the Angel…” Jace tugged at his hair, as if it could alleviate his tension he was feeling. “In the dream…he wrote down ‘C’ and ‘O’. That must have been what he was saying, right?” 

“He’s just a legend…he can’t be real.” Izzy said, the look on her face matching that of a child who was too afraid to look under their bed. 

“All the stories are true.” Clary interjected, biting her lip as she did so. 

“Wait…” Magnus said, holding his hand up to pause. “You mean…the children’s tale you spoke of, so long ago?” He asked, recalling now when they had all been eating at Taki’s. Izzy nodded. “I can’t say I’ve ever heard of a creature by that name.” Magnus admitted. 

“I’m going to work on this invitation. It appears to only be for two…I need to change it. Why don’t you guys see if you can find out anything on this…Collector.” Magnus suggested, putting his hands together and cracking his knuckles.

0000

The next day had moved too slowly for all of them. Jace had gone down in the morning to see if he could get inside the building but found that the magic warding it made it impossible. 

They would have to wait until 7:00p.m. as the invitation said. 

“Any luck on the research?” Magnus had asked the group in the morning as they ate an assortment of breakfast.

Izzy sighed, shaking her head. “Besides fairy tales? Nothing. He has never been seen. There’s no proof of him existing anywhere.” She finished braiding her hair, throwing it over her shoulder. “I called Mom. She admitted it was just a story to make sure we focused on our training as kids. It was something her mother told her and her mother before her.” 

“I’ve reached out to my contacts to see if they’ve ever heard of such a creature.” Magnus added, hoping someone would come back with something, anything to give them answers. 

“We need clothing for tonight.” Jace mumbled as he chewed on a piece of toast. 

“I’ll take care of that.” Magnus started, lifting his arms in the air but Clary put her hand on one before he could. 

“We’re trying to save your magic, remember? It wasn’t easy for you to trick the invitation to include all of us. Let us get what we need.” Clary reminded him, causing Magnus to sign.

“Alright fine.” He conceded.

“Magnus…just give me your measurements and I’ll pick out the perfect suit. Trust me.” Izzy offered with a smile on her face. 

Magnus gave her a worried look, which caused her to roll her eyes. “Have I ever looked any less than perfect? Do you really think Alec dresses himself for your date nights? He’s never been in a mundane clothing store in his life.” That caused all of them to grin, chuckling softly. 

0000

Izzy and Clary had returned quickly, arms full of bags of clothing. The store Magnus had recommended was full of beautiful dresses and evening gowns. Izzy had to reminded herself that this wasn’t for a fun engagement, making her feel guilty and then determined. They were so close to getting her brother back, she could taste it. 

She had to remind herself that the clothing wasn’t actually going to be on them. Once they were all dressed, Magnus would create a copied image. They feared the person or people behind Alec’s disappearance would recognize them so they were going to use glamour’s. They figured if this event was as glamorous as it appears, they’d need to be wearing updated styles. 

It didn’t take very long for the four to get dressed, meeting in the living room.

Magnus had opened the front door, watching as a portal came to life. Stepping out of it was Sebastian, Marissa and Meredith. They had their mission gear on, ready for a battle.

“Thank you all for coming.” Magnus greeted them closing the door once they’d entered.

Marissa walked towards Jace who was staring down at the street below. Cars had begun dropping people off; the event had started nearly ten minutes early. “That’s the place?” She asked, her voice soft.

Jace nodded. “Do you recognize it?” 

Marissa stepped up to the glass, focusing on the building, for anything. She frowned. “I’m afraid not. It’s frustrating.” 

“This is almost over.” 

“It’s time. Everyone, please glamour yourselves.” Magnus instructed, lifting his arm above his head. His fingers moved as if he were sprinting something on top of his head. His appearance changed, completely masking his true form. He watched as the others did the same. Gone were the six Shadowhunters in gear and in their places, were six individuals who were high class and ready for a night out. 

“Now…take one of these.” Magnus said as he pulled out a vial with pills inside of it. He shook them out into his palm, waiting for everyone to grab one. “These are a preventative measure against the drug…if any of us encounter it.” Magnus made sure that they would work for the Nephilim, since all their species were different. Magnus took one he had made specially for himself. 

They walked quietly out of the apartment, down the elevator and across the street. All of them lost in their own thoughts, tampering down their nerves and hoping for the best. They could very well end this nightmare in a matter of minutes, maybe hours. None of them would let themselves think that Alec might not be in there; that wasn’t an open. 

Magnus could tell there were many different species coming to this event; different types of faerie, werewolves, vampires, warlocks and even mundanes. He could only assume there were no Nephilim, as this certainly wouldn’t be legal, whatever it was they were about to witness. 

“Invitation.” A large man at a desk asked Magnus as soon as their group entered the building. 

“Of course.” Magnus answered him, removing the invitation from a pocket inside his jacket. The man looked it over before sticking into something Magnus couldn’t see. He watched as the man looked over each of them with a scrutinized gaze. 

“I can sense magic use. May I ask what for?” 

Magnus gave him a solemn look, hoping he looked convincing. “Witch trails as a young warlock. Mundanes attempted to burn me at the stake. I was fortunate to get away, but not before damage was done.” He said, removing his glamour on his face to show a faux glamour underneath. The face he wore changed to the same face, but with nearly his entire face riddled with burn scars. 

The man nodded. “Through the doors for the exhibit.” 

Magnus smiled, putting up the glamour again. Their group walked in the direction they had been advised.

The instant they walked in, glasses of champagne were handed to them. 

They were in a somewhat narrow, long room, each side aligned with artifacts and items. The first items they could see was a set of swords that belonged in 14th Century Japan. 

“Wow.” Magnus breathed under his breath as they walked towards the next items in the exhibit. 

“What is it?” Clary asked quietly as she came closer to inspect what was inside. 

“It’s the Crown Jewels of England.” Magnus answered her, leaning closer to the glass. “It is said that King John lost them crossing the Wash. They’ve never been recovered…at least, that’s what the world believes.” 

As they continued along, Magnus couldn’t help his fascination of all the artifacts. Everything in here was artifacts that had been lost to the world. Apparently, they had simply been grabbed up by this person. 

Some of the artifacts they saw were: The Peking Man finds, panels of The Amber Room, 4 of the 8 missing Fabergé eggs, the sword of Joan of Arc, to name a few. 

Magnus made a mental note to send all of the items in this room to The Louvre once all of this was over.

As they reached the end of the room, they came across a set of double doors. Fittingly, two doormen watched as they neared, opening them for the group.

The seven of them walked into a much larger room. The ceilings were high and this is where most people had come to; everyone mingling around, heading towards large glass structures. They could see several of them throughout the room.

Magnus could see that there were five of these and that they were pretty large, making this room look larger than the outside of the building. 

“What are these?” Jace asked, coming to Magnus’s right as Izzy had taken to his left.

“I’m not sure.” Magnus admitted as they began to walk through, moving towards the first one. 

Magnus could tell that the space was decorated to look like a forest at night. They walked closer once a few rows of people moved onto the next one. As they approached the glass, they stared at a young girl who was sitting in the center. She was staring forward, her eyes vacant. He glanced at the placard in front of the glass; ‘Selene’ being all that was written on it.

“Isabelle…” Magnus began but Izzy took his hand, squeezing it. 

“I see it too.”

They both noticed that the girl wasn’t just a girl; she was a werewolf. They could see her claws protruding out. 

“Let’s spread out. We may look a little conspicuous in a group.”

Nodding, Marissa, Meredith and Sebastian split off to the right. Clary and Jace took the left while Izzy and Magnus walked up the center.

Magnus could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as they walked, trying to keep their anxiety to a minimum. As they passed by the glass structures, each showing an individual but not the one they were looking for, they both shared confused feelings. On one hand, if Alec was in one of these, they would have finally found him, even though this is what he’d been subjected to. On the other, he could be somewhere else, hoping faring better than this. 

It was when they reached the last one at the end of the building that Magnus had to grip his champagne glass to resist dropping it. 

This last glass structure looked double the size of the rest and what must have been the ‘finale’ of the exhibit. Most people were surrounding it, observing the scene in front of them. 

Half of the structure looked like a stone coliseum, but with a prison feel to it. It was a rocky terrain that looked to have weathered many years, crumbling and decayed. The other half was filled with jewels and gold; a large throne facing the destruction. There were candles lit throughout the structure.

A woman stood up from where she was lounging, an amused look in her eye. Magnus and Izzy stared at the other half of the room. 

There was a thin,t-shaped singular pole in the center that stood at about 5ft. It looked strong, strong enough to hold if someone tried to pull against it. At the end of each end, there were chains. Hands were shackled to each cuff, keeping the person’s arms stretched above them. The person in question was kneeling on his knees, head bowed in submission. His body was covered in gold and he wore only small shorts. There were large wings flanked on either side of him. A broken bow and many arrows littered the ground around them.

The woman’s lips moved as she came closer, the male’s head lifting up to look at her. If she was speak out loud, the room was soundproofed.

But not just any male: Alexander. 

“By the Angel…” Izzy whispered, her grip tightening around Magnus’s hand. Her heart was pounding so hard, she wouldn’t be surprised if the entire room could hear it. 

The woman made it to Alec, her hand moving to the top of Alec’s head, running her fingers through his hair. Her hand moved to the side of his face where, to the surprise of Magnus and Izzy, he nuzzled into it, closing his eyes. 

“They were in separate enclosures before.” The person next to Magnus said to his partner. “I don’t get it.” He complained.

“It’s simple really, if you understood Greek Mythology.” The other male said, poking his friend in the arm playfully. “Apollo didn’t have many weaknesses but his lust was one of them.” He gestured to the scene in front of them. “I think Hecate tricked him into falling for her until she was able to subdue him. He’s her prisoner…he has no choice but to accept the affection she chooses to give him.” 

“Well…the wings are overkill, come on.” And they walked away. 

They watched as Alec’s eyes opened again, staring straight. At first, they thought maybe he was staring at the other captive but after a few minutes, they realized he was in a daze, much like the werewolf girl. Magnus studied the other one in the room and it seemed she was very aware of where she was. 

It was only a minute later before Clary and Jace joined them. Jace placed his hand on his hip, ready to pull his blade out from his glamour when Clary put her arms around his neck, forcing him into a hug. “Stay calm...don’t make a scene.” 

“He’s right there, Clary.” He bit out, keeping his voice as quiet as possible. Clary didn’t miss the way his voice wobbled.

“I know…I know. We’ll get him out.” 

“There are too many innocent bystanders here. We need to get them out.” Meredith commented, the four not having noticed the other three had joined them. 

“How?” Marissa asked, looking around the room. 

“Fire alarm?” Clary asked, glancing around, seeing the old system in the ceiling. Her eyes scanned the walls, not seeing anything they could pull. 

“If the system still works…I can do it.” Magnus said, rubbing his thumb, middle and index fingers together, causing a spark. Moving his other hand quickly, he shot the flame above them, hovering it just below a sprinkler. It didn’t take long before a whirling resounded throughout the room and everyone began to get rained on from all the sprinklers. Many guests started screaming, everyone running in different directions to get out of the room. 

Most of the room was cleared when the water and the sound stopped abruptly. 

“Stand away from the structures.” Magnus said, placing his hands in front of him. The woman had walked back over towards Alec, releasing his wrists from the shackles. His arms hung at his sides. A large, blue energy exploded out of Magnus, stretching throughout the entirety of the large room. 

Everyone covered their ears as the loud sound of glass shattering filled their ears, the last of those running out, screaming and ducking out of the way. The glass flew in every direction except on top of its captives. 

As the dust glass cleared and the dust that had swirled around with bits of blue from Magnus’s magic, they looked to see Alec was now standing beside the woman. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” The woman said, venom laced in every syllable. 

Before anyone could ask what she meant, a strong force slammed into them, sending all of them back several feet. Jace, Sebastian, Magnus and Izzy had been able to stop themselves but the other three hit the wall with dull thuds. 

They looked around, trying to find the source of the power as they simultaneously dropped their glamours so they could reach their weapons. 

Unable to stay back anymore, Jace began to run towards Alec, needing to help his brother. 

Jace was surprised as he saw Alec standing outside of the shattered structure, an arrow notched in a bow he was now holding. He was pointing it towards their group. 

“Alec?” Jace asked, standing about 20ft away. 

Alec narrowed his eyes on Jace and Jace recognized that look. It was a look Alec made when he was focusing on a single target; a target he never missed.

Alec let the arrow fly; aiming for Jace’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I sort of have a knack for doing that. Ha.
> 
> -  
> I started to get carried away with what they might be wearing but then had to reign myself back in since this is not a story about going to a party. Any who, I didn't want to waste all the time I was giving myself looking up their outfits and writing it out so, here's what the main pack is wearing if you're interested. 
> 
> Izzy -  
> https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447174963&site_refer=CSE_GGLPRADS001&gclid=CjwKCAjwnLjVBRAdEiwAKSGPIzet9FOy9GglAiqbWOfLkgMi4p014sxxpVzJRb5fer-POHUEhXB_3hoCOBAQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds
> 
> Clary –  
> https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524447125187&site_refer=CSE_GGLPRADS001&gclid=CjwKCAjwnLjVBRAdEiwAKSGPIwfxFevGUWa2rKQUvDA1BGKRxSPtEr3cQzPT0YYmh8PhR-jOYKnMgxoCny8QAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds
> 
> Jace-  
> https://www.hugoboss.com/extra-slim-fit-three-piece-suit-in-patterned-virgin-wool-with-silk-trims/hbeu50378709_001.html?cgid=21024#load-more-productsearch=24&start=1
> 
> Magnus –  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/438397344955007352/


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this took longer, again, than I thought it would. I don't know how I feel about it to be honest. I'm not completely happy with it. It's quite long, around 7800 words which wasn't planned either. 
> 
> It's possibly a little difficult to follow because there's a BUNCH of things going on. Man...let me know what you all think!

Jace didn’t have any time to think as the arrow shot through the room. He closed his eyes, the only thought in his head how he hoped Alec would be able to forgive himself for this. He wished he could tell Alec himself that he forgave him and didn’t blame him. 

When nothing pierced his torso, Jace peeked open an eye. In his shock, he saw the arrow inches away from him, frozen in the air, surrounded by blue wisps of magic. Jace snapped out of his reverie, grabbing the arrow out of the air and tossing it to the ground. 

“Alec! Snap out of it!” Jace shouted to his parabatai who was staring straight ahead, focused on nothing. 

The rest of the group came closer to Jace, Magnus beside him on his left.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, unable to tear his eyes away from Alec. 

As far as he could tell, Alec was fully covered in what appeared to be gold body paint. Small shorts covered his privates and he wore sandals, but that was it as far as clothing was concerned. Even though he was wearing paint, he looked like he might be sweating, from what, he wasn’t sure. The shackles that had been previously holding his wrists had smeared the paint, the skin looking a little red, though it was hard to tell with the distance. What troubled Magnus were the large wing accessories. 

He couldn’t tell looking straight at him how they were attached. He didn’t see anything around his chest or shoulders to secure them. Maybe they were just a strong glamour? He would figure it out later; at least Alec was alive. He felt as though his heart was going to burst. 

They were right; Alec was here. It all connected. 

The problem being that, Alec was unresponsive. He was drugged.

The group looked over as the others from the glass enclosures came over. 

“We’re here to help. We mean you no harm.” Izzy said to the group who stood near each other. 

Magnus searched the group, looking for signs of what they were. He could tell the woman with Alec was a demon, her black eyes giving her away. There was the werewolf girl who seemed to be in the same state as Alec. Two others stood there, one a fairie and Magnus was certain the male was a vampire. 

Magnus’s eyes scanned them again, counting. He was sure there had been six enclosures, but the number of people standing there didn’t make sense.

“YOU DON’T BELONG HERE!” A young girl’s voice shouted from behind them. She moved her arms in front of her, sending a purple cloud rapidly towards the group. The cloud ‘exploded,’ showering them with powder. Magnus countered, using his magic to blow the powder away. 

“You…” Marissa started, staring down the girl who was several feet away from them. Magnus turned, keeping his eyes on both the young warlock and Alec. “YOU were the one who used me?!” She screamed, running towards the warlock.

The young warlock smiled, sending a wave of magic towards her. Marissa dodged it, wielding her blade towards her but the girl blocked it. 

“Stop fighting Marissa. Behave.” Winnie commanded, staring her down.

When Marissa lunged for her again, Winnie’s eyes grew and Marissa smiled. “Not this time.” 

Winnie began to move her arms intricately, mumbling a spell under her breath.

Magnus turned to Jace, putting his hand on his shoulder. He hesitated, the words not coming to him. Jace nodded to Magnus. “I’ll get him.” 

The group split, Magnus running towards Marissa and the young warlock while the others ran towards the group. 

“Give us our brother.” Izzy asserted, her, Jace, Clary and Sebastian keeping their distance, unsure what to make of this group. 

“He’s one of us, Beauty.” Jahi answered her, lifting her arm so her fingers could play with Alec’s hair. 

“That’s enough!” Izzy shouted, her whip snapping as she let it fly, circling it around Jahi’s wrist and pulling her forward. Jahi hissed at her, yanking on the whip to pull her closer. 

“Alexander, Meera kill them!” Jahi said to him, which spurred Alec into moving again. 

Alec reached for another arrow, lifting it up and connecting it to his bow. The werewolf started to shiver and cry out, beginning to change fully. 

Jace ran forward, ripping the arrow out of Alec’s hand, managing to get it to the floor. They all spread out, trying to break up the group as well. Sebastian moved to help Izzy, Clary took on the fairie while Meredith dealt with the werewolf. 

Marcelo grabbed Jace’s arm, throwing him back and away from Alec. 

Marcelo placed his hands on Alec’s neck, turning his head to face him. “Come. Now.” He commanded him and he grabbed Alec’s hand, pulling him away from the commotion. Jace had rolled into partially sitting up, practically growling as he chased after Marcelo and Alec. 

Before Jace could full catch up to the two, Marcelo’s vampire speed managing to move Alec faster than he realistically could, a loud sound erupted from a door to the left, several large monkey-looking creatures running in. 

They blocked Jace, giving him no choice but to start fighting them. As the large creatures came closer to the group, the prisoners who were fighting back all suddenly stopped, backing away. Very eerily, they stood in a line against the wall. The werewolf girl remained in her shifted state instead of transforming back.

Jace and Sebastian were the first two to reach them, blades connecting to blades. Izzy was the next to join the foray, Izzy’s whip wrapping around one of the legs of a creature, pulling it to fall onto its back. Clary and Meredith the last two to fight. 

The creatures were large and not easily taken down. Sebastian and Jace moved swiftly, jabbing and slashing but it seemed that the creatures were heavily protected by their armour. “Find the weak spots!” Jace gritted as he and the creature he was sparring with pushed him back.

“Not the legs!” Izzy answered, twisting out of the way of being impaled by a blade. 

“Or the arms!” Clary. 

“The only visible part of their anatomy appears to be their faces!” Meredith gasped as she staggered back after a hard blow to her chest.

0000

On the other side of the room, Magnus put his arms in an ‘x’ formation in front of his body, protecting Marissa and himself from a blast of energy from Winnie. 

“Go away!” She said to him, anger in her eyes as she sent another ball of energy towards him. Magnus blocked this one too, almost as if he were swatting a fly. He could tell she was strong but she wasn’t using her full potential. 

“Give me Alexander and anyone else who is here against their will and we’ll go.” Magnus answered her, keeping his arms up in defense. Marissa looked between them. “Go…I’ve got her.” Marissa nodded, running towards the group, knowing she’d be able to help out more there.

“GET OUT!” She shrieked, hitting Magnus with a stronger burst of magic. He was able to block it but he felt his feet slide against the ground, pushing him back a couple feet. 

“Why did you do it? What is your game here?” Magnus asked, sending a tendril of magic towards her in an attempt to incapacitate her but she hit it with her own magic, diverting it to twist around a column instead. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She answered him, looking over and seeing the others fighting the guards. “You all need to leave!” 

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Magnus began, as he slowly got closer to the girl. They began to move in a bit of a circle. “In fact, you can stop all of this. You can come with us. I’m sure this is one big misunderstanding.” He gritted out the last part as she attacked him once more. 

0000

Back on the other end of the room, the Shadowhunters struggled in their battle against the creatures. They had attempted strikes to their faces, but every time, they managed to block them.

“We need a plan.” Izzy said as she used her staff to fend off an attack. 

“Everyone double up and attack!” Jace commanded, he and Sebastian nodding to one another. Sebastian jumped behind the creature he was fighting, causing it to turn and focus solely on him. Jace jumped onto its back, giving it his attention. The creature focused so much on trying to get Jace off of it that it didn’t realize Sebastian was running towards it. Raising his blade, Sebastian sank it into its eye socket. The creature wailed out briefly as it fell to its knees and then fully to the ground. “Well done.” Jace said to Sebastian who shared a smirk. 

Izzy wrapped her whip around the neck of one of the creatures, pulling it down to the ground. Clary charged, using both hands to drive her blade into the fleshy part of its face. They watched as it spazzed on the ground for a few seconds before going limp.

“Behind you!” Meredith gasped, lunging towards a creature that had begun to sneak up on Marissa. 

“There’s so many of these.” Izzy complained as she ducked from one that swung at her, kicking at another. 

Magnus, doing well enough against Winnie at the moment, glanced over, seeing that the group of Shadowhunters were standing but they were surrounded. There were too many of the other creatures. Magnus sent a large wave of energy at Winnie, causing her to be thrown back. He turned, gathering a spell in his hands and throwing it at the group, watching as all of the creatures fell to the ground. It didn’t kill them but it slowed them down. He could see them struggling to get up but with a quick ‘thank you’ glace from Jace, he focused on Winnie again. 

He whipped around in a circle, not seeing the small warlock. She reminded him of Madzie a little bit, just maybe a couple years physically older than her. A sudden pressure against his back surprised him, sending him falling to the ground. 

“I need to find Alec.” Jace searched, looking for Izzy who was staring at him. 

“Go. We’ll take care of these.” She said, stabbing her staff into one of them before it could get up. 

Jace took off once more in the direction the vampire took Alec but then Jahi ran into him, knocking both of them to the ground.

“He’s mine.” She hissed as she straddled Jace, holding his arm down that held his blade.

“He doesn’t belong to anyone.” Jace countered, groaning as his other arm was slammed into the ground. 

Jahi laughed, her black eyes shining in the light. She was just about to hit him when she growled, turning her head to the side. 

Without being able to stop him, Sebastian dove into Jahi, knocking her off of Jace. 

“Go!” Sebastian said to Jace who was already turning to get onto his feet.

“You’re an interesting one.” Jahi cursed as she got to her feet, anticipating an attack from Sebastian.

“Your vacation is over, demon.” Sebatian replied, a smirk growing on his face. 

Jahi ran at Sebastian, dodging his blade and wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. “I know what you really are.” She whispered into is ear.

Sebastian froze for a second; hyperaware that what she said could have been loud enough for anyone else in the room to hear. 

“You don’t know as much as you think.” He answered her. He grabbed her wrist, squeezing tightly, hearing the bones breaking under his grasp. He flipped her onto the ground, using his knee against her chest to keep her down. 

“We’re on the same…” But before she could finish, Sebastian plunged his blade into her sternum. She sputtered, black blood oozing out of the wound. He moved his knee off of her. He began to get up but she grabbed his arm, yanking him down. “Kill the one you hate, brother.” Her grip lessened as her arm fell to the ground.

Sebastian stood up straight, his face relaxed, looking calmly around the room. 

0000

Using his shoulder, Jace blasted through the doors he’d seen the vampire take Alec. His eyes darted around, not seeing anything. Jace slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. He grabbed his stele, activating his hearing rune.

He closed his eyes, concentrating. To the right down the hall, he could hear a little bit of clattering. He heard feet shuffling and a grunt. Jace ran in that direction, ready to remove anyone in his path to get to his brother.

He burst into the room he heard the noise from, halting his movements as he saw the vampire with is hands on Alec’s arms, helping he kneel.  
“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” Jace asked, raising his blade, ready to strike if he so much as looked at Alec wrong.

“Getting him out of there. He can barely stand as it is.” The male told him, not bothering to turn to look at Jace as he moved down with Alec, maneuvering him until he was sitting carefully on his butt. 

“Why are you helping him?” Jace asked, keeping his stance, not ready to believe this guy. For all he knew, he’d been led successfully into a trap.  
Marcelo sighed, standing and turning to face Jace. “Most of us don’t want to be here. He’s been hurt recently. He’ll worsen the damage by being forced to fight.” Marcelo explained, seeing that Jace hadn’t lowered his weapon. He sighed, holding out his hand. “My name is Marcelo.”

Jace looked reluctant to trust him but the need to get closer to Alec was stronger. Relenting, he put his blade away, shaking his hand. “Jace.”

“Jace? The brother with a penchant for trouble? I’ve heard about you.” At that, Jace couldn’t help the quirk to his lips. 

“He’s hurt? What happened?” Jace asked, watching as Marcelo second thought Jace coming closer before moving to the side. 

Jace immediately knelt down in front of Alec who was staring forward. “Alec?” He asked softly, placing his hands on either side of Alec’s face. He looked at him but Jace could tell his eyes were unfocused. “By the Angel.” He said, his voice choked, complete relief and disbelief fighting inside of him at the moment.

“He tried to escape but Sir was able to catch him. He could have gotten away. He…” Marcelo frowned, staring down at Alec mournfully. “Sir threatened to kill myself and some others if he didn’t surrender himself.” Jace heard some things dropping and turned. Marcelo was removing some of the various necklaces and accessories he’d been wearing from the show. “His back.”

Although Jace didn’t want to stop touching Alec, he did, only so he could move around to look at Alec’s back.

“What…” But he wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask.

“I don’t know either but it’s not good. He needs medical attention.” 

Jace nodded, pulling out his stele. He was just about to draw an iratze on Alec but a hand grasped his wrist, pulling his hand back. “We have healing runes. It will help him.” 

“Not this time. His body will heal, you’re correct, but it needs to reject these and whatever Sir did, it won’t. It will make it worse for Alec.”  
Jace frowned. “Is Sir also The Collector?” 

Marcelo gave a nod. “He was obsessed with Alec, even before he brought him here. He wanted a Shadowhunter for a long time but never found someone he wanted enough…until him.” 

Jace bit down the anger that was stewing inside of him. “Is there a way to remove these?” Jace asked, gesturing to the wings. 

“I tried to examine them when I checked in on his recovery but I can’t tell. They look like they’re…a part of him.” Marcelo didn’t have the heart to tell him he’d heard Alec in pain; everyone had heard. It had been loud and Marcelo wouldn’t have been surprised if Sir did that on purpose. 

“Magnus will be able to remove them. He’ll fix him.” Jace concluded, moving back around to look at Alec’s face. He looked like he might have lost a little bit of weight and was feverish, but besides that, he looked okay. He looked at Marcelo. “How do I snap him out of this?” 

Marcelo knelt down, looking at Alec. “It depends on how much Sir gave him. It usually lasts 5 to 6 hours but I wouldn’t be surprised if it lasted longer this time.” 

“Can we put something under these to remove the weight off of his back?” Jace asked, beginning to look around the room they were in. He was only now realizing that it was a large coat closet. 

Eying a small trash can at the end of the room, Jace emptied it, turning it upside down and pushing it underneath one of the large wings.  
Marcelo found a box that had been discarded in the room, wedging it underneath Alec’s other wing. 

“Go…I can stay with him.” Marcelo said, noticing how Jace kept anxiously glancing at the door.

Jace wanted to help the others so they could get out of here but there was a small part of him that was worried Marcelo was foe after all.

“How do I know you’re not going to kill him the instant I leave the room? I’m not one to put blind trust into another.” Jace asked.

“You don’t. You’re going to have to trust me but there’s something you need to know about Sir.” 

0000

Magnus was getting frustrated with this warlock. She was strong, yes, but she didn’t know much of what she was doing. The battle magic she was using against him was repetitive and he only had to block it. The problem he was realizing as he went back and forth with her was that he was using a good amount of energy to do this. 

A realization popped into his head. “You’re stalling this, aren’t you?” He asked, anger coursing through him as he sent a strong blast of magic against her. It was stronger than he’d sent already, slamming her and pinning her to the wall. She struggled but was unable to free herself. 

Tears began to pool into her eyes. “PAPA!” She cried, her voice and the tremble in it sounding like a young girl, of which she looked. 

Magnus looked around, seeing with relief, that the Shadowhunters only had a couple creatures left to deal with and were able to take them on.  
“Now…we’re going to take Alexander and the others with us. I’m sure the High Warlock of Nice would be unhappy to see what you’ve been up to but I’m certainly not going to deal with you.” Magnus threatened.

Izzy stood up, wiping whatever the liquid was that came out of the creatures from her chin. It didn’t look like blood, but it didn’t exactly look like ichor either. No matter, they were all down now. 

A sudden rumble hit their ears, everyone looking around to see where it was coming from. A loud sound, similar to a bomb going off rang through the room, throwing everyone off of their feet.

0000

Jace had made it to the doors, needing to get to Magnus before they burst open, Sebastian running out of them. Jace raised his hands to stop Sebastian from running into him but cursed, realizing Sebastian was going to stop. He wasn’t going to stop, in fact, because he held his blade up, aiming it towards Jace.

Instead, Jace dodged Sebastian’s attack, the latter stabbing his blade into the wall. 

“Problem?” Jace asked, pivoting on his foot, his blade up, ready to defend himself.

“You’re the problem.” Sebastian sneered, yanking his blade out of the wall, ready to fight Jace again.

Jace blocked the hit, pushing Sebastian back. “Let me guess…you didn’t take the pill Magnus made so we wouldn’t be affected by the drug?” He rolled his eyes. 

“I’m better than you!” Sebastian roared, slashing down and managing to clip Jace in his bicep. 

Jace hissed, turning and elbowing him in the face, hearing bone crack. “I don’t know what you’re going on about…but I don’t have time for this.” 

Jace faked a kick to his shins, Sebastian going for the block, ducking slightly. This gave Jace leverage, hooking his arm around Sebastian’s neck, pressing his bicep against his throat. Sebastian gasped, practically growling in anger as he tried to buck Jace off of him. 

Jace could tell how strong Sebastian was but had to believe his adrenaline was giving him the advantage right now. He could feel Sebastian’s legs begin to quiver, causing both of them to fall hard to their knees. Sebastian tried to use the movement to get out of Jace’s hold but it was no use. Jace’s other arm was wrapped around one of Sebastian’s, rendering it useless. 

When he was sure Sebastian had gone unconscious in his grip, Jace carefully lowered him to the ground. “Try not to get yourself killed before we get out of here.” Jace whispered as he stood up, only to be knocked down to the ground from a blast.

He scrambled back to his feet, knowing it came from the larger room.

Jace ran to the doors, glad one of them had been blown off. He peered carefully into the room to see what had happened, praying to Raziel that everyone was okay.

As far as he could tell, everyone was on the ground, struggling to get up. He glanced over towards the wall, noticing the werewolf and fairie standing there still. He looked across the floor, eying the figure of the female demon who was in the enclosure, not moving. 

In the middle of the room, he could make out a figure standing in a white suit, his back to the Shadowhunters. 

0000

Magnus struggled to get up, feeling the pressure of the power that had slammed into everyone. It was resistant to let him up but he managed it, standing on his legs. He looked over, noticing the young warlock had been released from his own magic, smirking at him. 

“You’re the one in charge, then.” Magnus surmised, holding his arms out, ready for anything to come his way.

“It’s not nice to crash parties, nevermind, destroy one’s home.” Sir commented, looking around at the destroyed room. “And hurting my family.” He ‘tsked.’ 

“Stockholm Syndrome isn’t family. It’s kidnap.” Magnus answered, seeing that the Shadowhunters looked as though they were sitting up but none of them were on their feet.

Sir smiled at Magnus who continued to glare at the man. Was he a man? Magnus wasn’t so sure. “You know…” He started, holding his hand out and shooting energy at Magnus. Magnus used his magic to block it but gasped, feeling himself slide back and get pressed against the wall. He cringed as he felt his arms being pressed on either side of his body against the wall. “You’re very familiar. I know your face.” Sir said, walking closer to Magnus now that he was restrained. 

Winnie came closer to Magnus, looking at him curiously. 

Sir stood in front of him, a critical look in his eye. Magnus watched as recognition crossed his features. “The power coming off of you is fascinating.” He reached out, his index finger pressing against Magnus’ cheek, trailing down to just underneath his chin, forcing his head up further. “I want it.” Magnus jerked his chin out of the man’s touch. 

Magnus felt anger coiling in his stomach, his body beginning to tremble. He could feel his magic sparking in his hands, the more the man in front of him spoke, the more his magic swirled like a storm inside of him.

“You’re my Shadowhunter’s warlock, he’ll be so happy that you joined us.” Sir added, a triumphant look on his face. 

Magnus felt himself lose control. He felt as if he were burning, though he knew it wasn’t actually scorching his skin. He felt alive. The anger making its way out from his hands, surging towards the man rapidly.

“He’s _my_ Shadowhunter.” Magnus growled, pulling himself off of the wall.

Sir, not expecting Magnus being able to do anything was delayed in his reaction. He felt fire burning his arm, gasping out before moving out of the way before the fire could burn him whole. 

Winnie, surprised by Magnus’s strength, lifted her arms, having to make a shield to protect herself from the red magic. 

Sir reached into his pocket, pulling out Alec’s stele. He pulled up his sleeve, activating the iratze that was still there when he’d experimented on it. He watched in amazement as the burned skin on his arm repaired itself. 

“Possessive, aren’t we, Magnus Bane?” Sir taunted, seeing the red magic still swirling around Magnus’ figure. “It’s rare to find someone with your…lineage. Most of them die much too soon. But you…so much power in there.” 

0000

Jace, watching from the door, frowned, seeing that none of their friends were getting up. He could see that they were struggling but it’s as if they ground was super glue. He was impressed, watching as Magnus managed to get out of the hold, albeit a little nervous. He had seen Magnus fight but he’d never seen his magic so dark before. 

He saw the other warlock, noticing one of her hands was moving as everything continued on. He squinted, cursing as a glint of her magic shimmered from her hand and across the ground. She was the one keeping them down. 

Frowning, Jace ran back towards the room Alec and Marcelo were in. Marcelo’s head snapped up, ready to attack, but relaxed when he noticed Jace. 

“Problem?”

“Big one. I need your help.” 

Marcelo looked at him curiously. “The warlock girl…we need to stop her.” Jace explained to him, reaching into the pocket of his gear. He pulled out a pair of cuffs. “These will stop her from using magic. It’s only Magnus out there and I think he needs our help.” 

Marcelo and Jace both glanced at Alec who’s head was bowed, eyes closed. 

“Just get these on her and then come back. That’s it.” Marcelo nodded. 

Both men went back towards the doors, looking around carefully. Apart from Magnus firing off balls of energy at a dodging Sir, nothing had changed yet. 

They nodded to each other, both running out at the same time. Luckily, with Marcelo’s speed, he was able to dash across the room in a blink of an eye, rushing Winnie and slamming both of them into the wall. Her magic broke, the Shadowhunters feeling the magic release them, starting to stand up. 

“Why are you doing this?” Winnie cried, trying to fight Marcelo who’d managed to get one cuff on her wrist. 

“Because this is not my home.” Marcelo answered her, avoiding a wisp of magic from her other hand. He used his strength and speed, cuffing her other wrist. 

As Marcelo stood to his height, he wavered on his feet, groaning softly at the same time that Sir sped out of the way of Magnus’ magic once more. Marcelo shook his head, exiting the room as fast as he could.

While Marcelo had run towards Winnie, Jace ran towards Clary. He got to her as she was standing on her feet, helping Marissa to hers. 

“Get them out of here Clary. It’s part of his power.” Jace said in a quick rush. 

“What?” She asked, trying to make sense of what he’d said. 

“The Collector. He siphons part of his power from them. The vampire told me. If we can get them out of here…maybe he’ll lose some of his strength.”

“What about you?” Clary asked as they ran towards the two against the wall. 

“I’m not leaving Alec.” 

“Where?” 

“Later. Go!” Jace ushered her as they stopped in front of the two.

The faerie was kneeling next to the wolf, who was sitting. She looked nervously at the Shadowhunters that came near. 

“We want to help. Can you get her to come with you?” Jace asked, addressing the faerie and nodding towards the wolf.

“Yes…she will listen to me.” Poppy answered, placing her hand on the wolf’s head. “Come.” 

Clary looked towards the doors to exit. 

“Just keep running, go to the rendezvous location.” She nods, giving Jace one last look before signaling for the two to follow. 

They made it outside without any trouble, Clary looking around to get herself oriented. She started to walk to the left when she paused. Her eyes glossed over, focusing on an image inside of her head. 

Poppy touched her softly on the shoulder. “We need to go.” 

Clary snapped out of it, nodding. She pulled her stele out. “I hope this works.” 

She drew in the air, creating a portal rune. She was certain it didn’t exist in the grey book. A gold swirling vortex started to form in front of them. Clary grinned, wishing the others were with her. This was amazing, albeit a little intimidating. 

“Let’s go.” She said, putting her hand on the faerie’s shoulder, who was holding onto the wolf. 

0000

“Stronger than I imagined, Little Warlock.” Sir grinned, loosening his tie. 

“Insults are rather dull, don’t you think?” Magnus asked, knowing his glamour had dropped, his real eyes being the ones he was looking through.  
Sir just grinned, chuckling. He placed his left hand on top of his right, Magnus’ eyes watching the movement. Sir’s fingers moved over something, Magnus unsure what, but only able to assume it was a ring. 

Before his eyes, Sir began to transform. His shoulders grew, the shirt he wore tightening severely. Claws began to bulge out of his fingers. An animalistic growl flew from his lips, almost sounding similar to a howl. His mouth opened, fangs and additional large teeth filling his mouth. His long white hair changed, the color to a shade of green, the texture similar to the slender leaves of weeping willows. His skin remained mostly pale, though it had a slight purple tint to it. 

“What….” Magnus whispered to himself, unsure what was happening exactly. 

Sir’s eyes rounded once more on Magnus but paused, looking behind him at Winnie who was cowering against the wall, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to remove the cuffs on her wrists. 

He shot his hand out, purple magic shooting towards the cuffs but bounced off of them. He frowned, doing it again and again, nothing happened. 

“Go Winnie!” Sir commanded her and she nodded, turning and doing her best to run out of the room. 

“Marissa....” Jace began but she was already running, dodging a shot of magic going towards her from Sir. 

“Where’s Sebastian?” Meredith asked, wiping away some blood that had been trailing down her forehead, near her eye. 

She, Izzy and Jace knelt several feet away from Sir and Magnus, behind a destroyed structure that was the same one Alec had been inside. It gave them some cover, though they didn’t pretend that Sir was completely unaware of their presence. 

“He’s unconscious in the hall.” At the surprised look on the women’s faces, he rolled his eyes. “I don’t think he took Magnus’ antidote…the drugs affected him and he attacked me. 

“And Alec?” Izzy asked, her voice wavering slightly. 

“He’s out of it…but he’s with an ally.” He also quickly explained to them what Marcelo had told him about Sir and why he sent Clary away with two of the captives. 

“Okay…remove the captives…remove his power? How did he get their abilities in the first place?” Izzy asked, coiling her whip in her hands. 

Jace sighed. “I don’t know…maybe that’s his power. We just have to figure out how to stop him.” 

“Marissa doesn’t know that she needs to remove the warlock from the vicinity. “ Meredith said suddenly, beginning to rise. 

She looked at Jace and Izzy uncertainly. “It’s okay…we’ve got Magnus’ back. Go to the rendezvous point.” 

Meredith nodded, taking off in a mad dash to follow Marissa.

Jace and Izzy watched as Sir turned, distracted by Magnus trying to hold him back, noticing Meredith running. He used his speed to run towards her, grabbing her by the back of her neck.

Meredith gasped, struggling to remove herself from his grip.

“Let her go!” Jace shouted, he and Izzy moving around where they had been hiding. Sir glanced over at them as if he were bored.

“None of you Nephilim are good enough…most of you never were.” He said, squeezing his hand that was around her neck, breaking it. 

Izzy gasped as Jace cursed. Magnus shot a large burst of magic by clapping his hands together. The red swirls flew out of his hands like string, moving in two in an ‘o’ formation, speeding towards Sir. They strings of magic grabbed each of his wrists, pulling them apart, keeping Sir in place. 

He laughed heartedly, his claws wrapping around the strings and pulled, causing Magnus’ magic to burst and sprinkle to the ground. 

Sir moved his arm, magic blooming from his left hand. He pivoted, his aim going towards Jace and Izzy. The magic blasted towards them, hitting the broken rocks that were beside them. The rocks lifted up from the ground and shifted. At the same time, Jace felt an invisible force shove him, causing him to fall to the ground exactly where the rocks met the ground once more.

“JACE!” Izzy screamed, running towards the rocks, looking desperately for her brother. 

Magnus, panicked that his friend and his lover’s parabatai was just killed, sent magic over, pulling up the largest rock and throwing it towards Sir who was able to dodge it. 

“Jace? Can you hear me?” Izzy called, activating her strength rune again as she lifted a chunk. 

Seeing his blond hair and hearing a cough, Izzy let out a relieved sigh.

“Iz?” Jace asked, his arms moving wildly above him. 

Seeing one, Izzy reached for it, taking his hand. “Are you hurt? Can you get out?” 

Once he got his bearings, Jace tried to pull himself out. He gasped immediately, biting back a cry of pain. 

“My legs are stuck. The weight is on my thighs and definitely my right leg.” 

Magnus had began to move towards Jace and Izzy but was stopped by a barrier. He cursed, turning around to see Sir coming closer to him. 

“Now…this was fun but we really must get started.” Sir said, sending magic towards Magnus, pushing him against the wall once again.

Magnus gritted his teeth, trying to pull his strained arms up to fight back. He didn’t understand how this…creature was so strong.  
“You’re going to regret this.” Magnus bit out, inadvertently leaning against the wall as Sir came to stand in front of him.

“I highly doubt that.” Sir said, raising his right hand and pressing it on the top of Magnus’ head. He began to whisper quietly, a language Magnus was surprised he didn’t understand. It wasn’t Ancient Latin, or Greek. He knew basics of many dead languages, in case he ever would need it but none of them were what was being spoken now. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on the language as he cried out, searing pain flooding his mind, making him unable to think about anything else but the pain. It was almost like the worst hangover he’d ever had in his life except a thousand times worse. His body sagged against the wall and yet he couldn’t fall to the ground. 

The feeling was foreign, the pain making it hard for Magnus to pinpoint what was so strange about it. It’s like being a fully blown up balloon that was slowly losing air. The air, in this metaphor, being Magnus’ magic. He was already getting low on his reserves but this was a different type of depletion. It felt invasive. 

Magnus forced his eyes open, Sir leaning in closer to him. The light around him wasn’t purple like he thought, but instead a light blue. The man doing this to him had his lips puckered in an ‘o’ and he was inhaling, almost like someone would a cigarette.

“There’s so much for me to take.” Sir said greedily, mostly to himself as Magnus felt another wave of pain go through him. 

Magnus cried out, unable to stop himself from doing so. He felt like he was going to shrivel up, to be nothing left. 

The man, creature, took more from him, Magnus unsure how he wasn’t unconscious by now.

He suddenly stopped, Magnus sagging even more though still able to stand. He opened his eyes, looking and seeing a familiar silver coil wrapped around Sir’s forearm. 

Izzy squeezed the handle, the electrum thrumming quickly through the whip. Sir hissed the instant it came into contact with his arm. He turned around, a bolt of purple shooting towards Izzy. With a split second decision, Izzy let go of the whip so she could dodge the magic, losing her whip in the process. 

Sir removed the whip, throwing it across the room away from them. 

He turned back towards Magnus who was panting heavily, doing his best to step away from the wall, just now getting his bearings. Sir lifted his hand towards Magnus again but paused as he gasped, a pain-filled sound resonating around the room.

Sir staggered back, Magnus and Izzy watching as the claws, shoulders, and protruding teeth receded, making his body look like a normal man again. The leaves that had replaced his hair shimmered away, his white hair, no longer tied back, hanging limply on the top of his head.  
Sir looked wildly around, moving his arms in front of him in observance. He was breathing heavily as he searched the room. 

“Where are they? What did you do with what is mine?” He asked, beginning to stalk towards Izzy who pulled out her blade.

“No one belongs to you.” She answered him, moving on the offensive when Sir came closer to her. She dodged his attempt to grab her, baring his vampire fangs at her. 

“What are you?” She asked, slashing her blade towards his chest but he blocked it with magic. 

“Everything.” He smiled, pushing his hands towards her chest, purple bursting out and hitting Izzy straight in the chest. She flew back across the room, slamming painfully into the wall. She felt into a heap, not moving. 

He spun around, grabbing Magnus’ wrist as he had been in the middle of casting a spell, spinning his weakened body, putting his arm tightly behind his back. 

“I must say…I’m rather impressed.” Sir said, lips too close to Magnus’ ear though he didn’t move, not giving the creature any satisfaction how uncomfortable he felt. “Usually when I’m taking energy from someone, they pass out quickly. You, however, have much more to give.”  
“So that’s what you’ve been doing.” Magnus inferred, trying to pull his arm out of his grip but to no avail. 

“You’re only as strong as those you keep a leash on you know.” Sir said, his right hand moving back to the top of Magnus’ head. His fingers spread out over his head, fingers curling in and grabbing Magnus’ hair. He gave it a tug, Magnus grunting but otherwise not reacting. 

Magnus groaned a second later as he felt Sir pulling more of his energy and his power from him, now that he knew what he was doing. He thought absently, before the pain came tumbling back into his head, that Sir was a shade of purple because the young warlock was purple. In addition to her abilities, he took on a part of her appearance. 

“Such a strong warlock…stronger than my Winnie which is saying something. If anything happens to her…I will take it out on those remaining.” He threatened, not caring if Magnus could hear him or not. “But you, I’ll keep.” 

Sir inhaled deeply, moaning in pleasure from the power he could feel moving inside of him. 

He lifted his hand up, taking a moment to savor the feeling, also to gauge how much more he could take from Magnus before depleting him down to a level he knew was risky. He had nearly killed Winnie a few times early on, taking too much, not knowing enough about warlocks and how much they needed to survive a near depletion.

“This is dark magic…we will have plenty of chats to learn more about each…” But Sir’s sentence was cut off, as well as his grip on Magnus.  
Magnus stumbled forward, turning wildly around to see what had happened. Maybe he was losing another power from someone; at least, that’s what he guessed had happened only moments ago.

Instead, he looked up in surprise and awe; Sir’s arm was still extended in the air, an arrow stuck through his hand. Magnus whipped his head around the room, looking for the one he knew, just knew, had made that shot.

At first, he didn’t see anyone; Izzy was still unconscious and Jace was near, he assumed but he couldn’t see him. At the end of the room, nearly a football field away, he noticed as two figured emerged from the doorway.

It was Alec, being supported by another, the vampire. 

Magnus’ heart soared, turning with renewed determination; he was going to end this. 

Sir reached up, breaking the arrow to remove it from his hand. Magnus lifted his arms, is anger towards this creature taking Alexander from him, taking people from their lives, using them for his own greed and consumption. He tried to take from him, the Magnificent Magnus Bane.  
Magnus felt his cat eyes turn to slits as he called forth as much power as he could. Sir had siphoned a good amount of it but Magnus had plenty of reserves. He rarely tapped into his dark magic and so he had plenty to spare.

He opened his palms, magical balls, the size of basketballs, forming in each hand. He felt the power from his core trickling out in waves, circling around the balls like an orbit. His eyes flashed, looking at Sir who had paused in accessing the damage to his hand, watching Magnus.  
“You think you can win this, warlock?” Sir asked, his face smug. 

“You’re time here is done.” Magnus said to him, twirling his wrists quickly twice and then throwing the magic at Sir. One of the balls went completely through his chest, causing Sir to stagger back, gasping as he turned completely back into himself. The second ball slammed into the ground where he was standing, flattening out, creating a circle around him. The magic moved up, a barrier going around Sir. He slammed into it but it didn’t break. Magnus smiled, creating another ball in both of his hands. 

“I can’t be destroyed. Whatever…you’re doing…I will come back.” Sir bit out, being forced onto his knees.

“I am Magnus Bane…son of Asmodeus, Prince of Hell, Ruler of Edom. He will love you.” Magnus said to him, his voice commanding as the ball grew in size. He chanted in Ancient Latin, the circle Sir was kneeling on glowing red. 

The ball in his hands sizzled, Magnus putting his hands together and sending it towards Sir, this time going on top of the trap he’d created. The top slowly started moving down, pushing Sir down with it.

He groaned out, hunching in on himself as the magic hit his head, forcing him to lean down. He was pushed until he was on his hands and knees, curled in on himself. He cried out suddenly, a loud pop in the room and a bright red light illuminating the entire room. 

Magnus was still standing, facing where Sir had been, breathing heavily. The only items left where Sir once was appeared to be jewelry and a stele. Asmodeus liked anything unique and strange and powerful; Magnus was certain he’d have a heyday with whatever Sir was. His red magic was still swirling around him, tempted to burn everything in its path; destroy cities, make the Clave remember who Magnus Bane was and not just some downworlder. 

He smiled at the thought of visiting Idris. He knew how to get into Alicante. 

“Magnus?” A voice asked, soft but strong, snapping Magnus instantly out of it. 

Magnus turned around, seeing Alec across the room, on his knees, staring directly at him. He could see even from the across the room, the bright shine of those hazel eyes he’d missed so much. 

Hearing a groan and a shout, Magnus’ eyes darted over, ready to fight whoever was there next. What he saw instead was the vampire lifting a rather large chunk of rock out of the way. Now, he could see Jace’s blond hair and the male being hauled out of where he’d been stuck by the one who was most certainly not a foe. 

Magnus’ eyes went back across the room, tears pooling in his eyes, taking a step towards Alec. He was bone tired and was certain he’d pass out soon but he couldn’t, not yet. 

His first couple steps he stumbled but then he had his footing, running as fast as he could towards Alec. 

He skidded as he dropped to the ground, practically sliding on his knees to mimic the position Alec was currently in. 

His body trembled with the need to touch Alec, to hold him, to kiss him. Alec looked weary. His eyes were glassy and he looked beyond exhausted. The bow he’d used was discarded beside them. Magnus realized, after the fact, that it was his bow. Jace must have left it when he’d caught up to Alec and Marcelo. 

“Is it really you? Is this real?” Alec asked, his voice soft and choked up. 

Magnus felt stunned, he’d never seen Alec this vulnerable before. He remembered how he was when Jace was missing and that moment he’d shared with Jace when they reunited but this was diferent. It was the type of vulnerability that came out when you held out so long for hope, terrified it would be taken from you. 

Magnus felt the tears drip from his eyes as he lifted his arm, his hand gently resting against Alec’s cheek. Alec nuzzled into his touch, his free arm moving and resting his hand on the side of Magnus’ neck. Magnus could still feel those callouses on his fingers, always surprised how Alec could have such rough hands but the softest touch. 

“This is real, Alexander. It’s over. We’re going to take you home.” Magnus responded, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together.  
For the first time in a month, Magnus felt like he could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcelo is a very lucky vampire. I had it in my mind for months that he was going to die. I didn't want to but I felt like he could go out a hero. I just really like the character and at the end of the day, I couldn't do it. I also wasn't writing a place for him to die for it to make too much sense. 
> 
> Does the stuff with Sir make sense? I'll have chapters after this one to give explanations for things. Originally, I was going to take a bunch of Boogeyman lore and connect them to him but I had so many things going on that, adding that stuff in too, was just going to make this a little too convoluted. 
> 
> I also noticed I have a bit of a continuity error that's happened that I need to correct. Will be doing that soonish. 
> 
> Anyone know why Sebastian attacked Jace? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wrote about 1600 words the night before but didn't like the flow so had deleted most of it and changed it up.
> 
> Feels kind of filler-y to me.

Leaving the warehouse and returning to the London Institute was admittedly a bit of a blur for Magnus as he clung onto Alec, refusing to let him go. 

He felt it the moment Alec fell into unconsciousness, his body sagging heavily against Magnus. Magnus kept him upright; moving closer to he could support his weight. He carefully maneuvered so Alec’s head rested on his shoulder. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for Magnus, considering he was taking on Alec’s weight sitting straight up on his knees but he’d do it for as long as he needed to. In this position, he could feel the extra weight the large wings were putting on the young male. 

He remembered when Jace all but collapsed next to them. Jace moved as close as he could, resting his forehead against Alec’s shoulder. 

He remembered when Isabelle came around the other side of them, brushing Alec’s bangs off of his forehead, kissing him softly. He was pretty sure he heard her swear at Jace, something about his leg bleeding out and needing an iratze. 

Sebastian, still unconscious, had been brought over by the vampire who didn’t appear to be a foe. Magnus wanted to ask him questions but the exhaustion creeping in from his adrenaline beginning to crash was taking over. His magic had also been sapped and he could feel the weakness from that too. Everything in him wanted to sleep but he couldn’t. He needed to see this through; he had to make sure Alec was safe and away from here. 

Marissa, with a screaming, crying young warlock had joined them at some point. Tiredly, Magnus waived his hand, his magic muting the warlock from her shrieks. He felt bad, he truly did, but he couldn’t deal with her screaming right now. As soon as he felt a little better, he’d be sure to speak with her properly. 

“Magnus? You okay?” Izzy asked, placing her hand gently on his free shoulder. 

He came out of his daze long enough to answer her. “What’s the plan?” He asked.

“Clary made it to the rendezvous point. She’s dropping off the two captives in the London Institute and then Leon is going to portal back with more backup. They should be here in 10 minutes.” Jace answered, having apparently called her while they sat there. 

“How do we get these off?” Izzy asked, having gone around to Alec’s back, examining it. Carefully, she prodded around his spine and shoulder. Blood trickled out of the left side where the wing met his skin. “I think he may have an infection” 

“They can’t be easily removed…at least that’s what I figure.” Marcelo spoke up. Izzy looked at him warily before nodding. 

0000

Magnus had never been so relieved to see so many Shadowhunters in his life. Hearing commotion coming closer to them, Clary and about 15 more Shadowhunters filled the room, spreading out. Most of them came towards their congregated group while others fanned out, no doubt looking for any more enemies to take down. 

Leon strolled towards the group too, to Magnus’ relief. He was hopeful their group could leave now. 

Hearing someone scream and begin sobbing, most everyone in the room turned their heads, watching sadly as one of the Shadowhunters discovered Meredith’s body in the middle of the room. Magnus would have tried to help her, had he not been certain she’d been killed instantly. 

Sebastian was put on a stretcher, some of the medics hovering around Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Jace. 

Eventually, the medics were able to convince the group to lower Alec onto a stretcher but told them they could carry him if they wanted. It was difficult, extracting him from Magnus, and even more difficult lying him down without grabbing onto the wings. The medics looked at them in concern but Magnus told them to leave him be. 

Jace’s leg was healing slowly so he was unable to help with Alec and Magnus was too weak. In the end, Izzy and Marissa on one end with Marcelo on the other carefully lifted him off of the ground and the group walked through the portal Leon created. 

0000

Magnus woke up suddenly, nearly falling out of one of the beds in the infirmary. He blinked sluggishly, running a hand over his face, trying to wake up more. 

“Good to see you in the land of the living.” A voice said to his right. Magnus turned his head, surprised to see Leon sitting there. 

“How long have I been out?” 

“Only a couple hours. I did a little warlock TLC.” Leon shrugged. 

“I appreciate it. The others?” Magnus asked, feeling his heart start to pound in fear. How could he have done this? He had needed to be awake, to at least make sure Alec was being cared for. 

“They’re in one of the larger bedroom suites. Meredith suggested it might be more private for Alexander’s condition.” He explained. “This one is still recovering though.” 

Magnus turned his head, seeing Sebastian sound asleep in a bed a few down from Magnus. 

“According to Jace Wayland, he thinks Sebastian skipped the pill you made to prevent being drugged. He attacked Jace though, as you’re aware, he didn’t succeed in whatever he was trying to do.” Leon explained. “He was hit hard but he’ll recover.” 

Magnus sat up, turning and sliding his legs off of the bed. His head spun a little but he ignored it, closing his eyes for a second to steady himself. “Can you direct me to Alexander’s room?”

Leon nodded, standing up and holding out a hand in case Magnus needed it. When it seemed as though he’d be fine, they both began down the hall. 

“Poppy, the fey girl and the werewolf child, Meera, are resting in one of the holding cells.” Leon started as they walked but Magnus stopped, looking at him curiously.

“A holding cell? Why?” 

“We didn’t know the entire story yet. Clary explained that some of them had been fighting back. We’re letting whatever is in their systems run its course and then we’ll talk to them.”

“And the warlock?” 

“She’s in a separate holding cell. I sedated her as she was very adamant about fighting our every word.” 

Magnus was going to ask about the vampire but they’d made it to the room, opening the door.

The room looked more like a small apartment. Sitting on the couch side by side was Clary and Marcelo, hunched over and looking at a laptop. Clary looked up, smiling widely as she saw Magnus entering the room. She stood up, walking towards him and hugging him tightly. Magnus smiled, hugging her back. He watched as the vampire stood up.

“Magnus! How are you feeling?”

“Good. You?”

“Better.” She followed Magnus’ eye line, looking at Marcelo. “This is Marcelo. He was an ally while Alec was gone.” 

Magnus broke away from Clary to stand in front of the male. 

“You’re Magnus Bane.” Marcelo said, a knowing smile on his face. “It’s a pleasure to officially meet you.” 

“Any friend of Alec’s is a friend of mine.” Magnus said, holding his hand out to shake Marcelo’s. 

Marcelo could see the anxiousness in Magnus’ features. “We have time to discuss things later. Go…see him.” 

Magnus nodded, noticing a door to the right, his feet guiding him towards it. He knew Alexander was that way. 

Going through the door, Magnus felt his heart clench, reminding him that Alec was back with them, that he was no longer missing. God, he was here. 

Jace was sitting in a large chair, his legs propped up on the bed, a book in his lap. Izzy was standing over Alec, a wet cloth in her hand. They both looked towards the door when Magnus entered.

“Has he woken up?” Magnus asked, moving quickly across the room, sitting on the bed near Alec’s head, avoiding one of the wings. He reached over, fingers gently moving through his hair. 

“Not yet.” Izzy answered, moving the cloth over Alec’s calf and ankle. Most of Alec’s skin was back to his normal pale color. She watched as Magnus took notice of her brother’s body. “I just…wanted to get him clean.” 

Magnus nodded, studying his face. Even in sleep, Alec looked exhausted. He had dark circles underneath his eyes and there his brow was furrowed, even in sleep. He could also see a sheen of sweat gathering in his hairline. 

“He looks somewhat thinner?” He guessed, eyes moving down Alec’s body. 

“I think he may have lost some muscle mass but he’s been eating and staying hydrated. Marcelo explained that they were on a 3 meals a day feeding schedules.” Izzy explained, wanting to fill Magnus in. “There was also a room for showers to stay clean.” She sighed. “I checked his back again. I think he has an infection on his left side. I’m hoping that, once these are removed, we’ll be able to clean the wounds better.” 

“What’s this?” Magnus asked, his fingers moving gently over the back of Alec’s neck where there appeared to be a light bruise. 

“The Collector…or Sir, as he forced them to call him, would use a magical collar on his new hostages. It was a simple way to assert dominance.” Jace explained this time, setting the book down on the table, stretching his arms above his body. 

“Jace, you should take a shower. He’s going to be okay.” Izzy chastised him.

“I could say the same for you. I know you have at least a mild concussion, Iz. You need to be checked out.” Jace shot back. 

“Isabelle, Jace is right. Head injuries are nothing to ignore. Jace, you’re getting blood all over the place. I’ll keep watch while we figure out what to do.” Magnus insisted, moving into a chair instead, pulling it next to the bed. 

The siblings seemed as though they wanted to protest but they decided against it. They lingered for another few minutes before finally leaving the room. 

Leon came into the room after the two left. He waved his arms around, what looked like strings descended from the ceiling all over the wings. Magnus was alarmed for a few seconds but Leon was motioning for him to stand down. 

“I’m just checking my work. I’ve taken the weight from his back but he needn’t move when he wakes up.” He explained, the glamour hiding the strings going back into place. 

“Have you been able to examine them?” Magnus asked, gently reaching up, letting his hand touch one edge of a wing.

“The wings are made out of chromium. It’s one of the strongest metals in the world. Magic wielded them and helped with their creation.” Leon began, pausing as his eyes glanced between Alec’s shoulder blades.

“What else?” Magnus asked, his voice tight.

“The metal doesn’t end where his skin begins. It’s partially inside of him as well.” Leon made a movement with his fingers, the wings glowing a dull orange. “See.” 

Magnus had to stand up, examining Alec’s back. He gasped softly, gently reaching down, touching Alec’s back. 

“Strong magic was used to connect the chromium to Alec’s trapezius muscles on either side of his spine. I think part of the chromium is also attached to his scapulas. It’s not going to be easy to remove them.” He frowned, letting the glowing chromium fade. 

“Can we use magic to cut them? To at least make them smaller until we can figure the rest out?” 

“I wish I didn’t have more bad news to share.”

Magnus looked at him sharply, holding his breath. 

Leon moved his fingers again, the orange coming back but flowing through the wings, no, inside of the wings. 

“Tell me those aren’t veins?” 

“Nerves.” Leon answered. “The young warlock…I have a feeling she might have some answers on how to reverse this but we need to wait for her to be calm.” 

A light bulb suddenly exploded from a lamp on the side table. Leon didn’t seem too surprised by it. 

“I’m going to see if perhaps she’s awake. I’ll send you a message if I need your assistance.” 

Magnus watched him leave the room. He sighed, debating on telling Alec, or wondering if he already knew the severity of the damage done to him. 

“Why did he do this to you?” Magnus asked softly, leaning over and kissing Alec on his temple. 

Standing up, Magnus walked towards a dresser, having eyed what looked to be a pair of gray sweatpants sitting on top. He figured Isabelle had planned on putting them on her brother once she was done.

Standing beside Alec, Magnus carefully removed the small shorts, if you could call them that, from his body. It was a little tricky but Magnus managed it. The pants were easily to get on. He didn’t think Alec would appreciate waking up and still remaining nearly naked.

Magnus sat back down beside Alec, reaching forward, placing his hand on top of Alec’s. He bent his arm so his fingers could slide easily between Alec’s. 

“I’m going to fix what they’ve done to you, I swear it.” Magnus whispered to him, leaning forward, his other arm bent so he could hold his head up. 

0000

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he sat there, holding one of Alec’s hands, staring into his sleeping face. Izzy had come back at one point, sitting a warm mug beside Magnus. He gave her a grateful smile but remained where he was. 

Jace had poked his head in but Clary had convinced him to remain in the living room for now. She said something about making him eat.

Magnus sat in a bit of a daze when he felt something change. There was pressure building on his fingers. He glanced down, watching as Alec’s hand began to move underneath his hand. Magnus squeezed back, feeling a slight tingling in his fingers. He didn’t realize his hand had fallen asleep, not that he minded. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly, lifting up into a better position so Alec could see him. He moved his free hand over, moving through Alec’s hair to force it away from his face. His hair had gotten a little longer, that was something he had noticed as he stared at him. 

He watched his face scrunch up, something he tended to do when he was trying to wake up. It was such a cute, endearing thing and it made Magnus’ heart clench once more. 

“It’s okay Alexander. It’s me, it’s Magnus.” He said softly, trying to coax him into consciousness. 

He watched as Alec tried to turn, to move but that something was preventing him from doing so. 

“Open your eyes.” Magnus whispered close to his ear, his lips just barely brushing against it. 

Alec sighed heavily, his mouth finally opening into a yawn. His eyes started to open, slowly before he blinked a couple times, taking in whatever he could see. It didn’t take him long to notice the person he’d missed terribly sitting right in front of him.

“Magnus?” Alec managed to get out, his voice sounding like an uncertain question. 

Magnus watched as his vision blurred, blinking quickly, not wanting to cry. 

“I’m here. We’re in the London Institute. You’re safe now.” 

Alec’s eyes watched Magnus cautiously, listening to every word he said, his eyes trained on his lips as if he was struggling to hear him. 

Magnus watched as tears formed in Alec’s eyes, falling off of his nose and down his cheek. Magnus leaned forward, kissing Alec on his forehead, letting them linger there for a minute or so before pulling back.

It broke his heart, watching as Alec crumpled in front of him. Magnus flicked his wrist, the door to the room clicking closed silently, as to not alert anyone else. 

Moving as carefully as he could, Magnus laid on the bed beside Alec, careful not to nudge the large wing above him. He turned, letting Alec press his face into Magnus’ front, against his peck and shoulder. Alec clutched Magnus’ shirt with his fist, letting his emotions out. 

With Magnus’ free and, he carefully rubbed wherever he could: Alec’s arm, the top of his shoulders, the back of his neck, into his hair. 

“I’ve got you.” Magnus felt his own tears fall silently down his cheeks, relief flooding through him. Alec really was back. 

Magnus laid there patiently, willing to lay here for eternity comforting his young lover. His thoughts moved rapidly in his mind, trying to come up with a solution to safely heal Alec. Hearing mumbling, Magnus shook out of his trance. 

“What was that?” Magnus asked, knowing it came from Alec.

Alec pulled away slightly. His eyes were puffy and red, but dammit if he didn’t miss those beautiful hazel orbs. 

“I said I missed you.” Alec said, though this time it was a little shyly. 

“I missed you too.” Magnus confessed, tilting his head down, giving him an eskimo kiss, watching as the edges of Alec’s lips curled up slightly. The first time he’d done it to Alec playfully, he’d been hopelessly confused on what exactly, Magnus had just done. 

“You did it wrong.” Alec complained, mimicking the words he’d said to Magnus the first time he’d done an eskimo kiss to him, after floundering and getting an explanation of what just happened. At that time, he’d been trying his best to be flirty, an attempt that worked and earned him a proper kiss.

Magnus, picking up on his cue, leaned down and kissed Alec softly on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay. There's still of course, more to come and loose ends to tie up! 
> 
> & I'm looking forward to some well deserved comfort/fluff for our boys. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Back Anatomy:
> 
> Trapezius - one of the major muscles of the back and is responsible for moving, rotating, and stabilizing the scapula (shoulder blade) and extending the head at the neck. It is a wide, flat, superficial muscle that covers most of the upper back and the posterior of the neck.
> 
> Scapula-also known as shoulder bone, shoulder blade or wing bone) is the bone that connects the humerus (upper arm bone) with the clavicle (collar bone).


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! The cancellation really sucked out my muse. This chapter isn't my favorite but I was dying to update! Hopefully the next update will be sooner.

Magnus had hoped Alec would stay awake a little longer but it was only minutes later before Alec drifted back to sleep. He looked exhausted and Magnus didn’t want to prevent him from getting some much needed rest. 

Not wanting to wake him, Magnus very carefully moved off of the bed, managing to stay underneath the wing, though it made it slightly awkward to get down. Alec sighed in his sleep, his arm that was resting against Magnus moving so it was under the side of his face instead. 

It took everything in him to leave the room. Magnus wanted to stay here but he knew he needed to get answers to their predicament. 

Isabelle stood up as soon as she saw Magnus in the doorway, looking worried. 

“He woke up briefly but fell asleep again. Stay with him?”

Isabelle nodded. “As if I needed permission.” She smiled. Isabelle looked much better than she had before she’d cleaned up and gotten checked out. She looked tired but the relief in her eyes was obvious. 

“He wasn’t awake long. I wasn’t able to talk to him about the wings. I’m going now to speak with the warlock.” Magnus looked around the room, seeing that it was empty. “Where is everyone?” 

“Jace is meeting with The Clave to give them a full report of what’s happened. Clary was helping Marcelo track down his wife. They think they found her so they set off to find her. It’s romantic…I wanted to help but…” Isabelle trailed off, glancing behind Magnus at the door.

“I wouldn’t be able to leave him either.” No one would be able to convince Magnus to leave The Institute without Alec. “If he wakes up…remind him to stay still. I’m sure he’s uncomfortable but he shouldn’t jostle his back too much. I’m going to get some answers.” 

Isabelle leaned up, kissing Magnus on his cheek. “Good luck.”

0000

After tracking down a Shadowhunter to direct him towards the holding cells, Magnus made quick work to get there. He still felt weak, wanting nothing more than to take Alec back to his loft in Brooklyn and sleep and cuddle for a month straight. He mused, letting his mind drift, wondering if Maryse Lightwood would let Alec take time off. He hoped that she would but, considering Alec had been gone for so long, she may be eager to catch him up on what’s been missed. Knowing Alec, he’d be anxious to get back himself to continue his duty as a Shadowhunter.

Entering the floor that held the cells, Magnus had to rein in his temper, knowing he had to be calm if he was going to get anything out of the warlock. There was temptation in the back of his mind to threaten her but that in and of itself sent a chill down his spine. He knew it was the dark side of him itching to come out once more but he couldn’t allow it. He hated to think what he may have done, had Alec not snapped him out of his trance he’d been in the day before.

Magnus paused in his walk, looking into the first holding cell. Inside, he saw the fey girl and the werewolf girl sitting on a large bed together. The werewolf girl had her head resting on the fey’s shoulder. They looked companionable. They both looked exhausted. Magnus wanted to talk to them, to see if they were alright; to find where they belonged but he needed to have the other conversation first.

Straightening his shirt, Magnus continued his descent, finding three Shadowhunters guarding a door.

“Is the warlock in there?” Two of them mostly ignored him but he recognized the third from when he and Isabelle had first arrived.

“Yes. Do you need to see her?”

Magnus nodded. “I have a feeling she could give me insight on what happened to Alexander Lightwood.” He took a step closer but one of the Shadowhunters put their arm out to stop him.

“And how do we know you’re not colluding with one of your own?”

Magnus gave him an unimpressed look. “If I were colluding with this warlock, we would not be here. The fact is, this warlock hurt my family and as much as I’d love to send her to The Clave myself, she may be a key to figuring out how to help him in the least painful way. Now,” Magnus paused, glaring at the Shadowhunter. “If you’d kindly step aside, I have some interrogating that I need to do.”

“Let him through, Abel. He’s been a guest here since arrival. You’ll do well to remain out of his way.” The Shadowhunter that spoke up gave Magnus a nod.

Sighing, Magnus moved towards the door, waiting for them to unlock it before letting him in.

The room looked similar to any other holding cell except Magnus could feel something different in the air. He held his hand up, snapping his fingers. Blue flames danced along his palm for a couple seconds before snuffing out. He could feel the wards in the room, wondering if Leon was the one who put them up to further prevent the warlock from using her magic.

His eyes settled on her as she sat with her legs folded underneath her. She wore magic preventing cuffs on either wrist. Her eyes were puffy, indicative of crying.

“I’d like to speak with you if you don’t mind.” Magnus began, walking idly around he small space. “Your name is Winnie, correct?” He waited for her to say something but instead, she did her best to avoid Magnus’ eye. “Is that short for Winnifred?”

She gave a minute nod.

“Where’s Papa?” She asked, her voice softer than he could recall during the fight.

Magnus gave her a sympathetic look before folding his arms across his chest. “You can drop the young, naïve act. You’re possibly older than I.” He could see the frustration in her eyes even as she tried to maintain an innocent front. “I won’t doubt that you have an attachment to that being but he was not one of the good guys.”

“He saved my life a long time ago.” She countered, the anger from before beginning to show itself at the edges.

“And then he took advantage of you for his own purposes.” Magnus moved closer to the bed, watching as Winnie shuffled over to distance herself from him.

“He loves me.”

“And maybe he does but he used you to hurt others. To take others from their families. You know that’s wrong, don’t you?” Magnus asked gently, trying to work how to get through to her.

Winnie crossed her arms over her chest, jutting out her chin. “They had a better home with us than wherever they came from.”

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek to keep his growing temper in check. “You and that monster kidnapped for the sake of what? Art? Pleasure? Or just for the hell of it?”

Winnie turned her head to the side, as if that would stop Magnus from talking to her.

“What did Alec do to deserve what was done to him?” Magnus’ eyes hardened as he stared at her, his eyes blazing a hole through her cheek as she fought to keep her head turned.

“Sir says he’s perfect now.” She answered quietly.

Magnus closed the short distance between them, grabbing her by her arms, forcing her to look at him.

“You’ve mutilated my lover and I will not stand idly by while he suffers when I know you know something about it!” He snapped, his nose inches away from hers, his cat eyes slitting as they glared at her. He hadn’t realized until now that the magic blocking the room must have taken down his glamour.

Her eyes were wide in shock at the sudden change in Magnus’ tone. She struggled to pull her arms out of his hold but with her hands cuffed and the way she was sitting, it was useless.

“YOU’RE MEAN!” She screamed at him instead, screaming loud enough to alert the Shadowhunters on the other side of the door.

“Mr. Bane…release the prisoner.” A voice, the same Shadowhunter who let him in in the first place said calmly. Magnus could tell he was much closer than Magnus was supposed to imagine with his back turned.

Forcing himself to let go of her, Magnus straightened up, glancing at the Shadowhunter who, to no surprise to Magnus, had his hand resting on his blade attached to his hip.

“Why don’t you get some air.” He suggested, leaving no room for Magnus to argue.

0000

Izzy laid out next to her brother on her side, her fingers carding gently through his hair. She had been doing so idly for about twenty minutes or so, watching his lips move slightly every time he breathed out.

She had seen him asleep many times during their life together but she’d never seen him look so warn out. There was a scrunch to his brow that suggested his sleep wasn’t as peaceful as she had hoped.

“I missed you so much.” She whispered into the silent room. “I felt so helpless while we struggled to find you. I’ve never been so relieved than I was while you were gone that you have a parabatai. Knowing Jace’s rune was still there was the only thing keeping me sane.” Her voice faltered, her hand stilling and then leaving his hair so she could wipe at the unexpected tears that fell down her cheeks.

Once under control of her emotions again, Izzy continued her ministrations in his hair. It was longer, shaggier being a better term for it, than she was used to. She remembered when they were younger, before Alec had to be a soldier in training. He had a huge head of curls. They never really knew why his hair curled while her hair was pin straight.

Alec shifted, groaning in obvious discomfort as he tried and failed to roll over. The magic that Leon applied to the wings to keep the weight off of her brother also kept him in place.

Eyes blinking tiredly, Izzy watched patiently as Alec slowly became a little more alert to his surroundings. His eyes stilled when they reached his sister’s face.

“Hey Iz.”

Izzy felt the lump in her throat that had been building in size while she had kept an eye on him. Instead of answering him, she slid down and scooted closer, resting her forehead against his. She closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness and the truth being that her brother was alive and with them once more.

After a few minutes, she moved back but remained lying down so they were face to face.

“Don’t cry. You’re an ugly crier.” Alec managed, his voice hoarse.

An unexpected bubble of laughter flew out of Izzy’s mouth before she could stop it, causing her to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep quiet. It wasn’t even that it was that funny. She was just so relieved and overwhelmed with happiness.

She wiped once more at her cheeks and above her eyes, unsurprised at the black from her makeup having undoubtedly smeared on her fingers.

“How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?” Izzy asked, brushing a stubborn lock of hair that wanted to hang in front of his eyes.

“Water would be good.” He admitted, his voice still with the same croak-like tone.

Izzy nodded, getting up and walking towards the table against the wall. A pitcher of water was sitting there. She poured him a glass of water and grabbed the straw they figured he would need.

Alec tried to lift up but realized he couldn’t and deflated.

“Let me help you a little.”

Izzy placed the cup down and instead grabbed a couple extra pillows that had been tossed aside. She managed to get two underneath Alec’s upper body, lifting him a little. Alec laid heavily on top of them but this at least gave him a slight change in position and the ability to adjust his arms, which he put in front of him for now, unable to bite back a hiss of pain. Izzy handed him the glass of water, which he was able to hold between his hands. He sucked quickly from the straw, draining the glass almost instantly.

When he was done, Izzy took the glass and placed it on the nightstand.

“When can I get up?” Alec asked, his voice coming out stronger, though it still sounded off.

“We need to get those off of you first. The more you move, the more you hurt yourself.” Her eyes glanced over the large wings, anger blooming once again in her chest.

“I don’t remember much about them.” He admitted, his eyes drifting across the room, seeing a memory that Izzy couldn’t. She didn’t miss the haunted expression on his face. “I don’t feel well.” He added after a beat, letting his eyes close again for a moment.

“You have an infection from the damage they’ve done. We can treat it, we just need to remove those first so we can heal you without accidentally helping them heal instead.”

Alec understood what that meant. He would have guessed they’d have used iratze’s or magic by now if they could.

“Where’s Magnus?” Alec asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them.

“He went to speak with the warlock girl to see if she knows anything about removing those.”

“She was there but I wasn’t awake long.” He would never forget the pain. Alec cleared his throat and then frowned, trying to clear it again.

Frowning, Izzy moved closer to him, sitting on the bed. She pulled out a small light. “Open your mouth.”

Alec did as he was told, knowing it’d be useless to insist he was fine. He closed his eyes as she examined him, feeling her fingers prodding gently against his throat.

When she released his face, Alec blinked open his eyes, looking at her curiously.

“Your throat is swollen and red. I don’t want to activate your iratze but Magnus might be able to fix it.” She also noticed two broken molars, keeping that in mind to fix later.

Alec nodded, resting his elbow on the bed and his head against his palm.

“Iz?” They had fallen into a comfortable silence again, Izzy watching as Alec’s eyes drooped here and there, hoping he’d be able to get some more sleep.

“Yeah?”

“How long was I gone? I tried to keep track but it was difficult.” Between seeing no windows, no clocks and being drugged, he had given up.

“23 days.”

Alec wasn’t sure how he felt about that knowledge. On one hand, it felt like months but on the other, it wasn’t too long. He was fortunate to have family and friends who remained persistent in their pursuit to find him.

“Isabelle?” A voice outside of the room called, Alec trying to turn his head but finding the position he was in made it too difficult. It’s not as if he needed to confirm who’s voice that was; he’d recognize it in a crowd.

“Alexander! You’re awake.” Magnus’ voice was closer now, coming around to the side where Izzy was sitting and Alec was facing.

“Barely.” Alec answered him, keeping his voice down as to not irritate his throat more.

Forgetting his earlier frustration with Winnie, Magnus smiled as he looked over Alec, relief once more washing over him. He leaned down, kissing Alec on his forehead.

“How’d it go?” Izzy asked, moving to sit in the chair next to the bed so Magnus could sit more comfortably next to Alec on the bed.

Magnus sighed. “Not as easy as I’d hoped.” At Alec’s confused look, Magnus quickly filled them in on his short conversation with Winnie.

“She idolized him.” Alec cleared his throat again, groaning more in frustration than the pain.

“His throat is swollen. Think you could heal it?” Izzy explained so Alec wouldn’t have to.

Magnus’ eyes darkened. “Did they cause it?”

Alec chewed on his lip for a moment, thinking, trying to remember why his throat was damaged. “I’m not sure.”

“No matter. Let me help you.” Magnus smiled, reaching over and wrapping his hand around the side of Alec’s neck.

Alec watched Magnus’ face as the warlock concentrated, gasping at the soothing, cooling sensation that felt like it was going through his skin, spreading up and down his throat, repairing the damage.

Magnus’ hand moved up, cradling Alec’s jaw instead, his thumb rubbing over Alec’s bottom lip. “Better?”

Alec sighed into the touch, nodding. “Thank you.”

“I’m going to see if I can get more information.” Izzy said as she rose out of her chair. She placed her and on top of Alec’s squeezing it. “I love you Alec.”

Alec managed to turn his hand, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “I love you too, Iz.”

Alec tried to readjust his position but gave up quickly.

“Careful…” Magnus directed gently, trying to move out of his way as to not knock onto a wing.

“Can’t I sit up? Just for a little while?” Alec asked, testing his back once more, feeling the immobility both from the weight that was still there and the magic.

Magnus’ eyes gazed over Alec’s back and up, waving his hand to see the strings that Leon had created for him. “I believe I can raise the strings with you so they will continue to take the weight, but I need you to move slowly.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Alec admitted, waiting for Magnus to give him a signal.

With a groan and a wince, Alec used his forearms against the bed to lift himself as he felt the slight pull on his back. It moved with him, not forcing him to lift up faster than he could manage. He carefully pulled his legs up, using his knees to give him more leverage.

His head swam, causing him to sway a little bit Magnus was right there, a steadying hand on his shoulder. Alec carefully turned, his long legs hanging off of the side of the bed. He didn’t make a move to go anywhere else, his arms dropping to rest his hands on his lap.

Magnus took the chair Izzy was occupying, sitting in front of Alec.

Waving his hand, Magnus summoned a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. He dipped the cloth in the water, rinsed it and dabbed it onto Alec’s forehead and neck. Alec was still sweating, not that Magnus thought it would stop considering the infection.

“When can we go home?” Alec asked, glancing around the room, missing The Institute and especially Magnus’ loft. He wanted badly to be somewhere familiar.

“Soon I hope.” Magnus reached over, placing his hand on top of one of Alec’s. “As soon as we remove those, we’ll go home immediately.”

Alec frowned. “We can’t take them off?” He shrugged his shoulder, biting back a groan immediately.

“I wish it were that easy. We need Winnie to help us understand exactly what they did.” Magnus searched Alec’s face a moment, debating this next question but knowing it was important “Do you have any insight?”

Alec sighed, his free hand picking at a loose thread on the pants he was wearing. “Barely.” He admitted. He closed his eyes, summoning the memory to the front of his mind. “I woke up strapped to a table. Winnie was there but Sir is the one who cut into my back. He…” Alec paused, his voice catching in his throat. He opened his eyes, feeling the burn as he did his best to prevent fresh tears from falling.

_Alec’s entire body trembled as the knife sliced into his back. He clenched his jaw, trying to resist making any noise. He could feel his arms tense, trying in vain to get them free._

_When Sir stopped cutting, Alec tried to take a breath, doing anything he could to handle the pain in his back._

_Alec tried to move to see what Sir was doing but he’d already gotten behind him, a larger knife catching his eye. Before Alec could say or try to do anything, Sir plunged the blade into the injury._

_Alec screamed louder than he’d ever screamed in his life. He could feel the tip of the knife pressing into the muscle of his back. He had had injuries before that had gone through his muscles but this was worse. It was slow._

_It was excruciating._

_He tried to stifle the pained sounds shooting past his lips but it was too much._

_Alec felt when the chuck of his back was pulled off, no longer attached to his body. His body sagged against the table he was strapped to. The air hitting the new wound was too much, causing his entire body to remain tensed._

_“You’re going to be my favorite display once we’re done.” Sir said, the tip of a blade trailing down Alec’s spine, resting on his hip._

_“Please don’t do this.” Alec managed softly. He wanted to fight back, to be strong and defiant but right now, he was at Sir’s mercy._

_“I know it hurts but you’ll be fine in no time. We’ll heal you and then you’ll be good as new.” Sir answered him instead, the knife moving back up his back._

_And then the knife plunged into Alec’s left side, mirroring the position of the first injury. Alec cried out, his body having been tensed, waiting for it that it made it hurt even more._

_In a painful daze as the knife cut deep into his back, he wondered what would happen to his rune located there. Sir was all but going to cut it out. Would this be what deruning could feel like?_

_“This will help.” It was Winnie this time, coming into Alec’s line of sight. His eyes were filled with tears and so she was more a blur than anything else._

_“Winnie…please…” Alec started but then something soft was shoved into his mouth, leaving no room for sound to come out._

_“Just bite down.”_

_And before Alec could even consider protesting, he was biting down, screaming into the material in his mouth._

_Breathing heavily through his nose, Alec barely reacted when Winnie pulled the material out of his mouth._

_Feeling a cold hand on the back of his neck, he tensed once more, feeling more than seeing Sir lean down closer to his face._

_The hand gripped the back of his neck a little tighter, Sir kneeling down so he could see his face, forcing him still._

_“You’re going to grow old and die here. You belong to me.”_

“Once he was done with my left side…Winnie put me out.” Alec ended his story, recalling to Magnus all he could remember from the procedure. “This is the most lucid I’ve been since.”

“I’m so sorry Alexander, if we only found you sooner…” Magnus began, a worried frown crossing his features.

“It’s not your fault.” Alec’s eyes started to get heavier on him, his body sagging some more.

“Come on...let’s get you back on your stomach.”

Alec nodded sleepily, maneuvering himself around when Magnus instructed.

Alec got as comfortable as he could, wishing he could sleep on his back. He rarely ever slept on his stomach in the first place.

“I love you Magnus Bane.” Alec confessed softly, his eyes already slipping closed.

“I love you Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus replied just as softly, lifting his hand and kissing his knuckles.

0000

Izzy made it down to the cells quickly, wanting to work on a solution to their problem as soon as possible. She wanted to talk to Winnie, to confront the girl, but she felt that she’d just be met with the same amount of resistance as Magnus.

Instead, she went to see Poppy and Meera.

Walking into the room, both girls perked up, looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and uncertainty.

“Hi Girls. My name is Isabelle. Are you hungry?” She asked, Meera nodding her head but Poppy remaining suspicious.

Once they decided on burgers and fries, Izzy sent off the order and sat in the room, taking a seat in a chair while the two remained on the bed.

“I know you don’t have much reason to trust us right now, but I assure you, you’re not prisoners here. We want to find your families and reunite you as soon as possible.”

“Then why are we in a cell in Nephilim territory?” Poppy asked, feeling Meera move closer to her.

“I’m afraid it’s because we weren’t sure if you had anything to do with one of ours being taken or not. I do apologize but we can move you into guest quarters after we talk.”

“You’re Alexander’s sister.” Poppy stated.

Izzy kept her face neutral. “What makes you say that?”

“Apart from the attractive physical similarities?” Poppy smiled. “You have a look in your eye that I’ve seen in his plenty of times.”

“Is Alec okay?” Meera asked, speaking up, looking nervous from having done so.

“He is with us but he’s injured.”

Meera’s eyes began to water and though Poppy was attempting a tough front, she could tell she was recalling something.

“We could hear him screaming in pain.”

Izzy forced herself not to show too much emotion. “Why did he mutilate my brother?”

“He almost escaped. Sir threatened to begin killing us if he didn’t come back.” Poppy explained, a look of guilt across her features. “Sir killed Aaron anyways. He had been talking about wanting a proper Angel for a long, long time. At the moment, one of the Nephilim, especially one as decadent as Alexander, was close enough for him for now. He found it disappointing that the Nephilim don’t have wings so he found a way to give him some.”

Izzy’s jaw clenched as she listened to what Poppy was telling her. She was saved, given time to calm down as another Shadowhunter came in with food for the girls.

Izzy sipped on a milkshake while the girls ate their food. Poppy had opted for a veggie burger while Meera ordered a double cheeseburger, rare.

“Alec made me feel safe.” Meera said, breaking the silence between the three.

“He’s a big brother, it’s in his nature.” Izzy answered with a fond smile on her face.

“Meera was not with us long. She came shortly after Alec. I’ve been trapped there for many, many years. It becomes a game of survival as there is no escape.” She leaned back, resting against the wall. “There was a time where it was only myself and Winnie. It wasn’t as…oppressive as it has become.”

“If you’re feeling up to it, could you share more?” Izzy asked, wondering what it had been like before what they’d found.

“Sir treated us like daughters. We didn’t live in confinement. We lived in luxurious homes all over the world for a long time. I owed a debt that I could not pay and so he found a way to get me out of it. It was a good time for us, but I could tell when he started to change.” She frowned, a far away look in her eye. “He started to become more secretive. He began collecting all sorts of trinkets and items. He began to let himself be known in the towns we traveled through. It became an addiction for him to be part of the wealthy and the high status.”

Meera leaned back as well, resting her head on Poppy’s shoulder. “I couldn’t go back to The Seelie Court and Sir wanted me to stay. I owed him a life debt so I stayed. It was later on when we were hidden from the world. My room was much different than Alec’s. My room was large and lavish, made only for me but it was still a cell.”

“It was after Jahi that he began to take people, instead of giving them a false presumption that he’d saved them from something. I can’t claim complete innocence. I’ve helped him lure targets for selfish purposes.”

Izzy’s eyes grew. “You created the drug.”

Poppy let her eyes drop slightly before looking back at Izzy. “I grew the plant and did the extraction but it was Winnie and her magic that made it more potent.”

“Thank you for being honest with me.” Izzy said. “Can you go back to The Seelie Court after this?”

Poppy looked conflicted as she thought over the question.

“And it would be helpful if you could tell us where you’re from? What pack you belong to?” Izzy inquired, turning to look at Meera.

“The Seelie Queen might find it in her heart to invite me back. If I am to be punished, then so be it. At least I will be home.”

“Meera McCarthy…I’m part of the Fitzgerald Clan in Blarney, Ireland.” Meera told her, a spark coming to her eyes.

Izzy stood up, collecting their trash. “I’ll make some calls. We’ll get in touch with your family.”

Poppy stood up. “Isabelle. You came to us for something, but you haven’t said it yet.”

Izzy turned around. “You’re right. I wanted to ask something of you but you’ve been through enough. It’s not your problem to help us.”

“That is a gracious response but to help Alec Lightwood, it would be worth it. He is a good man.”

Izzy sighed. “Alright.” She gave her a smile. “Would you be willing to speak with Winnie? She was part of the procedure that secured those wings to his back. Her knowledge would help us fully understand what we’re dealing with.”

Poppy nodded. “Let me speak with her. I will get her to see reason.”

0000

Izzy returned to the room Alec was staying in, surprise crossing her face at the person sitting next to Alec’s bed: Maryse Lightwood.

“Mom?”

Maryse looked up from where she’d been glancing over a few reports in her lap, smiling when she saw her daughter.

She placed the folder down onto the table before standing up and crossing the room, meeting Izzy half way. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly.

Izzy hugged Maryse back just as tight, a familiar feeling of security coming over her, remembering a time before they had to be soldiers and simply wanted to feel safe in their mother’s embrace. 

“How are you doing?” Maryse asked after they separated, holding her out at arm’s length.

“Better, now that I know Alec is alive.” Izzy answered her honestly.

Maryse turned, walking back over to resume her vigil next to Alec.

“I’m surprised you got Magnus out of here.” Izzy admitted, looking around to see if the Warlock was nearby.

“He needed to get some rest. I sent him off with the promise to wake him if Alec did.” Maryse explained, reaching down to adjust the blanket over one of Alec’s legs.

“When did you get here?” Izzy asked, taking a seat beside her mother.

“Just under an hour ago. Your father is staying in New York to oversee The Institute until we return.” Izzy watched as her mother’s eyes watered before she began to blink the moisture away. “I needed to see him with my own eyes.”

Maryse cleared her throat. “Is there any update on removing these?” She asked, gesturing to the wings.

“One of the captives is going to talk to the Warlock involved. We should have answers soon and then we can get started.”

“We?” Maryse asked.

“Magnus and I. We’re going to do it.”

Maryse looked at her daughter fondly, fortunate to have such a passionate daughter but also knowing her emotions were clouding her judgment.”

“I’ve seen the tests and the xrays that have been done so far Isabelle and this is far more intricate than what you could perform.” Maryse could see the argument bubbling in her eyes. “I don’t mean that you’re not skilled because I know you are but this…magic that’s connected these to Alec…I don’t believe Magnus is capable either…unless he specializes in surgery.”

“We can do it. Magnus will be able to remove them and then I can go in and remove anything that’s still there.” Izzy, ever the stubborn one, added.

“The Silent Brothers and a warlock who’s specialized in healing and surgical procedures need to be the ones to do it. These have been in his back long enough to damage him. If they’re careful, he’ll be able to walk away from this. One wrong move, an ounce of too much pressure on his spine, a tendon not repaired quick enough, could disable him permanently.” Maryse reached over, taking Isabelle’s hand in both of hers. “I don’t want to fight Isabelle. I want you and Magnus to come to the same conclusion as I have. “

Izzy’s eyes dropped to their hands, giving her mother’s a squeeze. She nodded her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love reading comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay for the first chapter. I’m so eager to jump into the main part of the plot but that’s going to be a few chapters from now. Sigh. I do hope you all will stick with me and enjoy what’s to come! 
> 
> Again, I have referenced my last story, Submerged, but it’s not necessary to read beforehand. It helps me keep the momentum going with where they’re at after The Institute attack. If it seems a little confusing, please let me know and I can try and make it more clear.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
